Carly Mullet
by Tandemswipe
Summary: Rated T due to language. COMPLETE LAST CHAPTER IS UP. This story is more about Sirius and a new girl, but there is still some LJ OCS OCR COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Carly

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, but Carly and her mother.

Enjoy!

"CARLY!" A young girl rolled out of bed and onto the floor with a thump. She groaned and rubbed her head, "CAROLINE MULLET! GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Her mother yelled walking into the girl's room,

"I'm up! I'm up!" Carly said shielding her eyes as her mother opened the drapes,

"What time is it?" Her mother looked at her watch and looked back at her daughter. Caroline Mullet was a tall girl, around 5'9", for the age of sixteen. She had shoulder length brown hair and dark blue eyes. She had freckles splattered over her body and face plus she had really long legs,

"Around ten." Carly's eyes became wide,

"What time do I have to be on the train?"

"I don't know around eleven." Carly bolted into the bathroom,

'Its times like these I wish I was seventeen,' she thought while brushing her teeth and hopping into the shower. Her mother was talking to her, but she didn't pick it up. Carly turned off the water and checked the time,

"Crap!"

"What?"

"It's 10:30!" She sprinted out of her bathroom and into her room. Her mother tossed her, her uniform and waved her wand to pack Carly's things.

"Do you have everything?" Her mother said straitening Carly's hair and cloak,

"I think- My broom!" She ran back up the stairs and got her broom, "Bye mum." As she kissed her mother on the cheek she gasped, "Wait. How am I supposed to get there?" Her mother grinned,

"Take this." It was a portkey and she was quickly transported to the train station. When she landed on her feet she looked around and up at the clock on the wall, 'Good it's only 10:45, now I can find a compartment.' Once Carly found an empty compartment and loaded all her belongings on the rack she sat down pulling out the _Quidditch_ _Weekly_ magazine and began to read. When she got to an article about the Ireland team having trouble with all its chasers four boys walked into her compartment. One seemed to be younger than her, another one seemed her age and the other two seemed to be older than her, "Hello," she said brightly, which made the two older boys scowl,

"Hello," said a blonde one with slicked back hair, "I'm Lucius Malfoy, this is Regulas Black," he pointed to the youngest looking boy there and by far in Carly's opinion the best looking, "Goyle," he pointed to a fat one that was older than her. He looked like he was sewn into his uniform resembling a stuffed sausage, "and Severus Snape." Severus seemed to be looking at Carly, she looked at him and sniffed, he looked like he hadn't taken a shower in years. Not to be rude Carly nodded to each,

"I'm-"

"I know who you are." Regulas said causing Carly to raise an eyebrow,

"You do?"

"Yes, you're Caroline Mullet, youngest chaser for the American national team." He said grinning at her shyly, "My brother used to have you plastered all over his walls," she laughed,

"Yeah," Lucius gave a look that Carly supposed it was meant to be a friendly look, but ended up looking very ugly,

"What might I help you four boys with?" She asked averting her eyes from Lucius and looking at Regulas who blushed, and quickly looked at his feet,

"We wanted to know what year you where in." Malfoy said, he seemed to be the leader of this slimy group minus Regulas,

"Oh, well I guess 7th." They gave her a look that made it seem as though they were asking her if she was dumb, "It's a long story. What year are you all in?"

"I'm in 6th," when he talked about him self he seemed to seem very proud about it, "Regulas is in 5th," she sighed he was too young for her, "Goyle and Severus are in 7th."

"Oh-" She was cut off by a new voice,

"Can we help you?"

"And may we ask-" Another voice said this one slightly deeper than the other,

"-what you are doing in our compartment?" Yet another new voice spoke; Carly looked around and saw four new boys standing in the doorway. These ones looked a lot less sleazy and slimy than the ones sitting with her now. The slimy ones jumped out of their seats with their wands out,

"Black," Severus said squaring up to the taller boy,

"Snape," The boy called Black growled sounding like a dog,

"Potter," Lucius snarled doing the same thing Snape did to Black but only to another boy. Potter yawned and looked lazily down at Lucius,

"Malfoy," There were two other boys behind Potter and Black. The one with sandy colored hair stepped between Black and Potter,

"Boys! Now before our new head boy here," he said pointing at Potter's shiny badge. This caused the slimy groups jaws to hit the floor and Potter to puff out his chest, "issues you all a detention, I highly suggest you leave." Malfoy snarled again and left with his gang close on his heals.

The boys sat down and just realized they were not alone. The one called Black was taller than her with raven colored hair that fell softly into his hazel eyes. By the looks of it he had a great body, but that was just what Carly could see over his uniform. Carly gathered that him and Regulas must be brothers, but that Sirius was older and slightly better looking. Black seemed to be studying her which caused her to blush. She turned to look at Potter. He looked just like Black, but his hair was the exact opposite. It looked like he had just gotten off his broom and liked it that way by the way he kept messing it up. She looked at the one that told the sleazy group to go away. He had sandy colored hair that was just a little longer than his ears. He was around Carly's height and had light blue eyes. He looked extremely thin, but Carly couldn't tell if he was really thin or he just looked like it standing next to a tub of lard. No it wasn't a cow it was a boy, more like a mix of a pig and a rat with brown stringy hair. He was not good looking compared to the other three,

"Who are you?" It spoke! The sea cow spoke. The sandy haired one rolled his eyes,

"I'm Remus Lupin." Carly shook his extended hand and grinned at him. The train began moving, but she didn't realize it.

"I'm James Potter," he said shaking Carly's hand and giving her a grin which she grinned back. She defiantly liked this group better.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew." She politely smiled and shook his hand,

"I'm Sirius Black," He said taking her hand and giving it a kiss. She smiled and he winked at her causing her to blush yet again, "and it looks like you just met my brother and his annoying friends." She laughed and sat back,

"I'm Carly Mullet." Remus chuckled and shook his head pulling out a book. James' jaw dropped,

"NO WAY!" Carly gave him a questioning look, "You mean The Carly Mullet? The youngest chaser to be on a national team?" She grinned,

"I guess." Sirius sat up straighter,

"You guess? How could you guess? I thought you looked familiar," Carly gave him a questioning look; "I have you pinned up in my room." She giggled and Remus shook his head behind his book. James laughed,

"I think he meant, that he has your team posters everywhere, and you just happen to be his favorite on the team." Sirius shrugged, "Wait a tick, why don't you sound American?"

"I'm really a mix of Irish and British so my accent comes out to be… I don't really know." Sirius grinned,

"A Brit playing on a team of yanks? How unfair is that?"

"I saw you play. You were bloody brilliant!" Peter said.

"Prongs here," Sirius said nodding towards James, "is captain and chaser of the Gryffindor team and I'm the beater." She smiled, and James nodded,

"Can I have an autograph later?" She grinned wider; usually people didn't care much, because the national team wasn't as publicized as the regular teams. It might be that the American team smashed the British team but still… "Guys I'll see you around I've got to go do that head boy stuff."

"With Evans!" Sirius said while James made his way to the door. Before James shut the door he turned around and winked at Sirius and left. Remus put away his book,

"So I'm guessing you're a seventh year, right?"

"…err..."

"How old are you?"

"She's sixteen." Sirius answered for her.

"I think she can speak." Remus said, "So you'd be in 6th year than?"

"Not exactly." Carly answered and Remus motioned for her to continue, "Well I took the O.W.L.s this summer and they thought I should be moved up to 7th year."

"Awesome." Sirius said.

"I'm guessing you all are in 7th then?" They nodded.

"What house do you want to be in?" Peter asked,

"I- Wait what?" Sirius got up and sat next to her.

"Slytherin," he said ticking it off on his finger, "the house which all those gits are in, including my brother," a dark looked crossed his eyes but quickly left, "No one in there has come out without being part of the dark side." She nodded for him to continue, "Hufflepuff, which is more of the left overs the house which takes all the rest, Ravenclaw, which are all the teachers pets and the smart prats, and than Gryffindor, the house in which we all are in," He said indicating to the other two. "Need I say more?" Carly rolled her eyes as did Remus.

"Here let me explain," Remus said leaning forward, "Slytherin is for the so called 'cunning' but it's really what Padfoot said," he nodded at Sirius, "Hufflepuff is for the loyal, but really the left overs, and than Ravenclaw is for the smart. Gryffindor is for all of the above plus braveness and nobility." She nodded in understanding and jumped when the compartment door slammed open,

"Caroline?" She stood up and whirled around,

"Yes Lucius?" She asked in a bored voice,

"I wanted to save you from these prats," Carly became red in the face,

"If I wanted to be saved it would have been when you where in here with me and not them. Thank you very much," She said picking him up behind the collar and carrying him through the door and dropping him on the ground. She shut the door and sat back down,

"That was bloody-"

"Save it Black." A girl said who had just walked in the compartment. She had long red hair, bright green eyes, and a petite fitting body she was very pretty in Carly's opinion. Carly saw a head girl pin pinned to her chest, "What did you do to Potter?" Sirius gasped in mock hurt,

"Why Evans, What ever do you mean? How dare you think I would ever do something to our beloved Prongs?" Evans rolled her eyes,

"What do you mean by, 'what did we do to him', Lily?" Remus asked.

"I mean," she said putting her hands on her hips, "Why is he acting so…so…"

"…normal?" James said coming up behind her and finishing her sentence. She glared at him and stomped away, but not before looking at Carly and glaring at her too.

"Great." Carly said Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Now she probably hates me too. That's a total of five people today, not my usual standard of fifteen."

"If you want us to hate you too, we'll be glad too." She scowled at Peter and crossed her arms and legs and looked at them expectantly. She raised her eyebrows,

"Well?"

"What?" Sirius said puzzled,

"What just happened? Why does this Lily girl not like James? Or the rest of you?" Remus laughed and James just sat back, "It all began in first year when Padfoot and Prongs decided to become major mischief makers dragging me and Wormtail along-"

"Hey! I was willing!" Peter interjected,

"Bloody useful you where…" Sirius muttered earning a glare from Peter,

"Anyway," Remus said ignoring them, "their first prank was altered towards your dear friend Snape-"

"- or as we like to call him Snivallus." Sirius interjected,

"After going through with our plan. A certain red head named Lily Evans stood up for him, calling us four childish and immature. After about a couple years Lily began to… how can I say this?"

"Mature in a feminine way?" James said grinning.

"She gets better looking every year." Sirius said,

"Right and Prongs started to develop a crush. He was tactless and stupid at the age of fourteen-"

"-Hey I wa-"

"-And began asking Lily out every chance he got. Lily already hated him so naturally she came up with new things to call him every time he asked her."

"Such as," Sirius said bringing out his fingers to tick off the names again, "prat, bully, bullying toe rag, arrogant, self centered, big headed-"

"You know you're talking as if I'm not here." James said,

"Well you didn't object." Sirius replied James rolled his eyes and looked at his watch,

"I've got to go patrol, see you guys later. Carly." He said tipping his head to her and left.

"So," Remus said thinking about starting a conversation, "Why haven't-" Sirius cut him off,

"-we seen your pretty face around here before?" Carly blushed and took a deep breath,

"Well it's a long story." Peter looked at his watch,

"We've got time." Carly glared she really didn't want to tell,

"We'll let me just say I was born in Ireland, lived in Britain for five years. Then when I turned eleven I got my Hogwarts letter, but my father wanted me to go to a different school. My mum wanted me to go to Hogwarts, my dad won that battle and I attended the American School of Magic till about two years ago."

"That explains what a Brit was doing on the American National team," Sirius whispered and Carly nodded,

"Than during my Christmas break my 4th year my father died." The boys looked shocked, "I don't know why. Anyway last year my mum home schooled me because I had practice a lot and she didn't really want to be alone. Than I reached an agreement with my coach and my mother and they aloud me to attended Hogwarts as long as Dumbledore let me come to practice once a week or I made the house team." She grinned sheepishly at them and Sirius regained himself,

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Well than I have some good news for you."

"What?"

"Gryffindor needs a new chaser."

"How do you know I'll be in Gryffindor?" Sirius winked at her,

"You've got the look. So are still going to go to your games with your team?"

"Yeah, you want to come to one?"

"Are you serious?" She laughed,

"Yeah, hell you can come to all of them. No one really comes."

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" A little old lady said opening the compartment door. Carly's eyes widened they had her favorite candy,

"Can I have all the Bertie Bott's you have please?" The lady smiled and nodded taking Carly's money. Once the boys started eating Sirius began to throw cauldron cakes at Peter and Peter tried to catch them in his mouth. Carly was laughing at Sirius' bad aim,

"What so you think you could do better?" Sirius asked her,

"Why yes. Yes I do." She picked up a cake and aimed at Sirius mouth and threw it. He spit it out onto Remus. Who grabbed his chocolate frog cards and flung them back at Sirius. Carly was laughing so hard she didn't realize the guys turn on her. Once she opened her eyes she saw that all three of them had some sort of candy in their hands. "Hey! What did I do?" They shook their heads and pelted the candy at her.

Half and hour later found the group sitting on the floor, candy surrounding them, laughing at something stupid someone said. James entered the compartment with a funny look on his face,

"Prongs?"

"Wha…?" Sirius shook his head,

"Did you just get knocked up or something?" Remus smacked Sirius upside the head, "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a dumbass, Carly's here if you hadn't noticed."

"So?"

"We don't want to corrupt a sixteen year olds mind."

"Sorry, Carly." She just laughed and waved it off. Lily came into the compartment with a slight smile on her face. She looked at James and than at Carly on the floor laughing.

"I'm Lily Evans." She said sticking out her hand,

"I'm Carly Mullet." Carly shook her hand and stood up.

"I heard about a new person coming this year from McGonagall. She left us a note that said you had to ride on the boats with the first years." Sirius sighed,

"Well that stinks." He looked at his watch and then out the window, "Ladies, Marauders?"

"What?"

"Welcome home."

Some time later Carly found herself on a small boat with a little first year. She looked around and hated being tall during times like these. The castle had come into view, but it was nothing new, because she saw it just this past summer. Suddenly the boat gave a great lurch causing the boy in her boat to fly forward. She quickly grabbed the back of his cloak and pulled him up,

"Thanks." He said grinning and brushing his long red hair out of his face (AN: Guess who?),

"Your welcome." She said stepping out and giving him a hand out of the boat.

"I'm Bill. Bill Weasley."

"I'm Carly Mullet." He gasped as she shook his hand, "So Bill what house do you want to belong too?"

"I'm hoping Gryffindor; my entire family was in there. What about you?" They talked as they walked up the steps and were stopped by a stern lady.

"I am Professor McGonagall and in a few minutes you will be walking threw these doors and into the great hall. There, you will be sorted into you house. The houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor." She waited for about a minute and opened the doors she ushered all of the first years threw the door and caught Carly as she walked by, "Ms. Mullet, I will sort you last."

"Thank you M'am." She nodded and closed the doors behind Carly. As Carly looked around she saw the same room she sat in for her testing. This time there were far more people than just her and a teacher. She walked up the middle isle and saw Bill waiting for her at the end. She grinned at him. She took another look around and saw everyone look boredly at the first years but their eyes seemed to rest on her. She turned red and bent her knees to make herself seem shorter.

"I'll be one of the last to go." Bill whispered,

"Same here." Bill grinned again. _(AN: We all know the sorting hat. Plainly I don't feel like making up a song so I'm going to skip it. Sorry.)_

"Ackers, Brian" A scrawny little boy walked up and sat on the stool. Once the hat was placed on his head, he looked around to see who was talking to him and realized it was the hat. She smiled, 'muggle born.' A rip in the hat opened and yelled,

"Hufflepuff!" The table to her left clapped widely as the little boy went to join them.

After what seemed like forever to Carly's stomach which began to growl, Bill was called. As he gave her one last smile he walked up to the stool. She looked around and saw Sirius and the rest at the table to her left. She caught Sirius' eye and motioned to her stomach, he nodded in agreement and winked at her. She smiled,

"Gryffindor!" She clapped as Bill let out a breath of relief and went to join the other Gryffindor first years.

"Zimker, Ashley" The second to last girl walked up to the stool and sat down.

"Ravenclaw!" The table at Carly's far right started clapping.

"Zimker, Natalie" They must be twins because they looked exactly alike.

"Slytherin!" Natalie gave a grave look at her sister and joined the clapping table to Carly's far left.

"Mullet, Caroline." The whole hall went silent as she walked up to the stool. She caught one look at everyone's shocked faces as the hat fell over her eyes.

"Ahh…Ms. Mullet I knew your father and your mother. She had a brilliant mind just like you, but you seem to have a clash of houses your parents where in. You have all the makings for a Slytherin, but yet you seem to put your friends before yourself. Plus you are extremely smart. Where will you go? It'll have to be…" Carly crossed her fingers, "Gryffindor!" She let out a breath and handed the hat back to McGonagall who had a tint of a smile on her face. The Gryffindor table went hysterical. James and Sirius and a few other students where jumping up and down, while everyone whistled and cheered. She blushed and went to sit next to Remus. Lily moved over so she could sit between them.

"I told you." Sirius said grinning,

"Why are you all so happy?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't we? We need a chaser, you happen to be the best one there is," she blushed,

"And," James added, "You're very how can I say this Padfoot…"

"…very good looking." She blushed,

"Hello," Professor Dumbledore said. Carly had met him during the summer to discuss her schooling, "And welcome to another year at Hogwarts." People clapped and Carly grinned. She grabbed her stomach as it let out a huge growl. Everyone looked at her and she blushed, "With that ending note, dig in." The food appeared and people began to shovel food into their mouths. After awhile when everyone began to get full Sirius and Carly where still eating. James laughed,

"I bet Padfoot can eat more."

"I don't know Carly's a professional quidditch player." Remus said,

"My moneys on Carly." Lily said. Carly snorted while taking a gulp of pumpkin juice, "At least she knows how to eat politely." She said while Sirius ripped off the meat from a chicken leg. Dumbledore stood up and the food disappeared. Carly groaned, and Sirius let out a,

"Hey!"

Dumbledore smiled at Sirius and than looked at Carly, "I want you all to meet our new student, Caroline Mullet. She will be in 7th year. So will you all be nice to her and show her around." People turned to look at her and she waved, "Next I would like to point out our new Head Boy and Head Girl James Potter and Lily Evans." James and Lily stood up and James bowed causing the students minus the Slytherins to laugh. "I would also like to say that the forbidden forest is of course forbidden to all students unless you are serving a detention." His eyes glittered towards the marauders. Sirius gave an appalled look and pointed at himself as if saying 'Who? Me?', "There is to be no magic in the hallways and a list of things banned form the school are listed on the door of Mr. Filch's office." He looked at the marauders yet again and the four boys grinned. "Now I wish you all good night." The prefects began to usher all the first years out the doors and into the hallway. Bill grinned at her as he walked past and she waved,

"Flirting with first years?" Sirius said raising an eyebrow,

"He's my friend." Carly replied,

"You're just jealous Black." Lily said. Remus and Peter laughed and James nudged Sirius,

"Let's get out of here." They stood up and Sirius bowed as Carly walked past him, he took her cloak from her, as she had already taken it off, and carried it for her. She thanked him and walked into the hallway. She began to talk to Lily about school and other things. As the girls walked up the steps the boys hung back,

"Damn…" Sirius said looking at Carly's hips sway back and forth,

"Damn is right." James said watching Lily's hips. Remus shook his head and turned to Peter,

"They haven't grown up at all have they, Wormtail?"

"Nope." He replied secretly wishing he was as good as Sirius or James even Remus who had a few girls that liked him.

Please RR


	2. Chapter 2: Dorms

* * *

"So I'm guessing your in my room than?" Lily asked after saying good night to the marauders and climbing up the stairs,

"I guess so." Carly said behind her. Lily opened the door to reveal three vanity beds with their trunks and everything at the end of each bed, "That's all?"

"Yeah, a lot of people didn't make it into our house our year. The other girl is barely ever here. Her friends are all 6th years so she usually sleeps in that room. Her names Trisha Finch." She looked at Carly's face, "I have friends their just in different houses."

"Oh. To bad for this other girl though, more fun for us." Carly grinned and began to unpack, "So Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter are the only boys in our year and house than?"

"Yup."

"What's with those names they have for each other?"

"Which ones?"

"There's more?"

"Oh yeah, Potter's nicknames consist of Potter, Prongs, jackass, 'captain', and his friends all call him variations of the word deer."

"Huh?"

"I don't get it either. Black's names are Black, Padfoot, dumbass, 'player', and yet again variations of the word dog."

"Right."

"Remus well it's either Lupin, Mooney, or something along the lines of wolf. Peter is Pettigrew, Wormtail, or rat. They even have nicknames for me." Carly nodded for her to continue, "I'm fiery (because of my temper), red, Lil's and tiger lily. If you wait they'll come up with one for you too." Carly laughed,

"So tell me," She said jumping into her bed already into her pajamas, "What's the history of these guys and you?" Lily grinned and walked over to Carly's bed,

"Well?"

"What?"

"Budge over," Carly moved over and let Lily in under the covers (_An: their straight it's just something I think would happen.)_

"Potter, Black, and Remus are all what the ladies would say as the biggest catches Hogwarts has seen sense the Prewett brothers…" Lily continued with her story while Carly listened intently. Once Lily came to the end she added, "I really would not get involved with Black though."

"Why?"

"He has a reputation of going threw girls like his first helping of dinner. Potter hasn't dated since the end of 5th year and I don't know why, and Remus just has a girlfriend every once in awhile."

"Oh. So why is Peter part of their little group?"

"I honestly have no idea I always wonder the same thing." The girls laughed and became quite as the door opened reveling a chubby, short girl with glasses,

"Evening," the girl said in a Scottish accent, "I'm Trisha." She said nodding at Carly, "Sorry Lily but I won't be joining you this year yet again."

"That's okay." Lily said smiling. Trisha smiled and grabbed her things and left. Once she left Carly turned towards Lily again,

"So…What's going on between you and James?"

"Nothing!" Lily said a little too quickly.

"I don't believe you." Carly said grinning. Lily stood up,

"Fine, don't then." She walked to her own bed,

"Come on Lily, you know you like him. Tell me about him." Lily shook her head and turned towards Carly,

"Well he used to be an arrogant jerk when he was younger, but ever sense I yelled at him at the end of 5th year he changed. He stopped asking me out every five seconds and began to become my friend. If you come friends with Potter you become friends with Black. It's just the way it goes and I was always friends with Remus. Anyway he just seemed nicer and at the prefect meeting today on the train, he took complete control. He was really mature about it." Carly grinned,

"He still likes you. You know that right?"

"Yes."

"So if he asked you out now you'd say yes?" Lily blushed,

"Maybe…" Carly giggled, "Night Lily,"

"Night Carly."

In the boy's dorm:

In the boy's dorm they all hade begun unpacking. James was carefully locking up his broom in his trunk. Remus was putting his books for tomorrow in his bag while Peter was making his bed. Sirius was pinning up posters of all types of things. When he got to one of just Carly, who was wearing her quidditch uniform and winked at him, he stopped, "I can't do this."

"What?" James asked taping his quidditch posters up.

"Now that I know who she is," he began rolling it up again, "it just feels weird." Remus took it from him and unraveled it and put it on his bed. The Carly picture smiled at both of them and began to fly around,

"You're lying."

"What!" Sirius exclaimed giving Remus a surprised look,

"You just don't know where to put it." Sirius smirked,

"Yeah your right." He looked around the room with his hands on his hips and decided to put it right above his headboard. James laughed as Sirius carefully taped it on the wall,

"So, when are you going to do it?" Sirius looked at him appalled,

"What do you mean? That was done in 5th year." James gave him a disgusted look,

"I don't care about that. I meant when are you going to ask her out?"

"Oh, I don't think I can."

"Why!" Peter let out a loud snore at James' voice and Remus grinned,

"Because she's to young?"

"Has that ever stopped me before?" Sirius winked and hopped into his bed.

Remus rolled his eyes,

"So why not?" James asked again,

"I don't really know. I mean we only know three things about her. One," he said ticking it off on his fingers, "she's hot. Two she's a quidditch star and she's smart. Three she likes food just as much as I do."

"That was four," Remus said, "Anyway how much did you know about Breanne? Or Megan? Or-" Sirius grinned,

"Alright I get your point. I…I mean she seems so untouchable…It's weird."

"Whatever," James said.

"Wait, Prongs?" Remus stopped him before he took off his glasses, "What about you and Lily?"

"What about me and Evans?"

"She seems to-" Sirius let out a loud snore, "like you this year."

"She didn't last year?"

"No, but I mean she really likes you." James shrugged and Remus continued,

"You don't notice it, but she does."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for instance today at dinner she kept sneaking glances at you, when you were talking to Carly and Sirius. Also on the train she seemed to like what you did at the Prefects meeting what ever you did…"

"Oh, well. She's going to have to make the first move not me." With that James pulled off his glasses and rolled over, "G' night Mooney."

"Night Prongs."

The next morning Lily awoke at promptly six o'clock and began poking Carly,

"Carly." She whispered softly. Nothing happened, "Carly!" She said a little louder now hoping up and down on Carly's bed. "CARLY!" Carly grunted and rolled over. Lily glared at the girl and hopped off the bed. She began to stare right in Carly's face. After about a minute or tow Carl began to squirm,

"That's really annoying." She said with her eyes still closed,

"Than get up! Classes start at eight."

"What are you so happy about? What time is it now?" Carly asked sitting up,

"About 6:15" Lily replied brightly,

"And why didn't you get me up at 7:30?" Carly grumbled and flopped back down on her bed,

"Because," Lily said pulling Carly back up, "I thought you wanted to see Black this morning." Carly blushed and stood up stretching,

"And I'm sure," She said following Lily into the bathroom, "that you want to see James also."

"I do not!" Lily exclaimed through her mouth full of tooth paste. Carly laughed and started brushing hers,

"Hey Lily?"

"What?"

"Do you know the straitening charm?" Carly asked pulling on her uniform,

"For what?" Lily said looking at Carly through the mirror,

"My hair." Lily looked up at Carly's hair, which was standing up in every direction.

"Yeah, come here."

When the girls left their dorm at around 7:00 they saw the boys stumbling down theirs. James' hair looked messier than yesterday and this caused Lily to blush and hide behind Carly. Carly looked down at her and than turned to see what she was looking at. Carly grinned when her eyes met Sirius' and he winked at her, "Follow my lead." She whispered to Lily who nodded. Carly hiked up her skirt and walked towards the door. Lily mimicked her and when she caught up to Carly Lily whispered nothing in her ear and Carly started to giggle and wave at the boys. Lily grinned and looked over her shoulder. They began a conversation about nothing and when they stepped outside the common room they busted out laughing. Lily regained her self and grabbed Carly's arm and they walked towards the Great Hall.

The boys more like James and Sirius watched the girls with opened mouths and waved stupidly when the girls waved at them. As Remus walked down the steps he laughed at them,

"Prongs? Padfoot?" He asked waving his hand in front of their faces. The two boys blinked and Sirius spoke first,

"I say it looks like its going to be a nice butt…I mean day." Remus snorted grabbing Sirius shirt and pulling him towards the door,

"Yes. Let's go and get some hips…I mean legs…wait…" James trailed off and followed Peter through the door. Once they reached the Great Hall the boys were out of their trance. Remus spotted Lily, who waved them over,

"Good Morning Lily."

"Morning Remus." Carly waved between forkfuls of cereal. Sirius sat himself

Next to Carly and Remus. James sat in-between Lily and Peter. Halfway through breakfast a shadow past over Carly's plate of eggs and bacon. She turned around and swallowed her food,

"Hello, Lucius." Sirius, Remus, and James' heads shot up and Lily looked at the boys as if they caught some diesis.

"I was just wondering…" He trailed off and plopped himself between her and Sirius. Sirius glared and pulled out his wand,

"Get out of here Malfoy."

"I'm not talking to you Black." He turned his head towards Carly and began to speak again, "As I was going to say would you fancy joining me for the next Quidditch match? It's Ravenclaw verse Hufflepuff." A thousands things crossed Carly's face as listened to him. One of the only ones Sirius picked up was the,

'Help Me!' look.

"I'm sorry to burst you bubble, Malfoy," Sirius said pushing him off the bench and on the floor, "but she's going with me." Sirius finished off his statement by wrapping an arm around Carly's waste and pulling her closer. He felt Carly relax against him. Malfoy stood there for about a minute or two until Sirius said,

"James moans Lily in his sleep." He gasped and clamped his free hand over his mouth. James looked wide eyed,

"Sirius hung Carly's poster over his bed." James did the same thing Sirius did,

"I sleep with my wand lit." The hall became silent,

"My mum calls me Jamie-poo." James and Sirius bolted up and ran out of the Great Hall with their hands over their mouths saying things like,

"When I was seven I walked in on my parents." And,

"My lucky underwear has teddy bears on it." Lucius smirked and began to walk back to his table while the entire hall burst out laughing. Remus dragging Peter followed James and Sirius out into the hallway.

"Wait a minute Malfoy." Carly said standing up with Lily on her side. Malfoy didn't stop.

"She said," Lily said freezing Lucius on the spot "wait." Carly walked over to Malfoy and pulled back her fist, but Lily stopped her too and dragged her out of the great hall. Dumbledore smiled and leaned towards McGonagall,

"And that is why I made Lily Evans head girl," She nodded and turned to face him,

"I realize that but why did you make Potter head boy?" Dumbledore waved off her question and unfroze Malfoy who went back to his table with a pink tint rising on his cheeks. All of a sudden Lily came running back into the Great Hall and up towards the teachers table,

"Excuse me. Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, Evans."

"May I have our time tables?"

"Ours as in yourself, Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Lupin, and Mullet's?"

"Yes M'am." The professor nodded and handed her a stack of parchment and watched as Lily walked back towards the door. She shook her head at the group and went back to her breakfast.

"Once when I began singing a window broke," Sirius said looking at his feet from his sitting position on the floor.

"When I was 12 I stole a broom from the broom shed and flew without permission."

"Lily, when will this end?" Remus said sliding down the door of their first class. N.E.W.T potions.

"It should-"

"I think I'm in lo-" James was cut off by Lily,

"_Silancio_." She quickly put a silencing charm on him and Sirius who both gave her a look that clearly said, 'thank you.' "Like I was saying, it should wear off soon." The students began arriving and Carly helped Remus up,

"Well hello Mullet." A voice came from beside Carly. She looked around and saw Severus Snape standing with Goyle right by his said, "I heard you turned down my friend at breakfast." He grinned at her, it really seemed to look like a he had been forced to eat a worm, she backed up and was about to say something when Sirius wrapped his arm around her waist and glared at Snape. He glared back and walked into the classroom.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: 20 Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Carly and her mother

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I just have to say that Mullet isn't all that random I got it from on of the Harry Potter Saturday morning Carly was to be found, alone, in the Library looking up information on her potions homework. She looked outside and an idea struck her. She packed up her things and walked out of the library but not before receiving a glare from Madam Prince. She was quietly walking back towards the common room, maybe a little faster than usual, when someone called her from behind,

"Carly!" She turned and saw Sirius running to catch up to her. Once he did he grabbed onto her shoulder for supported as he huffed out, "I've-" breath, "been looking-" breath, "all over-" another breath, "for you-"

"Well, here I am." He rolled his eyes and than a thoughtful look passed his face,

"You need a nickname." She began walking with Sirius at her side. She was about to reply when Sirius pushed her up against the wall and put his lips on hers. She was about to push him off when she saw Malfoy, Snape, Regulas, and Goyle walking around the corner towards them. She closed her eyes and leaned in on his kisses. He smiled against her lips and wrapped his hands around her waist maybe lower ;). She grinned back when she heard a grunt of disapproval from the Slytherins behind Sirius. She heard Malfoy's voice behind him say something along the lines of,

"Disgusting! In the middle of the hall?"

"uhh…Malfoy you were just doing that with Narcissa." The last thing she remembered before Sirius deepened the kiss was a smacking sound and a grunt.

Some time later someone came up behind Sirius and tapped him on the shoulder,

"You've been at it for about two minutes." James said looking at his watch. Sirius growled at him,

"Than why did you stop us?" Carly blushed and ducked between the two and began heading towards the common room again, "Oh no you don't." Sirius said grabbing her bag from his hand and swinging it on his shoulder. She opened her mouth to protest but he put a finger to her lips and held out his arm for her to take. She shook her head and took his arm. James was just a few steps in front of them when Sirius spoke, "You need a nickname."

"I already have one."

"What?"

"Carly it's a nickname for Caroline."

"Yeah but a shorter one…" He thought for a minute, "How about Lay." James burst out laughing.

"Where did that come from?" It really came from what he wanted to do to her but…

"…The last part of you name?"

"Oh, 'ly I like it." He let got of her arm and let her pass through the common room door making sure to look at her butt as she walked past him. He passed her, her bag; she smiled and bolted towards her room. She reentered the common room wearing her quidditch robes and her broom swung over her shoulder. Sirius stopped her before she left,

"Can I come? I'll keep for you." She thought for a minute,

"Fine, but hurry up." He quickly changed and came back down. Once again he offered his arm for her to take and she took it. Once they were on the grounds she looked around seeing if any teachers were out and hopped on her broom speeding away towards the pitch. When Sirius got there he saw her waiting there impatiently tossing a quaffle up and catching it waiting for him. He mounted his broom and sat in front of the goals waiting for her, "Ready!" She shouted across the field. He barely muttered,

"Ready," Before she took off in a blur of blue and red. Before he knew it she already scored and was about to do it again. She faked him left and went center. He screamed out in frustration causing her to stop and look at him.

"I got it!" She said flying down towards the ball box again and getting out the beater bat. He flew in next to her and jumped to his feet,

"What?" She held out the bat for him to take, "Are you sure?" She nodded,

"I've been hit by men two times the size of you." He still looked at her funny, "What are you to much of a man to hit a girl?" she said punching him playfully. He shook his head, "So you're not a man?"

"WHAT!"

"Never mind." She flicked open the leather bonds holding the bludgers in place and flew off with the quaffle in her hands.

After about an hour or so Sirius had managed to hit Carly on the hand. She flew to the ground and took out her wand,

"I'm really really really sorry." She smiled and waved her wand healing her hand instantly,

"Nothing that can't be fixed. You ready to go?"

"Yeah." He held out his arm for her to take and she linked hers with his. Sirius began skipping and dragging her behind him, "It's dinner time."

"When are they going to get together?" Lily whispered to James. She was watching Sirius flirt with Carly and her flirting back. James leaned closer to her,

"Many people ask the same thing about us." She raised and eyebrow,

"Oh, do they?"

"Such as Remus asking me every night."

"And what's you answer?" Lily really wanted to know, but he just winked at her and went back to his dinner.

Later that night after Sirius and Carly had eaten and showered they sat around the fire with James and Lily. James and Sirius were playing wizard's chess, Lily was reading her charms book, and Carly was putting her final touches on her history essay. Remus was helping Peter in the library on Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lily looked at her watch and stood up,

"James?"

"Yeah." He said not looking up from the board,

"We have to go patrol."

"Ok." He stood up and gave Sirius an intent stare,

"I'll leave it until you come back I promise." He said holding up his hand. James surveyed him for a moment, then held his arm for Lily to take, and led her out of the common room. Sirius let out a sigh and propped his feet on the other end of the coffee table Carly was writing on. She looked up at him to ask if anything was wrong, but Sirius had already opened up a quidditch magazine. After about five minutes of not reading anything and staring at Carly instead he put down the magazine and begun looking at Carly again. She felt his gaze and looked up,

"What?"

"Nothing." She raised an eyebrow and put away her essay and pulled out another piece of parchment, "Hey Lay?" She looked up still writing, "What are you writing?" He asked now joining her on the floor and reading over her shoulder,

"Just a letter."

"To who?" She glared at him and looked back at her parchment,

"My mum."

"Oh." He leaned against the couch and watched her write for awhile,

"Sirius?" He sat up,

"Yes?"

"What do you want?" Sirius thought,

'_Well isn't obvious? I want you,' _but instead he answered with, "Why didn't you come to Hogwarts when you where younger?" She sighed putting down her quill and rubbing her eyes,

"…because my dad didn't really want me too."

"Why?"

"You know something?" She said leaning back and looking at him, "I don't really know." He raised an eyebrow,

"You never asked?"

"All the time. I asked me mum, but she just shrugged and changed the subject."

"Oh." He said staring at the fire and watching Carly write again, "Why didn't you ask you dad?"

"What's with 20 questions?" She asked putting down her quill again.

"I just want to know."

"To be honest I never really met the guy."

"What?"

"I never," she spoke slowly, "met my-"

"I got that, but if you never knew him than how come you went to ASM?"

"Apparently my parents met some agreement. As long as I went as he kept supporting me, I would go to ASM."

"Oh," He leaned closer to her, "Did you know his name?"

"…M…something."

"Didn't your mom ever talk about him?"

"No, and why do you care?"

"Well now that you know I walked in on my parents and that I sleep with my wand lit, I think it's only fair to ask a few questions about you." Carly laughed,

"Alright as long as I give away something about my family-"

"-in detail-"

"-fine in _detail_ then you have to give away something about yours."

"Alright. You ask first."

"How come you live with James instead of your parents?"

"'cause my family is against muggle borns…" he continued his story and ended with, "…and James' parents are the nicest people in the world."

"Your turn."

"Why didn't your mum talk about your dad?"

"I…well…I think I was a…mistake…" she blushed and slid her back lower against the couch.

"So?" Said Sirius giving her a lopsided grin. Carly looked shocked, "There are many people like that…" he whispered in her ear, "Peter's parents were like that they just ended up getting married because of him." Carly sighed in relief,

"Alright. Why do you hate your brother?"

"'cause he's like my parents. Why did you move schools?"

"For my 5th year me mum didn't have any reason to keep me at ASM, because me dad died or so we think. Plus she always wanted to home school me if I couldn't go to Hogwarts. I really think she was just lonely and didn't think I could handle real school and quidditch. And than I didn't know she just let me come this year. So you consider James, Remus, and Peter to be brothers?"

"Yes…" He was about to say why when he thought it might count as a question, "So did your dad send you letters of gifts or birthday cards?"

"The only thing he sent me was a new broom every two years with a little note that said, 'Train hard, for one day you will be great,' I didn't really get it, but I did train every chance I got and as you see this is where I am today. My question…What do the names Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs mean?"

"What! That has nothing to do with family. Different question." She shook her head,

"Oh, no…I asked you before if you considered Remus, James, and Peter as brothers. As in family. And obviously Mooney is another name for Remus as is James to Prongs and Peter to Wormtail." Sirius narrowed his eyes thinking about what to say than something popped in his head,

"In fourth year McGonagall gave us this quiz that once we took, it would tell us what form our animages' would be. So Remus was a wolf hence Mooney," Carly laughed

"Remus…a wolf?"

"Yup…and James was a huge stag. Peter was a rat."

"Well he somewhat looks like one doesn't he?" Sirius grinned and went on,

"And I would be a large black dog. Almost like the grim kind of dog." Carly shook her head,

"Really? I would see you more as a cute fluffy golden retriever." Sirius leaned closer,

"So now I'm cute?" She leaned in also,

"Is that your question?" He leaned in more making their noses almost touch,

"…maybe…" He captured her lips in a slow, light kiss. She gasped, but slowly closed her eyes letting him take control,

"WHOA!" Remus said hopping over the couch they were leaning on, "At least get a room. Not in the middle of the common room with a bunch of first years." Sirius grinned,

"Carly was just telling me that I would look cuter as a golden retriever than a grim." He winked at Carly who blushed and bent over her letter writing again. Remus looked shocked and Peter was about to say something when Sirius raised an eyebrow, "you remember the little quiz we took in 4th year about what animages we would be…"

"Oh that quiz." Remus began to breath. It was what they would say to someone who wouldn't just deal with the plain answer of, 'because we're weird like that.' You see the real reason is because Remus Lupin was a werewolf. He kept it from James, Sirius, and Peter for about a year until they found out on their own. Remus thought that they wouldn't want to be his friends anymore, but apparently they wanted to help. The only way a human can be with a werewolf and not get killed (at that time period) was to be an animal. So the three boys began researching all they could about animages. The boys finally mastered it in their 5th year and begun accompanying Remus on his monthly transformations. James being a Stag and Sirius being a huge black dog could restrain Remus if things got out of control. Peter, being a rat, would be able to get into small places.

Thanks again! RR


	4. Chapter 4: Professor Prewett

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Carly and her mother…sadly…

Thanks to all the reviewers again. A little LJ fluff...

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Professor Prewett

"Hello _girlfriend_!" Sirius said loudly as he walked into the great hall on Monday morning. This outburst caused a couple people to look at Carly and him. Lucius' jaw hit the floor and he stumbled out of the great hall with his posse behind him. Carly became wide eyed as he said this, but grinned when she saw the Slytherins leaving. James came in behind Sirius and shoved him out of his way to get to Carly,

"Try-outs are tonight," she nodded and he went on whispering in her ear, "You already have the spot…it's just fair." She nodded again grinning and went back to her breakfast.

The next class Carly had she was the only Gryffindor in. It contained mostly Ravenclaws (actually only 4 of them) and had two Slytherins. It was what Americans would call as an honors or AP class. It was history of Magic year 9. Why she ever agreed to take this class was beyond her. The teacher wasn't the usual teacher; Professor Binn's was teaching the other Gryffindor and Ravenclaws, it was a substitute until they had a real teacher. She always fell asleep during this class because the teacher would teach by Binn's rule. She also sat in the back by herself flipping through a magazine when she wasn't sleeping. She never really had to worry though because her quill always took notes for her. She got out her quill, parchment, and magazine when a deep voice interrupted her thoughts,

"Put those away you wont be needing them." She turned to see what she thought was one of the hottest men alive. That list only containing 4 people now…guess who the other three are. ;) He was tall and well built. He looked to be in his early 20's with his red hair falling lightly into his eyes and freckles splattered over his face. "I'm going to be your teacher for the rest of the year." Carly instantly did a victory dance in her head, "My name is Professor Prewett." He waved his wand and went over the role when he got to Carly's name, at the end of the list, he paused and looked at her, "And I'm presuming you are the great Caroline Mullet?" She blushed and nodded sliding down in her seat. He winked at her and the lesson began. He taught them stuff differently by showing them the actually scene in history with his wand and having them reenact them. At the end of the double period he asked Carly to stay,

"Caroline-"

"You can call me Carly or 'ly that's what Sirius calls me." She said very fast flushing red causing the professor to laugh,

"Sirius as in Black?"

"…yes…Why?" He laughed again,

"Him, Potter, and Lupin used to follow my brother and me all around when I came here. Jesus they were young I think 4th years maybe. Why 'ly?"

"He said it was the last part of my name, but James and Remus always crack up when he calls me that." She had a bewildered look on her face and the professor got why he called her that,

"You know what he really mea-"

"LAY!" Sirius called walking into the class room, "Gideon Prewett! Oh my God! Prongs come here!" Sirius ran to him and shook his hand, "How are you old buddy?" James came in the class room and suddenly dropped his bag and ran to shake his hand also, "So what brings you back to the old stomping grounds?" Sirius asked joining Carly on the table she was sitting on. James sat at Sirius' side and was soon joined by Lily, Peter, and Remus.

"I'm teaching 'ly's or should I say Lay's…" he raised an eyebrow at Sirius who grinned, "class." Lily who was sitting on Carly's other side elbowed her in the side causing to two girls to giggle. The boys caught up with one another and the bell for lunch rang again causing Carly to jump,

"Lunch!" She grabbed her bag and was about to run out of the class room when something caught her wrist,

"Wait. Carly I've got to talk to you." She blushed and sat back on the table. Gideon looked at the others and raised an eyebrow,

"Right," Lily said pushing James, Sirius and Remus out of the door, "We'll see you later…'ly." She said winking and shutting the door behind her. She began to bounce in her seat looking at the professor expectantly,

"Right…so I wanted to ask…" He ran a hand through his hair, "…I forgot." Carly laughed and stood up,

"Well than can I go eat Professor?"

"Call me Gideon…Professor seems so…old," He laughed at her and held out his arm for her to take. She linked hers with his and led the way out of the class room towards the Great Hall. When they entered the Hall everyone's head turned to see the new Professor. A couple girls gasped to see Carly's and Gideon's arms linked. She ignored it and let go and ran towards the Gryffindor table sitting down next to Sirius and began stuffing her self. As Gideon passed Sirius, Sirius slightly glared at his back, causing James to look at him funny. Sirius mouthed, 'later,' and turned back to his stew.

In Transfiguration after lunch James passed a note to Sirius saying (AN: hint James handwriting is: **James,** Sirius' is _Sirius_ and Remus' is Remus.),

'**what was with the glare at Lunch?'**

'_that was my move, he stole from me! He's stealing my girl!'_

'**What?'**

'_You know how I always offer my arm to a girl when…well you know…'_

Remus intervened:

'If I remember it was him you stole that move from.'

'_Shut up Mooney, she's still mine,'_

'**you talk as if she is a thing not a person,'**

'_Shove it Prongs.'_

'**gladly where?'**

'eww… Anyway Padfoot its against school rules to go out with a student, even snog one so don't worry about it.' 

'_Yeah and when he was at school how many rules did he follow? Yeah that's right none…so what makes you think being a professor is any different?'_

'**uhh…maybe the fact that she's four years younger than him? And how do you know that he likes her like that?'**

'Right what Prongs said. I wouldn't worry about it mate. Anyway if your so caught up about it why don't you ask her out first? You defiantly like kissing her.'

'**you kissed her again?'**

'He did it before?'

'**yeah in the hallway. You kissed her twice and didn't tell us! How was it?'**

'

'_unlike you two I don't kiss and tell…'_

'**liar,'**

'Why don't you ever ask Lily out? She likes you now.'

'_He's afraid,'_

"**I'm not."**

'_Yes you are… your probably in love or something,'_ James didn't reply

"Gentleman! Are you going to pay attention at all?"

"Sorry Professor." They said in unison. Sirius slipped the parchment into his bag, but missed and dropped it on the floor. He didn't notice and faced the teacher again. Although Lily did notice and was about to say something to him when she read the first couple lines. She gasped and picked it up slowly using her foot. Carly looked at her and Lily shrugged folding the parchment and writing,

'**Sirius dropped his parchment I'll give it to him after class.'**

'_oh, okay.' _WasCarly's reply she was about to write something else when,

"Girls! Will anyone pay attention today?"

"No." Sirius muttered. James muffled his laughter and turned around to look at the girls and saw the note they had just written in Lily's hand. He gasped and mouthed,

'Did you tell her?' Lily shook her head and James sighed, 'I need to talk to you after class.' She nodded and turned back to the teacher. Under the desk when she was sure Carly was taking notes she read the note. She gasped silently and slid the note into her bag. Making sure it went in.

"Lil's did you read that note?" James asked as he and Lily dropped into an empty classroom.

"Yes." James groaned and ran a hand through his hair sliding down the door and sitting down, "We all knew Sirius liked Carly and visa versa but what's with this bull about her and Gideon?"

"Sirius is just being Sirius."

"And what's this other bull about you and me?" She asked sitting down beside him,

"I don't really know."

"What?" She asked facing him.

"What do you want it to be?" He asked facing him. The look in his eyes was to intense for Lily to figure out. It seemed like a mix of emotions she never thought James was capable of feeling all at once. She blushed slightly and he leaned in closer,

"I-" He cut her off by catching her lips in a soft kiss. She was about to push him away when she thought, 'I like this…' she leaned in pushing harder against his mouth. He grinned and deepened the kiss.

* * *

Thanks RR


	5. Chapter 5: Quidditch

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody besides Carly and her mother.

What I wanted to say before was that Mullet is not a completely random name its actually from the fourth Harry Potter book. hint hint

Enjoy!

"Alright how many of you are here because they think they have a chance?" James asked the crowed of Gryffindors. A couple people raised their hands and Carly just leaned back on the bleachers examining her nails. "Then why," he said looking at the people who didn't raise their hands, "Are you here?" The people shrugged and stood up walking off the pitch. "With them out of the way," James sighed and than turned very serious causing Sirius and the rest of the existing Gryffindor team to jump, "Line up!"

James went down the line asking people questions. When he got to Carly he acted as if he didn't know her, "Name?"

"Carly Mullet," Two people that knew who knew her name walked off the pitch not even trying,

"Year?"

"7th."

"Broom?"

"Twigger 90." A few people gasped, and James dropped his clip board,

"I thought those weren't coming out till next year." Carly shrugged and James studied her for a second before picking up his clip board and looking at everyone,

"I want a timed lap." Everyone mounted their brooms, "On my mark. Three, Two-" He blew his whistle and the hoping-to-be-chasers where off. Carly quickly took the lead and kept it that way. The team lost her in a blur of red and blue.

James jumped when she pulled up silently besides him,

"How'd I do?" He looked down at his watch,

"6 seconds good job." She grinned and took her spot at the line waiting for everyone to come. Next James made them shot ten shots without a keeper blocking them. Then he added the keeper. The Gryffindor keeper was very good. No scratch that she was plain awesome. She was a small 4th year but could predict the move of chasers like no other. Her name was Sasha Winker. She blocked everyone's ball letting one of her boyfriend's get through causing James to glare at her. When it was Carly's last turn Sasha glared at Carly from across the field and Carly glared back. Carly had scored nine balls without difficulties making Sasha hate her. Carly quickly grabbed the quaffle from James and sped down the field her eyes still looking into Sasha's. She quickly moved to the right causing Sasha to stay where she was. Carly thought fast and dropped to the ground Sasha went wide eyed. Carly began weaving in and out of the hoops and came up behind Sasha and Carly threw the quaffle over Sasha's head and sped after it and before the keeper could react Carly threw it through the middle hoop scoring her last point. Sirius began clapping and so did the seeker Joey Keller. James was obviously impressed but didn't show it. He than put the chaser's threw a difficult obstacle course while the beaters (Sirius and Frank Longbottem) hit bludgers at them. The two went easy not really wanting to hurt the people that didn't have a chance. When it was Carly's turn, Sirius remembered the last time he played with Carly and told Frank to go all out trying to hit her or even come close to her,

"We have our fastest time yet at 1 minute and 2 seconds. That's faster than James'" James glared at the other chaser Tony Stevens and made the chasers line up again and huddled with his team. Sirius winked at Carly as he walked to the huddle. She blushed and looked behind as someone tapped her shoulder,

"Congrats." It was a 5th year boy with brown hair,

"What? How do you know that I made it? If I remember you were pretty good too; you scored a goal."

"That's because Sasha is my girlfriend. Also your amazing Potter would be crazy if he didn't pick you. I'm Jared Bones." He said sticking out his hand. Carly grinned and shook his hand. The team broke apart from their huddle and James came forward,

"Not to be mean, but…" everyone but Carly walked off the field. She was trying to not to jump up and down when James came over,

"Good job, but we need to work with you with our plays and I'm sure you have your own to add to ours," He said with his hand on her shoulder. He turned and faced the team, "We have an hour left so hit the air." The team mounted their brooms and went off towards their own section for practice. About a half an hour into it Sirius and Frank took a brake and sat talking on their brooms,

"So Frank you and Alice." Sirius said raising his eyebrow. Frank turned pink and faced him,

"What about me and Alice?"

"Getting a little serious?" Frank shrugged and changed the spot light onto Sirius who was currently watching Carly steal the quaffle from James right under his nose.

"What about you and Mullet?" Sirius smirked,

"I would like to know."

"What! I thought you two were boyfriend and girlfriend." Sirius laughed,

"No, its just so Malfoy and Snape will leave her alone. I wish it was though."

"Don't worry mate she's always stealing glances when you're not looking. Wait…their after her too? I mean damn she's good looking and all but she's a Gryffindor." Sirius growled,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing against it. I just mean that we have some really good looking girls in our house and not once did they go after them. I mean look at Lily and Alice," Sirius grinned, "So all of a sudden here comes Carly Mullet and Slytherin guys are all over her." Sirius thought for a moment,

"She is on a national quidditch team."

"True, but still." Sirius shrugged and raised his bat ready to start again.

While in the locker room Frank's words were still echoing in Sirius' head. Sirius sat on the bench and James joined him a little while later,

"What's wrong Padfoot?"

"…I was just…" He shook his head and stood up.

"What?" James asked standing up and holding the door open for him,

"That why are Malfoy and Snape trying to get to Carly?" James thought for a second,

"She is good looking."

"Yeah that's what I said, but why wouldn't they have gone after any of the other Gryffindor girls than? We have plenty fine looking women in our house."

"Maybe Carly sent them over the edge?" Sirius shrugged still dragging his feet thinking,

"But-"

"Plus she might be a pure blood. Lily isn't. Anyway I wouldn't worry about it. I constantly had to hit her with the tail of my broom to keep her from looking at you." Sirius put it behind him after that comment and then turned to James,

"Why were you not at Charm's today?" James blushed and walked a little ahead,

"Come on, and tell me."

"I don't kiss and tell Padfoot."

"Damn. I knew that would come and bite me in the ass again."

"Who's biting whose ass?" A new voice said wrapping their arms over the two boy's shoulders. Sirius turned and saw Carly in-between them.

"I'll bite yours." Sirius said in a low voice causing James to raise an eyebrow and Carly to gasp. She took her broom from above her shoulder and hit him against his back side, "Feisty aye?" She laughed began to run away from Sirius' arms.

"Hello and Welcome to the first quidditch match of the season!" Remus' voice boomed over the stands. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw fans started cheering. "For today's game we have Ravenclaw," boos came out of the Hufflepuff's mouths, "versus Hufflepuff."

Carly sighed as she sat down in-between Sirius and Peter,

"Hey. What took you so long?" Sirius asked.

"Stupid Malfoy." Carly grumbled crossing her arms and staring at her feet,

"What did he do? Did her touch you? Because I swear-"

"Sit down!" Carly said grabbing his cloak and yanking him down, "Nothing happened he just wanted to ask again if I wanted to 'accompany' him to the game."

"And what did you say?" Carly looked at Peter,

"What do think I said?"

"No, but you come up with the best come backs sometimes." Sirius laughed as did Carly,

"I told him that I was already sitting with my _boyfriend_ and that he could shove his fancy language right up his-"

"And Hufflepuff scores! The score is now tied at 20-20!" Sirius leaned back against his seat and looked to his right to see Lily holding James' hand. Sirius grinned and elbowed Carly. When she gave him an annoyed look for elbowing her he jerked his head to his right. Carly let out an 'awe,' and than sighed,

"What?" Sirius asked looking at her again. She shook her head and leaned back as well. When the score was 60-40 Hufflepuff in the lead Carly began to shiver. Automatically Sirius wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. He would have offered his coat but he didn't have one either. She didn't even look up at him; she just ended up sliding closer.

Hufflepuff had won much to everyone's surprise. At dinner Peter held out his pudgy hand and greedily collected his bet winnings from James and Sirius,

"Why," Sirius began feeling sick after losing money against Peter, "would you think that Hufflepuff would win?" Peter shrugged,

"I always bet on Hufflepuff remember? That's my parent's house." Sirius leaned over and whispered in Carly's ear,

"Bloody fits doesn't it?" Carly giggled,

"Where's Remus?" She asked noticing that Remus had been gone sense after the game. Sirius and James exchanged looks and where about to change the subject when Carly jumped after a hand touched her shoulder,

"Jumpy aye?" A deep voice said. She turned and a smile crept onto her face,

"Just a little. How can I help you Prof- Gideon?" A Ravenclaw girl that heard her gasped and turned to her friend. Gideon shook his magnificent head and handed a piece of parchment to Carly,

"This is from your mum. She told me to give it to you when I first came, but I forgot."

"Thanks," She said taking the parchment and slipping it into her bag she was about to ask how he knew her mum when he cut her off,

"See you later…Lay." Sirius grinned as James spit out his pumpkin juice all over the table drenching Peter in the orange liquid.

Later that night when only her and Lily remained in the common room (the boys had disappeared after dinner) Carly pulled out the parchment Gideon had given her.

_Dear Carly,_

_I'm so happy you made it into Gryffindor. That's better then Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Anyway I wanted to apologies for not telling you about the things that happen at Hogwarts. I guess I just got so carried away…_

_Anyhow I'm also happy to report that your first quidditch match is going to be held on Wednesday the 4th of October. I'm sorry to say that I only managed to get five tickets for your friends. I really managed six but one is for me._

_See you then,_

_Mummy_

_Ps. I'm happy to hear about how well things are going and your new friends. Even a certain Mr. Black. Remember the charms I taught you._

'How did she found out about him?' Carly thought blushing, "Hey Lily?"

"Hmm…?" Lily said looking up from her book,

"Are you doing anything on the fourth of October?" Lily thought for a second,

"Nope, why?" Carly handed her the letter from her mum,

"Cool. Wait…what charms?" Carly blushed and Lily giggled, "Want to go roam around the hallways?"

"It's past curfew." Carly said looking at her watch,

"So I'm head girl, and quiet frankly I'm starving." She added rubbing her stomach. Carly grinned and stood up holding out her arm for Lily, "Why thank you kind sir." Lily said in an elegant voice,

"You are quiet welcome my fine lady," Carly said in a deep voice, "And where might your stomach fancy eating?" She asked opening the common room door for Lily. Lily laughed and began skipping towards the kitchens.

Once they got there after a near miss of Filch they were swarmed by house elves. Carly and Lily ordered what they wanted and went to sit at the Gryffindor table look alike.

"So who are you taking to the game besides me?" Lily asked taking a sip of her drink,

"I was thinking you, Remus, Sirius, and James."

"That's four you have five tickets."

"Yeah well I don't really like Peter he's so out of it."

"Not to mention…" Lily said leaning closer, "…thick headed." The girls laughed and ate silently until Lily said, "How about Professor Prewett?"

"What about him?"

"Yes, what about me?" Gideon said sitting next to Carly making both the girls jump,

"You know you have a very annoying habit of creeping up on people like that?" He grinned,

"So what about me ladies?" He asked again biting into his sandwich,

"Well I have a game on the fourth of October and I also have one spare ticket." Carly said Lily kicked her under the table, "Ow! What was that for?" She said rubbing her shin and looking at Lily, "Oh, I actually have five spare tickets and I have one more left after I let this baboon come." Carly said jerking her thumb at Lily. Lily glared opened her mouth to say something when Carly jammed an éclair in her mouth. Gideon laughed,

"I would love to come. Plus after you crush the Australian team maybe I can catch up with the baboon's lover." Lily let out a shriek, but Gideon tipped his head and left leaving his plate and empty glass. Carly laughed and stuffed another éclair in Lily's mouth. Lily spit it out and stood up raising her wand at Carly. She yelped and ran towards the door.

Thanks for RR,

Tandemswipe


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Happenings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people you don't recognize

Chapter 6: Bad Happenings

Enjoy:

* * *

_It was a nice sunny day around mid afternoon on a Friday. A pretty young woman around the age of 20 sat on the community bus waiting for her stop. She was listening to something with head phones on, not really paying attention to what was going on around her._

_When the bus came to a stop either a light stop or a persons stop something caught the girls eye. It seemed like a little boy was walking his dog having trouble holding on to the dog, which seemed to be staying in a jumping position. She then looked at what was surrounding the boy and his dog and noticed the tree limbs seemed to be frozen in the middle of the blowing wind. Shocked she looked around the bus and saw the people inside it where all stopped in their own actions. She stepped up and jumped over the person sitting with her in her seat. She stepped off the bus and went over to the cars that all seemed to be frozen._

_Something must have gone wrong in her head or something, it's not like it was cold outside so the things weren't really frozen. Everything just stopped. She looked at her watch and the minute and second hands were stopped and didn't move. Time had stopped! How it happened she didn't know. She ran around for awhile slapping random people in the face to see if they woke up._

_Nothing happened._

_She figured that if she kissed someone they might wake up. Well she didn't want to kiss an old wrinkly old man so she picked a young man around her age that seemed frozen in a bend picking up a piece of trash. She lightly pressed her lips against his._

_Nothing happened._

_She let out an aggravated scream and sunk to the ground with her hands in her hair. What was going on? The next time she looked up the man she kissed was gone. So was the boy walking his dog and the wrinkly old man. Everyone was gone. Even the cars and the bus. She ran around the street trying to see if she could see another form of life anywhere._

_No luck._

_Than the girl began to panic. She was all alone. She didn't mean for her wish to come true._

_Earlier that day at work the girl had screamed at her boss, who had just told her she would have to come in on Saturday, saying things like how she wished he would disappear and everything was gone. What was this kind of magic? She slumped onto the ground hopping her herself would disappear._

_All of a sudden the sky became black and rain and hail began to fall on the girls slumped figure. She got up and ran towards a near shop with an open door. Once she reached the steps the door closed. She tried three other shops and the same thing happened. She looked down the street, tears pouring out of her eyes, and saw a dark figure gliding towards her. The thing pulled out a long stick and muttered some words. The girl let out a final scream and fell to the ground._

Miles away a girl by the name of Carly Mullet woke up screaming.

* * *

Sorry it was so short I just thought that I would be mean and leave you all hanging. 

Thanks for RR,

Tandemswipe


	7. Chapter 7: Unhappy

Disclaimer: I do not own any one except Carly and her mother

Merryfairie: I promise to keep it shorter it's just that I like long chapters, but I'll keep it short and watch my spelling.

wats up: I love your reaction.

Randomperson: Don't worry the whole Gideon and Carly thing is really nothing it's just a little extra I decided to throw in there.

Also thanks to: hey, fool, froggy, and xxlemontonicxx

Chapter 7: Unhappy

Enjoy:

* * *

"Carly!" Lily screamed over the other girls screams. Carly kept screaming. "You'll wake up the entire tower! Carly!" Lily yelled approaching Carly. She wouldn't stop screaming so Lily drew her hand back and slapped her across the face. Carly stopped and looked up at Lily with a hand on her cheek,

"What was that for?"

"To get you to stop screaming. Now what happened?" Lily asked sitting on the edge of Carly's bed. Carly drew up her covers and shook her head,

"Nothing…It was nothing…Just a bad dream…Yeah just a dream." Carly said wide eyed. Lily's eyes narrowed,

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Carly shook her head and closed her eyes again.

"What's up with Lay?" Sirius asked sitting down at breakfast asking Lily and looking at Carly. Carly's eyes were wide and she was mumbling to her self pushing her food around her plate. Lily leaned in closer to Sirius and James did also,

"Last night," she said looking at Carly again who was doing the same thing as before and not paying attention to them, "she woke up screaming."

"What!" Sirius hissed glancing at Carly with a worried expression, "What happened?" Lily shook her head,

"I have no idea. She just mumbled it was a bad dream and went back to sleep. She wouldn't tell me anything."

"Maybe it was just a bad dream." James said putting a spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth,

"Yeah, but when I have a bad dream I don't act like that." Lily said jerking her head towards Carly. James shrugged and Sirius turned his head to talk to Carly but before he could Lily stopped him, "Don't she'll freak out. I tried before." Sirius ignored Lily and said,

"Hello Carly." Carly jumped off the bench.

"What!" She shrieked grabbing her bag.

"Just said hello." Sirius said standing up also sticking out his arm to take her bag. Carly narrowed her eyes and pulled her bag away from Sirius and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Told you." Lily said as Sirius slumped back down in his seat looking dejected.

For the rest of the day Carly wouldn't talk to Sirius, even when he approached her she would scream pull her bag away from him and run away. She was continually jumpy and looked over her shoulder as if someone was following her. She also constantly poked Lily to make sure she was alive.

"Alright Carly, what the bloody hell is going on!" Lily said corning Carly in the common room later that night,

"Nothing." Carly said averting her eyes. Lily sighed and walked to join the boys. Remus who had showed up around mid day leaned in towards Lily as she sat down,

"Is she…you know…that time of the month…?" Lily laughed and shrugged,

"I don't know. I highly doubt it though. No one acts this weird." Sirius wasn't even paying attention to the group. His eyes were watching Carly as she looked over her shoulder and disappeared up the staircase.

"I'm going to bed." He said getting up and leaving. Lily was about to say that it was only 7:30 but James stopped her,

"He's been acting weird ever sense Carly screamed at him this morning."

"Why?"

"Because…" Remus answered, "this was the day he was going to…you know."

"No, I don't know."

"Ask her out." James said. Lily gasped,

"Really? He must be feeling really rejected." James nodded, "Well maybe you could tell him something that would cheer him up."

"Like what?"

"Like how Carly has a quidditch game against Australia next Wednesday and she has tickets for you, Remus, me, Sirius, and Gideon."

"Awesome, but I don't think that'll cheer him up."

"Why not?"

"Gideon."

"Well then this should. She doesn't like him. She told me that. She actually likes Sirius. Plus just because she thinks Gideon is cute doesn't mean she would go out with him. That's just plain gross."

_-Previous night before the girls went to bed-_

"_So, Carly…" Lily said through mouthfuls of toothpaste, "What's with this whole Gideon thing?" Carly gave Lily a mock shocked look,_

"_Lily, please I don't even like him. Yeah he's cute and all, but I mean come on he's four years older then me. That's just gross." Lily laughed and hopped into her bed,_

"_So…then who do you think is cute then?" Carly rolled over to face Lily,_

"_Do you even have to guess?"_

"_I guess not." Lily said grinning,_

"_So are you and James-" Carly did a motion with her hand to signify together. Lily blushed,_

"_I guess so." Carly grinned._

_-End- _

Remus smiled,

"That's what I said." James said and got up to go tell Sirius.

"Padfoot?" James said poking his head in the dorm door.

"What?" Came Sirius' voice from his bed,

"I have some good news."

"What? That Gideon Prewett fell off a bridge and Carly's standing outside the door ready to sha-"

"No, but close." James said sitting on his own bed across next to Sirius', "Carly has five tickets to her game against Australia and she invited Lily, Remus, me, you, and Gideon." James watched Sirius' face fall when Gideon's name came up,

"That's close?"

"That's not all the news I have. Lily just told me that Carly told her that Carly doesn't like Gideon. Yes she thinks he's cute, but that it's gross because he's four years older then her and..."

"…and…"

"…and she likes you." Sirius grinned,

"No one can resist the Sirius charm." James rolled his eyes.

Carly was back to normal by the next day. She didn't remember anything from yesterday and Lily told the boys to just forget about, because it might just confuse Carly.

"Sirius! Hey Sirius!" Carly said trying to catch up to him after her history lesson. He turned and waited for her. He was about to offer his arm to her, but pulled back afraid that she might yell at him again. Instead she grabbed his arm and tightly wrapped hers around it.

"Yes, Lay?" He said grinning thinking, 'thank the lord she's back to normal.'

"I was wondering if you, James, and Remus wanted to come to my game next Wednesday." Sirius grinned,

"Of course." She grinned and leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked to lunch.

* * *

Thanks again for RR

-Tandemswipe


	8. Chapter 8: Plans and Practice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Carly and her mother

I'm sorry it's really short and really rushed, but I wanted to get this up before Carly's quidditch match.

Chapter 8: Plans and Practice

Enjoy:

* * *

"Miss Mullet! Do ever pay attention in my class?" The potions master Professor Kane yelled at Carly who was dozing off while waiting for her potion to simmer. Carly bolted up right,

"Yes, Professor." He glared at her,

"Obviously not because I just told you that the headmaster wishes to see you in his office now." Carly blushed and grabbed her bag walking out of the room. Sirius winked at her as she left causing her to turn a deeper shade of red.

When she stepped out of the room she realized she had no idea where she was going. She dropped her bag and was about to turn back into the class room when someone tapped her shoulder,

"Need some help?" A voice whispered in her ear. Carly whirled around and came face to face with Regulas Black.

"Oh my God Regulas you scared me." He looked down at his feet, "Actually yeah do you know where Professor Dumbledore's office is?" He nodded,

"Yeah, follow me." He picked up her bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks. So why aren't you in class?" He shrugged and didn't answer. After a couple minutes of awkward silence he said,

"Here you go." She looked up and saw a huge gargoyle and watched Regulas leave without looking back. She then looked back at the statue and knocked on it. Nothing happened. She began to think and remembered something Sirius said,

"_Dumbledore's office passwords are always a candy. Like last week it was cockroach clusters." _She remembered asking him how he knew and he just tapped his nose.

"Uh…ice mice?" It didn't move, "Blood pops? Bertie Botts? Butterbeer? Chocolate frogs?" Nothing happened. After awhile of random guessing the gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside reveling a spiraling stair case. At the top was Professor Dumbledore,

"I always forget to tell the student the password when I want to see them." He said with his eyes twinkling. She smiled and walked up the steps. He led her into his office and waited for her to sit down before he began talking,

"Now if I'm correct you have a quidditch match in Australia in two days." Carly nodded, "And in this letter your mother informed me that you also would have five people going with you also." She nodded again, "Would you mind giving me the names?" He asked pulling out a long quill and a piece of parchment,

"Lily E-"

"Never mind I already know." He said writing down Remus' name James' name Lily's name and Sirius' name. Once he wrote Sirius' name he looked up as if asking who the fifth person was,

"Professor Gideon wanted to come also."

"That's right he already talked to me about it. He will meet you five there." He said standing up to show her to the door, "On October 4th come to my office at the end of lessons ready to go and I will have a protkey arranged for you."

"Thank you professor." He nodded and watched as she walked down the steps.

-The next day-

"Okay Carly now this is how the play goes…" James said tracing a play Carly knew all to well in the mud.

"I know James." James gave her a hard look and then mounted his broom,

"Then show me." She nodded and hopped on hers. Grabbing the quaffle from the other chaser Tony Stevens she took off. She squinted looking for James still flying in the air and saw him on the other side of the goal posts waiting for her throw. She threw it and he caught it zooming towards her. She dropped downwards a couple feet and began to fly the other direction to where James was. Once he was right above her he dropped the quaffle into her hands and she took off. She saw that Sasha had picked it all up and quickly tossed the quaffle to Tony who caught it and quickly threw it in the right hop. "Good job, let's run it again." Carly groaned and headed back for it again.

Later that night Carly and James sat in the common room alone doing their homework,

"Why did I ever take this class?" James said running his hands through his hair and throwing his quill down in frustration. Carly looked over at the paper he was writing on and saw it was a dream diary. She snorted and picked it up,

"It seems like every one of your dreams seem to end with either you or Sirius dieing. That's nice."

"The old bat likes it." He said snatching it back,

"I got one for you." He nodded picking up his quill again, "One day you and Sirius were flying on your brooms over the lake and the giant squid's tentacles grabbed you guys in mid air pulling you down into the deep dark murky depths. Their you gasped your last breaths and died a slow painful death while being eaten by the squid and-"

"-Like this?" A voice said behind her wrapping their arms around her waist and pulling her off her seat and onto the ground. She grinned and rolled around to face the person making sure to dig her elbows in the person's sides.

"Sort of, but your not eating me." Sirius, the one who pulled her down (AN: duh) grimaced while her elbows dug into his sides.

"I could if you wanted me to." He said waggling his eyebrows,

"Ew!" She said standing up and kneeing him in the process.

"Ow."

"That's what you get." She said smirking at him and putting her hands on her waist. "Anyway where were you?"

"The library." She gasped,

"Do you even know where that is?"

"Ha, ha." He said dryly, "I was helping Wormtail with his potions."

"Oh." She said simply sitting down again and picking up her book,

"How was the special, 'only chaser practice,'?" He said sitting down next to James,

"Fine." He said glaring scribbling on last fake dream down and standing up, "Well I better go to bed. I'll be up late tomorrow." He said smiling at Carly who grinned back.

"Wait why?" Sirius said leaning back on his chair. Carly rolled her eyes and Remus who had just walking into the common room answered,

"Carly's came tomorrow." Sirius' eyes became wide and he slammed his chairs back to all four smacking his head,

"Oh, yeah. I'm going to bed too." Carly yet again rolled her eyes, "Night Lay."

"Night Sirius, James, Remus." She said nodding her head to each.

* * *

Thanks for RR,

Tandemswipe

PS yet again i apologise for it being rushed and bad.


	9. Chapter 9: Australia vs America vs Siriu...

Disclaimer: I only own Carly and her mother

Chapter 9: Australia vs. America vs. Sirius

I must say that I really hope you don't get bored with this chapter because many things happen all at once. Not really, but a lot of things happen. What ever I'll stop talking and let you read.

Enjoy:

* * *

"Hello and Welcome to the NQA (national quidditch association) match America verses Australia. I must say Chuck this is one of the most important matches of the season."

"Right you are Dan! Both teams have an extraordinary chaser squad. With both teams undefeated this game will be intense and unpredictable."

"For the Australian team we have your captain and star seeker Kevin Macking," A small skinny man not even past the age of twenty five flew out of the field. "Followed by his impeccable beaters Joe Patter and Josh Shio both freshly out of Durmstrung. Then the chasers Milly Hammings, Matt Downer, and Krista Fleming. Last but not least the Australian keeper, Freddy Newman." Most of the stadium cheered while only twenty people booed causing cups and other rubbish to fly at them.

"For the American team we have your captain and extremely beautiful keeper Alison Vestry." The crowed booed while twenty voices cheered loudly. "Followed by her chaser's Shay Briar who has recently signed a contract with the American Fitchburg Finchesteam, but promised to finish the season, Jake Sloane who used to be youngest chaser ever to play on a national quidditch team, before the next player Carly Mullet!"

"Now this young lady has a story behind her, she is only sixteen and became the youngest chaser ever on a worldwide quidditch team at the early age of fourteen. She is the only current player still at Hogwarts and is also on her house team. She was also recently voted best chaser and most-likely-to-play-quidditch-until-she-dies by Witch Weekly and currently sits on what the world will say as the fastest broom out there a Twigger 90." The crowed gasped as the announcer announced these words,

"Now no need to inflate the young girl's ego Chuck!" Carly flew out of the locker room with her face as red as a tomato. The Australian side was silent while the twenty American supporters cheered loudly. "For the rest of the American team we have your beaters Dave Williams and Brian Smith. And for your most important player the seeker, Tim Marsh." Before the captains shook hands Carly's eyes skimmed to see the only American supporters in the stands. Her own mother who sat next to Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, and Gideon. On her mothers other side sat both of Alison's and Shay's parents and their five siblings. On the next row down sat Jake's girlfriend and his older brother. Dave's wife, Brian's mother, and Tim's sister. Sirius waved to her and she waved back and turned back to the game. The snitch was released and the quaffle was thrown the air,

"Off goes Hammings with the quaffle…ohh and nice bludger sent by Smith. Mullet picks up the quaffle and is off in a flash of red and blue she passes it to Sloane to passes it to Briar who drops it…oh wait Mullet is right under her. A perfect Porskoff Ploy. Score! America leading by 10-0."

"The quaffle is picked up by Australian chaser Fleming who flies off towards the goal passing the ball to Hammings who passes it to Downer who passes it to-"

"Intercepted by Mullet who passes it to Sloane. Sloane passes it to Briar who-"

"Is hit by a nasty bludger from Shio. Fleming catches the quaffle and passes it to Hammings who shots and-"

"Is blocked by the perfect Vestry. She throws it to Briar who passes it to Mullet who Scores making the score 20-0!"

"Australia needs to score quickly to really get this game going. And look here Downer passes it to Fleming who shoots and scores now the score is 20-10."

"Sloane passes the quaffle to Briar who passes to Mullet. Where'd she go?" The entire crowd looked around for her and saw that she was knocked off her broom by a bludger. She had just gotten up from in the stands she had fallen into. Carly looked around for a minute trying to figure out where she was and what was going on. Then she remembered hopped on her broom and was off again, "Mullets back on her broom and passes it to Briar who passes it ba-"

"Intercepted by Downer who passes to Hammings who scores! Tying up the score at 20-20." The game went on like this for about an hour. Finally the seekers had caught sight of the snitch and raced off,

"Mullet passes it to Bri-"

"Oh what's this? Marsh is in a dive closely followed by Macking. It looks like he's going to crash into the row full of American supporters!" Which both seekers did. Macking landing on Lily and James and Marsh landing on Carly's mum and Sirius. Marsh stood up holding the struggling gold snitch in his hands. All the American supporters started clapping him on the back while his team joined him,

"This ends the game making the score 350 to 190! America wins!" The Australian team and crowd groaned while the American team flew over to their benches and cheered. When Carly flew over she was swiped off her broom and pulled into a huge hug.

"Mum!" Carly said wrapping her arms around her mother. Ms. Mullet was a pretty woman at the age of 36. _(AN: Which means she had Carly when she was 20 I know young, but it goes with the story.)_ The only trait she passed onto Carly was her hair which was shoulder length and a chestnut color. Everything else was completely different. Carly's mother had brown eyes and pale skin and was shorter then Carly by about four inches. When they pulled apart Carly turned around to her friends, "I'm sure you've all met my mum but I'll introduce you again. Mum this is Lily Evans," She said pointed at her, "James Potter, Remus Lupin, Gideon Prewett, and Sirius Black." Her mother shook each of their hands and stopped at Sirius'.

"Hello Mr. Black."

"Hello Ms. Mullet." He said taking her hand and kissing it, "I would never have been able to tell that you two were mother and daughter. More like sisters." Ms. Mullet rolled her eyes,

"No need to flatter me Sirius."

"No need for flattery when it's true." Sirius said thinking that if Carly grew up to look like this at that age he would defiantly stay with her. Not that he didn't love her inner person as well…

"How about we go get some food?" She said wrapping an arm around Carly and Sirius leading the way out.

The kids told Ms. Mullet what was going on in their world while Ms. Mullet told them about her world while they ate. She turned to Gideon and stared at him,

"What's your story?" He pointed at himself as if asking 'who me?' and she nodded,

"I'm Carly's history teacher." Ms. Mullet raised an eyebrow.

"You are?"

"Yes M'am, Gideon Prewett." He said sticking out his hand.

"Might I cut in," James said, "He also was in 7th year when we were in 4th year."

"He and his brother were such inspirations to future mischief makers." Sirius said.

"Not that we are mischief makers." Remus said kicking Sirius under the table. Ms. Mullet chuckled,

"Your brother is Fabian Prewett correct?" Gideon nodded,

"I'm his boss."

"Really?" She nodded,

"Mum?" Carly said after not saying anything for awhile, "How did you know about…" she whispered the last part in her ear. Her mother grinned,

"I work with many connections 'ly." Her mum said. Everyone laughed and Carly blushed,

"What do you do Ms. Mullet?" Lily asked,

"I'm an Auror." James and Sirius' eyes became wide,

"Really! That's what we want to become." Sirius said,

"It's very dangerous not to mention you barely have time for family." She said looking at Carly.

"Then, if I may ask," Remus said, "how were you able to home school Carly last year?"

"Last year was a totally different year with not many, how can I say this…" She thought for a moment chewing her lip. Just like Carly does Sirius noted, "fools out there." She said tapping her nose and ending the conversation there. Gideon looked at his watch and stood up putting a few coins on the table, "Oh, don't worry about it, honey. I got it covered." Ms Mullet said handing Gideon back his money. He grinned,

"Thanks, well guys we better head out. It's almost 10 and that's past curfew." He said looking at his watch,

"What are you? You're not my teacher." James said. Lily smacked him upside the head,

"Shut it. Just because your head boy doesn't mean…"

"…mean what?" Lily just growled and said good bye. James grinned wrapping an arm around her waste and saying good bye also. They followed Remus and Gideon out of the restaurant leaving Sirius, Carly and her mum.

"It was nice meeting you Ms. Mullet." Sirius said sticking out his hand again. She shook it.

"Bye mum. See you in a month." Carly said giving her mum one last hug.

"See you then. Bye." Ms. Mullet said, "Good luck." She added as an after thought in a whisper nodding towards Sirius. Carly blushed and headed for the door. Sirius was right behind her when an arm rested on her shoulder, "She doesn't have a brother or a father to do this so…Watch it mate, she's all I got. Or I'll be after you with the business end of my wand." Sirius grinned,

"Don't worry. She's safer with me then anyone else at that school." Carly's mum raised an eyebrow and watched Sirius walk out of the door. 'God I hope so.' She thought.

"Hey Carly! Wait up." Sirius said walking out of the restaurant. Carly stopped and waited, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" She asked looking at him.

"CARLY! SIRIUS! LET'S GO!" Came Gideon's voice through some trees.

"Let's walk and talk." He said holding out his arm which she linked with his. She looked at him ready for him to ask what he wanted to, but James interrupted him before he could say anything,

"Ready! Some of us have a Charms essay to finish." Sirius growled and took hold of the portkey. Once Carly touched it they were off and before they new it they were there. Only the boys stood. James helped Lily to her feet and carried on a conversation with Remus and Gideon walking up towards the castle. Sirius helped Carly up and offered his arm to her again,

"So what did you want to ask me?" She asked. He gave her a nervous grin and ran his free hand through his hair. 'Why am I so nervous? I've done this before…many times.' He thought, 'Maybe because you actually like her.' a small voice in the back of his head answered.

"I was wondering…if you wanted…to umm…be my friend?" She stopped walking,

"I thought I already was." He shook his head,

"No, no I meant my friend that's a girl…" He said,

"Oh…your girlfriend." He nodded and unwrapped his arm from hers looking at her. She snorted,

"Why are you so nervous?" He shrugged not really wanting to answer, "Sure." He grinned,

"Really?" She walked up to him making their noses touch and she gave him a soft kiss on his lips,

"Does that answer the question?" He put a finger to his lips and smirked,

"If I said no do I get another one?" She shook her head and ran off. He caught up to her easily and tackled her to the ground. Rolling her over so she faced him he leaned in for another kiss. Carly braced herself ready for what was coming suddenly he pulled back and stood up, "You smell. You need a shower." He said holding his nose. She stood up and glared at him,

"Fine then. No good night kiss _boyfriend._" She said turning her back on him and walking up the steps. He sighed and followed her in. Finally when they got into the common room and Carly was about to go up the steps and Sirius was going to sit down by James, Peter, and Remus she turned around. Marching straight up to him,

"I don't care if I smell." She said and with that she pressed her lips against his. He at first was shocked and then leaned in, but when he went to wrap his arms around her waist she pulled back smiling and walked up the stair case.

"What was that all about?" James said pulling Sirius back from his day dream.

"That my friend was my new girlfriend Carly Mullet." James smiled and clapped Sirius on the back and a couple of 5th year girls listening to their conversation sighed and shook their heads.

* * *

Thanks for RR,

-Tandemswipe


	10. Chapter 10: Love?

Disclaimer: I only own Carly and her mom

Kel: I don't want to give away too much, but it does have something to do with the story. I base everything I write (or at least try too) off of the books, so you can basically predict the ending if you pay close attention to the books.

Thanks to everyone else that reviewed

Also I realized a mistake I made in chapter five and never got around to fixing it. So I'm sorry. I said that when Carly received her letter from her mother from Gideon I said that Gideon was asked by Carly's mom to give to it to Carly. When it really is that Gideon got a letter from Fabian that said to give the letter to Carly. I'm really sorry and I probably just confused you even more so I'll shut up now.

Chapter 10: Love?

Enjoy:

* * *

"So what happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know. I always figured it would be the end of the world when me and you got together."

"Like you told me many times before… So how good of a kisser is the giant squid?"

Lily and James, who had been patrolling for the night, always had meaningless conversations that ended in a stupid comment made by James. That was their basic conversation for the night. The rest of the time they would just walk in a comfortable silence hand in hand.

Lily thought about what she asked him while in bed later that night. He never would give her a straight answer. It always made her wonder, 'What would happen now?' Her and James were together, but was she just another notch in his bed post? This thought caused a tear to leak out of her eyes. Was she good enough for James? Or did she really mean something to him? Lily rolled over. She had been asking herself these meaningless questions ever sense James kissed her that time.

Every night she would curse herself for crying about it and actually getting involved with James, but then, 'come on. Who wouldn't fall for him! He was perfect, well no one was perfect, but that's what she liked about him. His imperfectness. Does he feel the same though? Of course he does, he respects me. No other guy I've been with has before, but was it just how James was? Did he always act like this to get into girls' pants?' She went around in circles every night trying to figure it out.

Tonight, though was different. She realized that all her blockades that she built around her heart melted after that kiss between her and him. 'What did this mean?' She thought. She needed an answer from James. 'What did he really think about her?' With that last thought she ripped off her covers and stormed down the steps and into the boy's dorm looking for her answer…

James sighed as he flopped onto bed. He really liked Lily. More than any of his other relationships. Did that mean that he loved her? He shook his head and pulled off his glasses. 'There's no way I could love her. She is finally letting me have a chance and I can't screw this up. How could I love her? Do I?' A small voice in the back of his head answered,

'_Yes,'_

'How do you know?' He shot back,

'_Because I'm the one that told you all those months ago to stop acting like a prat around her. Plus if I was smart enough to tell you that then shouldn't I be smart enough to know that you love her,'_

'Who are you? And do you know how old I am? I'm 17 I can't possibly know what love is.'

'_That is where you're wrong Master James. It doesn't matter how young you are. Love can show itself at the young age of…lets say 12.'_

'What do you mean 12? Do you mean that I've loved Lily sense the age of 12?' The little voice didn't answer, 'How do you know what love is?' He asked it,

'_What do you feel like around her? Don't answer that I will. Every time you see her your stomach does back flips. Every time you touch her your spine tingles to the core. Every time you look into her eyes your own reflect how she feels. That Master James is love.'_

'Alright then. So maybe I am, but does she feel the same?' The voice never had a chance to answer because the dorm door creaked open and a slim figure slipped through the crack. He fumbled for his glasses and sat up, "Lily?" He whispered. She jumped and began to walk over to him. She had a tear stained face and her hair was a mess, "Lily what's wrong?" He asked pulling her down next to him and wrapping his arms around her.

"I…don't know." She said pulling her face off his chest and looking up into his eyes. What she saw in there was a mix of emotions. One emotion she had never seen before in any ones eyes.

"I want to…talk to you…" He said pulling away and running a hand through his hair. Her eyes became wide and filled with fear, "Lets go downstairs." He said as an after thought when a loud snore came from Peter's bed. He led her down the stairs holding on tight to her hand, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong before I start?" He asked sitting down on the couch next to her. She shook her head. "Alright then promise not to interrupt me, because once I get started there is no stopping." She nodded thinking,

'Oh no, James is notorious for his break up speeches. Damn it Lily! You screwed it up! Way to go!'

"I wanted to say that every time I see you my stomach begins to flutter. Every time someone says your name my breath catches in my throat. Every time I touch you I feel like I can never let go in fear that you'll leave. Every time I look in your eyes my heart beat begins to rise. I have to say that this has never happened with any other girl before. Which leads me to believe that your not just any girl. Your different Lily. And I know this might be fast and I'm sure that I'm going to scare you and make you run away, but ever sense I turned 12 these feelings have started. At first I guess they might have scared me so I acted like a jerk and teased you. Then when I turned 14 I realized that maybe those feelings aren't as bad so I started asking you out. Finally when I turned 17 something began to click." He didn't realize he had just said all of that. Sure he felt it come out of his mouth, but he had no idea where it came from. "Lily…I think…I love you." Lily gasped. They only had been going out for about a month and already he knew that he loved her? James looked at her worried face, "It's ok, and I'll understand if you don't feel the same. I just had to tell you." Lily's eyes became wide as he said this. Just because she didn't love James yet didn't mean that she would never love him. She thought for a moment as she looked at him,

'I feel the same was every time I see, touch, and look in his eyes. Maybe…' He stood up and was about to say something, "Wait James can I speak now?" He nodded, "I'm not exactly sure what love is, but if it's what I think it is then I think…I don't know…It's so confusing…Oh bloody hell." She said throwing up her arms in defeat and standing up. James gave her a crazy look and she demolished it by wrapping her arms around his neck, "James Potter, I think I might just love you too." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"You know what happens from here?" He asked her wrapping his arms around her waste and pulling her closer,

"I have no clue I just figured we could make it up as we go." He nodded in agreement,

"How about this for making up?" He said before he leaned in to sweep her off her feet with one tender kiss.

* * *

I realize that this happened all to fast, but its not like I can cut it off. Because I'm a really big romantic and I realize this is cheesy and fluffy. I can promise you that better things are coming and not everything will end happily ever after. 

Also James is not schizophrenic (did i spell that right?)I promise you.

Thanks for RR

-Tandemswipe


	11. Chapter 11: Girls!

Disclaimer: I only own Carly and her mother

I originally wanted two different sides of the James and Lily relationship, but realized that it wouldn't work. So I'm making the non-used side of the relationship and making it as Sirius and Carly's relationship. I'm testing it out.

Chapter 11: Girls!

Enjoy:

* * *

"How are things going Moony old buddy?" Sirius said sitting down besides Remus at Breakfast.

"Going fine Padfoot, I'll be gone tomorrow." He said winking at Sirius who nodded and started shoveling food in his mouth. Remus laughed and then stopped,

"What's wrong Moony?"

"Where's James?"

"I thought he came down with you." Sirius said,

"No, I thought he was coming with you. Was he even in his bed?"

"I saw a lump in his bed, maybe he slept in."

"Where's Lily, Carly, and Peter?" Sirius shrugged,

"Maybe Lily and James are doing some Head stuff or other things," he added, "Carly's probably sleeping in and Peter is…in the kitchens?" Remus shook his head,

"Peter didn't come in last night."

"So?"

"He's never around anymore is he?"

"So?" Remus smacked Sirius up side the head,

"Lily came in our room late last night and left with James." Sirius smirked,

"So?" Remus rolled his eyes,

"So, if Lily and James both weren't in their beds than that means that Carly is still sleeping because her alarm clock isn't there."

"Wait what?"

"Lily wakes her up every morning."

"Ok, so what's your point?" Remus gave up and went back to his breakfast. "What classes are today?" Sirius asked as they both finished,

"Double Herbology." Sirius groaned,

"With the Hufflepuffs?." Remus rolled his eyes and began walking to class. "Wait up!" Sirius said grabbing his bag and a roll.

When Sirius and Remus got there they saw that both Lily and James were there waiting for them as with Peter. Carly was still missing,

"Where were you guys?" Sirius hissed in James' ear,

"No where." Sirius was about to retort something along the lines of, 'lair,' when the Professor began talking,

"Today class we will be working with-" She was cut off by a loud bang as the green house door was flung open. There stood Carly who looked like a mess, but a sexy mess in Sirius' opinion. Her hair was in all different directions her tie was undone and her robe was inside out,

"Sorry Professor, my alarm clock was missing." She said in a huff glaring at Lily as she sat down besides her.

"That is quiet alright…" The professor trailed off talking about the plant they where supposed to replant. Remus was about to tell her that her robe was inside out when he realized that the back of her skirt was missing. He however did get a good look at the red lace underwear that she had on. He elbowed Sirius who grumbled and glared at Remus. Remus pointed to Carly's behind. Sirius' eyes became wide and he dropped the quill he was holding. The quill stabbed James and James was soon aware of Carly. Peter was looking at the three boys and realized what they were staring at and joined in. Suddenly Remus came to his senses and tugged on Sirius. Sirius then looked around extremely annoyed and saw James looking any where but Carly and Peter staring straight at her. Sirius kicked Peter in the shins,

"That's my girlfriend." He hissed causing Peter to jump, turn red, and look away. Sirius got his quill from James and wrote something and threw the paper at Carly. She picked up the paper which read:

_Even though I like the view and wish to see more of it, I don't like other guys looking. How did you know that was my favorite color? _

Carly looked at Sirius and raised an eyebrow he pointed at her butt. She gasped and turned bright red. She then tugged down her robe and found that the backside of the skirt was stuck to the robe. Once everything was fixed she scribbled a note back to him:

_**Thanks. I have a matching top. **_

Sirius growled in her ear causing her to giggle, "Look what your doing to me! Now I'm giggling." She whispered back running her foot on the inside of his legs.

On the other side of the green house where things where less kinky Remus sat potting his plant listening to James and Lily argue over types of soil. He let his eyes wonder and saw Carly and Sirius flirting playfully, 'It seems like everyone has someone these days.' He thought throwing the plant into the pot causing the plant to squeak and slither away. He groaned and chased it under the table and under a few other tables.

"Gotcha!" He said grabbing the plant in his hands and sitting up forgetting that he was under a table. He clutched his head to stop the throbbing. Someone that was sitting at that table heard him hit his head and looked under,

"Hullo Remus what are you doing under there?"

"Oh, hey Sophie. Just catching this little rascal." He said holding up the plant that was struggling in his grip. It squealed and then bit him causing him to drop it swearing loudly. It stuck out its tongue at him before running away again. Sara giggled,

"Here do you want to help me with mine?" She asked holding out her hand to him. He took it and slid out from under the table and onto the stool next to her. Sophie was, a Hufflepuff that was exactly the girl next door type with short cropped blonde hair, and brown eyes. She wasn't to most beautiful person you've ever seen but she was still cute. "You have dirt on your cheek." She said pointing at her rosy one. He blushed and went to wipe it off, "No other cheek, higher, higher. Oh here let me get it." She said pulling out a tissue from her bag and wiping it off. He gave her a lopsided grin,

"Thanks."

"No problem," Remus went to pick up the plant when Sophie stopped him, "Maybe I should put the plant in the pot."

"Good idea." He said blushing. She smiled, "Hey umm Sophie?"

"Yeah?" She said looking up,

"Do you want to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?" She blushed,

"Sure Remus." He grinned and piled the dirt on top of the plant.

"Oh, Remmy boy!" Sirius yelled watching Remus say good bye to Sophie after class. Remus watched Sophie walk away and then joined Sirius, Carly, James, Lily, and Peter.

"Who was that?" James asked grinning.

"A Ravenbitch?" Sirius asked earning him a smack from Carly.

"No, that was Sophie."

"A hufflepussy?" Carly smacked him again this time he turned to her, "What did I do?"

"Ravenbitch, Hufflepussy? You went out with most of the girls in those houses."

"Yeah and they where all the same."

"So am I the same as all the Gryffindorks?"

"No…wait are you calling me a dork?" Sirius said. Carly laughed,

"Maybe."

"…crazy broom loving whore…" He mumbled more under his breath,

"Oh go blow it out your ear Sirius." She said. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer,

"I'll blow it-"

"SIRIUS!" Lily shrieked causing the boys to laugh. "Boys!" She said throwing her arms in the air and stomping away.

"Girls!" James, Sirius, and Remus said at the same time.

* * *

Thanks for RR,

-Tandemswipe


	12. Chapter 12: Surprises

Disclaimer: I only own Carly and her mother.

Chapter 12: Surprises

Enjoy:

_

* * *

_

_A young man stepped out of his car and walked into the building to his job. His friends teased him about his job, but he didn't care. He loved it. His girlfriend loved it too, so he didn't care. He pulled open his classroom door and sat down his brief case on his desk. Looking around the room he saw a picture of his girlfriend who secretly looked around in the frame and than winked at him. He really missed her. She hadn't called in over two weeks. Sighing he pulled out some papers and began grading them waiting for his homeroom to arrive. The first person to arrive was one of the popular people. She wiped her tear stained face and sat in her seat with her head down,_

"_Sam?" The man said sitting in the seat next to her, "What's wrong?" The girl looked up,_

"_Kevin just broke up with me." The man chuckled to himself on the inside, but put a sorry face on to outside,_

"_You are so much better then Kevin. You know that?" She shook her head, "I was surprised that a smart girl like you went out with an oaf like that in the beginning. I bet he's not all there is he?" Sam laughed,_

"_He thinks with the wrong head." The man grinned and sat back at his desk looking at his clock 7:30 time for the teens. Once all the students had arrived he went to take roll pulling out his piece of paper. He looked at the paper and thought he pulled out the wrong one because it was completely blank. He looked up at his class to see that it was completely empty also. What was going on? He hadn't heard any bell and it was still… he looked at the clock and gasped it was still 7:30. He could have sworn it was that time ten minutes ago. What kind of prank is this? He walked out of his classroom and went into the next one. _

_No one was there. _

_He ran to another one. _

_No one was there. _

_He ran to the office. _

_No one was there. What was going on? He ran to the gym, and saw that it was completely dark. He flipped on the switch but the lights didn't go on. He went to the next switch and tried that one. It didn't work either. He began running out of the gym but before he reached the doors they closed. He ran to the other doors, they too closed. He looked around fearfully. He really hopped it wouldn't have to come to this. He reached into his jacket pocked and pulled out a slim stick,_

"_Lumos." He whispered. The stick glowed with light, and he looked around the gym. _

"_Ahh…Mr. Fenwick how have you been?" A voice hissed behind him. The man stayed where he was, "How's your girlfriend…what's her name?"_

"_Dorcas." Fenwick growled,_

"_Yes, how is she?" No reply, "If I remember correctly you haven't seen her in what… how long?"_

"_That's none of your business."_

"_Crucio." The voice howled, causing Fenwick to scream in pain and fall to the ground, "Now Benjy If I remember it's been two weeks sense you've seen her. Haven't you been worried?" All he got in response was a glare between looks of pain. "She didn't even attempt to use her wand. Why is that?" Fenwick stood up ignoring the searing pain in his body,_

"_I wonder? Wouldn't be that she kicked your ass in a duel a month ago? And that you were afraid that if she had her wand she might beat you again? You took it from her didn't you? I remember her running around the house that morning looking for it, and left without it. You took it didn't you!" He yelled falling to the floor again in pain. _

"_Bellatrix take care of him." The voice hissed and disappeared leaving the man on the floor in pain and a thin women in a dark cloak. _

A Country away Carly Mullet awoke in her bed screaming.

This time Lily was prepared, she conjured a bucket of water and splashed it on Carly. Carly's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly grabbing Lily's shirt.

"Carly, please tell me what happened?"

"Fenwick, Bellatrix, Dorcas, hissing!" She said screaming.

"What hissing, Fenwick who?"

"They killed him."

"Who killed who?" Carly shook her head let out on finale scream and then passed out. Lily looked around worriedly. She then ran out of the dorm and into the boys. Flicking on the lights she shook each boy awake,

"Carly's had another dream!" Sirius shot up and ignored that all he had on was boxers,

"Where is she?"

"In her bed, she passed out after telling me something out Fenwick, and hissing."

"Should we go to Dumbledore?" Remus asked pulling on his cloak. Lily shrugged looking worried. James nodded in agreement along with Sirius,

"Lily go get her and meet us at the bottom of the steps." Lily nodded. She sprinted to her dorms and began to shake Carly awake. Carly didn't budge.

"Think, Lily. You're a witch." She grabbed a wand and levitated Carly down the steps carefully making sure she didn't hit Carly's head on anything. When she stepped down the steps Sirius ran up to Carly and held her in his arms. As they quickly walked to Dumbledore's office Sirius refused to use magic on Carly, or let someone help him carry her.

"Open up! Stupid! We've got a real problem! OPEN!" He said screaming at the top of his lungs at the gargoyle. It didn't budge. He growled at it. Lily began rambling candies off the top of her head as did James and Remus. Peter had disappeared. Finally it opened,

"What was it?" James asked. Sirius ignored it and stormed up the steps Carly still in his arms.

"Professor!" He called as he pushed open the door. Many of the portraits of past headmasters grumbled and said something about being rude. Sirius called again.

"Traitor keep your voice down! Many of us are trying to sleep!" A painting said behind him. Sirius whirled around and glared at the painting. Lily raised an eyebrow and was about to ask when James gave her a look that clearly said later.

"Mr. Black why are you screaming?" Dumbledore said walking into his own office and sitting down behind his desk. All four of them broke out in an explanation. After about a minute or two of random words the old professor put up his hand. "Please one person at a time." Lily spoke first,

"About a month ago Carly woke up screaming and she just said it was a bad dream. This time she woke up screaming and shaking. She then mumbled something and passed out."

"What did she say?" Dumbledore said looking over the unconscious girl in Sirius' arms.

"Fenwick, Bellatrix, Dorcas, hissing!" Sirius took in intake of breath and his grip on Carly got tighter. "And then I asked her what hissing and Fenwick who. She said they killed him. Then I asked who killed who and she passed out."

Dumbledore nodded and stood up walking over to the fire place. He muttered some words then stuck his head in the fire saying, "Benjamin Fenwick." All the group heard was,

"What's wrong Albus?"

"Is Dorcas there with you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Nothing just checking up."

"…O.k. Anything I can do for you?"

"Not at this moment Benjy. Sorry to disturb you."

"It's nothing. Good night, Professor."

"Good night."

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to Sirius,

"May I Sirius?" He said holding out his wand. Sirius glared at the wand and then nodded. "_Envenerate_." Carly's eyes shot open and she looked around. She squirmed out of Sirius' arms and bolted towards the door. James was faster though and closed the door standing in front of it. She got out her wand and pointed it at James who was standing in front of it. Lily, who was next to James gasped, those weren't Carly's blue eyes. Her gasp caught Carly's attention and she let out a laugh and muttered something that only Sirius could hear. Before she could finish Sirius lunged forward and tackled her to the ground.

"Let me go!" A shrill voice said that didn't belong to Carly. Sirius looked in her eyes and jumped off disgusted. He knew those eyes they were the eyes of-

"Caroline, please sit." Carly turned around to look at who was talking to her. What was wrong with her? Lily thought. Carly had black eyes and black sparks where flying out of her wand that was now on Dumbledore's desk.

"No."

"Sit." He said taking out his own wand and pointing at her then at a chair.

"No." Dumbledore muttered something under his breath causing Carly's limbs to attach to her sides and her to fly into the chair. She glared. Then he did something that made Lily, James, and Remus gasp, he glared back.

"What's your name?" He asked still glaring,

"Why should I tell you?" She shot back,

"What's your name?" He said again pulling out his wand again. Carly didn't say anything. Dumbledore was about to say something when Sirius growled something under his breath that made James and Remus back up against the walls,

"Who?" Lily asked. Sirius' eyebrows furrowed in anger,

"Bellatrix Black."

* * *

I know I'm mean...

Thanks for RR,  
-Tandemswipe


	13. Chapter 13: Unlucky 13

Disclaimer: I only own Carly and her mom

Recap of last chapter:

"What's your name?" He said again pulling out his wand again. Carly didn't say anything. Dumbledore was about to say something when Sirius growled something under his breath that made James and Remus back up against the walls,

"Who?" Lily asked. Sirius' eyebrows furrowed in anger,

"Bellatrix Black."

Chapter 13: Unlucky 13

Enjoy:

* * *

Everyone in the room gasped.

"WAIT!" James yelled stepping forward to get a better look. Sirius held him back and stepped forward in his place,

"Hello dear cousin. Miss me?" Carly/Bellatrix said to Sirius.

"Why do you look like Carly?" Sirius asked,

"Carly who? Oh right your lover." Sirius growled, "That's really unattractive you know."

"And you would know all about unattractiveness wouldn't you Bella?" Sirius said now with his own wand pointed at Carly/Bellatrix.

"Miss. Black what are you doing in Caroline's body?" Dumbledore asked still keeping her limbs attached. She snorted,

"And I would tell you?" Dumbledore inched his wand closer, "Oh, I'm scared now. This isn't even my body."

"I will only ask again. I do know ways to hurt you and not Ms. Mullet." He said,

"Why, I'm on a mission for my Master." Dumbledore nodded and was about to say something when Sirius cut him off,

"I knew it! Your one of the little people who follows that snake man around! It was you who turned Regulas against me and now you're after my Carly! You little bi-"

"Mr. Black if you don't contain your self I will have to ask you to leave." Dumbledore said. James put his hand on Sirius' shoulder causing Sirius to give up, but still glare.

"What would Voldemort want with Carly?" Lily said for the first time. Carly/Bellatrix craned her neck to see who was talking,

"Well if it isn't the little mud blood. Brave you are for speaking his name. Or are you foolish?" She went on not waiting for an answer, "What would the Dark Lord want with the helpless non pure-blood? He really wants to get to-" All of a sudden Carly/Bellatrix screamed and landed on the floor unconscious. Dumbledore stood now looking at Sirius,

"I didn't do it." Sirius said holding up his hands.

"Neither did I." Said James behind Sirius. Dumbledore woke her up again and leaned over her examining. She just laid there with wide eyes. Sirius stood on his tip toes to look at her. She had her own blue eyes again and was trembling,

"What's going on?" She said, in Carly's voice. Dumbledore helped her up and sat back down. Carly followed suit looking at her friends faces.

"Ms. Mullet what do you remember doing yesterday?" Carly racked her brain,

"I can't remember anything from yesterday."

"What about the day before?" Carly again racked her brain,

"All I remember is umm…" She looked at Sirius. Sirius looked away not wanting to meet her eyes. "I had a game and Sirius uhh…asked me-"

"That's enough for now. Do you remember the dream you had?"

"Which one?"

"You've had more?"

"Two."

"What where they about." Carly thought for a second,

"The same thing. You-know-who would tease them and then kill them."

"Who are these people?"

"I don't know I've never met them. One was Benjy Fenwick and another I think was Dorcas. He killed them all, or at least had people kill them." Dumbledore thought for a second,

"Well, both of them are alive now. This means you didn't see anything…" He thought for a couple more minutes, "You all may leave now. I need to discuss some more things with Ms. Mullet." James led Lily out followed by Remus. Sirius looked at Carly, but when she turned to watch him leave he turned his head away and walked out without looking back. She cocked her head to the side,

"Why won't he look at me?"

"Maybe because you where just possessed by Bellatrix Black."

"What! Who's that?"

"Sirius' cousin."

"Sirius stop!" Lily shrieked backing up against the wall. He was in a really bad mood. He was throwing random things to the ground and smashing them. He had just pushed down a row of suit of armor almost hitting Lily with one. He turned to face her,

"Stop what Evans!" He was face to face with her growling.

"Let's go mate she didn't do anything." James said pulling Sirius away from Lily and directing him up the steps. Sirius pulled out of his grip,

"What the fuck Potter!"

"What the _fuck _Black!" James yelled back squaring up to Sirius. Sirius growled reaching for his wand, as did James.

"STOP!" Lily said running at both of them only to be stopped by Remus,

"Let them go." He said pulling her away out of the range of fire.

"What's going on Remus?" She asked still trying to get to James. Remus shrugged, and held on closely.

"What are you going to do now, huh? Kill me?" Sirius snarled in James' face,

"Do you want me too? What are you doing? Why are you acting like something crawled up your ass?"

"If your bitch of a cousin turned out to be your girlfriend you'd act like this too." He shot back not lowering his wand. James lowered his wand,

"Is that it? Just because she was possessed?"

"What would you do?" Sirius said now pushing forward. James thought for a second as he pocketed his wand not really paying attention that Sirius was pushing him backwards.

"Probably the same thing." Sirius smirked,

"That's what I thought." He turned and walked the opposite way of the common room. Before he walked out of sight Remus saw him kick over a vase and punch a painting.

"Misters' Lupin and Potter, and Ms. Evans what are you doing?" Came small a voice from behind James.

"Coming back from Dumbledore's office sir." Remus said pushing Lily forward. James turned to see Professor Flitwick looking up at him,

"Alright then off to bed." He said pushing them towards the Gryffindor tower. Once inside James turned towards the door again.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Going to find Sirius."

"Why? He'll probably end up killing you or something."

"Well then, if that's the case…" He went up to her and gave her a quick kiss and turned to leave saying, "See you in Hell Lils!" She rolled her eyes and went up to bed saying,

"Good-ni-morning Remus."

"Same to you Lily."

Sirius sprinted through the halls not knowing where he was going or what he was going to do. He looked at his watch; it was 3:47 am. Good, he thought sarcastically. Once he reached a tower he collapsed on the floor and put his head in his hands. That is where James found him a half an hour later.

"Padfoot?" James said sliding down next to his friend. Sirius looked up. His face was expressionless. "With the next thing I'm about to ask you, I am seriously going to think that Lily is having too much of an impact on me, but what's wrong mate?" Sirius let out a dry laugh, "I know that even if it was Carly, I would have to start doubting your antics."

"What?"

"Nothing." James sat there thinking about what to do next when Sirius just opened up,

"It's weird you know? Looking down into the eyes of the person you love and seeing your evil twisted bitch of a cousin's instead."

"You just said love."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"When?"

"Just now. You said, 'Looking down into the eyes of the person you love,' does this mean ol' Padfoot's in love?"

"No, I didn't say love I said, 'Looking into the eyes of the person you like,' I will never be leashed like you." James rolled his eyes,

"Whatever. So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"About Carly."

"Oh." Sirius shrugged.

"Nothing?"

"Good idea. I'll just ignore her completely and act like I never met her. Yeah that's right I'll just ignore her." That was not what James meant at all, but before he had a chance to say something Sirius stood up and offered his hand to his friend. They silently walked back to the tower, until Sirius said, "What do you think of Rachel?"

"Who?"

"The 6th year."

"Oh, is she the blonde easy one?" Sirius nodded and James shrugged this was going to be nasty.

Carly woke up to find herself in the infirmary. Alone. She looked around for a minute trying to remember what was going on. Then it all came back to her. She buried her head in the pillows and began to scream, "WHY ME!" A young medi-nurse rushed in with a cup of steaming liquid. "When can I leave?" Carly asked as she downed the cup.

"Right after you drink this. Breakfast starts in fifteen minutes. Your robes are on the night stand as with your books."

"Uh…thanks." The nurse nodded and hurried back to her office. Carly sighed and got dressed. On the way to Breakfast her mind wondered to Sirius' reactions to last night. She really didn't want to face him or her other friends for that matter. She took a deep breath and walked into the hall. Many people turned to look at her and many girls began to laugh. Carly grumbled something about stupid smuts as she sat down. They weren't there yet, so she began to pile food onto her plate realizing that she wasn't hungry. She was rolling at funny looking sausage around her plate when it seemed that all the useless banter in the hall stopped. She looked up to see Lily, James, Peter, a very pale looking Remus, and there he was. In all his glory and might was Sirius Black. Sirius charmingly smiled at all the girls who were pointing at him. That didn't cause as big of an uproar from the girls until he sat as far away from Carly as possible. Carly hung her head and grabbed her books to leave. As she passed them she held her head looking at nothing, but the door and how inviting outside the Great Hall was. Lily looked sadly as her best friend walked past not even making eye contact. She turned to look at Sirius who was flirting with some 6th year, but she saw that in the corner of his eye he watched Carly leave. Lily turned back to James who was sadly looking at his friend then at Carly. Remus stood,

"Unlike you three I have not given up on Carly." And with that he left to follow Carly out of the hallway.

"Wait up Remus." Lily said grabbing her bag. She didn't wait for James knowing what kind of situation he was in. Remus and Lily found Carly slumped against the door her head in her hands and her shoulders shaking. Before they even spoke to her she said something first,

"What did I even do?" She asked looking up at them her eyes dry, but blood shot. She stood up, "You know what I don't need this. If he thinks I willingly asked for his cousin to possess me then let him believe that. I can do so much better." Remus' eyes became wide and Lily walked over giving her a big hug. Carly shrugged her off, "I know you felt the same."

"What?" Lily said staring at Carly, "How could you even think that? I'm your best friend Carly. I would never leave you. Sirius is just blind; he can't see a good thing even if it danced naked in front of him." Remus laughed,

"Yeah he would." Carly and Lily rolled their eyes and walked into the class. During class Sirius scowled. This was not the reaction he wanted from Carly. Yes, last night he had thought and thought and didn't blame her one bit for the whole Bella thing. He actually wouldn't put it past that slug to try something. He just didn't know how to feel exactly. Sure he acted like he moved on, but he really didn't. Some part of his body was aching him to go up and hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was alright, even though it wasn't. Another part said that you needed to fight with her. She was just too damn perfect. No one could be a star quidditch player and be as smart as she was. Before her James was as close as it got. No one could be perfect, so they had to fight. AS he thought about it now it didn't make as much sense as it did earlier that morning. Whatever he thought brushing it off and trying to pay attention. I'm a bachelor again. Good…Wait…Good…?

* * *

I realize the chapter title has nothing to do with the chapter…oh well. Sorry about all the swear words...

Thanks for RR,

Tandemswipe


	14. Chapter 14: Wrong Route

Disclaimer: I only own Carly and her mother.

Kel: I loved your review, I started laughing in my seat and my brother heard me and thought I was crazy. Anyway I agree damn Sirius

Siriusly Sirius Lily Black: Thanks for the review. Yeah its pretty awful

Thanks to everyone else that reviewed.

Chapter 14: Wrong Route

Enjoy:

* * *

"What are we going to do?" 

"I don't know, but if something doesn't happen this will end really badly."

"Not to mention drive everyone nuts." Remus, Lily, and James where huddled in a corner talking about the whole Carly and Sirius problem.

"We could try and get them back together?" Lily suggested. James shook his head,

"Sirius is stuck on the, 'she is my cousin, and the devil,' theory. We have more of a chance if they both just moved on."

"Well that's not going to happen anytime soon," Lily said.

"Why?" Remus asked

"For one thing Sirius is a stubborn ass, and Carly probably won't forgive him."

"Why?" James and Remus said at the same time.

"I don't know it's just the way she is. Plus-" Lily stopped talking as she watched Carly approach.

"You guys weren't just talking about me." She said sarcastically. Sirius who was on the other side of the room shot James a glare. James stood up and stretched mumbling,

"This is dangerous," in Lily's ear. Lily nodded and said goodnight to James. Remus soon followed and that left Carly and Lily. Lily shifted nervously,

"So what's new?" She asked trying to break the silence,

"Oh…nothing, I was considering a new boyfriend." Lily's eyes became wide,

"What! You and Sirius never officially broke up, so you two are still together." Carly thought for a moment,

"Good idea," With that Carly stood up and walked straight up to Sirius, "Were over."

"Who are you?" Sirius asked looking at her with disgust.

"Oh, I thought we already met I'm Caroline Mullet and I just wanted to say that we are over."

"Did we ever begin?" Carly shrugged and turned away walking up to Lily. Lily noted that Carly's eyes had a sense of betrayal in them, but Carly's voice was firm,

"So, now I need a new boyfriend." Lily decided to play along with Carly's act. She'll crack eventually, Lily thought,

"Who is the lucky guy going to be?" Carly shrugged,

"Well good night Lily."

"Good night Carly." Lily waited five minutes and then silently crept into their dorm. She heard a small sniff from the closed hangings of Carly's bed. Lily sighed inwardly and got ready trying not to disturb Carly. 'She's tough; she can get over him easily. I just hope she does it in a smarter way then Sirius did.' Lily thought before turning off the light and jumping into bed.

It was late at night and Carly was still awake. She was sure that Lily had heard her when she came up to bed. Oh well, she thought angrily ripping off her covers. She was still wearing her school robes and could care less how she looked. She tip toed out of the dorm and into the common room. As she walked out of the door her mind began to wonder.

Why is this affecting me so much? _Maybe it's because you care,_ Yeah right, I just met him a month ago and it's not like we went to far…_what do you consider to far? _…I can't go that far…_right so what's your problem? _SIRIUS! Damnit he's just so god damn gorgeous how could someone not like him? He's to perfect, he's a gentlemen, he's hilarious, and he's gentle and rough at the same time. _I think you've reached your problem. _What? You didn't answer anything. Whoever said to listen to the little voice inside their head should be shot. _Just a little vulgar aye? You care about him, more then any other boy you've ever been with. _So? _Are you daft? I just answered your question. _…oh…

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much_

Why is he acting like this though? _Because it's not entirely normal for your girlfriend to be possessed by your cousin. Not to mention the cousin you despise. _Right. So it's my entire fault? How was I supposed to know that I was being possessed? How was I supposed to stop it? _You weren't just give him time. _Oh says you…_says me…_When was the last time you had a boyfriend? _I'm your conscious stupid…_Right. Who asked you anyway? _You dumbass…why don't you look were your walking? _

Carly snapped back from her own conversation to see where she was going. She was heading towards a tower, what tower is this? She shrugged and walked up the steps. What she saw made her flip and run as fast as she could. There was the man in question sitting on the edge of the window sill with some blonde in his lap. That didn't bother Carly much it was just what they were doing that made her run. Sirius looked up after hearing the door open and saw a whirl of black robes and a sliver of a brown pony tail. He shook his head and went back to what he was doing.

Carly ran her eyes clouding her vision.

_And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

She had know clue where she was running to, but something stopped her. Something solid. She didn't even look up to see what, or who she ran into. She just hung onto it and cried. THAT'S IT! NO MORE! THIS IS OVER NOW! HE IS DEFFINATLY GOING TO PAY! The thing she was clinging to wrapped it's arms around her and began to rub her back in a confused pat. She just let it all out on this persons shoulder. Finally after ten minutes when she ran out of tears, she looked up mumbling,

"I'm so sorry about th- Oh my God..." She gasped backing away from the person, "You!"

"What's so wrong with me?"

"You are the last person, I would have thought, to do that for someone. I thought you were just a slimy git." The person sneered,

"Yeah well I do have a reputation to hold up so don't go telling your mudblood friends and lover." The person turned to leave, but Carly stopped him,

"Wait, not that I'm to happy about you calling my friends that name, and not that you care much, but I currently don't have a lover…anymore…" The person smirked gave Carly a court nod and walked away into the dark. Carly rubbed her arm, 'what is going on?' she turned to go back to her dorm to sleep.

The next morning Carly woke in the common room. She groaned as she stretched out her soar neck and back. Clutching her head she turned towards the clock and gasped,

"Crap! 8:30!" Her stomach grumbled with agreement as she rushed down towards the hall still wearing her uniform from yesterday. Lily's eyes went wide as her friend dashed into the Great Hall with her hair, and tie all messed up,

"Carly chill its Saturday." Carly closed her eyes and sighed. She had no idea what was going on with her. Maybe Lily could help; no she's so caught up in James to realize what's going on around her. James? No the same thing with Lily and him. Remus? Why not?

"Hey Remus…Can we talk…now?" Remus swallowed his juice and looked at Carly,

"Now?" his eyes darted towards James and Lily who nodded encouragingly at him. "Okay." As soon as the words left his mouth Carly grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards an empty classroom. There he sat down at a seat and raised an eyebrow. She began to walk back and forth her mind working hard as she chewed her lip. "What's wrong?" He said after a few minutes she stopped and starred at him,

"I don't know. Can you help me?"

"I don't know how to help if I don't know what's going on." She sighed and slumped to the wall, "Why don't you tell me what you're thinking about?"

"A lot of things. Some having to be about Voldemort trying to possess me, others having to do with guys." Remus straightened in his seat,

"Sirius?" She nodded, "Well he's just a stubborn ass and it'll take him time to realize just how much you mean to him."

"But I feel like I have to get back at him."

"For what?" She sighed and told him about what she saw last night. Remus shook his head, "He was always daft, like what Lily said, he wouldn't notice a good thing if it _did _dance in front of him. I just hope you don't go his route to solving problems."

"What do you mean?"

"Like trying to get back at him, by going out with one of his friends (Carly laughed) or his enemy." She blinked thinking about what happened between her and that other guy last night. Should she tell Remus? No, he'd think I was crazy. Remus stood up and held out his hand for her to take. She gripped it, "Is that all?" She nodded, "Then if you'll excuse me I have a date with the beautiful Sophie of Hufflepuff." Carly grinned as he walked away from her.

She was standing in the hall way for some time when someone came up behind her,

"Why don't you just move on?" It was the guy from last night,

"What would you know about it?" She barked doing a good impression of Sirius.

"For one you sound like him. He's taking you over." Carly shrugged stuffing her hands in her pockets she began to walk. He followed,

"What do you want from me?" She asked after awhile of him following her. He looked at her and she starred back,

"This." He bent down cupping her face softly and bringing his lips onto hers. She gasped and tried to push away, but slowly gave up. When she was about to respond he pulled away giving her another nod and swept away into the darkness of the hall leaving her standing there alone again.

A cloaked figure who had just witnessed the scene gasped and ran to tell someone.

_I'm Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed 'cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home?  
'Cause I channeled all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is... _

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
And my weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassion's in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
And my weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shoulda' never come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
'Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand

Go fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

* * *

Thanks for your RR, 

Tandemswipe

Ps: Song by Papa Roach called Scars.


	15. Chapter 15: Wrong Solutions

Disclaimer: I only own Carly and her mother

Kel: You leave the best reviews! But what you said about Sirius and the broomsticks might change to a few other people being beaten with them.

Siriusly Sirius Lily Black: Jumping to conclusions already? Just wait…

Thanks again guys for reviewing.

Chapter 15: Wrong Solutions

Enjoy:

* * *

What is going on? _I don't know. _What do you mean you don't know? You always know. _Not always I'm sort of your alter ego_ I thought you said you where my conscience. _I am in a way, don't get off topic. You remember dumbo you just got kissed by-_ I know thank you very much. Will you help? _…?..._ great load of help you are. _Oh shut it. You the one that wanted to kiss back. _Shutup you. _What ever, I think you're sort of being mean to the poor guy. _Your one to talk about mean. _What's that supposed to mean? _Nothing…_ Anyway you're leading him on. _No I'm not. _Sometimes I wonder how you got this smart to begin with. You like Sirius idiot. _I do not! _You like him. _Do not! _Oh so you really like what's his name better? _… _That's what I thought. _

Carly who had just the previous conversation in her mind leaned her forehead against the cold wall.

James, Remus, Lily, and Sophie were sitting in the three broom sticks when a random question came to James' mind,

"What exactly are baby carrots?"

"_What_?" Remus said raising an eyebrow and looking up from his book.

"I mean are they like a real plant or are they carved out of the real carrot? You know like baby corn." James asked looking at Remus.

"That's a stupid question." Lily said sipping her butterbeer.

"Then why don't you know the answer?" Remus rolled his eyes and turned back to his conversation with Sophie. James sighed and took a swig out of his own drink. About two minutes later another question came to James' mind, "Why do chickens not have lips?"

"What is up with you?" Remus said glaring at James and slamming his chair back on all fours. James did the opposite and tilted his chair back on the two legs.

"How come you don't know the answer? You're the all knowing Moony." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Marauders, Lily, Sophie." A smooth voice said. James turned,

"Padfoot! Come sit down old chap." James said pulling up another chair.

"Can't." He said motioning to the two girls clasped on his arms. Lily stood up angrily,

"How could you do this!"

"Do what Lily flower?"

"This!" She said pointing at the two girls on his arms, "These bimbos ("Hey!") are nothing compared to Carly." Sirius glared,

"Carly who?" He said coldly. With that he turned to James, "I came to give you this." He said throwing a piece of parchment at James and walked out leading the girls in front of him. James pulled Lily down in her seat,

"Just let him be."

"He'll figure it out sooner or later." Remus said,

"So Lily why don't chickens-" Her eyes became wide and she elbowed him. He glared at her and looked at what she was looking at. Shocked he managed to kick Remus from under the table,

"Anyway Sophie tell me how- OW! Prongs tha- OH MY GOD!"

* * *

Carly had come to a final plan and was currently looking for it. She had augured with her mind for a good hour about it and now it all made complete sense. Revenge on Black. She would make him jealous. She didn't want him back at all. She just wanted to give him a mental slap in the face. So now where to find it, she thought. _This is a stupid way to solve your problems. _Shut it you. I don't care what you think. _You should, I am in your head you know. _How could I forget. _I'm also in your heart. _Well that's good I know when to call on you to stop it from beating. _Ha. Ha. You know you could just sit it out and wait for Sirius to grow up. _That could be forever. Plus he had his chance. _People deserve second chances. _I don't like you. _Who do you like? _Everyone but you and Black. _Oh, so now he's Black?_ Are you going to suggest a place to find him or not? _sigh look in the library. _Now you're being useful. _Hey! _She sprinted to the library and just outside the doors she stopped to catch her breath and straighten her hair. She walked in silently and looked around. Low and behold there he was sitting in all his dark and mysterious glory. _Well not glory. _Shut up!

"Hey." She said quietly biting her lip,

"Yes?" He said in a bored voice.

"Umm…Does your offer still hold from the beginning of the year?" She asked fidgeting with her hair. He smirked,

"Maybe." He stood up and took her hair out of her hand, "Alright." She grinned, "But this doesn't mean my opinion on people change."

"I know."

"Wait…I can't believe I'm saying this…but are you just using me?" Carly gasped,

"No! Why would I!" _LIAR! _The little voice in her head screamed,

"To get back at Black."

"Black who?" She said coldly walking out of the library. "Do you want to go now?" She said suddenly turning bright again.

He grimaced at the sudden change, "Where?"

"I don't know Hogsmead?" He agreed and led the way out. They walked in silence and Carly couldn't really figure out if it was an uncomfortable one or not. _You know your making a huge mistake. _I thought I told you to shut up. _Still. _Carly growled inwardly and grabbed his hand to prove her point against her mind. He was shocked. Slowly as if daring her to take her hand away he wrapped his hand around hers. She grinned and let him lead.

"So…where do you want to go?" He asked stopping at the main street of Hogsmead and pulling his hand away.

"I-" She was cut off by someone who was running at top speed towards the Three Broom Sticks.

"Pettigrew." He muttered, "How about something to drink?" She nodded and he walked towards the door Peter was running towards. When they arrived the whole place went silent. James who was cut off mid question by Lily who elbowed him in the stomach looked around and stared. He kicked Remus who was currently saying,

"Anyway Sophie tell me how- OW! Prongs tha- OH MY GOD!" Lily dropped her butterbeer thankfully it was empty.

* * *

Peter who was still gasping for breath looked around the bar and saw the people he was looking for. He snuck past his friends table and went to a small table in the back. The table stopped talking and looked up. There the faces of Malfoy, his pretty girlfriend Narcissa, Regulas, and some other girl he didn't know glared at him,

"What do you want?" Narcissa sneered. Lucius put a hand on her arm,

"Yes Pettigrew."

"I-I have- saw something yo-you might want to know." He said wiping the sweat off his brow.

"And what would we want from you?" Regulas said sneering like Narcissa.

"I saw someone kissing Mullet." Lucius stood,

"Pettigrew we are not interested in your findings leave before I-" He was cut off by silence and then a,

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

Sirius stormed out of the three broom sticks.

"Siri what's wrong?" The blond girl on his arm cooed,

"Nothing." He growled and led the two into Honeydukes. As soon as he walked in he remembered the paper he gave James swearing loudly he excused him self from the girls and ran back into the Three Broom Sticks. When he walked in he was greeted with the backs of Carly and some skinny greasy kid also a slight "OH MY GOD" from Remus. Sirius growled. How dare someone touch his Carly! Then the guy turned to see what was causing cold air to hit his back. Sirius chocked on the breath of air he took, "SNAPE!"

* * *

SURPRISE! Acutally not that big of a surprise, but what ever.

Thanks for RR

Tandemswipe


	16. Chapter 16: Happy?

Disclaimer: I only own Carly and her mother

Thanks for the reviews guys. I swear you two are the best reviewers ever. I'd rather have your two reply's then 100 useless ones saying 'its good post soon.'!

Recap:

When he walked in he was greeted with the backs of Carly and some skinny greasy kid also a slight "OH MY GOD" from Remus. Sirius growled. How dare someone touch his Carly! Then the guy turned to see what was causing cold air to hit his back. Sirius chocked on the breath of air he took, "SNAPE!"

Chapter 16: Happy?

Enjoy:

* * *

Carly whirled around seeing Sirius face. She smirked causing Snape to raise his eyebrows. Carly looked at Snape as if asking permission. For what? He thought. Without waiting for an answer she pushed her lips onto his pinning him against the wall. Sirius growled,

"You greasy little-"Carly pulled away from Snape and walked up to Sirius slapping him,

"If you didn't notice it was me that kissed him." She hissed and then turned towards the bar, "Anyone else have a problem?" Everyone in the pub began going back to what they where doing previously. She grabbed Snape's hand,

"Let's go. These people," She said starring pointedly at Sirius whose face was slowly turning from red to purple, "don't notice good things even if they slapped hi-them in the face." With one last glare she and Snape left. Sirius looked around wide eyed. He saw the smirking faces of the Slytherins in the back and then saw the shocked faces of his friends.

"What the hell just happened!" He yelled. Without waiting for an answer he pulled out his wand and stormed out of the pub. James quickly got to his feet as with Remus. Lily laid a hand on James' arm,

"I thought you told me to let him be." James pulled away his arm starring into her eyes with a look of deep concern and annoyance.

"If I don't go out there someone will be dead." With that he and Remus left the pub. Malfoy watched the two Marauders walk out of the pub with a look of glee in his eyes.

"Well, well, I figured it would be me to bed Mullet first instead of Severus." Narcissa hissed he ignored it, "Pettigrew, is this what you wanted to tell me?" Peter nodded,

"Next time be faster. I would have liked to have been the first one to tell Black." Peter nodded and hurried away.

Carly was half way to the castle when Snape stopped her, "Mullet, you told me you weren't using me." She shrugged and continued to walk,

"I thought you hated Sirius." She said over her shoulder,

"I do."

"Than doesn't it make you happy that you have something he can't have?" Snape smirked not really realizing this till now. She grinned at the look on his face and turned around setting of towards the direction of the castle. A slight ran had begun to come down when something occurred to Carly. She didn't hear Snape's feet behind her. Turning she saw that he wasn't even there. Panicked she followed her muddy tracks and saw a new fresh pair. There in the mud was a print of a body with water collecting in it. It looked like the new pair of feet dragged the print into the forest. Swearing to herself she followed the trail and saw two new tracks join the others. She pulled out her wand and followed them into the forest. She stopped when she heard a voice.

"Sirius really! He never did anything!" That's Remus' voice she thought inching closer to see. In a clearing the petrified body of Snape lay in the middle with Remus standing between Sirius and Snape. James held back Sirius. Sirius struggled in James' grip,

"Damnit Prongs let me go! And Moony you saw what he did! He touched _her_!"

"I thought you didn't even know who _she_ was?" Remus said pushing Sirius backwards. Sirius growled and turned to face James,

"You saw him Prongs! He was all over her!" James kept his grip on his best friend,

"As disgusting as it is Padfoot she was the one to kiss him." Sirius pulled out of James' grip.

"You know you want to hurt him just as badly as I do." Sirius said pulling out his wand talking to James.

"Well solve it some other way! You don't need to resort to violence over a simple girl!" Sirius turned towards Remus who had just said that.

"A simple girl Remus! By Merlin have you seen her? She's not just a simple girl."

"Then why did you hurt her? If she's not a simple girl then why did you let her go?" James said,

"What would you have done? Huh? What if Lily woke up one day in your arms starring back at you with Bellatrix's eyes?"

"Not let her go. Jesus Sirius she was possessed it's not her damn fault that she was! I'm sure that if she had a choice she would have never had wanted it to happen!" Sirius lowered his wand,

"I was afraid." He said. Remus clapped him on the back,

"We all were. But what _possessed _you to ignore her and act like she was never there in the first place?" Sirius shrugged,

"I have no idea. I just thought that if I thought she was gone then maybe she would me gone."

"Why would you want her gone?" James asked, "Besides the obvious." He added,

"I was afraid. Ever sense she came I feel different around her. It scared me. How was I supposed to know these feelings where good ones? I actually respected her enough not to push her into…Anyway it's weird when I'm around her my stomach does funny things and right now I feel like I'm going to throw up." Carly muffled a gasp with her hand. She didn't know that.

"Why?" Remus said taking a step back from Sirius,

"Because I'm a fool Moony. I let the girl of my dreams slip past me." All previous thoughts of Sirius washed away with the tears and rain that ran down Carly's face. She forgot all about what happened the night before when she walked in on him. And when he completely ignored her. All she wanted to do was run out to him and kiss him like there was no other. _I told you. _Shut up you. She didn't rush into Sirius' arms. Instead she turned on her heal and back up to the castle to wash the Snape germs out of her mouth.

James grinned,

"Hey mate, I think you might be in-" He was interrupted by a loud groan from Snape. Sirius turned and glared at him,

"How dare you lead my girl on?" He growled putting a foot onto Snape's chest forcing him back onto the ground. "After what happened last year I thought I told you not to meddle in our business again." (_AN: You know the whole Sirius telling Snape about the passage to the Shrieking Shack) _Sirius muttered something under his breath stunning Snape again and walking away James and Remus on his heels.

"So what are you going to do now?" James said pulling on some dry clothes. Sirius who sat in a chair with his head in his hands shrugged,

"I don't kn-" There door banged open reveling an out of breath Lily who was soaked through her cloak,

"I don't know what you did, Sirius." He looked up,

"Huh?"

"Carly is in the bathroom now brushing her teeth and using all the mouthwash she can find."

"So?"

"So! Sirius you're so thick sometimes. Don't you realize that she doesn't like Snape?"

"I figured as much."

"Then did you also know she was muttering something about being stupid and not doing anything about you." Sirius brightened,

"Can you go get her for me Lily? Tell her to meet me in the kitchens in about five minutes." Lily eyed him,

"No funny stuff?" He shook his head,

"No funny stuff." She nodded and rushed out of the room ignoring James' face at her wet clothes.

Ten minutes later Carly timidly walked into the kitchens. The house elves rushed to her all with perfect red roses in their hands. Once each elf gave her their flowers did she notice a lone figure sat at the Gryffindor table. She silently walked over and sat across from it. Sirius lifted his head. The words

'I'm dumb. Can you 4give me?' where written on his forehead. She giggled and he gave her a lopsided grin,

"So?" He said. She rolled her eyes and leaned over the table grabbing him by the neck of his shirt. He smirked against he lips. "Mmm…minty." He muttered pulling her further across the table. She pulled away grinning,

"Happy?" He nodded and pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

Thanks again for RR

Tandemswipe


	17. Chapter 17: Carly's Father

Disclaimer: I only own Carly and her Mother

I swear I have the best reviewers ever. I was thinking about this being the end, but then I changed my mind. I guess there are some questions that need to be answered. You know like what happened between Carly and Gideon? Or how is Peter turning evil? Or will Lily and Carly ever find out the true meaning of the Marauders?...? Any way I better answer these questions.

Little Key:  
Nod of the head yes  
Shake of the head no

Chapter 17: Carly's Father

Enjoy:

* * *

Carly groaned and sat up. Where am I? She asked her self. She turned to look around and something else groaned as she put her hand down, "What the?" She gasped. Her hand wasn't resting on a mattress it was on something hard. She poked it, 

"Ouch." It spoke! She turned and came face to face with none other then Sirius. Sighing she flopped back down, "Ow!" She turned as his eyes fluttered open. He gave her a sleepy grin, "Now there is a face I can wake up to every morning." She smirked then something hit her. Leaping up she let out a little scream,

"We didn't- No- You- I?" She was gesticulating widely between her and Sirius. Sirius' eyes became wide and he looked down.

"I…don't…think…no. No we-no." Carly let out a breath and sunk to the floor,

"Good." Sirius sat up,

"Why good?"

"No, not like that…it's just…" He put a finger on her lips,

"You're rambling." She glared,

"I noticed." She said between his fingers. Looking around she realized they were on the common room couch and had seemed to gather a crowd. Lily was smiling like a happy mother would and James with his arm around Lily's waist smirked. Remus let out a yawn,

"Are you done…not doing it….?" Carly blushed and Sirius sat up helping Carly off the floor,

"Why yes we are Moony."

"Good can we get something to eat now?" Carly looked at what she was wearing. _Well at least you kept your clothes on_ I thought you would be happy. _Oh I am, but I only enjoy seeing him not you without clothes on _Hey!_ Are you going to breakfast in that? _Why? _You're wearing jeans and a sweater and your hair is gross. _Sirius doesn't seem to mind. _That's because he enjoys seeing you in tight jeans. _So what's the problem? _You're a mess! _And…? _Never mind go eat. _Now we agree on something. _Sigh…_

"Ready to go Lay?" Sirius said holding out his arm to her,

"You know I know what the really means right." She said taking his arm and leading the way to the great hall. James and Remus laughed behind them and Lily smacked James up side the head.

"I knew you were smart." Sirius said poking her in the head, "There has got to be something up there." She glared and sat at the table pulling all the food around her. Sirius grinned and sat down next to her.

"How dare her!" A blonde across the hall said glaring at Carly. She was one of the girls that hung on Sirius' arms yesterday.

"I know what does he see in that Snape kisser?" A gangly brunette said also glaring the other girl that hung on his arms.

"That little bitch. She's a whore." A chubby raven haired girl said joining the other girls.

"You're all just jealous." A new tall beautiful blonde said sitting down.

"What and your not?" the brunette said.

"…"

"That's what we thought." The first blonde said.

"We need revenge." The raven haired one sneered.

"Make sure we don't hurt Siri." The first blonde said using the pet name she gave him.

"Right…Can we break them up anyway?" The brunette said.

"I'm thinking their a little tight now." The beautiful blonde said.

"Right…Can we make him jealous?"

"Of who?" The raven haired one said twirling her hair.

"Of whoever goes out with Courtney?" The first blonde said.

"He doesn't like Courtney." The brunette said.

"Hey! I'm right here!" The pretty blonde said.

"Shut up Court. He only has eyes for Mullet even when I took him to the tower the other night. All he did was moan her name, not mine." The blonde said.

"Who would want to moan _your_ name?" Courtney said.

"What's wrong with my name?"

"How are you going to moan Rubella? Carly's just shorter." The raven one said.

"He could use Bella, or Bell, or Rub." Rubella shot back.

"His perverted cousin has the nickname of Bella. I highly doubt he's going to moan Bella." The brunette said.

"Steph can make him moan her name." Rubella said.

"Steph can make a monkey moan her name by just walking." The raven haired one mumbled.

"Not if Mullet is satisfying him." The brunette said.

"You didn't hear them this morning?" Courtney whispered. The other girls leaned in closer,

"No…"

"They haven't even done it yet." Courtney said with a sneer.

'What do you mean? They defiantly made sounds last night." Rubella said,

"Apparently she can't."

"What do you mean?" The raven haired one whispered,

"I heard Mullet talking to Evans," the other girls glared. Thatho-bag also stole the other hot bachelor of Hogwarts right under their noses, "Apparently when she was born her father came to visit her and put some charm on her before he walked out on them."

_Flashback:_

_It was late one night and Carly and Lily where heading towards the kitchens gossiping and other things when a question came to Carly's mind,_

"_So…Lily… have you and James?" Lily blushed and nodded. Carly giggled,_

"_What about you and Sirius?" Carly hid her face and shook her head._

"_Good for you."_

"_What?"_

"_I don't know. Are you still a…?" Carly nodded and Lily gasped,_

"_How? From all the pictures I've seen you had boys practically hanging off of you at ASM."_

"_There's this charm thingy…My dad put it on me…When I was born…And uh…only he can…take it off…" Lily gasped,_

"_So you can never…Now that he's dead." Carly nodded sadly. "Oh, honey…" Lily said hugging Carly close, "It's not all its cracked up to be." Carly smiled,_

"_Yes it is shut up."_

"_Do you know what the charm is called?" Carly nodded, "Well then maybe we can find the counter charm." Lily said pulling away. "Now lets go get some food."_

_End flashback: _

"What kind of charm?" The brunette asked,

"One that only her father can break."

"So Mullet still has her V chip?" Courtney nodded. The other girls gasped and turned to face Carly

"Can she get her you know monthlies?" Rubella asked. Courtney shook her head. The others sneered,

"So Mullet is only a girl on the outside…"

"I think you upset his fan club again." Lily said leaning in towards Carly,

"Good their all bitchs anyway,"

"Carly!"

"Sorry. Well their not to happy about you either."

"Yeah well they better get over it." Carly snorted. Lily stood up, "Well I need to go to the bathroom." She said starring at Carly,

"What?"

"I think she wants you to go with her." Sophie who was sitting by Remus said nudging Carly,

"Oh, right."

"Don't make us come in there after you-" James was cut off by Sirius,

"-because we will if you have too." He said grinning. Lily rolled her eyes and left with Carly close by. Once when they were safely in the bathroom Lily sat on the sink,

"I think I know how to fix your problem."

"What problem?"

"You know your…" It hit Carly,

"Oh…you do?" Lily nodded,

"I'm going to need you to write to your mother though."

"Alright…about what?"

"You need to find out your father's name. Without it I can't do anything." Carly thought for a second, _you know you mum doesn't like to talk about it. _I know, but she wants me to happy right…_I don't know, I guess you could try. You've really got nothing to lose…_Ha Ha… _I know I'm hilarious…_

"Alright I'll write. Can you tell me what the plan is?"

"Well with your father's name. I might be able to break the charm using something else. So you want to do this?" Carly nodded then sprinted out of the bathroom in search of a quill.

A week later with nothing important happening Carly got a letter back from her mother:

_Dear Car,_

_I'm not so sure about this charm. Are you sure your ready for it? I mean your only 16. Sirius could hurt you…You have no clue about womanly problems…Once you get it your going to be regretting it. Even if this counter charm worked I want you to remember the charms. Please don't hurt yourself. . Just a warning don't go looking for your father. I highly doubt he's dead. He's a really bad man. I was hurt. And no matter what I love you, but still…  
__Your fathers name was..._

* * *

Cliffhanger! 

I had always planned something along the lines of this. (With Carly and everything) It leads to something really important. Maybe the finding of who Carly's real father is…(Some might already guess seeing as my disclaimer is one of the biggest hints…)

Oh and I might not be able to post for a couple of days. Some friends are taking me on a trip for my birthday…so…sorry…I'll try and post soon though…Maybe tonight. (Don't count on it though)

Hey Kel did you get your name from the Tamara Pierce books? The Kel series is my favorite...Anyway...

Thanks for RR

Tandemswipe


	18. Chapter 18: Carly’s Father part II

Disclaimer: I only own Carly and her Mother

Recap:

_Dear Car,_

_I'm not so sure about this charm. Are you sure you're ready for it? I mean your only 16. Sirius could hurt you…You have no clue about womanly problems…Once you get it your going to be regretting it. Even if this counter charm worked I want you to remember the charms. Please don't hurt yourself. . Just a warning don't go looking for your father. I **highly** doubt he's dead. He's a really bad man. I was hurt. And no matter what I love you, but still…  
__Your fathers name was…_

Chapter 18: Carly's Father part II

Enjoy:

* * *

"Sir…May I ask why you want to hurt her?" A figure in the shadows asked. 

"I never said you could ask." A voice in another shadow hissed,

"Please…sir."

"Alright, but it will cost you." The figure nodded, "I don't care what happens to her. She'll just get me closer to the headmaster."

"Sir why use Black?"

"That is a stupid question. Be gone, I do not wish to see your face anymore." The figure bowed and crept out of the room.

"Have you grown?" James asked starring in Lily's eyes.

"What?" She said pulling away.

"I swear in September you came up to my chest and now you're up to my neck." He said pulling her back.

"Maybe it's because I'm standing and you're leaning against the bed." She said smirking.

"Right." He mumbled before covering his lips with hers.

"Alright you two. Break it up. You do have stuff to do." Remus said walking into the 7th year boy's dorm.

"Oh, yeah like what?" James retorted as Lily rearranged her self to fit in the nook between his arm and chest.

"Like…I don't know homework…quidditch practice."

"Shit!" James bolted out of the door slamming it behind him. Lily sat up dazed,

"Huh? -"James flung the door open again giving Lily a chaste kiss on the cheek grabbing his broom and sprinting out again. Remus chuckled and then raised an eyebrow. Lily blushed and stood up, "Uh…right. I'll just be going…now." She said edging out of the room. She stopped in the common room and looked out of the window. It was open. She walked over to it and a hand lay on her shoulder,

"Do you want to go?" It was Remus,

"Go where?"

"To watch their practice." Lily wrinkled her nose,

"Only groupies do that."

"Yeah well you are one." Lily blushed grabbed her cloak and followed Remus out of the common room.

When they got to the pitch they sat in the highest stand to watch the chasers zoom in and out of an obstacle course,

"COME ON MULLET! Your going slow! James is beating you!" Tony Stevens (the other chaser) yelled. Sure enough James pulled ahead of Carly. Lily looked closer and saw a look that rarely ever was on Carly's face. It was a look of complete and udder confusion. Lily shook her head and nudged Remus,

"Look at Carly's face what do you see?"

"Uh…Carly?"

"No like what emotion."

"Oh, uhh…she looks… confused." Lily nodded and turned back. Carly was riding slow as to figure out what something was. All of sudden in the middle of a drill Carly's hand plunged into her pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. Reading it she sighed, causing James to yell at her for not paying attention and Lily to raise in eyebrow. After practice James crossed the field to Carly,

"What was going on out there Mullet?" She shrugged her eyes still on the parchment, "Well you better shape up we have our first match tomorrow." With that he let out a humph and stomped away. Lily craned her neck to see James walk into the Hogwarts doors with Remus and Sirius next to him. She tip-toed out of the shadow she was in and lightly sat on the bench next to Carly,

"Hey." Carly jumped and stuffed the paper in her cloak,

"You scared me."

"Not much scares you." She said sarcastically. Carly let out a nervous laugh. "What's wrong Carly?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"No." Carly mumbled putting her head in her hands.

"You want to tell me?" Lily said putting a comforting hand on Carly's back.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I found out who my dad is."

"That's great."

"I don't think it is."

"What are you talking about? If you're scared we can do it when you're ready."

"I don't think it's that."

"What is it then?" Carly sighed and handed Lily her piece of parchment:

_Dear Car,_

_I'm not so sure about this charm. Are you sure you're ready for it? I mean your only 16. Sirius could hurt you…You have no clue about womanly problems…Once you get it your going to be regretting it. Even if this counter charm worked I want you to remember the charms. Please don't hurt yourself. . Just a warning don't go looking for your father. I highly doubt he's dead. He's a really bad man. I was hurt. And no matter what I love you, but still…_

_Your fathers name was_ _Tom Marvalo Riddle._

_Love,_

_Mum._

"So? Did he really hurt your mum?" Lily asked handing Carly back the letter. Carly's eyes became wide,

"So! Do you know who he is?" Lily shook her head. Carly pulled out another piece of parchment. It was an article. Carly handed it to Lily. Who read it aloud:

_Daily Prophet _

_October, 11_

_Ministry of Magic official document_

_Due to certain attacks on Muggles the Ministry of Magic would like to warn the people that we are on a high alert. If you see, or hear of anyone that goes by the name of Voldemort, or Tom Riddle contact Ministry officials right away. Be warned that he has followers that refer to him as the Dark Lord, Master, or Sir. Thank you and have a nice Weekend._

Lily dropped the article and gasped, "Wait is this what Bellatrix was talking about?"

_Flashback_

"_Miss. Black what are you doing in Caroline's body?" Dumbledore asked still keeping her limbs attached. She snorted,_

"_And I would tell you?" Dumbledore inched his wand closer, "Oh, I'm scared now. This isn't even my body." _

"_I will only ask again. I do know ways to hurt you and not Ms. Mullet." He said,_

"_Why, I'm on a mission for my Master." Dumbledore nodded and was about to say something when Sirius cut him off,_

"_I knew it! Your one of the little people who follows that snake man around! It was you who turned Regulas against me and now you're after my Carly! You little bi-"_

_End Flashback_

Carly nodded. "So what are you going to do?" Lily asked,

"I don't know."

"Are you going to tell the boys?" Carly groaned and shook her head, "Why not?"

"Did you just ask why not? Did you see how Sirius acted with the whole possession thing? I don't want to ruin anything right now. He might think that I'm one of the dark people also."

"I highly doubt that."

"What?"

"Well I mean look at his family, do you hate him because his family is all Voldemort followers?" Carly shook her head, "Well then what makes you think that if your dad is Voldemort that Sirius will think any less of you." Carly shook her head disbelievingly, "Fine don't believe me. It's just the whole Bella thing freaked him out. I mean looking down and seeing your evil cousin's eyes isn't exactly normal." Carly let out a hollow laugh, "Well if you're not going to tell the guys then you should tell Dumbledore."

"He'll want to question me and my mum. That's probably why she never told anyone who my real dad was. Besides we can act like this never happened." Lily gave her a fake grin. "I really don't think Voldemort cares much, so he never has to know. Right?" Carly stood up, "Well I'm off to bed, night Lily."

"Night." She's wrong, Lily thought, He will know. The counter charm will trigger something in him and he'll know exactly who she is and where she is. If he was dead then we wouldn't have to worry about it. Damn him for confusing her and killing innocent people. She sighed and followed Carly off the field. She was about to walk in the doors when something grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her into the shadows with it. Gasping she spun to see who it was. She let out a sigh of relief, "God Sirius you scared me." Sirius gave her a grin that didn't really reach his eyes. Lily searched his face and then realization dawned on her, "You heard."

* * *

Thanks for RR

Tandemswipe


	19. Chapter 19: James and Remus

Disclaimer: I only own Carly and her mother

Thanks for all the reviews!

Kel- I agree Sirius should be thrown into the lake (even if he doesn't hurt Carly ;)).

Ms. Lippy- Thanks for replying. I like it when people say stuff like that. To answer I sort of try and base a lot of my story off of fact when it comes to the characters. Goyle has a father (as it said in book 4) and I figured Molly and Aurther have to be older then James because they have a bunch of older kids. I think that once out of school James and Lily wait a couple months then get married and then have Harry when their around 20 (because they get out of school when their 17 so it's probably not early for them) Also Molly Weasley never said she new the Potter's personally and wouldn't she have to if they where in the same year and house? As with Lucius I agree but I needed someone else so I made him younger, I figure sense he's evil him and Narcissa will have Draco right away.

Hint: there's another infamous Carly/conscious moment ahead…

Chapter 19: Finding Out

Enjoy:

* * *

"Hey Remus?" James asked from behind his pillow, 

"What?" He said looking up from his book,

"Where's Peter?" Remus shrugged,

"I don't know. I don't really know if I care much anymore," James sat up,

"Where's Lily?" Remus put down his book,

"I don't know. She's your girlfriend."

"Right." He said flopping back down on his bed again,

"Where's Carly?" Remus shrugged, "Where's Sirius?"

"Probably with Carly. You know how alike you sound to Sirius?" James shrugged and rolled over,

"So Moony, what about you and Sophie."

"What about me and Sophie?" James shrugged,

"I dunno." Remus rolled his eyes. There was a soft thud causing James to sit up, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" There was a second one only this time louder,

"That." They heard mumbled voices and then their door flung open. James heard Remus mutter a "figures," before Sirius started shouting pointing at James and Remus.

"DID YOU TWO KNOW?"

"Know what mate?" James said. He heard their door creak open and Lily silently close it waving her wand,

"Sorry making sure no one can hear us. Please go on with your annoying rant Sirius. I was enjoying you calling my best friend a murderous trader." Sirius rounded on her,

"And you wouldn't?" He sneered in her face,

"Do I call you one?" She glared sizing up to him, even though she was shorter by a good foot. Sirius ran a hand through his hair and plopped onto his bed,

"Carefree to enlighten us at anytime now." Remus said putting his book back in his bag. Lily sighed and sat on James' bed,

"This is going against all of my inner sense, but I-" Sirius let out a strained cough, "_we_ know who Carly's birth father is."

"You do?"

"Yup." James and Remus leaned in ready for her to say more, but she didn't,

"Are you…going to tell us?" James asked. Sirius shot up and started smacking his head,

"Why didn't I see it?"

"See what?" James asked,

"I mean it fits doesn't it?"

"God damnit tell us already!" Remus yelled,

"She told me the hat told her something about her dad, and she looks completely like him…minus the hair." The others raised an eyebrow,

"You've seen him?" Lily whispered. Sirius waved it off,

"Many times, she's got his eyes and she's tall like him too. Not to mention very clever. This also explains why all the Slytherins like her. The devils knew! All this time and they never let one word go! Know wonder they wanted to get on her good side. Probably an extra point with her daddy."

"Will you tell us already?" James and Remus said at the same time,

"Carly's dad is…I don't know if it's my place to tell. Maybe Carly should tell you."

"Tell you what?" Carly said opening the door and shutting it. Sirius' eyes became wide. He let out a breath and fled the room saying something along the lines of Slytherin basterds. Carly rounded on Lily who blushed and hid behind James. James raised an eyebrow at Lily. "You told them? Lily!" Lily blushed,

"No I didn't, not yet."

"Sirius knows?"

"That's not my fault he was eves-dropping." Carly let out an aggravated sigh and stomped out of the room,

"Where are you going?" Lily yelled down the steps,

"To find the twit." Was Carly's reply,

"Will you tell us now?" James said snaking his arms around her waist. Lily sighed,

"Tom Riddle." Remus gasped and James let go,

"You mean Voldemort." Lily nodded,

"Oh God." Remus mumbled, "Something bad is going to happen. We have to find them before one of them kills each other."

"Wait what?"

"Well think about it. Aren't they just perfect together? Maybe a little to perfect. Both come from evil families, well half of Carly does…" He added as an after thought, "Both don't like the evil at all. Do you think this was meant to happen?"

"What do you mean?" Lily said inching closer to Remus,

"I mean do you think their relationship had some outside help?" Lily thought for a moment,

"Wait as in a bad thing? Or a good thing?"

"A bad thing. Obviously there are people out there that hate Sirius (coughhisfamilycough) and I'm sure there are jealous fans of her dad that want her out of the picture." Remus answered. James thought out loud,

"I mean it had to happen outside of school."

"Why say that?" Remus asked,

"Well it had to have been something from her. If it's some sort of spell someone outside of school must have set it. Plus it couldn't have been Sirius because I was with him all summer. He has liked her from the moment he saw her."

"So has she…" Lily mumbled,

"You don't think it was her mum?" Remus asked,

"I don't know. I doubt it though. A woman who is so keen on hunting Deatheaters and leads one of the greatest Auror departments ever. I mean come on now she has Moody, Prewett, _both _of my parents, Meadows, and Fenwick all under her command." (AN: That would be the first old order. Well in my opinion.) James said in one breath. Remus nodded and Lily tapped her chin,

"Should we tell Dumbledore?" Remus whispered,

"I think Carly should tell him." James added,

"She won't." Lily mumbled.

"Why not?" James asked,

"Because her mother was hurt somehow by Voldemort and she doesn't like talking about it. Dumbledore would just want to question her and it's too much for one heart to handle."

"Maybe we can just tell him and ask him not to question or bring it up. I mean he's an honorable guy." Remus said while the others nodded.

"Not now though." James added racing towards the door again,

"Why?" Lily said following him out,

"Because we have to go save someone. I'm not sure, that Sirius won't do something stupid causing Carly to kill him." Lily nodded and Remus closed the door. They where stepping out of the portrait hole when-

"Hey Remus! I didn't know your common room was this way." Sophie said brightly. Her expression changed though when she saw their faces, "What's going on?"

"Explain on the way." Remus said grabbing her wrist and following Lily and James down the hall. He whispered quietly to her well James and Lily searched every possible place they might be. When Remus was done telling her the story Sophie was silent for a while. Then she gasped,

"I saw Sirius going to the pitch." James smacked his head,

"Duh!" With that he grabbed Lily's hand and raced out on the grounds. It was raining hard making them temporally blind. James' instincts took over and he somehow found his way to the quidditch pitch with Lily still hanging on. He looked back. "Where are Remus and Sophie?" Lily shrugged and shivered. James led her into the locker rooms listening for any sounds that might be the others. He opened his locker and pulled out his cloak, handing it to Lily he walked to the door and opened it. He silently beckoned Lily over, "There." James whispered pointing at two faint figures in the middle of the field. Lily whispered something pointing her wand at a spare shoe lying there. The shoe turned into a small speaker and Lily brought it up to James' and her ears.

Carly rounded the corner where the hell is he! _Check the quidditch pitch. _How come when I'm having Sirius (An: HAHA) problems you always show up! _Because it's my job. _Yeah well you should be fired. _If I where you I'd watch where I was going so you don't bump into that wall. _Grr…Is he going to be like last time? _If he is that's a little hypocritical don't you think? _Yeah…wait now you're on my side? _Never… _Yes you are your on my side! _What are you going to say to him when you find him? _Don't change the subject…I just thought I'd wing it. It's not like I know what he's going to say. _Alright. I have a bet going with his __conscious_ _to see how long it is till you two make up (or out.) _Oh, yeah. How long did you bet for? _The end of your conversation. _What did his say? _The beginning of it. _Sigh…I didn't know you could talk to other people's is that how you know where he is? _…maybe…_ I hate you. _I love you! Now don't fail me I have a lot riding on this bet. _What are you going to bet! You're in my head. _I know that, I can control you. You know that right. _I'd rather not…_so if I win, I (or you) get to do whatever you want with Sirius, his conscious and his body. _Please tell me that if you lose it's not the same. _No his conscious wants to know what its like to live in the day of a girl. So I and he have to switch places. _Oh that's not too bad. _Have you ever met Sirius' conscious? _

"REMUS?" Came Sophie's struggled cry. Remus turned and sprinted to the sound of Sophie's voice. She was sitting on the ground clutching her ankle.

"Sophie!" He yelled racing towards her. "Are you okay?" She looked up it was hard to tell if she was crying or not, "can you move." She bit her lip and with the help of Remus stood up. She was taking a step when her ankle gave way and she began to fall. Remus caught her. "Let's get you to the hospital wing." She nodded now crying in Remus' arms. He pulled her closer noticing how warm he got with her body against his. Shrugging it off he began the long haul towards the castle. A small hand found its way onto his cheek. He looked down and Sophie had a look of worry on her face,

"What about Carly and Sirius?" She asked.

"I think Lily and James can handle it." She nodded and bit her lip again as the pain in her ankle surged through her small body. Remus grimaced not liking the look on her face.

* * *

I wanted to run a poll for all the reviewers. Do you think it'll be better if Carly's conscious won or Sirius' conscious won? I wont post until I get at least three answers. Ha black mail!Thanks for RR 

Tandemswipe


	20. Chapter 20: Bet Winnings

Disclaimer: I only own Carly and her mother

Well I know I only got two replies I still don't want to lose them so I'll post. Anywho in this chapter we see who's conscious wins the bet.

Score 20 chapters!

Chapter 20: Bet Winning

Enjoy:

* * *

Carly glared at the raining sky. "Damn rain." She muttered pulling up her hood. She marched straight towards a dark figure flying on a broom over the quidditch pitch. Once she reached the figure Carly began shouting only to have her voice drowned out by the rain. Sighing she pulled off her hood. She was already soaked and it didn't make much of a difference. She pulled out her wand and shot sparks up at the figure. Sirius (the figure) went into a dive and landed carefully. Once off his broom he began to walk up to Carly; when he slipped in a mud puddle. He growled and began to get up. Carly stormed over and put her foot on his chest, "Where the hell do you think you get off!" She yelled at him. He gulped,

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Nope, sorry you're going to have to fill me in." She glared at him,

"Every time something happens with me about the dark side you go storming off. We've been together for the grand total of a week and now something stupid happens like me finding out my dad and you're all angry. Who the hell cares?" He shrugged and turned away; she huffed and yanked his face back, "You are the biggest hypocrite I have ever met in my life Sirius Black. You of all people should realize that not every one is like their families!" She let go of his face and turned around to leave. He grabbed her wrists tightly pulling her towards him. Without saying anything he looked deep into her eyes. She was about to say something when he leaned in. Crashing his lips against hers she let out a small squeak. She was about to pull away when he pried her mouth open with his tongue. Carly struggled for a little bit then she gave up and leaned in wrapping her hand around his head to pull him closer. Something in her head was urging her to pull away _(AN: guess who?)_ but she ignored it. Her eyes slowly closed as his arms found their way around her back. She gradually let her hand drift through his wet hair as her other snaked its way around his neck. She felt him smirk against her lips and pull her closer towards him. His hand began to drift lower causing her eyes to snap open. To her surprise he was starring right at her. She pulled away, "What?" She asked out of breath. Her mind was reeling. That was the best kiss ever. _Best for whom? _Me. _Please tell me you didn't see sparks. _Why? Is that a bad thing? _… _

"You're just like me." He answered pulling her closer to himself,

"What's that supposed to me-?" He shook his head and lowered his lips onto hers again.

"I swear you kids these days! What where you two doing outside in the first place? It's raining like no other out there. Not to mention very late!" The medi-nurse said rushing around the hospital wing mixing potions and what not yelling at Remus and Sophie. Sophie who was under a slight pain reliever charm giggled and buried her head in Remus' shirt. He laughed,

"Saving innocent lives." The medi-nurse dropped the goblet she was holding,

"There's more people out there!" Sophie nodded hiding her face in Remus' shirt again. The nurse let out an agitated sigh, "Poppy!" A young lady just fresh out of school popped her head out of the office,

"Yes, madam."

"Can you please take care of these two while I go kick around students?" Poppy nodded and rushed out of the office towards Sophie. The medi-nurse left leaving the three alone.

"Remus, what where you and your rascal friends doing outside at 10:30 at night?" She asked waving her wand at Sophie's ankle. Remus rolled his eyes,

"Like I said saving innocent lives." Poppy scowled.

"Well you're all better; just go easy on it for awhile." Sophie nodded as Poppy rushed back into the office. Remus shook his head and offered his hand for Sophie. She took it as the pair walked out a question popped into her head,

"Remus?"

"Hmm…"

"What do you think will happen with Sirius and Carly?" Remus rubbed his chin with his free hand,

"I think that when Carly finds or found Sirius she's going to yell at him calling him a hypocrite. Then around this time tomorrow Sirius is going to realize what a prat he was and apologies." Sophie giggled,

"You sure know your friends well." He shrugged,

"I guess I do."

"What do you think happened with Lily and James?" Remus shrugged,

"I have no clue."

"What are they doing?" James asked after a couple of minutes.

"I can't tell. Wait are they…I think they are." Lily said as a grin appeared on her face,

"What?"

"Their kissing."

"What?"

"I have no idea. I mean ten minutes ago he was angry at her and now their snogging." James thought for a second and then he snapped his fingers,

"It's Sirius' theory."

"What?" James laughed,

"Yeah, that's how he believes he can trust a girl. He told me in 5th year that you will have many kisses in your life time. One type means it's just a social kiss. Another is a 'I'm very randy," type kiss, and another is the love kiss. He said he's experienced the first two many times before." Lily let out a laugh, "He also told me that the only way he can trust a girl is if he's 'in love,' with her."

"And has he ever experienced the trust- love kiss?" Lily asked,

"Well I believe that's what he's experiencing now. That or he is just really really randy. Or both." Lily stifled a laugh,

"Do you believe his theory?" She asked raising an eyebrow. James leaned in closer,

"Maybe." He replied in a husky voice. Lily smirked,

"Have you ever experienced them?"

"Yes."

"All of them?" He leaned in closer so their noses where almost touching,

"Every single one." She pulled back a little,

"Even the last one?"

"Many times." She took a step back and raised an eyebrow. James took a stepped towards her trapping her up against the wall, "With you." He whispered before lowering his lips on hers.

After a few minutes Carly heard a slight giggle coming from the locker rooms. Her eyes snapped open, but it seemed that Sirius didn't even notice. She pulled away, "Did…you… hear… that?" She said between breaths.

"Hear," kiss, "what?" another kiss. She wiggled out of his grasp and took a couple steps towards the locker room. What she saw made her look away in disgust. "What?" Sirius breather behind her. She buried her head in his shoulder and pointed at the entrance. He craned his neck to see and let out a laugh. "It's not that bad. Their just snogging." He said pulling up her head to meet his. "So who won the bet?" She raised an eyebrow,

"Wha- Oh yeah the 'conscious' bet. I don't know it sort of was in the middle." Her conscious screamed, _it was the end! _

"No it wasn't the end." Sirius said. Carly gasped,

"You heard that?"

"No, mine told me. He says it was the beginning."

"Mine says the end."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Because I don't want a little devil in my head for a day."

"Oh so yours is an angel?" He shot back.

"Yes." Sirius snorted, "And why do you care?" Carly asked,

"As much as I would like you to have complete control over my body," He winked at her, causing her to blush, "I don't really want you to have complete control over me."

"That doesn't make any sense." He shrugged, "How about it was a tie. Neither thing happens?" _NEVER! HE LOST! HE'S JUST AFRAID TO LOSE TO ME! BASTERD! _Sirius winced,

"Mine says that's a bad idea. He really wants to get inside of you…not to mention myself." She rolled her eyes and slapped him on the chest, "How about we do both?" He asked. _Better then nothing, _Carly's conscious said.

"Alright, just not tomorrow."

"Why not tomorrow?"

"We have a game tomorrow." Sirius nodded,

"Alright Monday then." Carly nodded in agreement. "Now on to more important matters." He said wrapping his arms around her waste.

"Can we get inside and then do this?" She asked. It was still raining and she was soaked through her shirt. Sirius took a good look at her,

"Why?" She rolled her eyes,

"Pig." She said grabbing his hand, and dragging him towards the castle.

* * *

Thanks for RR

Tandemswipe


	21. Chapter 21: Discoveries

Disclaimer: I only own Carly and her mother

Thanks for the reviews Kel and Erin.

A sort of long chapter for you...

Chapter 21: Discoveries

Enjoy:

* * *

After being yelled at by the medi-witch for an hour (and getting a detention) Carly and Sirius stumbled into bed. The next day Carly awoke from a loud bang. Groaning she stumbled to follow the sound. As she walked down the step she was greeted with a whistle and a couple cat calls. She turned towards the people making the sounds. Males, she thought rolling her eyes and looking at what they were whistling about. She had on one of Sirius' shirts and that was all. Blushing a little bit she shook her head, 

"What was that sound?" A 5th year, Tony Stevens, grinned and jerked his head towards James. James stood there in full quidditch uniform with a large pan in one hand and a large spoon in the other. He grinned manically at her and stared at the group forming at the steps,

"All where waiting for now is-"

"I'm HERE!" Sirius said running down the steps in just boxers. "You could have gotten me up before." He said bumping in to James as he passed him. James rolled his eyes,

"Okay I'm giving you all fifteen minutes to change and come back down here. Anyone late is going to suffer some consciousness _(An: SP?)_." The team rolled their eyes and tumbled back up the steps. Carly hung back for a second. Sirius caught her eye and walked over to her weaving his hands around her waist,

"I like seeing you in my shirt." He whispered. She smirked,

"And I like seeing you in…that." She whispered back. The clock chimed eight and Sirius lowered his head to give her a kiss. Carly pulled back a serious expression on her face,

"No. I don't want to be distracted. It's game time." With that she left a gapping Sirius and walked back up the steps adding a little sway in her hips. He groaned watching her leave and went up his own steps.

When Carly was safely in her own dorm she shut the door and slid down it. Lily poked her head out of her hangings,

"Everything alright?" Lily asked,

"I have a game today."

"I knew that."

"Oh, okay." With that she stood up and went into her trunk pulling out her uniform.

"Is that all?" Lily asked getting out of bed and pulling out her own clothes. Carly nodded,

"I'm trying to get into the zone."

"The zone?"

"Yes, the zone. It's really hard when Sirius' face keeps popping into my head."

"What's the zone?" Lily said stepping into the bathroom. Carly joined her fully clothed and started brushing her hair,

"The zone is a forbidden ground only to be entered by me. It's sort of a hallucinatory state that all I can see is the game. All I can hear is the game. It's like my own battlefield. You wouldn't understand." She said putting toothpaste on her toothbrush. Lily raised an eyebrow,

"Yeah your right I don't understand." Lily said. Carly rolled her eyes and pulled her hair into a tight pony-tail. Carly checked her watch and cursed running out of the dorm. She whipped down the stair case running into the seeker, Joey Keller. Joey turned around and helped her up. She blushed and thanked him and took her spot,

"Okay team," James said standing up, "we are a team correct." Everyone muttered a yes, "So we're going to act like a team,"

"What do you mean James?" Sirius drawled as if he said this every time. James growled at Sirius,

"We're going to eat as a team. And you are eating." He added to the younger players. Sasha, the keeper, grinned,

"No problem there Jamey boy." She said thumping him on the back and walking out of the common room. Every one followed. As Carly was walking out Sirius stopped her,

"You chipped me this morning." He said in her ear. She ignored him and followed Frank Longbottem out of the common room. Sirius growled,

"She's in the _Zone_." Someone said behind him. He turned to find Lily hand in hand with James. Sirius raised an eyebrow and Lily shrugged, "She said you where distracting her from her zone."

"That's a good thing?" He asked climbing out of the portrait hole. Lily shrugged again,

"I assume so." Sirius grinned seeming to like this answer and walked towards the great hall with an extra bounce in his step.

"Welcome to the second quidditch match of the season! I'm Remus Lupin, accompanied by the great Lily Evans." Remus' voice boomed over the loud stadium,

"We have an exciting match today," came Lily's voice, "Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" The entire stadium cheered,

"For your low picking nasty colored-"

"Remus Lupin!" Came McGonagall's loud shrill,

"Sorry professor, for the Slytherins we have the captain and keeper Baddock." The Gryffindors booed while the Slytherins cheered, "The chasers Bletchley, Bole, and Derrick. The beaters Pucey and Warrington. And your seeker Malfoy." Remus said all these names as if they where a curse word. Lily waited for the cheers and boos to die down,

"And for your favorite and fifth time quidditch cup winners Gryffindor!" The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors all cheered while the Slytherins boos where drowned out. "You captain and extremely hot chaser Potter." James flew out with a wide grin on his face. Flying quickly past Lily he blew a kiss and went onto the field, "You're other chasers Stevens and Mullet! Next the beaters Black and Longbottem." A couple cat calls and whistles could be heard from the female part of the crowd, "Next your keeper Winker and last but not least your seeker Keller."

"Now I want a fair game." A young Madam Hooch said to the two captains. James shook the Slytherins hand it both looked like he was daring the other to let go first. "From all of you." She added looking at the intense look between Sirius and Malfoy. "On my whistle. Three…two…" She blew it and the ball where released and the players took off. Carly quickly grabbed the quaffle and passed it to Stevens who passed back to Carly who scored. Sirius flew after the bludger wailing at Bletchley who dropped the quaffle. James picked it up and flew to the goal. Pucey fired the bludger at James who dodged it and instead it hit Baddock sending him off his broom. James took advantage of the situation and scored. The game continued on with Slytherin only scoring a goal by accident. What happened was that Stevens had taken a bludger to the head and mixed up the goals and scored in the Gryffindor by accident.

"And I don't believe it Gryffindor wins again!" Remus said sarcastically after Keller caught the snitch. James flew by Remus and made a rude hand gesture before giving Lily a kiss. That night in the Gryffindor common room Sirius cornered Carly and pulled her away from the party.

"My conscious would like to remind you that you'll be waking up to him tomorrow instead of yours." He whispered kissing her neck. She grinned,

"Same for you." Sirius stopped and looked up, "It said it would rather see what it was like in your head instead of having complete control over you." Sirius grinned and went back to her neck. Carly tilted her head for him and he grinned. She shook her head and pulled his to face her. With a last glint in her eyes she captured his lips in a kiss. A few…Carly couldn't even remember…somethings later Sirius pulled away,

"It's weird you know?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow, "Every time I kiss you it's like the first time I've ever kissed."

"And we both know that's not true." She added. He smirked,

"Is it the same for you?" He asked looking into her eyes. She searched his face trying to understand what he meant. A loud click went off in her mind and she grinned,

"…yes…" He smirked and kissed her again. He quickly pulled away and grabbed her hand pulling her in a different direction. "We are we going?"

"You'll see." He said pulling her up the boy's stair case. Carly gulped and slowly followed. She was dreading what would happen next. She caught Lily's eye as she turned the corner into the boy's dorm. Lily to gulped.

"What's wrong?" James said from beside her. Lily pointed towards the staircase. James caught on,

"Well good," he said grinning, "It's about freaking time." He said. His expression changed when he saw Lily's grim face, "What?"

"She…I…she's…" James snorted,

"She's a virgin? Really? Sirius is in for a surprise." James added turning towards Remus. Lily pulled at her collar and stared at the steps. A couple girls in the shadows grinned and began to whisper among them selves. Thinking fast Lily ran up the steps into her own dormitory and pulled out an old wrinkled book. Flipping the pages she came to a passage:

_The Immaculate Pristine Charm can only be charmed by the parents of the female child. It has three symptoms:_

_Female child can not have sexual relationships with any male._

_Female child will not go through monthlies_

_If the birth mother dies the charm can never be broken_

_The charm can be lifted by the correct counter-charm. You must wave your wand counter clockwise five time repeating the words Chasteness Pureness over and over again. Then you must whisper the full names of both of the female child's birth parents. Then the spell can be broken. _

_The female will go through a month of constant "monthlies" then she will be ready to forgo sexual relationships._

Lily gasped and dropped the book. She never saw this part before:

_The only other way the charm can be broken is if the female child finds her true love._

Running down the steps she crossed her fingers. James stopped her,

"What's going on?" He asked. Lily shook her head and looked up the boy's steps,

"Have Carly or Sirius come down yet?" James thought for a second then shook his head. Lily let out a sigh of relief. She was still battling with herself though. On one hand, she thought, it could be a really good thing; on the other hand Sirius might not be her true love… Either way she promised herself that she would tell Carly the next time she saw her.

Sirius opened the dorm room and pushed Carly in. He came up behind her encircling his hands around her waist and kissing her neck. She took a deep breath and faced him. He took her open mouth as a sign and kissed her. He picked her up and led her to the bed. Placing her down carefully; he laid down beside her and began kissing her again. He began to run his hand up her thigh when she pulled back,

"Wait." She said looking away. "There's something I need to tell you…before we go…any further." Sirius let out a sigh and sat up. She sat up also put a comforting hand on his leg, "It's nothing to bad I guess…It's just I can't do it."

"Can't do what?" He asked,

"I can't…you know." Sirius took Carly's hand in his. Letting out a chuckle,

"You mean you're a virgin?" Carly blushed and nodded. Sirius grinned,

"That's okay. I'll wait." Carly gasped, "I'm not the devil you know. I do respect you. Although I am quite shocked. You don't give off the aura of a virgin." Carly giggled and then shook her head,

"I'm no prude you know. Anyway its not that I don't want too. Trust me I do." Sirius smirked, "It's just even if I wanted to I couldn't." Sirius raised an eyebrow,

"What?" Carly took a deep breath,

"It's just my dad." Dark expressions passed onto their faces but was gone quickly, "put a charm or curse you choose on me when I was a baby." Sirius nodded.

"We can still snog can't we?" He asked. She nodded and pulled him on top of her again.

That night after Carly left Sirius lay in bed not being able to sleep. Damn, he muttered to himself. _Well sorry about the little guy. _Shut up you. _You know if that was any other girl you would have dumped her. _I thought we've been over this before. _Yeah yeah she's not any other girl. It's just I'm getting a little randy and I can tell the lack of it is driving you nuts…no pun intended. _I really hate you. I can't wait until your gone tomorrow. _Her conscious is no better. _Great. Tell me what you know about Carly. _What do you want to know? How desperately she wants to shag you? _(Sirius smirked) _You like that don't you? Yeah well she's discovering new things too. _Like what? _Her little friend…what's her name? The hot red head? _Lily? _Yeah her…she found out a way to break the charm. _(Sirius sat up) No way? _Well her conscious is having it's own battle. _What's that? _It can't decide whether or not to tell Carly another way of breaking the charm. _What's the other way? _If she finds her true love. _WHAT! _Well apparently if you aren't Carly's true love it'll break both of your hearts. Don't deny it. You know it'll break yours. Well she doesn't want Carly to go through the heart break. _Oh…that's nice I guess. But I'd still want to know…you know? _Yeah…there is only one way to find out. _Alright, but tomorrow you cant tell Carly anything alright? _Sure. Sure. What ever. I just want to get inside her…_Shut up you. Sirius bolted up and ran out of the dormitory were he found Lily.

Lily was going to tell Carly when Carly entered the dorm that night, but she couldn't. Carly just seemed to happy. She didn't want to break her heart. Later that night Lily couldn't sleep and began pacing in the common room.

"Lily?" She looked up to see Sirius walking down the steps. It looked like he had been tossing in his sleep for hours. Sirius took a seat in front of the fire and motioned for Lily to join him. She sat down next to him,

"What's wrong?" She asked,

"I know about Carly and everything." She nodded, "And I know both ways to fix it." Lily stood up,

"Sirius Black!" She shrieked causing Sirius to jump, "If all you care about is getting into Carly's pants then maybe you two shouldn't be together!" Sirius stood up,

"That's not it Evans. When you and James get…together it's different isn't it?" He shot back. Lily blushed looking down and nodded, "You do it only to prove how much you love him right?" She nodded again, "Carly isn't like any other girl Lily." He said quietly, "She's my…like everything. She's the missing piece. You know what I mean?" Lily looked up and nodded, "All I want to do is prove to Carly that I love her. Wouldn't it be obvious if all I wanted to do was get into her pants? Wouldn't I have broken up with her once I new she couldn't…?" Lily nodded again,

"So you know both ways?" She whispered. He nodded,

"Did you tell Carly the one way?" Lily shook her head violently. Sirius let out a sigh of relief, "Can…can I tell her?" He asked in a small voice. Lily thought for a second,

"You do know what would happen if it doesn't work right?" Sirius nodded, "And you do know Sirius Black that you are in a high risk of getting her pregnant?" He nodded, "You do know all the right charms right?" He looked at her appalled. Lily giggled, "Then fine tell her…just be careful alright?" Sirius sat back down,

"You have no idea. I feel like I'm going to break her (_AN: really sick pun if it was intended…I'm such a perv…) _every time we touch. It's just…I don't know…"

"I'd never thought I'd see the day Sirius Black fell in love.."

"What!"

"You love her." Lily said again sitting back down. Sirius shook his head,

"I do."

* * *

Thanks for RR,

Tandemswipe


	22. Author's Note

Author's note:

I promise to have something up tomorrow around 5ish. Volleyball's started and I'm swamped with homework. Ok till tomorrow

Tandemswipe


	23. Chapter 23: Annoying Voices

Disclaimer: I only own Carly and her mother

Thanks for all the reviews!

Alright I'll put up a little recap:

"_I'd never thought I'd see the day Sirius Black fell in love..."_

"_What!" _

"_You love her." Lily said again sitting back down. Sirius shook his head,_

"_I do." _

I was wondering as I read my last few chapters if I should probably change to rating because it's referring to rated R things. What do you guys think?

Chapter 23 (because my stupid author's note counted as a chapter): Annoying Voices

Enjoy:

* * *

Alright pervert don't scare her to much. _I promise to be a good boy…_Just for today…_Okay then what? _What ever. Just please don't screw me over. _Eww why would I want to do that with you? Maybe Carly…_Please? _Fine. Fine. I better get something good though. _

Sirius rolled his eyes as he put on his tie and pants. His mind was more perverted then himself. James thumped Sirius on the back,

"Ready for the Charms test?" Sirius groaned,

"That's today?"

"Yeah, Lily only reminded me about fifty times." Sirius groaned again as he tied up his laces and followed James out of the door. On the couch sat Remus, Peter, Lily, and Carly. Once Carly smiled at him their conscious' changed places.

_Sirius would like to say that he thinks you are extremely hot. _(Carly blushed)…thanks…_I do too. _

Carly's blush turned deeper causing Sirius to storm over and distract her from his conscious. With that done he tightly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tight leading her out of the common room. Remus raised a brow,

"What's going on?" Lily grinned,

"He just realized something." James helped her up,

"What?" He asked.

"Last night he just realized he was in love with Carly." Remus began to choke on the air,

"Sirius? In love?" Lily giggled and James grinned,

"Looks like it's just you mate. The only sane one left." James said thumping Remus on the back and following Lily out of the portrait hole. Remus frowned,

"Looks like it…" He muttered to himself before following the happy couples.

Sirius scratched his nose with the tip of his quill thinking hard. _Maybe you should have studied. _I never study. Why don't you go bother someone else? _Who? You're stuck with me for the rest of the day. _Great. Just great. That's what I need. Another thick headed conscious distracting me. _I'm not the one distracting you._ (Sirius' eyes drifted in Carly's direction. The girl was tapping her foot, biting her lip, as her quill zoomed across the parchment scribbling down answers.) She's nervous. _Wow, you pay attention. _Duh, how could I not? _So what do you plan to do about this whole love thing? _What? You know? _Of course I know, it's my job to try and help you through this. _Does Carly know? _Nope. _Do you think she feels the same? (Sirius paused a second and wrote down his last answer. He put down his quill and leaned back in his chair. _(AN: like in OOTP) _He looked at James who looked back giving the thumbs up.) _I don't think it's my place to say. _Damn you. You could make this so much easier if you just told me. _I know. _Evil…son…of a-

His eyes darted towards Carly again who had thrown her quill down and turned over her paper. She looked over at Sirius who was starring back at her. She blushed and winked. He slammed his chair back to all fours and winked back.

_You love him, you want to snog him, you want to sha- _Shut up! You're so annoying! _Hey that's my job! _No it's not. You're supposed to make me feel bad when I do something bad or wrong not annoy me. _I do both. _GAH! WHY! _Because you love him, you want to sn- JESUS_! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! _What you don't love him? _(Carly rolled her eyes and choose not to answer.) _So you don't! Then why do you keep leading him on? That's mean you know. You have him wrapped around your finger and you don't care? You heartless mean slag. (Carly snorted) _What does slag mean? _Don't change the subject! _Fine I love him alright? Now will you leave me alone? _Nope, you love him, you want to snog him, and you want t-_

Carly shook her head violently and began banging it on the table. Sirius smirked, so his was being an annoying git also. _HEY! _Sirius chose to ignore it,

"Ms. Mullet please refrain from hitting your head. Others are still taking the test." Sirius looked around. Everyone was either flirting with the person next to them or picking their nose (well in Peter's case).

"Who?" Sirius asked. Professor Flitwick ignored Sirius.

When the class was over Sirius looked at his watch and groaned. He had history next for a double period and that meant no Carly for two whole hours! He turned and waited for Carly to walk out with Lily. When she did he grabbed her arm and pulled her under the stair case,

"Sirius I can't right now. I've go-" He silenced her with a kiss,

"I'll make it quick." He muttered then attacked her again. Remus began to tap his foot loudly and James let out a fake cough. Sirius flicked them off and continued to kiss Carly. When the second bell rang Carly pulled away and ran towards her class room. Sirius grinned and began to jog to his,

"You're late." Gideon's voice said as she walked into the classroom.

"Sorry…I got…caught up." She said grinning wildly. The other girl in the class snickered as she saw Carly's state and handed her a mirror. Carly raised an eyebrow and the girl pointed at her neck. Carly's hand drifted towards her own and gasped. As Gideon turned around towards the board Carly got out her wand and muttered a concealing charm and a hair one also. The professor shook his head and began the lesson about Giants and other mystical creatures in history. Her mind began to drift as the professor showed them a couple picture clips. Sirius Black. She grinned. Carly Black. Caroline Black. Carly Mullet Black. Mrs. Black. _Just a little weird. _I never asked you. _I prefer Carly Black it sounds better. It sort of rings. _Uhh…thanks… _You know that he's thinking about you right now. _Really? _Yeah he hasn't stopped thinking about you. Even when he was with that other girl for a day. _(Carly scowled) _He thought about you when he was snogging her. Actually before he met you he was picturing you while he- _That's enough! Even if it's sort of flattering in a kinky way it's sort of gross. _Hey, what ever. I just thought you'd like to know. _That what? That I've been his sexual image even before we met? Or that I was arousing him before I even knew about such things? _Yup. _Great another thing that thinks with his b-

"Carly?" Her head shot up,

"Yes?"

"Class is over."

"Right." She blushed and started gathering her things in her bag,

"I want to uh…let you know…well let's just say your mum told me…" Gideon stuttered. Carly dropped her bag,

"Bloody hell woman! Damn her…" The professor let out a nervous laugh,

"No, just that um…I'm here for you." Carly laughed and picked up her bag,

"Thanks-"

"Lay! Lay! Lay! I need to see you!" Sirius yelled running into the classroom. He saw Gideon handing Carly a book and glared. He walked up to Carly and tightly wrapped his arm around her waist. Gideon rolled his eyes.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked looking at Sirius. Sirius let go of Carly,

"Okay…"

"Carly?"

"Right…leaving." She left closing the door, but not before saying something along the lines of everyone interfering. When the door shut Gideon advanced on Sirius pulling out his wand. Sirius, looking shocked, pulled out his own wand. Gideon knocked it out of his hands and backed Sirius up to the door,

"Listen to me Sirius Black. Carly is all her mother has. If you hurt her in any way I will hunt you down. And when I do I'll kill you. She has a really important role to play in this world and she doesn't need you to be in her way. I swear Black if you mess her up your ass is mine." Gideon hissed in Sirius' ear. Sirius drew himself up to his full height and began to advance back on Gideon,

"Excuse me, but first off _you_ have know right to be in our business anyway. If we feel like doing things we will. I never _ever_ did or do anything to her that she doesn't want. _You_ have no right telling me what to do or what not to do. Just because _you're_ jealous that Carly's arms fit better around me then they do around _you_ doesn't mean _you_ have to mess up what we've got! So listen to me if anyone's going to have anyone's ass it's going to be me having _yours_ for being in my business. I don't care if _you're_ a bloody professor or not. " Sirius let out a growl and stormed out. Just before he slammed the door Gideon called out,

"I'm not jealous Black! It's just that she has no one else to play the role of father or brother." Sirius turned and smirked,

"I've heard that before." With that he slammed the door and stormed down the hall. Carly was sitting on the edge of the steps waiting for him. When she saw his face she stood up,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He growled pulling her closer. She pushed him back,

"Tell me." Sirius ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. He told her about the exchange between her and Gideon. Carly laughed and shook her head, "How come when we want to go further every one gets involved? I mean no ones on Lily and James' back because their going at it like rabbits!" Sirius broke out in a grin,

"Rabbits?" He questioned,

"Rabbits. Or Nifflers which ever." Sirius snorted and pulled her towards the great hall.

* * *

Thanks for RR,

Tandemswipe


	24. Chapter 24: The Silver Necklace

Disclaimer: I only own Carly and her mother

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm really sorry if the conscious thing is confusing I'll try and make it less. And I do realize that mostly all of my facts are wrong, but then what fun would it be if all where right? Thanks again.

Please excuse all of the written mistakes. I wanted to get this up as soon as possible for you guys. Feel free to ask questions.

Chapter 24: The Silver Chain

Enjoy:

* * *

Sirius was still laughing about rabbits when he and Carly sat down next to the other Marauders and Lily,

"What's so funny?" Peter asked. Sirius gasped,

"Your actually here!" Peter's eyes became wide,

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're never here anymore." James stated,

"Yeah, why?" Remus asked,

"I've…I've just meet…" Sirius grinned,

"You have a girl?" Peter thought for a second and nodded,

"Who?" James asked leaning closer. Peter shook his head,

"No one you need to know about." The other marauders sighed,

"Come on Wormtail, we tell you about our girlfriends." Remus said,

"You don't really tell me, I sort of can see it." Peter said indicating how close Sirius and Carly were, and how James and Lily were holding hands. Sirius shrugged and gave up piling food on his plate,

"Whatever, if you want to act all prude then don't tell us." Peter's mouth opened to retort, but he was cut off by Carly who smacked him upside the head,

"Honestly Sirius! If he doesn't want to tell you then he won't. Weren't we just talking about how we hate it when people pry into our business?" Sirius winced and Lily raised an eyebrow,

"Who else knows?" Carly rolled her eyes and waved it off while Sirius glared at his plate. James and Remus smirked,

"Come on who?" James teased poking Sirius,

"Shut up Prongs." Remus grinned,

"It's Gideon isn't it?" Sirius began to hit his head against the table and Carly threw up her hands in defeat,

"See what I mean! People always in our business! My bloody mum told him! What the hell is that all about!" The others grinned when Sirius clutched his head,

"What happen?" Peter asked. He unlike every other Marauder had no idea about Carly's…condition… Lily waved it off,

"Probably nothing." She said then gave Carly a look that said, 'Tell me later.' Carly gave her a slight nod and turned back to her food. James decided to break the tension because it seemed to much for him,

"Uhh…Hey Marauders we haven't pulled a prank in a long time." Lily snorted but said nothing. This comment seemed to make Sirius lift his head from the table,

"Yeah!" Remus grinned,

"I'm game, what's in mind Prongs." The four boys leaned in closer and began discussing things quietly. Carly and Lily chose to ignore what they were saying,

"So what happened?" Lily asked,

"Well all I know is what Sirius told me." Carly stated pushing food around her plate,

"And what's that?" Carly sighed and told her all Sirius said to her about the little meeting him and Gideon had leaving Lily shocked,

"So Gideon thinks he's like your brother or something?" Carly shrugged,

"I have no idea. Probably feels sorry because I have no male influence on my life. My mum feels like she has to play both parts."

"Oh-" Lily was cut off by a large brown barn owl flying straight at Carly. The owl hooted angrily at her,

"Sorry Sena." Carly cooed stroking the owl now on the head. It hooted at her in forgiveness and put up its leg for Carly to take the letter attached. Carly untied the letter while the owl helped it self to her pumpkin juice and flew off. "Damn…" Carly muttered reading over the letter. Lily raised an eyebrow,

"What? Is it from your mother?" Carly grinned and shook her head,

"Nope, it's from Danny."

"Who?"

"Danny Koler. He's my best friend from ASM." Lily shook her head in understanding and looked over at the boys. Sirius was glaring at the letter in her hands and Remus, Peter, and James had confused looks on their faces.

"_Who's Ruff? And who's Danny?_" Sirius said reading over her shoulder. Carly hid the letter in her bag,

"Danny Koler." Sirius growled causing Carly to laugh,

"He's my _friend._ That's all." She said putting her hand under his chin. She was laughing at Sirius,

"I'm sure." Carly rolled her eyes and went back to her lunch. James started laughing and Sirius rounded on him,

"What's so funny?"

"You." Sirius growled again and muttered something under his breath. After lunch the crew headed towards Transfiguration. Carly followed a little behind reading Danny's letter,

_Ruff,_

_Baby! Guess what? Alright you guessed nothing. It's extremely boring over here. Nothing is going on! Charlotte house is losing because we don't have you! Betsy is the worst Capitan ever and she can't get the chasers to work as a team. We're all on strike until you come back.  
I miss you…Ben misses you…The entire Charlotte house misses you. I swear even some Dominions miss you. I miss you the most though.  
Any way on to more important issues…Why have you not written me in a week? And who is this Sirius Black character? I don't like the sounds of him. Lily seems nice. James seems a little off because he's best friends with Black. So does Remus. I don't like him. Stay away from him! _(Carly laughed at this.) _Also my mom said I could come to your next game sense its home. Can't wait to see you crush Mexico! _

_You luver (…just kidding…)  
Danny aka Les _

As Carly read her letter James pulled Sirius aside, "Do you remember what my mum gave us two years ago?" Sirius shook his head,

"No…" James sighed and pulled out two small boxes,

"The chains. The ones about the girls and stuff." Sirius gasped,

"I forgot all about those."

"Yeah well she sent them to me the other day. She said something about Lily and then said something about Carly. I think she wants us to try them on the girls." Sirius nodded,

"How do we know which one belongs to who?" Sirius asked looking at the boxes,

"Mum said mine was gold and yours was silver." James said opening the boxes to reveal two bright necklace chains. One was a startling gold one and the other was a silver one. Both looked brand new. Sirius took the silver one and put it in his pocket,

"So your mum thinks we should give them to the girls?" James nodded, "When are you going to give it to Lily?" James shrugged,

"Tomorrow I guess."

"Halloween?" James nodded. Remus who was behind the two started tapping his foot,

"Can we go now?" James and Sirius gave each other one last look and followed Remus into the classroom.

As Carly finished the letter Lily sat down in her chair and began to read over her shoulder,

"Past boyfriend?" Carly shook her head,

"I'm not entirely sure." She said watching Sirius sit up straighter, "He's just a really good friend." She added causing Sirius to slump back down. Lily looked at what Carly was looking at and tapped her nose,

"Right a good friend." Lily said pulling out her books.

_A really good friend my butt. _Shut up. What do you know? _A lot now that I'm in your head. _We didn't do anything! _Well duh…_I hate you. _And I love you. _  
Carly inwardly groaned and took out some parchment while McGonagall started teaching.

Lily began to space out thinking about nothing in particular. Lunch came to mind after a few minutes. What where to guys planning? They always do a big prank on Halloween and that's tomorrow. Lily ran her fingers through her hair remembering her 4th year. The marauders thought it would be funny to change everyone's hair color. James made her extra "special" as he put it. He changed it to neon orange which wouldn't go away for a week. She even glowed in the dark. No wonder she didn't have any friends before Carly. James…Lily sighed propping her head up on her hand and looking at the back of James' head. James…She thought giggling. James must have heard her and turned to look at her. She blushed and waved. He gave her a crooked grin and turned back around. James…She thought again.

When classes where over for the day Sirius began looking nervous. _So you're telling her tonight? _Yeah…_Good. The sexual tension between you to is so thick that I can barely see. _You don't have eyes. _It's an expression. _Oh, right.  
Carly looked over at Sirius during dinner and nudged him with her foot,

"What's wrong?" She asked and he fidgeted,

"Not…uh…can we talk…now?" Carly nodded giving on last look at her food and standing up. She and Sirius walked out of the great hall while girls began whispering. Carly soon grew nervous also. _Don't worry. _Why? Is he going to break up with me. _I just told you that he loves you this morning. What makes you think he's going to break up with you? _Maybe he's scared. _Scared of what? _Being in love…_Are you scared? _I don't know.

"Carly?" Sirius said snapping her back from her thoughts. He had brought her to a spare classroom and was sitting on a desk.

"Yeah."

"I was talking with…Lily." Carly's eyes grew wide, "Last night…" Carly gulped, "Don't worry its nothing bad. Actually its pretty good."

"Just say it already." She said sitting next to him. He took her hand and began tracing his fingers on her palm,

"I'd never thought I'd live long enough to know who this feels, but damn you Carly for changing me again. First you tie down one of the biggest man-whores, then you have him chasing you around, and now…now you have him falling in love with you." Carly gasped,

"What?" She breathed. She knew of course that he loved her. It was just so different hearing it from him,

"I love you." He was staring intently at her. She took her other hand and cupped his face,

"I love you, too Sirius Black." Sirius let out a breath he had been holding for awhile. Sirius pulled something out of his pocket. Carly's eyes grew wide.

"Don't worry. It's nothing big, well not to big." He added with a grin. He opened up a box and pulled out a little silver chain, "Mrs. Potter, had one made for both me and James. She said that once we found the right girl that it'll fit perfectly. Of course James and I didn't believe her so we tried it on random girls and it was always to small." Carly nodded. Sirius brushed back her hair, "Can I try?" He asked. She nodded again, she was speechless he wanted to try something like that on her! This was so cliché, she thought as he wrapped the small chain around her neck. When he clasped it he gasped and stood up. "CARLY!" Carly grinned,

"SIRIUS!" He picked her up (which is no easy task) and whirled her around. She laughed and struggled out of his grasp, "What now?" She asked looking up into his eyes. He grinned,

"Lily and I talked last night. It seems that there is more then one way to break the curse." Carly gasped,

"What?"

"The one is the one Lily knows, the other it seems that she miss read. The one is a spell while the other…is that if you find your true love the spell can be broken…without a wand or your father." Carly let out a nervous laugh,

"So…you think that this is true love?" She asked nervously. Her heart was split in two. She of course was Sirius' true love, but what if he wasn't hers? She didn't want to ruin what they had if he wasn't, but she still wanted to see.  
Sirius scratched his head,

"I think so." She bit her lip and explained her problem to him,

"What…if ….and that's a big if. What if your not my true love? I mean the only way to find out is if we…" she trailed off and he nodded for her to continue, "And what happens if it doesn't work?" He pulled her close,

"I don't know." She wrapped her arms around his back and closed her eyes,

"I don't want to ruin us, but at the same time…"

"I know." He lightly touched her chin forcing her to look up at him, "You can think about it. I'll wait. I promise." He said. She grinned,

"I love you Sirius Black,"

"And I love you Carly Mullet."

Carly lay in her bed tossing and turning that night. Sirius' words were echoing in her mind. There were really two ways. She was shocked. He knew another way. A way that might be a really really good thing, or a really really bad thing. She turned around again and fingered the silver chain. She hated her father for doing this to her. Hell she hated him not just for this! She screamed in her pillow (so she didn't wake Lily). "DAMN HIM!"  
While she screamed she failed to notice a black figure slip into her room. As she turned around again in her bed she watched as a shadow approached her bed behind her curtain. Sirius? She asked herself. Sirius. She confirmed as she watched the figure pull back the curtain. She didn't want to ruin his fun so she pretended to be asleep. A squeak emitted from her mattress as the figure sat down next to her. She felt a hand run through her hair. It was small and dry. Not Sirius' hands, she thought. Her eyes shoot open. Defiantly not Sirius. The person smiled wickedly pulling out its wand,

"Sorry love." A women's voice said. She opened her mouth to scream, but was suddenly muffled by a gloved hand. "We don't want to wake up your mudblood friend now do we?" Carly squinted to see who it was,

"Mu-"

"Carly?" Came Lily's soft voice. The woman cursed and stood up walking over to Lily's bed. Carly reached for her wand and quietly levitated the flower pot on her dresser. When the woman reached Lily's bed Carly flung the flower pot at the person. Lily tore back her curtains looking straight at the person who was now out cold on the floor.

"Wha-" Lily began but Carly stopped her by putting a finger to her own lips. Carly stood up and looked over the person. Lily soon joined her. "Who is that?" Lily whispered in her ear. Carly shook her head,

"I think its m-" Suddenly everything went black.

Carly groaned and sat up. She was not in her bed; she actually had no idea where she was. Looking around she saw a hooded figure slumped over in the corner by a door. The door was a wood door surrounded by cement walls. The entire room was made out of cement. No wonder her head hurt. She quietly stood not wanting to wake up the hooded figure she crept towards the door. She reached for the handle and pulled on it. It wouldn't move. She grasped it harder pulling and pushing. She threw her whole weight against the door and nothing happened. She reached down in her pocket looking for her wand,

"Looking for this?" A smooth voice said behind her. She turned to face the voice, when she saw who it belonged to her blue eyes lit up with a blue fiery rage,

"Malfoy." She sneered holding out her hand for her wand he was twirling in his hands. She growled when he stood up pocketing her own wand and pulling out his own,

"So you're the infamous Caroline Mullet," he drawled. Carly was confused, he knew who she was. Why was he acting like this? "My son, Lucius, talks about you all the time." Carly put two and two together.

"Like father like son, can I have my wand back now?" Malfoy cackled and walked closer to her putting a hand under her chin,

"Your not afraid, young one?" He asked. She pulled her face away from his hand and took a step back,

"Why should I be?" She spat still holding out her hand for her wand. He took her hand,

"B. Malfoy." He stated putting her hand to his lips. She pulled back her hand,

"Why am I here? Where's Lily?" She asked glaring at him while wiping her hand on her robes. Wait robes? She was wearing robes? Sense when? I remember changing into my pajamas. She looked down and saw that these weren't even hers. They were dress robes. The robes were rich looking a deep green color. The color didn't look bad on her but she turned to face Malfoy again with a snarl.

"A little blunt?" He teased, "Don't worry about the mudblood she's being taken care of." Carly growled and opened her mouth to retort, but he silenced her with a wave of his hand, "The robes belong to your father and it was his order to dress you in them." A pink tint rose on her cheeks, but she quickly wiped it away with a scowl, "He wishes to see you and the mudblood once you are awake." With that he walked passed her towards the door and opened it, "I must say that you would have made a perfect match for my son." He sneered. She looked around, seeing nothing she took off the shoe on her foot and threw it at him. He ducked, "So violent young one." He shut the door leaving Carly alone. She scowled and picked up the shoe. It wasn't her shoe either, but the floor was cold and she couldn't see her slippers anywhere so she put it on. Her mind reeling she sat on the floor. What now? She thought. _Touch the necklace. _Sirius' conscious said, What? _Touch the necklace, Sirius will feel it. Trust me. _What other option was there? She began to rub the necklace. I feel stupid. _Yeah well you want to live don't you. _Carly sighed. _I know your scared. Just trust me. I am part of Sirius. _Can't you get a hold of him? _Not this far away. _Where am I? _I have no idea. I already tried though and couldn't get to him. Just keep rubbing. _  
Carly obeyed and rubbed some more.

Little did she know that not only it sent a heat wave to Sirius, it sent one to two of the most respectable Aurors out there.

* * *

Thanks for RR,

Tandemswipe


	25. Chapter 25: Options

**Disclaimer: I only own Carly and her mother**

**Why are the rating's different? It's so confusing this way. Anywho...**

**On to happy news, I promise a lot of chapters this up coming week. Either that or they will be very long, because I have spring break. But now you're all like YAY, but who cares on with the show damn it!**

**Recap:**

"B. Malfoy." He stated putting her hand to his lips. She pulled back her hand,

"Why am I here? Where's Lily?" She asked glaring at him while wiping her hand on her robes. Wait robes? She was wearing robes? Sense when? I remember changing into my pajamas. She looked down and saw that these weren't even hers. They were dress robes. The robes were rich looking a deep green color. The color didn't look bad on her but she turned to face Malfoy again with a snarl.

"A little blunt?" He teased, "Don't worry about the mudblood she's being taken care of." Carly growled and opened her mouth to retort, but he silenced her with a wave of his hand, "The robes belong to your father and it was his order to dress you in them." A pink tint rose on her cheeks, but she quickly wiped it away with a scowl, "He wishes to see you and the mudblood once you are awake." With that he walked passed her towards the door and opened it, "I must say that you would have made a perfect match for my son." He sneered. She looked around, seeing nothing she took off the shoe on her foot and threw it at him. He ducked, "So violent young one." He shut the door leaving Carly alone. She scowled and picked up the shoe. It wasn't her shoe either, but the floor was cold and she couldn't see her slippers anywhere so she put it on. Her mind reeling she sat on the floor. What now? She thought. _Touch the necklace. _Sirius' conscious said, what? _Touch the necklace, Sirius will feel it. Trust me. _What other option was there? She began to rub the necklace. I feel stupid. _Yeah well you want to live don't you? _Carly sighed. _I know you're scared. Just trust me. I am part of Sirius. _Can't you get a hold of him? _Not this far away. _Where am I? _I have no idea. I already tried though and couldn't get to him. Just keep rubbing. _  
Carly obeyed and rubbed some more.

Little did she know that not only it sent a heat wave to Sirius, it sent one to two of the most respectable Aurors out there.

**Chapter 25: Options**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

Sirius Black was known for, how can I say this, his active imagination? Even in his sleep it ran wild. Tonight was no exception. Especially after the necklace fit the girl he loved. Tonight Sirius Black was having a very…special dream about his love. Him and her had gotten into a very warm situation and the room they where in continued to grow hotter. At first Sirius thought it was just the things happening in the dream, but once it started to burn Sirius realized it was something else. He yelped as his neck grew hotter and fell out of his bed. James Potter his best friend stirred beside him, 

"Whasa matta Padfoo?" James asked groggily from behind his curtains. Sirius stood up an image flashing in his head. It was Carly. She was in a cement room on the floor wearing something he had never seen before. It looked like she was scared,

"CARLY! JAMES!" Sirius ripped open James' curtains and pulled James out of bed, "Something's wrong!"

"Wha-" He never finished his sentence because Sirius thrusted James' broom into his hands, hopping on his own broom and flew down the steps of the boy's dormitory. James, who was greatly concerned, flew after his friend. Sirius flew up the girl's steps and blew the door apart with his wand. He jumped off his broom and run up to Carly's bed. (How he knew? Even I don't know.) She wasn't there. James who had run to Lily's bed gasped,

"Where are they?" He asked puzzled. Sirius ran a finger over the burnt spot on his neck. James caught on instantly,

"Dumbledore." He said pulling James down the steps. When they slid down the steps Remus was standing there with a confused look on his face. Behind him stood a very upset looking Peter,

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

"No time to explain." Sirius said, "Going to Dumbledore." He added grabbing Remus' arm and running out of the common room. James followed pulling Peter along with him. On the way James told Remus his side of the story, which wasn't much, and began to ask Sirius questions. Remus thought for a second and pulled out the Marauders Map. Tapping it with his wand and uttering some words the castle came into view and he quickly scanned it.

"There no where in the castle or in Hogsmead. Padfoot, what's going on?" Sirius refused to answer because he was to busy looking over his shoulder his eyes darting everywhere. When they reached the Dumbledore's office they began throwing different names of candies in the air hoping to Merlin that one of them was it.

Somewhere in London a highly respected Auror feel to the ground screaming in agony and clutching her neck. The people around her rushed to her side and picked her up. When her husband looked at her in the eyes the woman gasped still holding her neckline. She had just gotten the same image Sirius Black received, "Caroline?" Then it all clicked in her mind. The Auror knew who this young woman sitting in the cement room was. She had seen a picture of the girl in the last letter her son had sent home. She was wearing the silver necklace that the Auror gave her son two years ago, "Sirius. Harold! We have to go see Dumbledore! Now!" The man holding up his wife nodded and apparated away still clutching his wife.

"Shit!" A woman hissed holding her neck.

"What's wrong?" Another, male voice hissed back,

"My neck, it's burning and I have no idea why."

"Come here." The woman slowly walked over to the figure. All of a sudden the woman stopped becoming rigid. She just had an image of a beautiful girl, on her knees, looking deathly afraid. "This image," the voice spoke, "Is of the one you took tonight?"

"Yes, master." The person belonging to the voice smirked,

"So someone out there does love the wench."

They had tried every candy in there vocabulary but none had worked. Sirius seemed extremely angry at this and began cursing the statue with his wand, "DAMN THIS! OPEN!" James slumped to the ground holding his head. Remus, next to him elbowed him causing James to look up,

"Dad? Mum?" Sirius stopped cursing and looked behind him. Mrs. Potter looked over her 'sons' and realized that Sirius had a simpler burn around his neck.

"What's going on!" Sirius screamed, "Something is wrong with Carly! She's not in her room! She's not any where near Hogwarts! She's gone!"

"So is Lily." James added. Mr. Potter sucked in a breath and whispered a couple words and the gargoyle sprang to life. They all trooped into the Headmasters office with Sirius in the lead. Everyone failed to notice that both James and Sirius were only wearing boxers. The headmaster was pacing his office when Sirius blew apart the door,

"Mr. Black I would like to-" He stopped when he saw all the Marauders and the older Potters walk into his office. Sirius was fuming,

"Carly and Lily are gone."

_Your message has been reached. _Sirius' conscious was doing it's best to keep Carly calm. He needed her to be calm. Merlin knows what her evil father had planned. Carly on the other hand was not paying attention and was thinking fast. She knew she had to remain calm and not show any emotion to these snakes, even if she wanted to blow them to pieces. She knew that that was exactly what they were looking for. To see if she would break. Carly took a deep breath and stood up. Straitening out the dress robe, that wasn't even hers yet it fit perfectly, she glanced around the room. What good this'll do, she thought. She ran up towards the door and tried the handle. She knew it was locked, but tried anyway. What if Lily was on the other side? "LILY!" Carly screamed hoping that Lily would hear her. _She's fine…I promise you that she is thinking about the same things you are. And yes she has on a freaky dress robe also. _Carly visibly relaxed. This technically was all her fault. She thought pulling her self together. The door clicked and Carly put on an unreadable expression.

"Your father wishes to see you." Malfoy sneered holding out his arm for her to take. Carly was calculating things really fast in her mind. She decided to play along and lightly accepted his arm. Malfoy smirked and lead her down a series off dark steps and halls stopping shortly at a large black marble door. He pulled the door open for her bowing as she passed. Carly took a deep breath and walked into the room with her head held high. She examined the room and had to stifle a gasp just to keep her cool. The room was made entirely out of black marble. To the door all the way to the three thrones on the other end. Dark figures cloaked in black and masked lined the walls watching her as she passed. A couple, she felt, sneered at her as she passed, but she ignored them looking straight ahead. She stopped short just before the steps leading up to the three thrones. On the shortest throne to the left sat a black cloaked woman who also wore a mask. She had a burn mark circling her neck which made Carly wonder. Carly looked at the other throne to the right of the bigger one. It was empty and was clearly waiting for someone to sit in it. This one was a slightly taller then the first throne, but not as tall as the middle one. At the throne in the middle of the other two sat a man who looked to be in his late thirties early forties. He to was clad in all black, but held no mask. His eyes where a crystal blue. Carly's eyes. The eyes seemed to be examining her, their thoughts unreadable. She locked eyes with the man and stared long and hard into them. He stared back, his expression not changing. They were practically daring the other to speak first. The man broke first, still keeping eye contact he stood up, "Caroline Mullet Riddle." He stated. It wasn't a question. Carly glared,

"No, it's just Caroline Mullet." The man smirked,

"You dare tell me I'm wrong brat?" He spat. The people lining the walls snickered. Carly stood up taller,

"And if I do?" The woman on the other throne flinched and stood up. The man turned towards the woman and with a wave of his hand she was sitting back in her seat unable to speak or move,

"Do you know who I am?" He asked slowly coming down the steps towards her. Carly didn't move,

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Voldemort." The people lining the walls hissed out at her, but Voldemort held up a hand to silence them.

"Who else?"

"Tom Riddle, my," She swallowed, "father." The cloaked people gasped a few dared speak,

"SILANCE!" He said glaring at the figures. They shut up instantly. He was now mere inches away from her, "So wouldn't that make you Caroline Mullet Riddle?" He questioned,

"Not technically." She breathed clenching her fists. The man smirked putting his cold hand under her chin,

"You go to Hogwarts correct?" Carly nodded slightly never letting her eyes leave his. He withdrew his hand and motioned towards the other throne. "That is were you sit." Carly drew in a breath,

"Why?"

"Because you belong there." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the seat. There he stood over her, staring into her eyes, "And you belong to Gryffindor house?" Carly nodded, "Why?"

"Because the hat put her there!" Carly cringed as Lily bursted through the door running straight up behind Carly,

"Ahh…The mudblood tag-along." Voldemort said, "My, my, even if you are a mudblood you are very pretty." He said approaching Lily and putting a hand on her cheek. Carly snapped,

"Don't touch her." Voldemort turned towards Carly, who was now standing up,

"Jealous?" Carly's eyes flashed in Lily's direction hoping Lily caught on to her silent plea. _She got it. _Thank you,

"Yes." Carly stated now her unreadable expression on her face again. The Dark lord smirked,

"You too are very beautiful. That is why I have made a proposition for you." He said taking his seat back on the throne. With a wave of his hand Lily was forced into a chair and bound, "You Caroline have two options." Carly glared at him. He raised his eyebrows and motioned to the empty throne, "Sit." It wasn't a question. Carly threw one last glance at Lily and took a seat next to Voldemort. "One is that I am giving you a second chance of changing your ways. Being as who you are, you are very much needed."

"What?" Carly didn't understand,

"I mean being as you are my daughter and one of the most highly ranked woman now in the word, you are needed to-"

"To mate." Carly finished. She heard Lily gasp, but Carly's expression did not change,

"Precisely. That means that I will find the purest blood line out there and you shall be betrothed to this man. Then you must join me." He motioned to the empty throne besides him,

"What's in it for me?" Carly asked,

"We free the mudblood."

"What's the other option?" Lily said. Carly glared at her friend but turned her attention back to Voldemort,

"The other option is that if you refuse the first option we will kill the mudblood, hunt down your lover, his friends, and kill them. Either way you are going to end up mating it's just the first option is that only one man will…have you." Carly closed her eyes.

"Will you leave everyone else alone if I go with your first option?" Carly asked slowly.

"Carly No!" Lily screamed. Everyone seemed to ignore her except Carly, who threw a nervous look at Lily,

"Who's everyone else?" Voldemort hissed,

"Sirius, Lily, James, and Remus." She said simply touching the necklace again. The woman on Voldemort's other side screamed out in pain causing Voldemort to smirked,

"No Peter." Lily gasped. How did he know about them? Carly ignored Lily's gasp and sat up straighter,

"I don't trust the rat." She spat. Voldemort let out a hiss that might have been laughter. Carly was now looking at him in the face again,

"You do realize that you are in no position to bargain?" He said. Carly nodded,

"But without me saying yes there is no more little mini-Malfoy's running around." Carly said causing two of the dark figures to scream out. Voldemort raised an eyebrow,

"Who said it was Malfoy?"

"It was a lucky guess. Besides the only other pure bloods that you can trace back to far enough is the Black's and the Potter's." Lily let out a groan, causing Carly to blink for the first time, "We all know that I wouldn't mind the Black's or the Potter's but you wouldn't like either."

"You do know that either way you lose correct?" Carly nodded,

"Yes, but something could happen to me before you had the chance to…set anything up." Voldemort flinched as did Lily. Carly smirked, he needed her. Being one of the few young female pure-bloods (AN: Well as far as she knows) she had a large price on her head. A lot of lives rested on Carly's shoulders, she could either make them pure or mixed or not at all.

"There is more then one Black." Voldemort said. Carly didn't falter, she simply shrugged,

"You're straying from the original question." This girl was really treading on thin ice,

"Which was?" He asked between his teeth,

"Will you leave Sirius, Lily, James and Remus alone if I go with your first option?" Voldemort rubbed his chin,

"Fine." He lied easily,

"Can I have it written?" Carly asked,

"In blood. A wizard's oath." Lily added. Voldemort raised his eyebrows,

"Mudblood stop speaking before I kill you." Lily shut up. He turned towards Carly fingering his wand,

"Well?" She asked,

"No."

"Fine." Carly glanced around the room thinking hard. Her head was pounding and her neck was stiff. If this was a bad dream she had better wake up and soon, "Fine." She said again, "Will I be able to properly battle for my decisions?" She asked. Voldemort thought. This girl never missed a step did she? A snake that only now made her presence seen slithered over the back of his throne hissing in his ear, _she truly is yours, but she is a Gryffindor which means she is brave, and loyal. She will do anything to save the life of her friend, even if it meant her own. _Damn girl!

"Alright, but chose wisely. I will give you till three to think over your options." With that the chairs were gone and four black cloaked people were holding her and Lily. "The mudblood must not be harmed. Keep her with Caroline. If Caroline has anything resembling a bruise you will be killed." Voldemort said. With a wave of his hand he disappeared along with the woman next to him.

"What?" Dumbledore gasped clutching a letter in his hand,

"Carly and Lily are missing their not in their rooms and I like had a vision or something! Carly's alone in some room." Sirius yelled causing a few portraits to become outraged,

"It's true Albus. I had the same vision." Mrs. Potter said touching the burn on her neck. Dumbledore's eyes flashed to Sirius' neck where the same burn circled his neck.

"Are you sure neither of them is in the castle?" He asked. Remus nodded as did James, "How do you know?" James took a deep breath, grabbing the map from Remus he laid it out on the desk,

"Don't ask why or how, but this is the Marauders map. It doesn't lie." Dumbledore uttered a gasp; there his dot was in his office standing over his desk with the dots Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Harold Potter, and Adrianna Potter standing behind him. It was true Carly and Lily where not in the castle.

"Did you recognize the room?" He asked Adrianna. Mrs. Potter thought for a second. She had only been to one place once that was made out of all cement. And that had been Azkaban then she gasped,

"The castle behind Azkaban." Harold wrapped an arm around his wife,

"Voldemort's hide-out?" He asked. Dumbledore nodded and turned to the other boys,

"Is there something you need to tell me? Something important?" James and Remus opened their mouths, but Sirius cut them off,

"Yeah…Voldemort is Carly's birth…father…" Dumbledore sat as his desk with his head in his hands. How could I not see this? He asked himself. He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared next to him, "Get Gideon and Minerva tell them to come up here. Now." The house elf nodded and was gone. Then he turned towards his phoenix, "Fawks get the other order members tell them to get here now. Get Carly's mother first." With a flash of light the phoenix was gone and seconds later the two professors ran into the room,

"What's wrong Albus?"

"Sit. This is going to be a little bit." Gideon's eyes flashed towards the boys in the corner. All of them had their heads bent and where whispering to each other. Where was the fourth one? He asked himself. Minerva seemed to be thinking the same thing,

"Where is Peter…and your clothes?" She asked. James and Sirius blushed and Mrs. Potter waved her wand covering both boys in clothes.

"He was right here a minute ago…" Remus said. Sirius shrugged a grim expression now on his face. Sirius didn't seem to notice the door fling open and the fire place grow as 30 people entered the small office,

"Who the bloody hell cares about bloody Pettigrew? Carly's missing!"

"So is Lily." James added lamely. Everyone gasped,

"Sit I will explain..." Dumbledore trailed off looking at the people in the room, "Where's Diane?" He asked. Everyone looked around and a burly red headed man stood up,

"She wasn't at work today sir. She's missing too."

* * *

**Thanks for RR,**

**-Tandemswipe**


	26. Chapter 26: Groups

**Disclaimer: I only own Carly and her mother**

**Recap:**

"_Yeah…Voldemort is Carly's birth…father…" Dumbledore sat as his desk with his head in his hands. How could I not see this? He asked himself. He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared next to him, "Get Gideon and Minerva tell them to come up here. Now." The house elf nodded and was gone. Then he turned towards his phoenix, "Fawks get the other order members tell them to get here now. Get Carly's mother first." With a flash of light the phoenix was gone and seconds later the two professors ran into the room,_

"_What's wrong Albus?" _

"_Sit. This is going to be a little bit." Gideon's eyes flashed towards the boys in the corner. All of them had their heads bent and where whispering to each other. Where was the fourth one? He asked himself. Minerva seemed to be thinking the same thing,_

"_Where is Peter…and your clothes?" She asked. James and Sirius blushed and Mrs. Potter waved her wand covering both boys in clothes. _

"_He was right here a minute ago…" Remus said. Sirius shrugged a grim expression now on his face. Sirius didn't seem to notice the door fling open and the fire place grow as 30 people entered the small office, _

"_Who the bloody hell cares about bloody Pettigrew? Carly's missing!"_

"_So is Lily." James added lamely. Everyone gasped,_

"_Sit I will explain..." Dumbledore trailed off looking at the people in the room, "Where's Diane?" He asked. Everyone looked around and a burly red headed man stood up,_

"_She wasn't at work today sir. She's missing too."_

**Chapter 26: Groups**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

The dark cloaked figures holding Carly led Carly her into the room and shoved Lily in. Lily stood up flicking her hair over her shoulder towards the cloaked men. They grunted and left closing the door. Carly went over and yanked Lily up roughly pinning her against the wall, "Carly what the hell?" Lily yelled struggling under Carly's grasp. Carly kept her there even though her eyes were soft her actions were hard,

"Lily, you have to listen." She said sneering, "I am not doing this to hurt you I promise. Their watching us." She threw Lily to the floor where Lily crumpled,

"Can't they hear us?" She asked standing back up,

"No, these walls are too thick." Lily looked unsure, but lunched herself at Carly,

"Looks can be deceiving." Lily panted now on top of Carly,

"I promise; someone told me about this place before. It's the only medieval wizard castle left." She said pushing Lily off of her and onto the floor,

"How do you know?"

"I pay attention in History. All the medieval wizard castles had a hall of marble. There were only five ever. One belonged to the purest families of all." Lily tripped Carly,

"Who where they?" Carly again pinned Lily against the wall,

"It's crazy I know but it seems that all of the pure blood names were inherited by males so they all have or would have the same names as today except two families. The Gryffindor hall which was made out of gold marble belonged to Godric Gryffindor, somehow along the line it came to belong to the Potters." Lily gasped but continued to struggle under Carly's hold, "This one was destroyed along with the Weasley hall a long time ago. That one was made out of red and the family still exists under that name." Lily pushed back at Carly causing both to tumble to the floor, "One was the Malfoy hall which was destroyed forty years ago. This one was made out of green marble, the destruction of this one brought down the Black hall. That one was made out of silver marble."

"Is that how you knew about the blood lines?" Lily asked pushing Carly away from her and punching her in the face,

"Yeah, anyway this hall used to be Salazar Slytherin's. Unlike the other halls he hid his away from the public eye _(AN: whoa sound familiar?) _so know one knew about it till the discovery of Azkaban some hundred years ago."

"Why?"

"Because there is one wing to this castle, one that held chambers as in jail chambers. Lily half of this castle _is_ Azkaban." Carly whispered glaring at Lily's body on the floor. She pretended to kick hard, but only hit her softly. Lily stood up her eyes wild,

"You're telling me that at any moment Dementors could waltz in here and suck us dry?" Carly nodded,

"It's unlikely though, but if it does happen do you know the patronus charm?" Lily nodded,

"It's not very good, plus I don't have a wand."

"We're going to have to worry about that later. Pretend I've knocked you out alright; I'll explain later I promise." Lily's eyes blazed, "I won't leave you here. I promise. Lily please trust me."

"How do you know what your doing?"

"I don't, but what else am I going to do?"

"Wait who inherited it after Slytherin died?"

"Somewhere along the line the name Slytherin was lost and ended up with my father." Lily seemed to except this answer,

"Just promise me you won't submit yourself to Malfoy." Carly let a grim smile light her face,

"Promise." With that Lily winked at Carly and Carly as real as she could make it without hurting Lily punched her in the face making Lily crumple to the floor in a heap, "Good acting." She muttered now sitting against the door looking at Lily's body.

"Why are they fighting?" A woman asked. She was standing on the other side of one of the walls that belonged to the cement room,

"Because ones a mudblood and one is the heir to all of this." A man answered coming up next to the woman. "Not to mention us," He added grumbling.

"Why is she the heir? Shouldn't a male be the heir? Shouldn't one of you who's been with our lord longer be next in line?"

"No, no, and I wish." A different man answered.

"Why can't we hear them?" Another man asked,

"Because the walls are to thick and the magic that runs in them repels our listening spells." The first man answered. The inner circle of Death Eaters stood watching the two girls fight,

"It would be better if they had wands." The woman said,

"Of course Bella, you would like a few illegal curses thrown in there wouldn't you?" The Death Eaters gasped and dropped to their knees,

"Sir why are you giving her a choice?" Malfoy asked kissing his masters robes,

"Because don't you want to handle the mudblood? I thought you would. She's a pretty thing. Shame she's a mudblood." Voldemort muttered. Malfoy smirked, an evil glint in his eye,

"Of course my lord."

"You'll have her either way." The woman behind Voldemort said.

"Sense when do you make orders?" Voldemort hissed turned towards the woman,

"Sense I'm the one suffering for the bitch's actions." The woman said pointing at her neck. The burnt ring still looked brand new. Voldemort laughed at the woman,

"You're a fool; we want Caroline to be on our side. If you kill the mudblood she won't be on the dark side. We need her."

"Why sir?" Some bold Death Eater asked,

"I was wondering when someone would ask. Caroline is as you all know my heir, not only that she, that mudblood, Potter, Black, and the werewolf are the most powerful sorcerers ever."

"How?" Another asked,

"Caroline can do wandless magic even though she doesn't know it; the mudblood is smart and has the power of love." He spat out the last word as if a curse word, "Potter has the gift of transfiguration, Black is just in the way by being quick and loyal, and the werewolf because he's smart and just like Black. Also all five of them are Gryffindors." He ended waving his wand causing seats to arrive for all of the people in the room. With that the Death Eaters sat down and turned towards Carly and Lily. They all laughed as Lily hit the floor and Carly sunk to the ground.

"Alright. Carly Mullet and Lily Evans are missing. Apparently if what Adrianna has said is true then they are being held at the Slytherin castle or as some of you know it the Black Marble castle." All the pure-bloods in attendance gasped,

"That's Azkaban isn't it?" The red head asked,

"Yes, Fabian, I have know idea what-" He was cut off again as Adrianna and Sirius fell to the floor Adrianna screaming out. Both were clutching the burn marks which where now bright red. When both controlled themselves James helped Sirius up and Harold helped Adrianna up,

"She's there. Talking to him." Adrianna let out now in a chair,

"He's giving her options." Sirius breathed. James' hand still on Sirius' shoulder gripped tighter, "Lily's there too she's bound in a chair." James' grip lessened,

"We have to save them now." Benjy Fenwick said, "Merlin knows her mother might be there also." Sirius and Adrianna had a grim expression on their faces,

"She is." Adrianna whispered. Dumbledore sat up,

"What?"

"You know the custom three thrones at one end of the marble halls?" Dumbledore nodded for her to continue, "The middle for the ruler, the right for the heir, and the left for the ruler's mistress."

"Voldemort sat in the middle, Carly was sitting in the right and a woman was sitting in the left." Sirius added,

"She wore a mask, but I know Diane when I see her." The members of Ms. Mullet's Auror group gasped. Fabian stood up,

"She must be under the imperious curse. She hates Death Eaters. Same with Carly,"

"Caroline didn't have much of a choice." A new figure said squeezing past all the people. There stood Andromeda Black clad in a black robe and a white mask swinging from her wrist. Sirius gasped,

"Andy? You're one of them?" Andromeda shook her head,

"Not now Sirius, it is defiantly not the time." The woman looked to be in her mid-thirties, she was a petite woman with short brown hair the hugged her face with sweat, "Lily is in danger no matter what happens. You have to get them out of there." She whispered gravely. Dumbledore waved his wand and another chair came up behind Andy and she sat in it. "He let her think about it till three." Everyone in the room looked at their watches. A relieved expression covered some of the order members faces. It was only 12:00 they had three hours. Mad-Eye Moody stood up,

"What the hell is going on?" He growled. Arriving late he had slipped in not understanding what was going on. Most order members nodded in agreement. While Dumbledore explained what was happening Sirius, Remus, and James stood huddled in a corner,

"They aren't leaving us here." Sirius stated. James nodded,

"No body knows their way around there."

"Oh, what and you do?" Remus asked,

"Better then you two." Sirius gasped,

"What?"

"My dad was one of the ones that did some of the revisions on Azkaban more then five years ago. At the time I didn't realize that it was all that bad, so I figured if any of us ever got sent there we could break you out soo…" Both Sirius and Remus leaned in waiting for more. When James didn't continue Sirius growled,

"So?"

"Oh, right I nicked the blueprints." Sirius grinned,

"Well what are you waiting for?" Remus asked pushing James towards the door,

"Go get them!"

"Get the cloak too." Sirius added tapping his nose. James nodded in understanding and rushed out. When the door clicked shut every single person looked back at the door and then at the boys. Sirius began whistling with his hands in his pockets rocking back and forth. Andy shook her head. Some things would never change she thought. She then turned back to Dumbledore,

"He gave her two options. What where they?" He asked,

"One was that if she turned sides she would be betrothed to the 'purest blood' line, having to as he so blandly put it, 'mate' with them. All of this for the cost of freeing Lily. He already made Carly his heir to his power. He knows more than she knows about herself." Sirius growled pushing his way towards Dumbledore's desk,

"I am not going to have that happen." He growled. Fabian put his hands on Sirius' shoulders,

"And who are you? You're not even part of the order. What are you some love sick friend?" Sirius turned fire in his eyes,

"I," He said pointing to himself and at his neck, "have a more important role here then you do. So back off." Gideon came up next to his brother and pulled him away from Sirius,

"Leave him be. For all we know Sirius could be one of the 'purest blood lines.'"

"As with James." Harold said. Sirius was about to say something when Dumbledore spoke,

"What do you mean knows more about her then her own self?" Dumbledore asked ignoring everyone else,

"I mean he knows that these three," she indicated towards the three boys. James had just arrived and was standing in the back with Remus, "Lily and she are sorcerers." A grim expression crossed Dumbledore's face as the order gasped,

"What was the other option?" Dumbledore asked,

"The other option was that if she refused the first option he would kill Lily, Sirius, James, and Remus. Making her become a…a 'mate,' for more than one man." Andy flinched waiting for Sirius to blow up. Instead Sirius collapsed onto a chair, and James was the one who talked. He pushed his way from the door making sure to put the items into Dumbledore's hands,

"Use these." He whispered. Everyone moved closer,

"I am surprised Mr. Potter that you have such interesting items, that I myself have never seen." Dumbledore said looking over the blueprints, the cloak, and the Marauders Map,

"What you don't know might surprise you." Remus said now standing in-between his friends, "Sir, we have to do something and fast."

"_We?_" shrieked Moody, "You three are going no where. Your not even part of the order."

"We're of age. Plus I know more about Azkaban than half of you." James said.

"Who's the bloody sorcerers?" Sirius yelled. Yes, he was shocked because he was considered one of the most powerful wizards in the world, but he had more important matters to control. Sirius' comment seemed to shut up everyone in the room,

"You have to let us go professor. If you don't we'll find our own way there. You can't expect Sirius and James to sit by as they wait for news their loves deaths." Remus whispered so only the people close enough could hear,

"And both of them know what love is?" Fabian snorted, "If I remember Black and Potter never heard of the word love. Let alone experience it." Gideon gripped his brother's arm. Wrong thing to say. Bracing himself for both of the boy's reactions he never expected Adrianna to stand up and slap Fabian,

"You are an ignorant man Fabian Prewett, do you have any idea what these mean?" She sneered pointing at her neck and Sirius' neck. Fabian's eyes grew wide as he shook his head, "This are marks from a special necklace that has a special bond between the giver and the receiver. The necklace only fits the person who is truly in love with the giver and vice versa. If anything bad is happening to the receiver all they have to do is rub it and it'll send heat shocks. In the world we lived in I was scared Sirius or James would go straight towards the girls without telling anyone. That is why I charmed it so I would feel it, Sirius or James would feel it, the girls' mothers would feel it, and the person who caused them harm would feel it." Andy gasped,

"Well this explains a lot." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and she continued leaning forward in her chair she examined Sirius' neck, "The woman on the left side of the Dark Lord had a similar burn and when Carly began fiddling with a chain on her neck the woman began to scream. That was about forty-five minutes ago." She said checking her watch. It all made complete sense. Sirius and Adrianna both screamed out in pain around the same time.

"Alright we're assigning groups. Moody, you, Gideon, Fabian, Harold, Fingers, and Thrasher. You are group one. I, Adrianna, Benjy, Dorcas, and Shackelbolt make group two. Minerva, Flitwick, Arabella, Glister, Kane, and Andromeda are group three." The groups all nodded, "The rest of you split your selves among the groups evenly. Sirius, James and Remus let out a groan,

"You're forgetting us." James said a little annoyed,

"Sorry boys, please forgive me. It's for your own good." With a flick of his wand the boys were bond, gagged, and levitated, "Minerva you and your group keep these boys here at what ever cost. Make sure they do not leave the grounds." Sirius was outraged. How dare they! _He's trying to protect you. _Bullshit, what would you do in my shoes? _Use some of your 'special' powers. _Adrianna let out a squeak at seeing the boys on the floor wiggling,

"You cant do this!" She screeched. Dumbledore just ignored her,

"My group, we're the actual rescue team we find the girls and get them out as soon as possible. The other group I think you know what to do." The group nodded grimly. "We have precisely two hours and thirty seven minutes until Carly has to make her choice. We have to move at that time. When everyone is in the transition to the throne room. Do you all understand me?" Everyone nodded. He looked over at the boys all of them looking at him in complete loathing. He made sure they were watching as he duplicated the maps accidentally dropping one behind his desk, and forgetting about the cloak on his desk.

"That is just plain cruel." Andy whispered down in Sirius' ears as Dumbledore made sure they were watching. Sirius and James groaned in agreement. They looked over at Remus who seemed to be calculating something in his head. Why was he making them watch? It clicked.

As the groups left Dumbledore's office he made sure at least three people in each group knew how to do a patronus charm and left. There Andy stopped him when the door closed, "Are you sure about this Albus?" She asked,

"About what Ms. Black?"

"About knowing that Sirius, James, and Remus are going to get lose and find those girls on their own?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he walked away towards his group. Andy ran a hand through her hair. Merlin she liked Sirius, she didn't want to condemn him to death. She really hoped Dumbledore knew what he was doing.

Looking around Sirius saw they were alone. Dumb teachers he thought as he transformed causing James to growl next to him. Sirius ignored him as he bite at the gag that held him. Sirius bit threw and started at the bonds holding his legs and arms (or in this case fore-legs) together. When he was free he transformed back and began untying James. Once James was free, James started working on Remus' bonds while Sirius rushed over to desk picking up the extra map and the cloak. He threw the map at Remus who was know free,

"Do you remember the spell you used to make everyone in Hogwarts appear on the map?" Sirius asked bouncing on his feet. Remus nodded pulling out his wand he muttered something on the blueprint. It burst into flames only to be replaced by a brand new map with little dots all over it. Before Sirius put his hand on the door Remus stopped him and James,

"You both know what your doing?" He asked. James shook his head,

"No." Sirius nodded,

"No. I have know bloody idea." Remus shook his head grabbing the cloak from Sirius. Now to get there.

Carly was now pacing, what the hell was she going to do? _Touch the necklace again. It sends visions to the people that received the first ones. _But wont that get me in trouble with the death eater here? _True… _What am I going to do with the whole options thing? _Do you have hope? _Hope for what? _On Sirius, on Mrs. Potter, on Dumbledore? _How do I know they know where I am? How do I know they even realize I'm out of bed? I can not trust hope right now. _I wish I could help. _You can. _What? _Tell Lily's conscious or whatever that I need help finding out what to do. Make sure she doesn't move physically. _Alright. _After a moment or two he came back. _She says that you shouldn't submit yourself to being a baby machine. _I'm not going to let her die! I'm not going to have anyone be killed! That's it I'm taking the first option. _You do know that he's not going to let Lily go. _He has too. _No he doesn't your forgetting who this man is. He's killed innocent lives just to kill more. _I'm not going to let him do it. I'll hurt myself in some way. I wont let him! _You have no choice. How are you going to hurt yourself? _Carly bit her lip. She truly was in trouble. Damn. _Damn is right. Lily says she wont let you pick the first one. _Tell her they both are the same thing. No matter what someone's going to be killed. And I'll be damned ifLily is the one killed.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for RR,**

**-Tandemswipe **


	27. Chapter 27: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I only own 1/2 of Carly and her mother.

I want to say Thanks to Kel (and every one else from before chapter 26) for continuing to read, even if mywriting is bad.

blondebouncingferret- I really liked your review. Thanks for being nice about proving me wrong. _I know I screwed up_ the characters and their ages, but I could really care less sense their not even the main part of the story. Also they do play Quidditch in America it's just not as widely known sense Quodpot is more popular. That's whyCarly doesn't get much press. (see chapter 1) Plus Carly isn't just the youngest on an American team she's the youngest all together.

I want to ask the reviews that at least like my story to please not read the next part because it might spoil some things. You all probably realize it anyway.

Lucy Maimkill- Thank you for telling me that I am a crappy author. I know it and I'm not ashamed for at least trying. And have you read the fourth Harry Potter book? Let me describe it to you in detail so you can understand. For the quidditch world cup there are two teams. One is the Irish team and the other is the Bulgarian team. There are three chasers on each team. The three chasers on the Bulgarian team are Levski, Dimitrove, and Ivanova. The three chasers on the Irish team are Moran, Troy, and…oh gasp guess what…**MULLET!** To prove my point even further the book also states that both Moran and Mullet are both girls. (See page 105 of the American version of Goblet of Fire.) Also she;s half Irish and Mullet is an Irish name. So next time before you insult my characters check your facts.

A- I usually take constructive criticism well, but yours isn't really constructive. I mean come on now you can't honestly tell me that Peter doesn't deserve it. If you didn't read the books he was the one that killed James and Lily, not to mention ruin Sirius' life. I swear you can go and shove your review up your arse.  
May I ask how does my name make you laugh? If your talking about Tandemswipe it's simply a type of volleyball sock and for anyone that does play volleyball if might make you laugh, but I highly doubt you do. If you're talking about Carly Mullet then look at the review above. I must say that I laugh at _your _name because you don't even have the balls to leave your actual name.

To the both of you, why do you review a story if you don't even like it? Why continue to read it if you don't like it? That's why its called Fan **_fiction_** it's not supposed to be the real thing.

I have a short little bit for all my happy readers. Just to keep you busy…

Chapter 27: The Beginning

Enjoy (if you're not going to then just don't read it.):

* * *

Carly couldn't take it anymore. She knew they were watching her and she knew they were laughing at her. So she decided to do something about it. Standing back up Carly stood in the middle of the room examining the walls. She stared long and hard at each trying to look through. She knew that this would do no good and that they where all laughing at her on the other side. For gods sake she could even hear them. Wait…She could hear them. Sense when? Suddenly she turned around and could see right through the wall. The masked people on the other side immediately stopped talking and stared back. She cocked her head to the side and grinned,

"Well, well, well." She said tapping her chin, "What do we have here? Watching me rot away in this cell are you?" She smirked as they all sat straighter in their chairs. They could hear her too. That was a good thing,

"Now Caroline that's not entirely far now is it?" Voldemort said standing up and walking over to the "wall." He stopped though and put up and hand that contacted with was still seemed to be invisible wall, "Do you know how you did that?" He asked raising his eyebrows at her. _Keep calm just nod your head. _How can I keep calm? I have no idea I could do that. _There are many things that you can do that you don't know yet. _Why wasn't I informed of this? _I don't know. _Jack-

"Of course." She stated simply, "Now can I get a chair or something? I don't want to mess up my pretty robes." The woman behind Voldemort cackled,

"Shut up whore, no one cares about you; we only want your power. And now that we have you, you're going to draw all your friends too. Your stupid boyfriend Black, the mudblood's boyfriend Potter, and the werewolf Lupin." Carly's eyes grew wide then she shook it off,

"Good then they can successfully say they helped me kick your butt." Some death eaters snickered while Voldemort sat back watching Bellatrix round on the woman,

"You are tactless you know that? Before she had no idea about her powers and now, sense you said something she does. Before she didn't even know that Lupin was a werewolf and now she does." Bellatrix growled pointing her wand at the other woman's throat. "Why don't you go ahead and tell the brat that you're her own mother?" Carly couldn't hold back a gasp,

"What?" Bellatrix ripped off the woman's mask to reveal none other then Ms. Mullet's pretty round face now twisted in disgust.

The boys took off. None of them thinking about what was going to be happening next until James stopped mind-run right in the middle of a Hogsmead street, "How are we going to get there?" This caused Sirius and Remus to stop. Sirius snapped his fingers,

"We can apparate." James smacked his head and with a crack he and the other two disappeared. Landing with another soft crack James, Sirius, and Remus looked around coldness overcoming their bodies,

"Shit. I almost forgot." He got out his wand and looked at the others, "Do you remember what Hunts taught us last year?" Both nodded and looked around again. They stood one a rocky shore with a wide ocean behind them, and a looming fortress in front of them. "Do you remember what your happy thought is?" He asked. More asking himself as he and Lily dressed in white entered his mind. Sirius nodded him too thinking about the girl he loved instead of thinking about the time she first kissed him. They both looked at Remus. Remus hesitated then nodded remembering the time Sirius, James, and Peter promised to help him every full moon.

Sirius shook himself out of his thought and pulled out his wand whispering, "Lumos" under his breath,

"Are you stupid?" James hissed, "Put it out." Sirius seemed to think for a second before muttering nox and pulling out the blueprints.

"How are we supposed to see then?" He asked. Both James and Remus turned towards him, "What?"

"Padfoot." Remus stated simply.

"I'm not a bloody cat…Oh alright." With that he transformed and looked over the map that now lay on the rocks. Staring hard he transformed back and silently put a finger to his lips. He pulled out the cloak and covered them with it. Remus muttered a silent charm and then spoke,

"Who's coming?"

"Nott." With that he led them into the shadows and crept against the wall towards a large draw bridge opening. There a cloaked man came walking out towards the place they just occupied. James pulled his wand out of the cloak,

"Stupefy." He whispered. As the man hit the ground Sirius led them into the opening. Giving the map one last glance before stuffing it into his pocket he pulled off the cloak,

"Look right now we're at the opening to Azkaban. The blueprints end at the other side of this hell hole. There, there is a door that I'm guessing leads to the other part of the castle. From there we're going to have to be careful." He said in a rushed whisper.

"Are there any Death Eaters on this floor?" Remus asked. Sirius shook his head,

"No, but we have to make sure we are not seen. Ignore the people in the cells, and run as fast as you can to the other side. Make sure to keep your wand out." He answered,

"Sense when were you leader?" James grumbled sticking his wand out in front of himself. Sirius and Remus ignored him,

"What about Dementors?" Remus asked,

"Not that I could see, but still…" With that he took off towards the other side. James and Remus followed. Suddenly Remus stopped becoming very cold. Sirius soon stopped also, causing James to bang into them, "Wha-" He stopped speaking as four, tall figures descended upon them.

"Expecto Patronum!" All three of them boomed thinking about their happy thoughts. A silver stag erupted out of Sirius' wand, a silver dog erupted out of James' wand, and a wolf erupted from Remus' wand. All three charged down the Dementors who shrieked and fled. The three animals began running towards the direction of the door wanting the three boys to follow. They did. As soon as they reached the door the three patronus' evaporated leaving them in the darkness again. Sirius waited for the others to catch their breath and then with one last look at the other side he opened the door.

* * *

Tandemswipe


	28. Chapter 28: The Middle

Thanks for all the reviews. I like when people say good things. That means I'll write more… (Hehe)

For all the people asking about the patronus' well I always figured that James and Sirius look out for each other. Sense their really really close then I always figured that Sirius would look up to James as a sort of hero and same with James. For Remus I was going to do a mix of stag and dog but I figured that a wolf is a part of him…I don't know. I also was forming something while writing it. In the 3rd book we don't really know what Remus' looks like. So I guessed that sense his two best friends are "gone" he has nothing happy to think about…Whatever.

And in the next few chapters a lot of question willbe answered about the whole sorcerers and conscious deal…

Anyway I am sorry to say that the days of really long chapters, like 26 and 25, are gone, because school is back. Sorry for the shortness…

Also sorry for the wait…

Chapter 27: The Middle (very creative I know)

Enjoy:

* * *

"Mum?" Carly asked slightly breathless, taking a step back from the wall, "Why?" Her mother walked up towards the wall a slight smirk on her face,

"Why not? What is there to lose?"

"What is there is lose! Everything is to lose! I can't believe you! You are the one that put half of these people in jail! You are the one that told us that all these people were fools! I..." She trailed off staring widely at her mother,

"That's right, but did you ever realize it was a set up?"

"Where's your mark?" Carly asked walking closer towards the wall again. Her mother grinned,

"Well I certainly can't have one of those while I'm working with Dumbledore." She answered simply. Carly was fuming. How dare her mother betray her own daughter? _Just keep her talking. _Why what good is that going to do. _Well for one thing your mother can not keep her mouth shut. You know now your more powerful then before. And for another thing help is coming. _What? _Sirius has entered the building. _What! No, he can't come. _Why? _He's going to get himself killed. I thought they were joking when they said he would show up. _Did you really, I mean honestly thing that he wouldn't come? _…Damn it.

"Trader." Carly growled spitting on the floor in front of the wall. Carly's mum's eyes grew wide and she launched herself against the wall only to come in contact with solid rock. The other death eaters looked at the wall in shock; all they could see was the grayish color of the concrete wall.

"Damn." Voldemort sneered touching the wall. Carly had closed them off from seeing her or hearing her. "She's a smart little vixen. Go get her and kill the mudblood." He said waving away his death eaters. Carly's mum got up to follow, but was pushed back down by Voldemort, "You ruined my plans." Her eyes became wide in fear, "Now I might just have to kill you." A few seconds later she hit the floor, never to move again.

"Lily?" Carly asked shaking Lily. Lily sat up looking around, "We have to get out of here." Lily nodded silently and took Carly's hand pulling her up, "You heard about the whole powers thing?" Lily nodded again following Carly to the door, "Well let's give it a go." She added with a hesitant smile standing back from the door and thinking hard. _All you have to do is think about what you want to happen and it will. _The voice guided her. Seconds later the door burst apart, "Sorry." She muttered looking back at Lily who was pulling wood pieces out of her hair.

"It's alright." As they were stepping out of the door they heard voices. Carly muttered a couple curse words under her breath making Lily raise her eyebrows at her. Carly turned to see the death eaters behind them. She grabbed Lily's arm and ran in the opposite direction hoping her memory was correct.

"Get them!" A voice screamed behind the two.

"Carly!" Lily screamed a bright light flashing passed her ear.

"Sorry." With that a large concrete wall rose behind them in the hallway. Carly turned to see if her thoughts worked. With a few bangs coming from body's hitting the solid wall Lily took off again, Carly right behind her.

Remus squinted both ways down the hall way they had just entered, "What now?" He whispered quietly. Sirius and James stopped mid shrug when they heard, "Get them!"

"Carly!"

"Sorry." After that the sounds of running feet could be heard coming around the corner. Sirius and James both cursed and Remus flung the cloak over them and pulled them against the wall. Not a second later two people came sprinting around the corner as fast as their legs could carry them. At first the boys had know clue who it was because of the old fashioned robes they were wearing, but then the mass of red hair caught James' attention,

"Lily!" He screamed. Lily stopped causing Carly to knock her over,

"James?" She asked standing up and walking closer to where the voice came from,

"Lily! Let's go!" Carly hissed nervously pulling Lily back towards her, "How do we know it's not a trap?" Lily shrugged her off,

"James?" With that Sirius whipped off the cloak and ran towards Carly,

"Carly?" She stepped back,

"How do I know it's you?" She said carefully. Sirius rolled his eyes and lowered his shirt to reveal the burnt ring. Carly let out a strangled cry and collapsed in his arms. Sirius held her close as if she would disappear if he let go.

"Sorry to break up the reunion, but Death eaters in castle!" Remus said getting a little anxious. James pulled away from Lily, still holding her hand and picked up the cloak,

"Alright let's go." James said.

"Change of plans." Carly whispered, "They got passed the wall!"

"Bloody Hell!" Lily cried running off in the direction they were facing to begin with. James, Sirius, Carly, and Remus followed,

"How do you know where you're going!" Remus asked running along side Lily and James,

"I don't." Lily answered. Carly looked behind her,

"DUCK!"

"Whe-" Sirius (_AN: Yes he was about to say where…)_ was yanked towards the ground just as seven bright flashes almost touched their heads. The boy's pulled out their wands, but stopped as Carly stood up her hands raised, "Are you CRAZY?" Sirius screamed trying to pull her back down. Carly ignored him. All of a sudden the Death Eaters dropped to the ground motionless.

"No, now if you want to live follow me." She answered over her shoulder running down the hallway again. She stopped at the same door Malfoy had brought her to a couple hours ago.

"What's this?" James asked,

"Slytherin Marble Hall."

* * *

Thanks for RR,

Tandemswipe


	29. Chapter 29: The End part 1

Disclaimer: I only own Carly and her mom

Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it took so long. I've got a spot of writers block…

Chapter 29: The End part 1

Enjoy:

* * *

"Are we going in?" Remus asked after a few seconds of just standing there. Carly nodded and pushed the door open leading in the others. Sirius went to walk next to Carly, and James Remus and Lily followed behind,

"Well, well, well…If it isn't the rescue team." Voldemort said. Carly groaned and Sirius followed her eyes. At the biggest thrown sat a man Sirius had only heard about before. He looked just like Carly except for the hair. He had brown hair almost black. But his eyes, his eyes were the exact same. He stood and stared right back at Sirius, "Well if it isn't the ever predictable Sirius Black. I've heard so much about you." Sirius began to glare. God he hated this man.

"And I you." Sirius sneered. James nudged Sirius,

"Stop." He hissed in Sirius' ear. Sirius ignored him, but it seemed as Voldemort didn't,

"And you must be Potter." James stood up straighter,

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Remus shook his head at James. Idiots he thought as Voldemort turned to him,

"That leaves you…you must be the werewolf. Lupin correct?" Remus inwardly cringed, but the girls didn't seem to care they just kept a straight face. Remus nodded, "Wait you missing one…where's Pettigrew?" Voldemort said raising an eyebrow,

"Why do you care?" Carly said testily now taking a step forward her hands began to glow. Sirius grabbed onto the back of her robes pulling her back in the line they had formed,

"Now Mr. Black I cant have you man-handling my daughter." Voldemort said raising an eyebrow waiting for them to react when they didn't he pulled out his wand, "Oh, well I'm tired of you." With that he flicked his wand at the door, which burst open reveling a mop of angry death eaters. Carly and Lily couldn't help but notice one with an extremely large nose that now seemed to be flattened to his face. The death eaters filed in taking their spots along the wall. The one with the squashed nose glared at the two girls before pulling on his mask, "Trastkoski what happened to your face." Bellatrix stepped up right next to Sirius,

"He ran into a solid wall master." Voldemort smirked and turned back towards the group,

"Caroline come with me." He turned to go through a door behind the throne but when he realized that Carly wasn't following him he turned around again, "If you want your life to be speared come with me." Carly didn't move, "Fine, but you leave me with know choice." He turned to his death eaters, "Kill them and bring Mullet to me. Don't fail this time." He hissed and sat back down. Around fifty death eaters surrounded the group. Bellatrix cackled,

"So now it's time to kill wittle Siri…what a shame." She said advancing on him with her wand out. Sirius pulled out his glaring at her, "Going to kill me Sirius? Wait on second thought…" She pointed her wand at Carly, "Let's torture her and make Sirius watch." The death eaters laughed causing Sirius and Lily to growl, but before she could say something Malfoy pulled back his mask and hood and approached Lily,

"Shame you are a mudblood." He said cupping her face. He watched as James tensed up,"So Potter you've got a thing for mudbloods don't you?" James shook his head,

"No, not mudbloods, muggle borns most definitely but not mudbloods. If I really had to think about the definition of mudblood I would put you in that category." He turned to look at all of the death eaters, "I would put all of you in that category too." They all hissed at him with their wands out. Remus stomped on James' foot,

"I'm tired of this can we just kill them now?" A masked voice said. A few others agreed. Carly shook her head,

"Go ahead." With that every curse imaginable was thrown at them, but when they would just about reach the person they were heading towards it would just bounce off and go straight back to the sender,

"What the hell!" A few screamed taking cover. Voldemort rolled his eyes watching the sweat appear on Carly's forehead,

"Neat trick Mullet." She smirked,

"Thank you." The curses didn't stop coming though. After awhile the boys started to get restless from just standing there. Following James' lead they started to advance back. Lily tried to hold them back by saying,

"Are you crazy? We are out numbered if you didn't notice!" The boys ignored her and kept firing their jinxes and curses at the Death Eaters. Soon Carly began to sway and almost fell over if Lily wasn't there to catch her, "You have got to stop using your magic like that it can't be good for you." Carly gave her a weak smile,

"Just a few more minutes." Carly stood back up holding out her hands. Lily watched as a blue light appeared around Carly's hands. She closed her eyes and spread her hands out towards the death eaters. "James, Remus, Sirius GET DOWN!" She screamed as the blue light stretched farther than Carly's hands weaving its way towards the death eaters. As the light touched each one; they fell towards the ground. After the last one fell Carly opened her eyes. She turned towards Lily,

"…oh…" And she too collapsed on the ground. Sirius, who was being held down by James and Remus, struggled out of their grips and ran towards Carly. James and Remus cast them one last look and then turned back towards Voldemort,

"I dare say," Voldemort said now standing up looking over at Carly, "For only knowing about her power for a few hours she certainly has gotten the hang of it." Sirius growled,

"Shut up." Voldemort raised an eyebrow,

"What?"

"I said shut up! You're laughing at your own daughter who just fell to the ground doing one of the noblest things ever. Your own flesh and blood might have just died and you're laughing! You have reached a new low, I swear you have. Now I guess their wont be little death eaters running around now, because she's dead." Sirius screamed his wand shaking as he pointed it at Voldemort, who was still laughing,

"You are the one that makes me laugh. It is a shame though that she might be dead, she could have been a very powerful bearer, but alas she might be dead. But you should be happy because now that my only heir has been killed trying to save you mudblood and you mudblood lovers you are going to be joining her." With a flick of his wrist his wand appeared in his hand pointed directly at Sirius, "You shall be first _Avad-_" He was cut off though by the large front doors bursting open reveling a few disturbed looking order members. One of the few included Dumbledore who now looked older than ever with his wand pointed at Voldemort.

* * *

Sorry it's not edited. I wanted to get this to you as fast as I could. 

Thanks for RR,

Tandemswipe


	30. Chapter 30: The End part 2

Disclaimer: I only own Carly and her…well dead mother…

I wanted to say that these chapter tittles don't really mean the actual end. It just means the end of what's going on.

_Recap:_

"_Shut up." Voldemort raised an eyebrow,_

"_What?"_

"_I said shut up! You're laughing at your own daughter who just fell to the ground doing one of the noblest things ever. Your own flesh and blood might have just died and you're laughing! You have reached a new low, I swear you have. Now I guess their wont be little death eaters running around now, because she's dead." Sirius screamed his wand shaking as he pointed it at Voldemort, who was still laughing,_

"_You are the one that makes me laugh. It is a shame though that she might be dead, she could have been a very powerful bearer, but alas she might be dead. But you should be happy because now that my only heir has been killed trying to save you mudblood and you mudblood lovers you are going to be joining her." With a flick of his wrist his wand appeared in his hand pointed directly at Sirius, "You shall be first Avad-" He was cut off though by the large front doors bursting open reveling a few disturbed looking order members. One of the few included Dumbledore who now looked older than ever with his wand pointed at Voldemort._

Chapter 30: The End part 2

Enjoy:

* * *

Voldemort dropped his wand like a hot rock. When Lily looked at it she saw that it had turned bright red. "Now Dumbledore, this is all in good fun." Voldemort said coming down the steps to retrieve his fallen wand,

"_Accio Wand!_" Dumbledore said and caught the other mans wand in his hand. A few of the other order members began to spread out along the walls with their own wands out pointing directly at Voldemort. Moody who had just walked in picked up a piece of the fallen door and whispered a few words. As Dumbledore advanced Moody followed behind quickly stuffing the broken door into Remus' hands,

"This can only hold three people. You have to go now." He hissed nodding towards the others. The boys stood up outraged,

"No!" They all said together. Curses had begun to exchange between Dumbledore and Voldemort who had somehow gotten his wand back. Moody shook his head,

"Damn Gryffindors just go!" He yelled as he ducked a curse coming at him. A few of the death eaters had begun to stir causing the other order members to join the fight. Sirius looked down at the fallen Carly who looked so helpless just lying there.

"Carly has to get out of here." He whispered.

"Lily go with her." James said. Lily stood up outraged,

"No, I have to stay!"

"And do what with out a wand?" Moody interjected. Lily huffed crossing her arms,

"I'll just take one." She turned to look what was happening and then saw a motionless death eater on the floor. James yelled out as she kicked the death eater to see if he was alive and when nothing happened Lily took the wand out of the lifeless hand. She went back over the Moody who was shaking his head at her, "Happy?"

"I don't care who goes! Just go know!" Remus looked over at the boys who were staring at him. Yes, he did believe he was useless in this fight, not only because the full moon was in two days, but just because he was a little slower in a duel than the other two. Plus he knew that Sirius would never leave James' side in something like this, but it was Carly… Remus could see that Sirius was torn.

"I'll take her back." Remus said crouching down besides Carly. James looked over at Lily and Sirius,

"One of you go." He ordered wishing Lily would go just so she didn't get hurt.

"I'm staying." Lily said first. James looked over at Sirius who was having in inner battle with himself,

"Go mate. I promise to come back as a whole deer." He said nudging Sirius with a weak grin. Sirius looked up at him,

"…but-" James nodded in understanding,

"It's alright I promise." Sirius let out a sigh and picked up Carly,

"Let's go." He muttered with one last look at James he disappeared with a familiar tugging at his navel.

"Lily I wish you would have went." He whispered in her ear,

"Why?"

"I don't want you getting killed." Lily smirked,

"You have more of a chance getting killed than I do."

"Why's that?" He asked raising an eyebrow,

"Because you're taller." With that she looked around to see Dumbledore now fighting off Bellatrix. She looked around again to see Voldemort fleeing towards the door behind the throne. "Come on." She whispered.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he followed her towards the thrones. Even though no one was paying attention to them, James still crouched low in the shadows. Lily didn't answer as she pulled open the door. She saw a flash of a cloak go up a flight of steps and around the corner. She looked back to see if James was following her. He was right there with his wand pointed towards the steps, "Let's go." He muttered taking the lead. Lily followed with out a sound. What am I doing! Both James and Lily screamed at themselves as the stopped at the landing of the steps. James looked over at Lily who was looking at one of the three doors that graced the hallway. Lily tip-toed over towards the far right one with the stolen wand out pointing at the door. As she flung it open she took cover against the wall pulling James with her. When nothing happened she sent a spell into the room and poked her head around the door. Just a library with no one in it. James went over to the other door doing the same thing Lily did. When the took cover against the wall this time a few jets of green light came flying out of the door way.

"_Stupefy!"_ Both James and Lily boomed as they rounded on the door. When they heard a thump and a swear come out of the person's mouth they took a look. Shit, both thought. As Voldemort stood up he dusted himself off,

"I have been most lenient with you two, because I wanted Caroline on my side, but now that that can't happen I can kill you two." He pulled out his wand and whispered a few words. James and Lily both put up shields and the curse bounced off and hit the ceiling. The ceiling cracked and continued to slowly crack along the entire ceiling to the walls. Voldemort seemed to not notice. A plan began to form in Lily's head. As James began to jinx Voldemort with weird curses she hit the ceiling with just a simple levitating charm. It hit the opposite end of the ceiling as the last crack.  
Although all nice things must come to end and Voldemort grew tired of battling the two. James was wondering why he hadn't killed him yet and Lily was hoping to God that the ceiling would just give already.

"_Avada Kada-" _

Before Sirius let out an aggravated scream, as he, Remus, and an unconscious Carly landed in the hospital, he laid Carly on a bed, "Why did I leave them Remus!" Remus sat down on another bed,

"You just saved Carly." He whispered quietly,

"But I might have just killed James and Lily by leaving!" Remus stood and led Sirius over towards a bed,

"You did the right thing. Probably, as we speak, they are on their way here right now, but there is nothing you can do right now."

"Says who?" Sirius growled standing up and heading towards the door. Just as he reached for the handle the door opened for him,

"SIRIUS BLACK!" McGonagall shouted, "You were not supposed to leave the castle I sw-" She stopped as she saw Carly lying on the bed, "You brought her back?" Sirius nodded, "Where's Potter and Evans?" She asked in a whisper, "What happened?" Remus ran a hand through his hair and glared at Sirius who turned around and sat down on Carly's bed.

"You see…" He explained their side of the story.

Again Voldemort was cut off as the ceiling collapsed on top of them. Before a large concrete slab hit James in the head Lily tackled him landing on the other side of the door. Before she could say anything James rolled her over covering her body with his and protecting her face with his arms. When the rumbling and falling had stopped Lily poked her head out from James' arms,

"The room is gone." She whispered. James looked behind him and saw that the door was now blocked and it seemed like it would take a long time to remove all of the concrete that now stood in their path to Voldemort. James looked around standing up and helping her up as well.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as he saw that she couldn't stand properly. She nodded biting her lip,

"I think I twisted it." She said.

"Here." He said putting her arm around him and supporting her on his shoulder, "We have to leave now." She nodded in agreement and was about to turn around when James pushed her and himself into the shadow of hallway. He had seen a shadow come up the steps.

"Lily! James!" It was Gideon who had immerged through the stair case. Lily sighed, "Are you two alright?" He rushed over to them. Both of them nodded, even though Lily was still biting her lip and leaning on James. "Here." He said shoving a piece of cloth in their hands. When they both touched it they disappeared with the same navel tugging feeling.

* * *

Thanks for RR,

Tandemswipe


	31. Chapter 31: Some Answers

Disclaimer: I only own Carly now…

loudmouthazn- the last chapter was the last The End…yup. Thanks toKel and Maddypaddy and loudmouthaznfor thereviews I love you all! THANK YOU!

Chapter 31: Some Answers

Enjoy:

* * *

"How long will she be asleep?" Lily asked the medi-witch who was bent over Carly with squinted eyes. After she and James had appeared in the infirmary no one had said anything. The two had found Carly motionless on a bed, Remus on a bed next to her awake, but just barely, and Sirius who was pacing back and forth. When Sirius saw them he ran up to James and gripped his arm pulling him into a seat in-between the two beds. Lily followed. As soon as Sirius stopped pacing the medi-witch realized that there where people in the room and came bustling out of the office.

"There is no way to tell, Miss Evans." Dumbledore's voice said from the doors. The four looked over and saw a haggard looking Dumbledore walking over towards them. James jumped up and offered his seat which Dumbledore took gratefully, "I have to say that you five never cease to amaze me."

"Sir?" Lily asked not quite understanding,

"What you five did tonight is beyond imaginable for people your age. Even for people my age. You all showed true bravery and loyalty. For that I am proud of you all." James, Remus, and Lily grinned weakly. Sirius was still looking over at Carly with a fearful glance,

"Is there anything we can do to wake her up?" Sirius asked his voice scratchy,

"What might help is if all of you keep talking to her. Even if you've run out of things to say just sitting here with her will help." He turned towards the medi-witch who was glaring at Sirius for being so close to Carly, "They are aloud to stay." The medi-witch scowled and stormed into her office grumbling something about crazy headmasters. With that Dumbledore heaved himself out of the chair and headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Remus said sitting up. Dumbledore stopped and looked at him, "Why'd you let us go?" He asked. That question had been bugging him ever sense Dumbledore tied them up in his office. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes returned as he looked over the five again,

"Because Mr. Lupin, Miss. Mullet lives off of her friend's loyalty and bravery. With out you four there is no why she could have done what she did tonight." He turned towards the door and left leaving the four speechless.

The next day after classes James, and Lily walked into the infirmary hand in hand, Lily sporting a gold chain around her neck (_An: awww). _"Sirius, mate you've got to get some sleep, and perhaps a shower." James said standing over Sirius, who hadn't moved sense he sat down last night tore his eyes away from Carly's face and looked up at James,

"I…can't leave her."

"She won't be alone. I promise to stay with her." Lily said. Sirius shook his head and turned away. James groaned and got out his wand,

"_Scorgify." _He said pointing at Sirius who groaned, but was now clean. "Now you just need sleep. Come on Padfoot; just go back to the common room." Sirius shook his head again then stood up.

"Fine if you want me to get sleep than I'll get sleep." He laid down next to Carly pulling her close to him and keeping her there.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" He asked as Remus joined them with a plate of food in his hands for Sirius.

"What's tomorrow?" Lily asked. James smacked his head, while Remus took Sirius' old chair and looked around for anyone else,

"I'm a werewolf Lily." He whispered looking down at his hands.

"So…I knew that." James and Sirius gasped,

"How?" James asked,

"Well the death eaters said it enough last night, and also I pieced it all together awhile ago. I mean you were gone once a month and I also happened to realize that it was a full moon, but that still doesn't explain about what you two are doing tomorrow."

"Wait, wait, wait…back up." Remus said looking at Lily, "You're okay with this? I mean you still want to be my friend?" Lily raised an eyebrow,

"Sure, why not?"

"Well…" He blushed and Lily shook her head rounding on James,

"You still didn't answer me." James sighed pulling the screens around their little space around them.

"You might want to sit down." He said as Remus put a silencing charm around the space. Lily gave James a look and sat next to Remus. James began to pace, "Well I guess it all happened when we were in 2nd year. Sirius, Peter, and I all realized that Remus' mum got sick a lot as in once every month."

"That was the excuse I used to tell them to explain why I was gone." Remus explained,

"Right, so Sirius, Peter, and I decided to follow Remus once he left. When we saw the medi-witch lead Remus into the womping willow we wanted to follow, but a distant hollow forced us to go inside. That night Sirius sat down to actually do his astronomy homework and looked over his star chart and realized that, that night was a full moon."

"When I came back a day later they seemed like they knew a secret and they refused to tell me. Finally I just asked them and they asked were I really went every month." Remus said,

"So he told us that he was a werewolf. He gave us this whole explanation about how we shouldn't want to be his friends anymore because he was a monster and all that. Well Sirius and I actually thought it was really cool and we wanted to know more."

"They wanted to come with me on the next full moon-"

"You didn't did you? That's dangerous. No offense Remus, but you could have gotten bitten!" Lily yelled at James, who grinned,

"No we really didn't go, because Remus refused to let us. Any who this left me and Sirius cranky for a month, because we felt bad that there was nothing we could do for Remus. Nothing to make it at least easier for him."

"So we decided to do some research-" Sirius who had just cut into the story was cut off by Lily,

"Is that why you were in the library all the time that year?" The three nodded and Sirius continued,

"We looked up things about werewolves most of it being bad…but anyway we read in a fantastic book-"

"The first of many that we 'stole' from there…" James said grinning earning a smack from Lily. Sirius ignored them,

"-that werewolves are only a threat to humans not other animals." Lily raised an eyebrow. She had no idea were this was going.

"And we remembered McGonagall who was an animages. So we decided to do it."

"That's really difficult magic…" Lily said gasping. Then she contained herself, "That's still really dangerous you know!"

"That's what I said." Remus said, "But they didn't listen to me."

"So…by the time fifth year began me, Sirius, and Peter had mastered being full Animages'." James said proudly puffing his chest out a little. Lily shook her head,

"Wait…I don't remember you guys being aloud to. That's illegal! You're supposed to be of age and registered!" Lily shrieked,

"We know, but Lily this wasn't for us it was for Remus." Lily huffed, but seemed to understand the excuse.

"So what are you?" Lily asked the boys. Sirius grinned against Carly's back,

"I'm a stag and Sirius is a big black dog. Sort of like the grim." James answered,

"What's Peter?"

"A rat." Lily stifled a giggled against her hand,

"Explains a lot…wait is this were your ridicules names came from?" James glared,

"They're not ridicules. Prongs is a good name for a stag. So is Padfoot for a dog." Lily laughed harder,

"And Peter is Wormtail…" She broke off laughing harder now. Than something went off in Remus' mind,

"Wait…where is Peter?" James shrugged as did Sirius,

"Who (he yawned) cares?" Sirius said before falling asleep against Carly. James sat down next to Lily,

"So were supposed to talk to her so she'll wake up?" He asked looking over at Carly. Lily nodded and then grinned,

"What about that one time in 5th year when I was going out with that Tim guy from Ravenclaw." James glared at the sheets on the bed,

"No. Not a happy time." Remus chuckled,

"Yeah, it was an extremely happy time. Wait I remember, that Lily you were actually going out with a lot of guys."

"And they all they all had buzzed cut hair." James grumbled sinking lower into his chair. Lily giggled, but Remus continued,

"So James decided that sense Lily liked buzzed hair that he'll get buzzed hair."

"'EW Potter! What did you do? You have such a lumpy head!'" James said in a high pitched voice. Lily laughed harder,

"You looked so bad with a shaved head. I like you so much better with the hair you have now."

"Well excuse me for having the intention of impressing you." James mumbled,

"Lily he said that you had a fetish with buzzed heads so the night before you called him lumpy head he went up into the bathroom and didn't come out until he was done. Sirius and I thought he must be trying to shave his face again."

"Oh, shut up. It all grew back anyway the next day."

"Yeah, that was so wired." Lily said now only giggling. James glared at Remus and Lily slumping even lower in his seat.

* * *

Thanks for RR,

Tandemswipe


	32. Chapter 32: I'm Here now

Disclaimer: I only own Carly…

Thanks for all of the reviews! I love you all!

Chapter 32: I'm here now

Enjoy:

* * *

James, Lily, and Remus skipped the Halloween feast that night and sat around Carly and Sirius exchanging many stories of their past. The next day Peter showed up saying that he had had to go home, because his mum was sick. James, Sirius, and Remus didn't believe him, but didn't really care either way. After they had explained everything that happened to Peter, Remus left to go to the Shrieking Shack followed by Peter. James stood in the hospital wing staring at Sirius,

"So…?" James asked crossing his arms,

"Sirius, just go, she'll be fine." Lily. Sirius sighed and shook his head,

"I'm sorry James." He whispered looking at his feet. James came up besides him and put his hand on his shoulder,

"Padfoot, I would do the same thing." Sirius looked up grateful and watched as James turned, gave Lily a kiss, and ran out of the infirmary. Lily sighed and flopped down into a seat,

"So…Padfoot…can I call you that?" Sirius grinned,

"Why of course as long as I can call you flower." Lily groaned,

"Never mind then…" Sirius stomach began to growl, "You know you should eat something." Sirius glared at her, "Maybe even shave…?"

"What you don't like my manly stubble!" Lily snorted standing up,

"I'll go get you something."

"Thank you." Lily rolled her eyes and walked out of the hospital wing. Sirius looked down at Carly and suddenly sleep began to overtake him. He carefully laid down next to her and shut his eyes.

As Lily rounded the hallway she stopped. What kind of food did Sirius like? Wait…that's a stupid question he likes all food, but lately he's been very picky over what he eats…I'll just go ask him… Lily turned around and walked into the infirmary but stopped again at the sight she saw. There, with the last bit of day shining upon them, lay Sirius with Carly in his arms holding her like he'd never let go. Lily sighed and turned around again leaving the two alone.

It was early morning when a long bell woke her up. Her eyes fluttered open, but quickly shut at the bright light that hurt her eyes. Then a horrible smell reached her nose. It was really, really bad morning breath. She peeked open an eye to see Sirius sleeping peacefully besides her. What happened she thought trying to sit up? Sirius groaned and tightened his grip around her pulling her closer to his breath. She let out a desperate gasp for air before she managed to point her finger at his mouth and make it smell better. Wait…what? My finger did that without a wand? With that questioning thought the images of that one night came flooding back to her. When Sirius' head nudged her neck she looked at him and smiled, he came to save her. Of all people Sirius Black came to save her. She lightly kissed the top of his head and fell back asleep full of dreams of Sirius and her friends…mainly Sirius…

"Are you sure you're okay?" Whose voice was that? Lily?

"Yes, I promise I'm okay." Remus?

"Alright so what story should we tell Carly next?" James?

"Shouldn't we wake, Padfoot up?" That was defiantly Peter's hesitant voice,

"No that would ruin the story!" Remus said. Carly kept her eyes closed trying not to move. She wanted to hear this,

"What?" Lily asked,

"Right so one time in fifth year, we, as in Prongs, Wormtail, Padfoot and me were all hanging around…

_/ Flashback /_

"_Moony?" An upside down Sirius asked. The marauders were all lazing around their dorm doing nothing. Well they were all doing something…Anyway…James sat on his bed polishing his broom, Remus sat on his bed reading his Transfiguration book, and Peter sat on the floor between Sirius' and Remus' bed trying to make an exploding snap card house, but failing… Sirius was the only one not doing anything. He had gotten bored watching Peter get his eyebrows singed off over and over again and began asking stupid pointless questions while laying on his back with his edge off the bed facing Remus,_

"_What?" Remus asked not looking up from the book,_

"_How come when you're upside down you don't talk upside down?"_

"_I don't know Padfoot."_

"_But you know everything."_

"_Apparently not." Remus retorted,_

"_Hey guys," James said looking over at them, "Have you ever noticed that Lily's eyes get all dark and stuff when she's angry?"_

"_Hey Prongs?" Sirius said not looking at James,_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Shut up." James grumbled and began polishing his broom again,_

"_Hey Mooney?" _

"_What?" Remus said slamming his book shut clearly annoyed now,_

"_What happens if you know you were making out with a girl perhaps and…?"_

"_And…?"_

"_You bite her, you know like gave her a hickie...?"_

"_The same thing that happens when you give a girl one."_

"_Oh…but I mean sense you're a werewolf would it turn her into one too?" Remus actually looked like he was thinking,_

"_I…honestly don't know…" _

"_You should try it sometime." Sirius said now staring at the poster that was on the ceiling above his bed,_

"_No! What if it actually happened?" Sirius shrugged watching the poster,_

"_I don't know I think you should try it."_

"_I will try it when James actually gets Lily, and you fall in love with that girl..." Remus said pointing at the poster, "What's her name?" James had dropped his broom,_

"_I am offended Moony. You think I will never get Lily! Jerk." James said, "Plus Sirius vowed to be a ladies man forever." Sirius snorted,_

"_Plus the great Sirius Black will never fall in-" _

_BAM! Peter's card house exploded sending pieces of card everywhere._

_/ End Flashback /_

"Well I guess you have to do it now don't you?" Carly asked out loud. Everyone in the room gasped and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed and she looked still asleep besides the fact that they had all seen her lips move and words come out,

"Carly! You're awake!" Lily squealed, "James, close the drapes." She ordered and once darkness had taken over the room Carly opened her eyes. Lily swooped down on her and gave her a hug,

"Good to see you to Lily…" Carly said holding Lily close. She needed someone like Lily now… "So what happened after I… you know?" James launched into a story as Lily excused herself to go clean her self up from crying…

"…so that's when Lily and I got here…" James trailed off looking at the ceiling. Carly was speechless. They did that for her… they almost got killed because of her…

"Come here." She whispered to James and Remus. They both exchanged worried glances, but approached Carly. Her eyes were now watering, "Thanks." She said grabbing both of them and hugging them. She now began crying and Remus looked over her shoulder at James, who shrugged and awkwardly patted Carly on the back,

"No problem…?" Remus said pulling away. "So I guess we have to explain some things…" Remus said shuffling his feet,

"What things?' Carly asked wiping her eyes on the sheets,

"Well about me…"

"The whole werewolf thing?" Remus nodded, "I heard it all."

"What?" James asked now sitting down on the chair,

"Yeah…um…all of it about you guys and everything."

"Even about me…and the shaving…?" Carly giggled,

"Yeah."

"How?" Lily asked now coming back into the room her eyes still red, but dry,

"Well I could hear you all fine, but I was just stuck in this like dark room or something. I cant explain it. It's like I was here, yet I wasn't."

"Should someone get Dumbledore?" Peter now coming out from behind the shadows. Carly stared at him wondering why he wasn't there when everything happened but pushed it aside,

"I guess…" Lily said,

"I'll go." Peter said not even waiting for objections before he ran out of the hospital wing.

"Oh, man does Sirius have really bad morning breath…" Carly muttered checking her own breath. Remus laughed,

"It smells like a mix of rotten eggs and fish."

"How would you know?" Remus shrugged and Sirius began to stir on Carly's other side. Sirius blinked and opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that Carly was not in his arms. He turned and fell off the bed when he saw her awake, "Hello." She whispered again. Not exactly sure what to say. Little did both know that Lily, Remus, and James snuck out of the infirmary leaving the two alone?

"Oh my god, Carly." He stood up. She looked at him and began to stand up also. Although she didn't know how stiff she was until she stood up and almost fell back on the bed if Sirius hadn't caught her. Then something went through her mind. She's supposed to be confused, hurt, betrayed, and scared. Nothing had gone right that night…except when Sirius, James and Remus showed up… she never would have expected her mother to do something like that…  
Carly looked into his eyes and now started crying burying her head in his shoulder.  
Sirius pulled her closer running his hands along her back and through her hair,

"It's alright. I'm here now." He whispered.

* * *

I promise that James and Lily's story with the necklace will be explained next chapter. Promise…

Thanks again,

Tandemswipe


	33. Chapter 33: Ahlove

Disclaimer: I only own Carly

Thanks for the reviews

Chapter 33: Ah…love

Enjoy:

* * *

"Hey, Lily?" James said taking hold of Lily's hand. It was the day after they got back and just after Transfiguration. James and Lily were making their way towards the hospital wing to check on Carly,

"Yes?" Lily said looking into James' eyes wondering what was on his mind,

"Can I talk to you…?" He said nervously messing with something in his pocket.

"Okay…" James gave her a lopsided grin and pulled her into a spare room. Once inside he pinned her to the wall and kissed her. After a few minutes Lily pulled away, "I thought you wanted to talk to me?" She said raising an eyebrow. He laughed ran a hand through his hair nervously. Why was he so nervous? Lily asked herself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long, thing, velvet box.

"Okay, so you know that chain Carly has around her neck?" Lily nodded, "Well my mum thought it would be fun if she did this whole Cinderella thing with a shoe and junk, but who wants to carry around a glass slipper…anyway when Sirius and I were in fifth year my mum bought us these two chains. Sirius' was silver and mine was gold. Now she said that the necklace would only fit the person I am truly in love with. I never new it had some magical bound with me and my mum and your own mum." Lily wasn't exactly following him so she raised an eyebrow, "You know how last night Carly kept rubbing her neck?" Lily nodded, "Well every time she did that it sent a vision and a heat wave towards my mum, Carly's mum, and Sirius."

"So Carly's Sirius' true love?" James nodded and Lily gasped. James then opened the box,

"So…uh can I try it on you?" Lily nodded and lifted up her hair so he could put it on. When the clasp was hooked James spun Lily around to face him, "It fits." He said with a twinkle in his eye. Lily grinned shyly,

"So is this…I mean does this mean…?" James shushed her by putting a finger to her lips,

"It's only a promise necklace not a real ring. I'll give you a real ring when you're ready." He whispered pulling her closer to him. "I love you Lily Evans."

"I love you James Potter." Just as they leaned in again someone coughed loudly at the door,

"Sorry to break this up, but it's against the rules to skip class." A small Flitwick squeaked. He smiled up at Lily and James sighing, "Ah love…" with that he left. James gave Lily a questioning glance causing her to giggle,

"We just got caught by Flitwick…" She said through laughs,

"I know… It's a little weird,"

"Better then McGonagall."

"True…" He said leaning in to kiss her again.

* * *

Sorry it's so short,

Thanks for RR,

Tandemswipe


	34. Chapter 34: Magic's

Disclaimer: I only own Carly

Sorry it took me so long to post. I promise to post sooner next time.

Chapter 34: Magic's

Enjoy:

* * *

Carly looked up at Sirius her tears long gone. He fingered the necklace on her neck avoiding her eyes. She tilted his chin to face her. No words were spoken but both of them had reached some silent alliance to always be there. She gasped as the look in his eyes changed and he pushed her against the wall,

"Sirius." She whispered before he silenced her with his mouth,

"Ah, Miss. Mullet it's a pleasure to see you awake and happy again." The both jumped apart. Carly blushed and Sirius ran a hand through his hair looking down at his shoes. Dumbledore had walked in to see their silent agreement and only made his presence known when things…well yeah you get the point.

"Thank you sir." Carly said her face now shining a few different versions of red,

"Do you know where Misters Potter and Lupin and Ms. Evans went?" Both of them shook their heads, "Well when you see them I wish to see all of you in my office. I'm sure you all have questions to be answered." He turned and then stopped facing them again. An extra twinkle now graced his pale blue eyes, "As have I."

A half an hour later the group was sitting against the wall facing the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office, "Maybe if we throw a dung bomb at it it'll open." James said messing with something in his pocket,

"James!" Lily shrieked smacking him upside the head,

"It won't work Prongs. We tried it already." Sirius said. They all had run out of candies to guess the password with.

"You would have thought that if he was the one to ask us then he would have given us the password." Carly said,

"What?" Sirius asked confused. Carly rolled her eyes,

"Maybe we should get McGonagall to give us the password." Remus said.

"Maybe we can throw a dung bomb at it." James said again. Carly and Lily groaned covering their ears with their hands,

"You said that already." Remus said shaking his head,

"Oh…right…"

"Chicken livers." Sirius said.

"You want to throw chicken livers at it?" James asked looking a little to excited,

"No, I'm just saying random food now." Sirius answered, "And what's with you and throwing things?"

"I haven't played quidditch in a week!"

"Oh my god." Lily groaned.

"Frog legs!" Carly said,

"That's a food?" Remus asked,

"Sure. They eat it all the time in France."

"Oh…Ketchup!"

"Pumpkin juice!"

"Prunes." Lily said,

"Eww, that's old people food." James said,

"You know I happen to like prunes." Lily said with a glare.

"So do I then." James said. Remus shook his head and Sirius made a whip sound,

"You are so leashed." Carly said laughing. James glared at them then stood up,

"Quaffle!" The gargoyle sprung to life and James sprinted up the stairs leaving them all behind,

"He's acting a little weird." Carly commented. Lily giggled and rushed up after James. Carly glanced at Sirius who shrugged grabbed her hand and followed Remus up the steps.

"Did he know that the whole time?" Sirius asked Remus once they reached the doors. Remus shrugged and entered. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk studying two items on top of the desk. James was glancing at the two objects nervously while Lily tried to get a better look from her seat. Carly, being ever so blunt, walked over and stared the contents. James coughed getting the attention on Remus, and Sirius. James raised his eyebrows and nodded towards the items. Sirius shrugged and continued to watch Carly. Remus shook his head.

"It's good to see that you finally made it. I've been watching you for the passed half an hour trying to get into my office. I must say James I am exceptionally happy that you didn't throw a dung bomb, again, at my office." James muttered something looking down at his feet,

"What are these things?" Lily asked now joining Carly.

"Wait how'd you get them? We had them with us." Remus said. Dumbledore smiled,

"You left your handy Marauders Map here, and I found this on the ground at the hospital wing." Remus smacked James upside the hide,

"Idiot."

"Sorry." James said lowering his shoulders,

"I have said it more than once. You five are probably one of the brightest bunches to ever step into this school."

"Who where the others."

"Well, one of which I wish to discuss with you." Carly took a seat still eyeing the map and cloak. "Ms. Mullet may I ask how you found out about your powers?"

"Well, it really begins with this stupid bet Sirius' conscious and mine had."

"Your consciouses had bets?" Carly nodded,

"Anyway well when mine lost, or won whatever they switched places. Sirius' was in my head and mine was in his. So when I was kidnapped I guess it began to tell me things that I never knew about myself. Also because the death eaters told me." She said,

"Do you have your own conscious now?" Dumbledore asked leaning closer to Carly. Carly thought, Are you there? There was no answer,

"I don't know. It's not talking to me anymore." Dumbledore leaned back,

"Hmm…What about you Mr. Black?"

"I never knew he had a conscious." Lily muttered causing Carly and Remus to snicker,

"I haven't talked…is it talking…? I haven't talked to mine or Carly's sense that night."

"I think I have a two guesses, but they are only a guesses because they may come back. One being that they were more guides for you both to help you find the extra magic that possess you. Miss Evans do you have a conscious that talks to you."

"Sort of, but I've heard from it an hour ago. Mine is still here."

"Mr. Potter?"

"Same, it's still here."

"Mr. Lupin."

"I've never heard from it period." Dumbledore nodded and turned back,

"Then maybe they are guides, but I have another guess. Voldemort may have stolen it."

"What! You can do that?" Carly yelled,

"While at school Tom was very interested in immortality. I always caught him sneaking into the restricted section looking for books on it. Now I'm sure he found out some way to reach his goal of life. My theory is that if you have the four core magic's you will reign supreme. Miss. Mullet and Mr. Black I am sure that when Voldemort tried to take Carly's guide he accidentally got yours and that pulled her's along with it. Leaving him with two of the four magic's."

"What are the magic's?" Lily asked,

"The four magic's are something that Voldemort will never create or experience on his own. One is being Loyalty which Sirius possesses. The next being trust which Carly has. The next being Love and friendship. Miss. Evans you have the love magic that only can be taken if you will it. Unlike the others yours has to be given only by you. Mr. Potter you possess the friendship magic. You and Miss. Mullet's go together you can not live without friends or people you trust. All of yours are linked. Friendship realies on Loyalty, love, and trust. Mr. Potter you are the key to these three people here. That is why I have reasons in believing that none of you realized your powers until you all were brought together."

"Whoa…" Sirius said wide eyed. Everyone was staring at James who let out a strangled laugh and looked down at his feet again.

"Does this have anything to do with me being able to do mindless magic?" Carly asked,

"I do not think so. You five being sorcerers is a trait that's passed down from someone on your bloodline. So Miss. Evans you might just have some wizard blood in you after all. Anyway it often skips generations and when it does the child is always stronger then the person they got it from. So Carly I'm pretty sure you got it from your father who is weak at wandless magic, where as you barely ever need a wand." Carly nodded,

"Oh…okay."

"Is that all sir?" James said his voice still had a hint of awe in it. He had never even heard of the whole magic's things before. He never would have thought that he was the key to the other three's magic.

"I believe so Mr. Potter. Unless you all have questions."

"I do." Lily said, "What is that?" She said pointing at the two items.

"I'm sure the boys would love to explain that to you some other time, but before you go I have a serious question to ask you five." They looked at him and waited for him to continue, "Would you five join the Order of the Phoenix?"

"The what?" Lily asked. Dumbledore launched into an explanation while Carly started off. Her mother was apart of the Order of Phoenix. Her entire Auror team was part of it to,

"How do you know people aren't spying on you?" Carly asked interrupting Dumbledore's explanation.

"I have my reasons. You mother was one of few I trusted, but I could not have the member I have now if she didn't join." Carly nodded. When Dumbledore was done he looked at them and then reached into his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a golden quill. He turned it towards them and sat back, "I will give you a week to decide." He said. Sirius ignored his last comment and walked straight up to the parchment grabbing the quill and signing it. The ink hissed and disappeared. Next went James, than Lily, and then Remus.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have me be a part of this? You know with my father and all." Dumbledore nodded. Carly took a deep breath and signed the paper.

* * *

Thanks for RR,

Tandemswipe


	35. Chapter 35: Evil Female Dogs

Disclaimer: I only own Carly

Sorry it took me so long to post. First my computer decided to act all funny and not let me get onto the internet and word so I couldn't write more. Then my mom decides to let my brother take this computer to college so I have about five months with this computer till I get a new one, and my brother is already messing it up… Anyway on with the show.

Thanks to you all that reviewed. I think I might live off of your reviews…

Chapter 35: Evil female dogs

Enjoy:

* * *

Before the Marauders, Lilyand Carly left Dumbledore stopped her, "Wait Miss Mullet." Carly stopped and turned around, this caused a chain reaction where Sirius stopped, causing James to stopped, Lily to bump into James and Remus to fall forward from being bumped into by James, "I do believe you have another quidditch match this month in America. If you do not wish to go I will be willing to write the letter to your coach myself."

"No thank you sir, I want to go, I just wish you would come also."

"Wha-" Sirius was elbowed by Carly making him shut up,

"I would be glad to go; we just have to make extra measures in your safety." Carly nodded,

"I think its next week somewhere in California or is it North Dakota…" Dumbledore just smiled,

"I believe it's in neither, it's being held in Maryland at your old school." Carly beamed and began to dance but Lily stopped her,

"Thank you Professor lets go now." She said pushing Carly out the door,

"I GET TO SEE DANNY!" She screamed running down the hallway. Sirius glared shoving his hands in his pockets. Carly turned when she realized that no one seemed to be holding her same excitement. She rushed over to Sirius and tackled him. He looked at her from his position making James snicker.

"You just got tackled, Padfoot."

"I realized that Prongs." He said in a low whisper only Carly could hear. She grinned at him and winked standing up and offering her hand to him. He just ended up pulling her down on top of himself. Remus grumbled something about Sophie and walked away towards the other direction and Lily dragged James towards the common room. Carly smirked,

"Not here."

"What do you mean?"

"Not here." She repeated standing up with time and not offering her hand. He grinned standing up also and lacing his arm around her waist, "You are so easily pleased."

"What?"

"Well one minute you're all grumpy about Danny and now you're happy again, why?" He grinned and tapped his nose,

"Because I just got tackled by the sexiest girl in school." She raised an eyebrow,

"Just school?"

"The whole world." He winked saying the password to the fat lady who glared at them, but let them in anyway, "So where?" He asked running a hand through her hair. She bit her lip. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up towards his stair case, "But what about Ja-"

"We'll just use a silencing spell." She whispered. Sirius just shrugged,

"Are you really that randy? I mean I can wait…"

"No more waiting."

"What?"

"I said no-more-waiting." She said slowly opening the door and pushing him in,

"Are you sure?" He said as she pushed him onto his own bed. She just ignored him and pulled off his shirt. He stopped her, "Carly?" He said with sincerity, "Look at me and tell me your sure. I can take you some place more romantic at a different time you know…" She just shook her head. Her eyes roamed from his chest to his neck to the circle around his neck…wait to the what? She stopped and put a hand to the circle,

"Sirius what's that?" Sirius let out a sigh as Carly's cool fingers ran across the once burning mark,

"It's from the necklace." He said fingering her own.

"How?" She asked looking up at him,

"Because every time you would rub it, it would burn then show me an image of where you where and what you where doing." Carly sighed and dropped her hand looking down at her lap,

"Why do you do this?" She whispered still looking at her fingers,

"Do what?" He asked brushing the hair out of her face and behind her ear,

"Stay with me."

"What?"

"I mean you know who I am and who I came from yet you still stay with me. You act as if I'm the only girl you ever see. You always know what to say. I want to know why." Carly said. Sirius thought for a second before he lightly put a hand under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Because I love you." Carly let out a breath she seemed to be holding, "And because even you stay with me after you found out whom I came from. You also act as if I'm the only person in the room when you walk in. You might not always know what the say, but sometimes those times are the best. Carly every time I see you even if it's just your finger you make me crazy." He said all of this in one breath while still staring into her blue eyes that where now clouded with tears,

"I love you." She whispered. Every time she said those three words it was like it was her first time ever saying them. It felt like the first time she ever kissed it. It sent shivers down her spine and made her want to jump on Sirius and start snogging him no matter where they where. He gave her a lop-sided grin and pulled her to himself,

"Now listen before we do what we where just about to…was that even a sentence?" Carly laughed wiping her eyes, "Anyway I want to do it right."

"What?"

"I mean I want it to be perfect. I want you to really want to."

"I really do want too."

"You don't have too to prove that you love me." He said as if he was reading her mind, "I already know that."

"So what do you want to do?" She asked running her fingers across the burn mark again. He groaned and pulled her hand away,

"Well if you kept doing that I would want to do it here…right now…but I know that's not what I want to do even though you keep making it really hard for me to say…" He stopped as he watched Carly's hand trail up his knee to his thigh. He took that hand too, "What I want to say is that I want to make it perfect, I want to take you out for dinner, I want to buy you things, then I want to take you to an expensive hotel, then I want to shag you senseless." He said keeping a firm hold on her hands. She laughed,

"All this for a shag? When we can just do it right here." She whispered taking her foot and running it up his thigh, "Right now?" She whispered in his ear. He moaned as she pushed him down on the bed again covering her mouth with hers. He still had a hold of her hands though she seemed to be doing a find job with out them…

"Yes." He breathed out as her mouth trailed away from his own and began to follow his jaw line.

"Okay." She whispered finally wiggling her hands free from his grasp. She wove them into his hair.

"But we can still snog, I mean it's not lik-" Carly cut him off by covering her mouth with his again,

"No more talking." She whispered against his lips.

"So what do you think Carly and Sirius and Remus and Peterare doing?" James said reading a letter from Lily's parents over her shoulder. Lily sniffed in distaste before turning back to her letter. They had both just witnessed, in interest, Carly and Sirius stumble into the common room. They had seen the different look on Carly's face and a very happy looking Sirius. They had watched Sirius whisper something in her ear and watched as Carly grabbed Sirius' hand and dragged him up the boy's dormitory steps. James had said something about that being gross, but Lily pointed out that they did the same thing...

"Well I'm pretty sure Remus went to go find Sophie."

"Why?" Lily raised an eyebrow at James,

"How left out do you think he was when we talked to Dumbledore? How left out do you think he was when he didn't have a girlfriend to save?" James shrugged,

"But he saved two friends."

"It's not the same. Remus was left out during the whole thing and you know it."

"He was not, he was the one that saved our butts with the patroness' making sure Sirius and I knew how to do it before we saved you two." Lily just shrugged. James glanced at Lily and then at the letter that he had lost interest in, but apparently Lily didn't. He saw her brows furrow together and decided to pull Lily closer to him. Lily struggled,

"Not now James." She said not looking away from the letter,

"I just want to hold you." He said into her hair. Lily sighed and then as she read further she gasped and jumped up quickly throwing the letter into the fire place, "What's wrong?" He asked from his still sitting position on the coach. She sat back down,

"My sister's getting married."

Not only did James and Lily see Carly and Sirius stumble into the common room but a short sixth year witnessed it and quickly existed the common room. She looked around when she got outside. She went to the nearest broom closet and yanked it open. Out fell a tall blonde girl with a burly brown haired boy.

"RUBELLA!" The blonde girl screamed standing up from the floor and dusting off her skirt,

"I have something really important to tell you." Rubella whispered taking the blonde girls hand and leaving the brown haired boy staring after them with confusion. "Courtney, Sirius and Carly just went up stairs." She whispered,

"So?" Courtney said pulling her had away from Rubella,

"No, right now their in his dorm, on his bed, shagging." Rubella said in a low whisper,

"I thought she couldn't." Courtney said,

"Apparently Evans and Sirius found out how to fix that problem."

"Well good." Courtney said again,

"Why is that good?"

"Because once Siri has shagged Mullet he'll dump her and move on."

"How do you know that?"

"Because that's what he did to everyone else." Rubella's mouth opened wide,

"Are we going to talk to Steph now?"

"I think we are." Courtney said leading the other girl down the hall.

* * *

Those evil female dogs. Hint the name of the chapter…

Thanks again for RR,

Tandemswipe


	36. Chapter 36: ASM and Danny

Disclaimer: I only own the people you don't know

Sorry it took me forever in getting this up. MY computer had a virus and I had to re-boot the whole thing losing all my documents and everything. So it took my awhile to set everything up again. Sorry. But to continue to say sorry I have a longish chapter for you!

Chapter 36: ASM and Danny

Enjoy:

* * *

"What time is it?"

"The same time it was last time you asked me." An annoyed voice answered.

"That can't be true." Another jumpy voice retorted.

"Will you two just shut up!"

"Jesus, Padfoot what's up your butt?" Remus said casually looking around the Great Hall. Carly and James where bouncing up and down in their seats waiting for Dumbledore to come over and take them to Carly's quidditch game. (_AN: A week and a half after the bad stuff happened) _Lily was flipping through her charms book not really paying attention to anyone and Remus was reading over her shoulder. James and Carly both glared at Sirius and began to talk about the chaser plays Carly team had. After awhile Dumbledore walked into the room closely followed by Gideon and his brother Fabian. Even though Lily and Carly, who had both fallen hard for the boys they were sitting next too, both blushed when they saw Gideon and Fabian standing next to each other. Sirius and James growled at the two and then turned their attention to Dumbledore who let out a slight couch,

"Is Mr. Pettigrew not coming this time?" Lily and Carly where pulled out of their stupor and shook their heads,

"He said something about writing a letter and ran away." James said as if it meant nothing. Dumbledore nodded and pulled out a long stick.

"Wait what's _he _doing here?" Sirius said jamming his thumb in Fabians direction. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and Carly elbowed him,

"Protection." She hissed in his ear and grabbed onto the stick. Sirius grumbled and grabbed hold followed by everyone else. After what felt like forever they landed, Dumbledore being the only one to stay on his feet, Carly shot up and looked at her watch. Puzzled, sense when they left it was 6 o'clock P.M. and now it was 2 o'clock P.M. she opened her mouth,

"Time change." Lily whispered in her ear.

"Oh…" Dumbledore smiled,

"Well, Ms. Mullet I am off to go discuss some issues with your old Headmaster who said it would be alright if you showed everyone around." Carly nodded and headed off towards what looked like a huge manor. American School of Magic was a huge mansion not a castle. It looked exactly like a boarding school and the sign on the gate before the school said, 'Saint James School.' (In which James said, "I didn't know I was a saint." Causing Remus to smack him) Underneath in small print it said, 'For _gifted _young adults only.' As they passed James, Gideon, Fabian and Sirius laughed,

"Gifted…" Sirius snickered.

"Shut up, its what they say so Muggles don't go inside and bug them." Lily said following Carly up the winding dirt path. At the huge wood doors sat a average size man on a tall stool humming to himself. When Carly bounded up to him he pulled out a large piece of parchment out of the bag by his stool.

"Names?" He asked not even looking at them.

"Caroline Mullet former member of Charlotte house." The man looked up and the ends of his mustache twitched into a smile,

"Well I'll be." He spoke in a deep southern voice drawing out all his words, "Charlotte house has been doin' bad missy. They'll miss you and it shows." He added. Something glinted in Carly's eyes and she gave the man a lopsided grin, "Less has been moppin' around too." He added with a wink and hopped off his stool. Carly heard Sirius whisper, "Moppin?" as the man opened the big door for them. "Well see ya'll at the game in an hour." He said with a final tip of his hat and shutting the door behind them. Carly grinned and shrugged off her cloak and looking around. She tapped her chin then pulled out her wand tapping her cloak and whispering some words in it. The cloak disappeared and Carly turned towards the others clapping her hands together,

"Ready?" She said suddenly very excited. The others nodded and Carly began to lead the way down the hall. The inside was very similar to Hogwarts even though it didn't look like it on the out side. Carly was showing them around the school while Lily chatted on and on about what she read about the school,

"There are 650 acres of land here that holds a quadpot stadium, a quidditch stadium, 10 green houses, and 3 separate houses Charlotte Dominionand Woodrow. The school (which is what we are in now) is separate from the houses and everything else." Fabian was pretending to listen while Gideon and Remus looked into the class room windows,

"Wow there's only 6 people in that class." Carly walked over and looked into the class,

"Well when I was here there where only 220 students here and there is about one teacher for every six kids…" She trailed off wondering down the hall glancing into different class rooms with Sirius and James. After Carly gave them a brief tour of the school they began to wonder the halls looking into different classes again. Sirius and James were snickering about something when Carly joined them, "What?" She asked. Sirius and James pointed into one class room which held about 10 girls and one very frazzled looking teacher. At the head of the class was a large dummy with a pretty blue robe on it. "It's called Robe design." Carly said.

"Look at their skirts." James said hiding his laughs under his smile. All the girls had knee length blue skirts with grey socks that went up to their knees meeting the skirt hem. All of their cloaks were hung over the back of their chairs and their blue button up shirts were buttoned up all the way up to their necks and tied with a tie that rested just above their belly button area.

"Not everyone is a whore." Carly said smacking both of them upside the head.

"Ow!" Sirius yelled. He had hit his head against the glass window when Carly smacked his head. The frazzled looking teacher looked over and gasped falling back wards in her chair. The girls in the class gasped and rushed towards the teacher except one girl who looked at the teacher and then at the window. The girl glared at Sirius, James, and Carly. The teacher stood up and marched over to the door yanking it open,

"Shouldn't you all be in class? And where's you uniform Mullet?" The teacher asked a ruler in her hand glaring at them. The girls crowded around the teacher, trying to get a better look at Sirius and James. The girls all giggled when Sirius let out a hesitant laugh.

"Sorry Mrs. Janer didn't mean to disturb your class."

"No problem at all." A tall brown haired girl muttered from behind the teacher eyeing Sirius. Sirius grinned at her causing Carly to step on his foot.

"Get to class you three before I give you a detention." Janer said looking at Carly in the eye,

"You can't."

"And why cant I?"

"Because I don't go here anymore remember? You where the one that told me it was a good thing I was leaving because I was a disgrace-"

"-at making clothes. I remember so what are you doing back?" Janer said glaring at Carly. Carly shrugged,

"Game." The teacher glared, turned back to her class and shut the door in Carly's face.

"Well she's a nice old bat." Fabian remarked from behind them. Carly laughed and continued down the hall muttering to herself.

"Something on your mind?" Lily asked finally done with her text book tour of the school,

"Yeah I'm trying to remember the 6th year schedule…It was Charms, Trans, lunch, Runes, and HA!" She ran off down the hall and up the steps with everyone following her. Once she ran up a decent amount of steps she stopped and turned to them. Sirius and James where leaning on each other catching their breath while Lily dragged Remus up the final steps. Gideon and Fabian looked at her with mild surprise, "Right so…we are about to enter the best class ever." She turned and stopped when no one followed her, "Which would be History of Magic." She said. Gideon beamed and poked Fabian,

"See I told you!" Fabian grumbled and handed over a galleon to Gideon. Sirius groaned,

"That is not the best class ever."

"For you in Britain no it's not, but in America…well just wait and see." Carly rushed down the corridor and slid passed the door she wanted and ran back wrenching open the door. The others followed with curious expressions. When the door opened the whole class turned to see who would be so stupid as to walk into a lesson. What happened next surprised Carly herself. The class began to whisper things like, "She's back." And "The Dominions are in for it." Then a short black haired girl stood up and began clapping,

"We're saved!" She screamed running at Carly and tackling her to the ground. Carly laughed,

"Wow, Betsy never thought you liked me much." Carly said her voice muffled by the girl who was now helping her up,

"Welcome back Caroline." The teacher said from behind his desk. Carly grinned,

"Not for good Mr. Harosof. Just for the game tonight." The teacher nodded his head and turned towards the class,

"Where's Danny?" Carly asked looking around the room. Mr. Harosof smiled,

"_Your _cloak disturbed our class a half an hour ago. Meaning that Mr. Koler left about .5 seconds after it appeared in front of him." Carly grinned, "Anyway seeing as no one is going to learn at this point I might as well call the lesson over. See you on Monday." With that he tipped his head at Carly and left the room muttering, "See you at the game." Carly grinned even more. After that Betsy directed them all towards the Charlotte house out on the grounds edging closer and closer to Remus while asking Carly questions,

"So Carly who are your friends?"

"Oh, sorry. This is James, Lily, Sirius, Gideon, Fabian, and Remuswho has a _girlfriend._ Everyone this is Betsy who is the biggest whore in our year." _(AN: You all happy now that Remus is being liked?) _Carly said. Betsy glared at Carly and walked into the middle large house looking building whispering some words into the door bell. Once inside they saw that it looked just like Gryffindor common room only with the colors of black and gold. "Welcome to Charlotte house." Carly said looking around. She was soon tackled yet again to the ground this time she was pinned there. A boy had Carly pinned to the floor, "DANNY!" Carly screamed. Danny grinned and helped Carly off the floor. Danny was taller then James with sandy colored hair that flopped into his large blue eyes. His tie was loose and his hair was a mess. Danny took a deep breath and hugged Carly hard.

"Oh, man Ruff you have…grown?" He said in an off voice looking at Carly with approving eyes. Sirius growled and took a step forward only to be held back by James. Danny heard Sirius and turned towards the others, "And who is this beautiful Brit?" He said taking Lily's hand and kissing it. Lily giggled and pulled her hand away. James and Sirius where both now being held back by Remus and Gideon,

"This is Lily."

"Hello Lily."

"This is Gideon, my history professor, and his brother Fabian." Carly said motioning to them,

"Sense when have _you _been friends with, what did you call them, professors?" Carly smacked him upside the head and continued down the line,

"These are the Marauders." Carly said wondering if Danny remembered her letters. He obviously did because he walked up to Remus and stuck out his hand,

"Remus?" Remus nodded shaking Danny's hand.

"James?" Danny asked sticking out his hand, "Lily's boyfriend." Danny added smiling at James. James looked shocked then shrugged shaking Danny's hand. "And this must be Sirius Black." Danny said looking at Sirius with a slight glare. Sirius glared back,

"Danny Koler?" Sirius said. Carly rolled her eyes,

"Yes." He answered sticking out his hand. Sirius eyed his hand then shook it gripping it a little harder then normal. Danny gripped just as hard.

"Everyone this is Danny Koler aka Less." He bowed mockingly and turned towards Carly,

"Hungry?" He asked her. Carly rolled her eyes,

"What do you think?" She answered. Danny grinned and walked to the door holding it open for them. Once outside they were met with a scrawny brown haired boy,

"Headmaster and Professor Dumbledore wish to speak with a Gideon and Fabian Prewett." He breathed. Gideon and Fabian followed the boy back up to the school waving to the others. Carly and Danny led in the opposite direction towards another large building both chatting happily about their passed months apart. Lily listened intently while James, Sirius, and Remus hung back,

"I don't like him." Sirius muttered glaring at Danny's back.

"You don't like him because he's friends with Carly." Remus said rolling his eyes,

"That's not true I like you two." Sirius shot back kicking the ground with his foot. James grinned,

"Your afraid he was the first one to teach Carly." James whispered,

"What!" Sirius and Remus said at the same time,

"You said so your self when you first kissed Carly that she seemed 'experienced,' your just afraid he kissed her first."

"That's completely stupid Prongs." Sirius said glaring at James. Remus laughed.

_Meanwhile _

"You British people have the best accents." Danny said after Lily finished saying something about Hogwarts. Lily laughed,

"I rather like yours." Carly heard Remus laughing and turned to see Sirius sulking and sighed.

"Danny?"

"Hmm…" He said looking at her. She grinned,

"Don't watch." She said running back towards the Marauders. Sirius looked up and Carly rolled her eyes, "Your such a wanker."

"What's a wanker?" Carly heard Danny ask Lily. Lily laughed. And turned just in time to see Carly tackled Sirius to the ground and kiss him. Lily laughed and pulled Danny away before he saw anything.

* * *

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I love you all!

Tandemswipe


	37. Chapter 37: Wankers

Sorry about the delay and everything, but to pay for it here's a long chapter.

Chapter 37: Wankers

Enjoy:

* * *

"What the hell is a wanker!" _(AN: I've always wanted to know myself. Then I looked it up…) _Danny screamed again trying and failing to get a look at what was going on behind him. James and Remus had left Sirius and Carly joining Lily and Danny.

"A wanker is a prat or something along those lines." James said.

"What's a prat?" Danny asked still trying to look over his shoulder, but being blocked by Remus,

"A wanker is like…not a prat…a wanker is someone who…pleases themselves…" Remus said fidgeting while pushing Danny forward.

"Like a masturbator?" Danny asked laughing as Lily blushed from the language. "Sirius is a masturbator?" Danny asked laughing even harder. James glared at Remus, who was laughing also,

"He doesn't need to no- OW!" Lily had smacked James over his head before he could finish his sentence. Danny narrowed his eyes and Remus let out a strangled cough,

"So what about that food, huh?" Remus asked leading Danny into a big building labeled CAFETERIA. Danny, who was now trying harder to look over his shoulder, followed Remus into the building. Once inside Lily gasped and looked around. There were many different tables all over the place. Some round ones that looked to seat at least five and then a couple long rectangular tables that could seat in entire house. Danny led them over to a circle table that had six chairs at it; the table magically expanded and added three chairs. Rolls and a pitcher of pumpkin juice appeared on the table as the chairs pulled themselves out waiting for people to sit in them. When James took a seat the chair squealed and pushed itself back under the table. Lily shook her head,

"They have labels stupid."

"Oh." James said stupidly looking for the chair that had his name on it. This caused Remus to look around the table. Danny had sat himself opposite Lily a chair labeled Carly was on his right and Ben on his left. Next to Carly's right was a seat labeled Jack, on Ben's left was two seats on labeled Doug and the other labeled Sue. James' seat was next to Sue, then Lily's, then Remus'.

"It's a little early for dinner we have to wait a little for the real food to come." Danny muttered now looking very displeased at the door. Lily followed his gaze and shook her head. Carly and Sirius had just walked in arm in arm smiling stupidly at each other. Danny glared as Carly approached the table and grinned at him,

"My seats still here?" She asked looking over to the right of Danny. Danny nodded and the seat pulled itself out waiting for her to sit down. Before she sat she glared at Danny, "What about Sirius?" She asked. Danny shrugged and another chair appeared next to Remus labeled _Wanker. _Remus and James let out a snort of laughter but quickly stopped when they saw Sirius' face. Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off by a,

"CARLY!" And a whoosh of a dark blue cloak passed Sirius eyes. Soon Carly was again on the ground laughing,

"Oi! Sense when you all decided to start tackling people!" Carly said grinning and pushing the person off of her. The person laughed and helped her up. "Everyone this is Sue." Sue was a short girl only reaching five feet making Lily feel proud of her slightly taller body. Sue had dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes that sparkled. She had a stocky build as if her blue uniform arm selves would burst from the muscle contained underneath it. Her face had a thin shiny scare leading from her left eye to her jaw. She smiled reveling a missing front tooth and two deep simples on either side of her face,

"Hi everyone! Now let me see if I remember Carly's letter's good enough." She tapped her chin and pointed at James, "James Potter, right?" James nodded and shook Sue's hand, "And Lily Evans, god you're pretty." Sue said causing Lily to blush, "Remus Lupin you're a looker."

"Sue Cummings not afraid to voice your opinions." Remus said shaking her hand. _(AN: Carly has mentioned her friends to them before…I just never wrote it…sorry) _Sue grinned wider and turned to Sirius her grin falling from her face,

"Whoa, Carly, you are one lucky girl." Sue said eyeing Sirius. Carly snorted,

"Hardly."

"Hey!" Sirius protested now taking the seat that changed itself from wanker to Sirius. Carly laughed and Sue sat down. Soon the hall began to fill itself with people who either approached Carly or backed away in fear. The last three students to walk in where laughing hysterically over something and grinning like idiots a few girls sighed as they walked over to their table.

"Look whose back." A tall brown haired boy said standing over Carly,

"Couldn't get enough of us?" A handsome red haired boy added,

"Or was it that we couldn't get enough?" The last boy with almost black hair asked grinning wildly at Carly. Carly jumped up and received a large hug from all three of them. The boys took their seats now only recognizing the other people there.

"Hey, who are you?" The red head asked sitting down next to Sue,

"James Potter." James said,

"Remus Lupin,"

"Sirius Black. Who are you?"

"Oh, so you're Sirius Black the jerk that stole Carly's heart from us?" The brown haired boy said sitting in-between the red head and Danny. Sirius raised an eyebrow, "I'm Ben Lynch."

"I'm Jack Foster." The blonde said grinning over at Lily whose hand was snatched up by James' and held in plain view for everyone to see. Lily laughed,

"I'm Lily Evans." She said rolling her eyes at James and fingering her gold necklace. James gripped her hand, but didn't let go.

"I guess I have to say who I am them huh? I'm Doug Benner. And I guess we need to explain ourselves don't we?" Doug said looking around the table. Lily nodded as did Remus. Sirius seemed less interested as he looked over at Carly who was looking back.

"We are the trouble makers of ASM." Sue said grinning reveling her missing tooth, "We like to cause trouble and play quidditch."

"Don't forget girls!" Jack added.

"Cough, boys, cough." Sue added.

"Well it looks like the Marauders have met their match." Lily said laughing,

"The who?" Danny asked,

"The Marauders aka me, Sirius, James, and Peter Pettigrew who didn't come tonight." Remus explained, "Well we where before Sirius and James got leashed by girls," this received him a kick from Lily and Sirius, "We were the rulers of Hogwarts. The only thing we liked to do was chase girls, play quidditch and …pull pranks on Slytherins." Remus said looking off into space,

"Who are the Slytherins?" Ben asked,

"Their the equivalent of the Dominions. At Hogwarts we even have our very own Sara Foster and Jeremy Jenkins." Carly said glaring at a table to her left. Every one turned to look at that table and saw an entire house sitting at one of the rectangular tables,

"They like to sit by themselves their not very welcoming people." Sue said.

"Why don't all of you sit with your house?" Remus asked,

"Well are school is all for unity between houses, even though the Dominions refuse to abide by the rules, they put in extra tables. Plus everyone is friends with different houses anyway. Sue, Ben, and Jack are all in Woodrow." Doug explained,

"Your quidditch matches must be brutal if you're all friends." James said. Sue grinned,

"Even though the quadpot matches between Woodrow and Charlotte are intense nothing is or was more intense then the Charlotte and Dominion quidditch match." Ben said,

"Sense Carly's left the Charlotte house is nothing. It's sad to watch." Jack said,

"HEY!" Doug and Danny said at the same time,

"Well it is." Jack said defending himself. Doug and Danny slumped into their seats lower.

"So Carly how's your mom?" Danny asked buttering a roll. The Marauders and Lily held their breath and looked over at Carly who looked over at Danny with narrowed eyes as if trying to read him,

"She's fine." Carly said really fast causing the Americans to look at Carly now interested,

"Are you sure?" Danny asked again raising an eyebrow,

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" She asked looking down at a burn in the table,

"You're not a very good liar." Doug pointed out.

"Just leave her alone alright. If she says her mum is fine, then she is." Sirius growled receiving a kick from Lily.

"Then if she's so _fine _I'll see her at the game then?" Danny said glaring at Sirius. Carly is obviously not fine, Danny thought, Black must be doing something to her.

"No." Carly said in a small voice,

"What do you mean your mom was your biggest supporter?" Sue said. James and Remus winced as tears threatened to escape from Lily's face.

"Is everything alright Carly?" Ben asked,

"Yeah, everything's fine." Carly said her voice shaky. Truth be told this was the first time anyone had ever brought up the topic of Carly's mum in front of her. She didn't want to believe it so she just kept putting it off,

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. The Americans all looked concerned and Sirius was starting to get angry. Stupid Americans. Always budging into everyone's business. He stood up angrily, his chair falling to the floor,

"If she bloody says she's fine, she's fine. Leave her the bloody hell alone!" Sirius yelled. Doug, Ben, Jack, and Sue all looked taken aback while Danny stood up now squaring up to Sirius. Danny being a good few inches taller then Sirius towered over the dark haired boy. Sirius growled and pushed Danny,

"Why do you even care Black?" Danny snarled pushing Sirius back,

"Why do you care?" Sirius growled menacingly,

"Because she's everything you wished you could have."

"I already have her."

"No you haven't. Don't lie we all know." Danny said waving around at Ben, Sue, Doug, and Jack and smirking thinking he had won, "You haven't had Carly ever. You don't even know. You would if you cared."

"For you information I do know. I know more then you think Koler. So why don't you back off." Sirius said pushing Danny again James and Remus had begun to stand up about to pull Sirius away from Danny. Ben and Doug where thinking along the same lines,

"You're a liar you have no fuckin clue." Danny said. Carly stood up and pushed her way between them,

"This is ridicules. Danny, Sirius does know. Sirius you know I love you so-"

"You _love _him!" Danny shrieked. The whole hall had gone silent, "You've only known him for how long not even three months and you love him." Carly shook her head and pulled down her collar reveling the silver chain. She then pulled down Sirius' reveling the now faint burnt mark around his neck. Danny raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"Danny no matter how many times I say this it never seems to get through your thick skull! You were my first best friend I had ever had. You where the one that didn't make fun of my funny accent, until after we were friends. You played quidditch with me when everyone else thought it was stupid compared to quadpot. You where the one that started the quidditch teams at ASM with me. You are my best friend. That's it. And it breaks my heart to tell this to you but that is all we will ever be. Don't you realize that?" Carly said now staring at Danny. Danny's shoulders slumped in defeat. Carly pushed his face upwards to face her, "I love you Danny Koler, as a friend. I love Sirius, as more then a friend, but you will always _always _be on the top of my list, okay?" Danny shook her hand away, and shoved Carly to the side staring at Sirius,

"You are the luckiest man alive Black. I swear if anything happens to her you are not only going to be killed by her mother, but by me, and the rest of us." He said turning to look at Carly one last time before walking out of the cafeteria with Sue, Ben, Doug, Jack, and Dave at his side. Carly slumped down in her seat and sighed. James, who was just recovering from his shock, looked around to see everyone staring at their table.

"What are you all looking at?" James said. Every one turned back to their own tables. Sirius was grinning stupidly,

"I'm not happy with you either." Carly said not even looking up at Sirius,

"Why what did I do?"

"You started it." Carly said she was about to say something else when-

"Sorry, Mullet, but you have to go join your team now." Carly groaned and grabbed a roll before walking out of the hall.

"Glad you could show up Mullet." Alison Vestry, the team captain said. Carly growled at her and began getting ready. "Now since we're home there is going to be a huge crowd."

"What? We've never had a big crowd." Dave Williams, one of the beaters, said.

"Well we've got a little more support from other countries now." Alison said glaring over at Carly,

"What!" Carly said looking over at everyone now. Alison ignored Carly's outburst and went on with her prep talk. She turned to Jack Sloane, the other chaser,

"Ever since you moved to England a lot of how can I say this…male fans have been coming more and more even to practices." Jack said. Carly narrowed her eyes,

"Why?"

"I don't know. Their all shady looking though." Tim Marsh who was sitting next to her said. Carly turned her attention back to Alison really confused now.

"Alright so we've played Mexico before, and crushed them. This should be the easiest team we've played all year and that includes England." Alison said glaring at Carly,

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Carly blurted out before she could help herself. Alison frowned,

"You are starting to turn on us." Alison said,

"How?" Carly said now shocked,

"Your like all the rest now that you've got some fame you think your better then us."

"What do you mean?"

"You never talk to us, you never come to practice, and you write letters to any of us." Alison shot back. Carly shook her head and started to laugh,

"You all are crazy. I swear I have not changed. I never write you letters, because I never have before even when I first started. Anyway why don't any of you write to me! I never come to practice because I practice with my house team. You all know what its like to be playing and in school at the same time now try playing almost professionally. I don't think I'm better then any of you. I've never said that. I never talk to you all because you never talk to me. God what is up every American's ass today?" Carly said grabbing her broom and storming out of the locker room. The team was speechless, nevertheless they followed her.

* * *

Thanks for RR,

Tandemswipe


	38. Chapter 38: Witch Weekly

Disclaimer: I only own Carly

Sorry it's so short, but I'm winding down now.

Chapter 38: Witch Weekly

Enjoy:

* * *

Carly Mullet was less then happy the next Monday. She was still angry at her team, at Danny, and at Sirius for being so selfish. Yes America had beat Mexico, but that was hardly enough to make her happy. As her best friend Lily Evans dragged her down to breakfast that morning a group of girls stopped them. Two blondes, a brunette, and a raven haired girl stood in their way. "Move." Carly said pushing the blonde that stood in her way out of it,

"No." The blonde said causing Carly to pull out her wand,

"Move." She said a little more forcefully,

"No." All four of the girls said. Carly began to mutter stuff under her breath before Lily snatched the wand out of Carly's hand and turned towards the girls,

"Move or I'll give you a detention." She said simply,

"Do I know you?" The blonde said not even looking at Lily,

"Yes, I'm Lily."

"Oh well I'm Courtney and I'm here to give something to Mullet not you." Courtney sneered throwing a magazine at Carly and turning around into the great hall. The other three girls snickered and followed Courtney. Carly groaned when she saw the cover. Lily looked over her shoulder to see a big picture of Carly after the Mexico match. She was bruised from being hit by the quaffle thrown by Alison (who was still angry at Carly) and was wet from the rain. Needless to say Carly's picture was not a happy one. Lily shook her head and pushed Carly into a seat at the Gryffindor table.

Carly flipped open the magazine and began to read the contents when all of a sudden-

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" She screamed out at breakfast on a cold November morning. She had upset the pumpkin juice jug as she bolted up from her seat. Everyone in the entire hall turned to look at her, "WHERE THE HELL DO THEY COME UP WITH THIS CRAP!" She said slamming the new addition of Witch Weekly down on the table. Lily cringed as she glanced at the article and saw Carly's grumpy face pictured on it. She reached over and picked it up after Carly had stormed out of the Great Hall.

_Witch Weekly November 23rd_

_National Quidditch Uprising_

_Australia won vs. Britain 200-150_

_China vs. Brazil 150-30_

_Spain vs. Greenland 350-240 _

_Sweden vs. Japan 550-280 _

_America vs. Mexico 760-10 _

_The American National team was always the worst team in the league and only three people in the whole fifteen year history had been recruited from there. Now that Mullet has joined the American team people are starting to take notice. One person that attended the sold out match of Mexico verse America comments, "I didn't even know there was a recruiting league for quidditch, but ever sense Mullet's been in the air I've come to every match." _

_Another student who attends Hogwarts with Mullet says, "She's a big attention seeker. She stole her boyfriend from someone else and always brags about being smart, and being a quidditch player. She doesn't even know that her boyfriend only likes her because she's famous. I honestly don't see what people see in her."_

_Ever sense little Caroline Mullet received her first broom she dreamed of becoming a quidditch star. (See below for picture and full bio) Now almost ten years later she has received her dream. Mullet is the youngest and hottest chaser in quidditch history, but is all the fame going to her head?_

_The Info on Carly Mullet_

_Full Name: Caroline Mullet_

_DOB: March 7th 1961_

_Age: 16_

_From: Born in Ireland. Currently lives at Hogwarts_

_School History: Went to ASM for four years, was home schooled for one, and is now currently at Hogwarts (Gryffindor)_

_Parentage: Orphan_

_Broom: Twigger 90_

_Hair Color: light brown_

_Eye color: blue_

_Height: 5' 9"_

_Marital Status: Boyfriend (Sirius Black see page 3 for more info on him)_

"What was that all about?" James asked as he, Remus, and Peter joined Lily at the table. Lily shook her head.

"This is exactly what she doesn't need right now." Remus said glancing over the article,

"Isn't this what her team was upset about?" James asked. Lily shook her head,

"Hey Remus!"

"Hi Sophie." Sophie joined the Gryffindor table today now sitting next to Remus. Sophie looked over his shoulder and shook her head,

"This was all Courtney Wallace could talk about this weekend." She said picking up a piece of bacon from Remus' plate,

"What?" Lily asked narrowing her eyes,

"Yeah her and her little pack are always talking about sabotage or whatever. They hate you, me, and Carly."

"Why?" Peter asked stupidly,

"Because we go out with the three hottest boys in school." Sophie answered covering her hand with Remus' who blushed and looked down at his food. Lily grinned at James, who beamed,

"Hey, where's Sirius?" Lily asked,

"He was with us, but when Carly ran past he followed her." Remus answered.

"Oh, I guess that's okay then…" Lily said uncertainly looking at the staircase.

"So what are you all doing for Christmas?" Sophie asked,

"Going to James'." Remus answered as James went, "Going home."

"I have to go home, my mum wants me there." Peter said,

"I guess I'm staying here." Lily said,

"Why?" Remus asked,

"My parents are away and there is no way I'm staying with Petunia and her 'fiancé.'" Lily said,

"Why not come to my house?" James said.

"Carly." Lily said.

"Sirius was going to ask her if she could come over to my house also. My mum loves you two." James said. Lily grinned,

"I'll go if she goes; I don't want her to be alone on Christmas." Lily said.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. They make me keep writing so the more i get the more i write!

Thanks for RR,

Tandemswipe


	39. Chapter 39: Return of a Long Lost Friend

Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to J.K. Rowling besides Carly…

Sorry for the delay. There is no excuse besides my own laziness. This is for Erin, Cylobaby, and Kel. Thanks you two.

Chapter 39: Return of a Long Lost Friend

Enjoy:

* * *

"Carly!" Sirius yelled running after Carly, who didn't slow down. "Carly please stop!" He yelled again. She slowed down a little and waited for him,

"What?" She snapped at him,

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Have you seen the witch weekly yet?" She asked. He shook his head. She groaned and hit her head against the stone wall.

"Stop." He said pulling her away from the wall, "Now what about it?" He said his hands on her shoulders. Carly sighed and explained the whole article for him. After she was down she clenched her fists and started walking down the hall again. Sirius raised an eyebrow, "So?" He said,

"So! How could you say so!"

"Well, so you have a little press what's the big deal? It's not like any of its true." She groaned running a hand over her eyes,

"Fine. It's nothing right! I mean when you have some stupid whore say bad things about you and the people you love it means nothing. Right!" She said sarcastically. Sirius sighed and stopped walking. Carly turned towards him, "Oh, and another thing. Don't think this is going to be easy Sirius Black." She turned and stormed down the hallway leaving Sirius very confused about what she just said.

"Wait, she said don't think this is going to be easy? What the hell does that mean?" James asked later that night in their dorm. It was one of the few nights that Remus, James, and Sirius had spent alone without Sophie, Lily, or Carly. James was currently sprawled across his bed with his arm and leg hanging off looking over at Sirius. Sirius was on his back with his head draped over the foot board and Remus was on the floor leaning against James' bed.

"I don't bloody know!" Sirius said.

"Maybe she's still mad with you about Danny." Remus said flipping through the _Witch Weekly _that both Carly and Sirius where in.

"How could she still be mad at me about that?" Sirius whispered.

"Well have you apologized?" Remus said reading the article about Carly.

"What would he say to her?" James asked.

"Well maybe he could start off saying, 'Look Carly I am a jack ass and I can't help that. I'm sorry.' Then you ask her about the easy comment." Remus said,

"Brilliant Mooney! Someone give the man a chocolate frog!" Sirius said springing up from his bed and rushing towards the door.

"How do you know where she is?" Remus asked looking up. Sirius shrugged and flopped back down on his bed. James tossed the Marauders Map at Sirius, who grinned and quickly scanned it and rolled it up after saying,

"Of course." He grabbed his cloak and sprinted out the door. James raised an eyebrow at Remus who shrugged and turned back towards the magazine.

"So how are you going to pay back these girls for doing this?" Remus asked throwing the magazine at James. James caught it and grinned an evil gleam reignited into his eyes after being lost for two months.

Carly was doing the only thing that she could think of without really thinking…_ (AN: Does that make much sense?) _Except today it was causing her to do more thinking then she could handle. It was because of quidditch that all this had happened. It was all because of her that caused her mum to become evil. It was all her fault. Everything was her fault. Innocent people died because of her father. She had dragged the only three people she could count on into her messed up and confused life.

Carly stopped flying and just hovered there for a minute when she suddenly realized something.

She was all alone.

She had no place to go after school.

She had no place to stay for Christmas.

She was lost.

A lone tear slid down her cheek. She heard a whisper of a familiar voice and she turned to see who it was. No one was there. _You're not alone. _The voice whispered again, _I'm hear now. _Carly let out a sigh of relief, I thought you were trapped. _I was trapped in your head. There is no way your father can take me away from you without him killing you in the first place. _So how where you trapped? _He can though trap me inside your head. _Then how did you get out? _He did this weird and creepy thing that caused me to stay hidden from you until you finally realized you where alone. Then, and only then, could I resurface and do as I was instructed. _…And that is…? _To convince you to join your father. _WHAT! _Don't worry. I wont. Your father is a pretty dense man. He only thinks of things the way he wants them to be. _Oh…so if I say I'm not alone will you go away again. _Well obviously not. _Oh shut it. _Ahh, back to the usual. _What happened to Sirius'? _That I can't tell you, because I don't know my self. I can't talk to him, and I can't find out how to free him. Sirius has to find out all on his own. Now back to what I was saying before. You are not alone. _Well besides you who else? Danny is gone, my mum is gone, Sirius is acting funny, and Lily, James, and Remus have been acting weird sense the Quidditch Match. _I see your problem. Its you that has been acting funny and weird. Yes your mum is gone, yes Danny is gone, but you still have Sirius, Lily, James, and Remus. You have been hiding from your friends ever sense the match. Its you who has refused to open up to them. You know that it is okay to cry a lot in one sitting. _Shut up I re-

"CARLY?" A voice yelled from the ground. Carly squinted and saw a dark huddled figure. She dived down towards the figure and landed shyly looking away from the figure. "Gods, Carly," Sirius said pulling down his hood and walking closer slowly, "Aren't you cold?" He asked her. Well it was December and she was not wearing a cloak. Sirius opened his cloak and pulled her towards him hugging the sides of the cloak around her. "What's going on?" Sirius asked forgetting about what Remus said. Carly let out a sob and began to cry into his chest. Sirius looked around wondering what to do before he pulled her closer stroking her hair.

Carly couldn't remember how she got back to the common room the next morning. She couldn't remember what day it was. All she knew was that she was until recently sleeping on the Gryffindor common room couch in Sirius' arms. She stared at his sleeping features running a finger across his cheek. He slowly opened an eye and pulled her closer to him,

"Go to James' house with me for Christmas." He mumbled closing his eyes again. Carly nodded and pulled herself closer to him. _Feeling better now I see. _I thought I told you to Shut it. _…Just saying…_

That was how Remus and James found them later that morning. Both Sirius and Carly had fallen back to sleep. Lily soon joined them. "Should we wake them?" James asked. Lily shook her head and pointed towards the door. James and Remus followed her out,

"What's going on with Carly?" Remus asked.

"I think it's the fact that everything that has happened to her in the past month or two is finally catching up to her."

"What do you mean?" James asked,

"Well, I mean, after what happened with her mother and father she didn't have much time to figure out her emotions before she was launched into the Quidditch match and Danny. Then that article comes out." Lily said. James raised a brow still not understanding. Remus though understood,

"So you mean the article sent her over the edge?" Remus asked. James let out an, 'oh…' and Lily nodded,

"That's just what I think. Plus she still thinks she has no place to stay over Christmas." Remus nodded and was soon tackled to the ground.

"Remus!" The person that tackled Remus squealed.

"Sophie!" Remus mimicked grinning at her. Remus helped her off the ground and waved good bye to James and Lily as Sophie dragged him down the hall.

"I miss you." James whispered in Lily's ear. Lily grinned and turned around,

"I see you everyday." Lily said,

"No I miss you as in we never have any time alone together." James muttered in her ear. Lily blushed as James grabbed her hand and pulled her in the opposite direction on Remus and Sophie.

* * *

Thanks for RR,

Tandemswipe


	40. Chapter 40: Letters

Disclaimer: I only have Carly. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's

**Authors Note: **Umm…This chapter is a little everywhere. It sort of answering a few questions you guys might have. Most likely its causing you to have more questions then answers…oh well. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I love you all.

Chapter 40: Letters

Enjoy:

* * *

A week later a brown owl flew into breakfast and sought out Carly. It landed with a soft plop. Before it let Carly take off the letter it shook out its feathers getting Peter wet in the process. Carly slowly pealed apart the parchment and squinted to read the contents:

_Dear Carly,_

_I'm sorry about everything. My parents forget to tell me important details about my best friend if you even consider me that anymore. I'm sorry for overreacting. I'm sorry for everything. I know we will never ever be more then friends, but please forgive me. Sense you have no place to stay over Christmas you are welcome to stay at my house. My parents miss you and wish you come. Sue, Doug, and Jack will be there. Ben is being dumb and spending it with his girlfriend Annie. She is such a whore bag… Anyway I really hope you forgive my stupid-ness and come. _

_Sincerely,_

_Danny_

_PS. Tell Sirius, Lily, James, and Remus that I am extremely sorry for my behavior._

_PPS. No matter how many times she will say it, Sue did not write this letter I did. _

Carly lowered the letter and put her head in her hands. Sirius, who was sitting right next to her, heard Carly say, "Why me?" Before bolting out of the hall. Many Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws snickered as she passed. Sirius stood, but Lily laid a hand on his arm,

"Read it first." She said passing him the letter. Sirius read the mushy letter and sighed standing up. James being slow stood up,

"Whats going on now?" Remus sighed,

"Danny wrote Carly." Remus said reading over the note.

"Danny who? Oh, Carly's ex-friend." Sophie, who was now a permanent addition to the table, said out loud.

"What do I do?" Sirius asked Lily.

"I don't know. I'm not Carly's boyfriend." Lily said throwing up her hands.

"You better not." James whispered in her ear causing her to blush. Sirius rolled his eyes and began yet another chase to find Carly. He couldn't find her until Transfiguration and then he couldn't even talk to her because of a stupid pre-NEWTS test.

Sirius cornered her afterwards. She smiled weakly at him,

"Hey whats wrong?" He asked her. She shrugged,

"I don't know what to do." She whispered,

"I do." Sirius said causing Carly to look at him with an expression he couldn't understand, "Come with me to James' house for Christmas. Lily will be there and Remus will be there for a week." Carly said nothing, "What do you say?"

"I…I guess." She finished. She felt bad for intruding on the Potter's Christmas. One of the only times they got to see their son. _Oh shut the hell up, you'll be spending most of your time with Sirius anyway. _I really hate you. You know the perfect time to ruin a moment don't you? _That's my job. _Oh don't start up with this crap. _What crap? _

Carly got a more formal invitation from Mrs. Potter a day later:

_Dear Carly,_

_I heard that you where having some doubts about coming for Christmas. You are more then welcome to spend Christmas at my home. I heard Lily was coming to stay. Anyway if you decide to spend Christmas in the cold dark castle of Hogwarts I will hunt you down and drag you to our home by your feet._

_Love,_

_Mrs. Potter_

A week before Christmas break McGonagall pulled Carly into her office.

"Now Miss. Mullet I understand you have no place to stay for Christmas?" McGonagall asked pushing a tin of ginger snaps into Carly's face. Carly took one,

"Well, M'am, Sirius invited me over to James' house and James' mum even wrote a pretty threatening letter to me saying if I didn't come she would drag me there herself." McGonagall chuckled causing Carly to do a double take,

"Sounds just like her. Anyway, well, have a very Happy Christmas and I will see you after break." The Professor said standing up to shake Carly's hand, "Also, have you thought about what you wanted to do in your future?" Carly sat back down stumped,

"I don't think so. I guess I would always worry about that when it came." McGonagall nodded,

"Well you are a year younger then most. Your friends Potter, Black, and Evans all wish to continue their education and become Aurors for the ministry. Is that what you want?" Carly shook her head,

"Too much paper work." The Professor nodded and shuffled through some papers in a filing cabinet,

"I also got a letter from Harper Smith." Carly raised an eyebrow, "He's the manager of the Irish Quidditch Team." Carly gasped,

"What?"

"He wrote me to tell me he was coming to the Gryffindor game against Ravenclaw in March. He said he heard from the captain of you other team Vestry?" Carly nodded frowning, "According to this letter she told him that you are far more advanced for such a small team. He wrote me saying he wanted to come see you play. Maybe even have you join the team?" Carly's heart stopped beating for a second. Wait I thought Alison hated me. _She was probably upset about you leaving them. _She hated me. _Get over yourself. _I hate you. _Its all about you isn't it? _Shut up. "Mullet?"

"Sorry Professor. That would seem interesting. I guess that sounds good." Professor McGonagall walked to the door and held it open,

"Well think about and you can come talk to me after break. Happy Christmas." McGonagall handed the letter to Carly and closed the door behind her.

"Uh…Carly? You alright?" Remus asked waving a hand in front of Carly's face. Carly was still in shock about the Harper thing when she stumbled into the common room later that night.

"What? Oh I'm fine. Just getting a little tired. It'll be good to have a break won't it?" She said. Lily raised an eyebrow,

"What's that?" She asked pointing at the parchment clutched in Carly's hand. Carly blushed and handed to Lily who quickly skimmed the letter, "Carly this is great!" Lily stood up hugging Carly. Carly pushed her away,

"Not yet. I don't know if he'll even come. I don't know if I'll play bad. I don't know what will happen. Everything could be terrible. What if you lose against Ravenclaw?" Carly ranted and began pacing,

"Who said we would lose to Ravenclaw?" James asked coming down the steps with Sirius behind him. Sirius stopped,

"What's wrong?" He asked sighing. To be honest Sirius was getting tired. Yes he loved Carly, and yes he would wait forever for her, but lately it had been one thing after another. Either Carly was scared or angry. Either she liked Sirius or she hated him. There was no half point with this girl. Frankly he was tired of chasing after her. He just wanted her to stop and let him catch up.

"Well Harper Smith is coming to watch the Ravenclaw match." Remus said glancing at the letter. James gasped,

"No way."

"Wait this is about quidditch?" Sirius asked. Carly smacked him upside the head.

"Harper Smith is coming to our game?" James asked. Carly nodded.

"Well that's a good thing right?" Sirius asked cautiously. Lily, Remus, and James rolled their eyes but Carly looked at him.

"What's wrong Sirius?" She asked. He shook his head and grabbed the letter out of Remus' hand.

The last week of classes was uneventful. Flitwick had given up teaching along with Gideon. It was now the Saturday before Christmas. Lily, James, and Remus all had to go patrol the halls leaving Carly and Sirius alone. The past week Sirius avoided Carly, making her a little nervous, "Sirius?"

"What?" He asked not looking away from the window.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He sighed finally turning his head towards her. He patted the seat next to him and she scooted closer. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders,

"Ever sense you came to Hogwarts it's been one thing after another. Let me just say it's never a dull moment with you Carly, but is it always like this with your life?"

WHAT! _I think he's trying to ask if everything that happens is always centered on you. I think he fells like everything is about you. Sirius is a very self centered guy, and don't get me wrong he would give his right arm for you, but maybe you need to spend more time on him instead of you. _…oh…

"No." Carly said quietly, "I just…I don't know. You're the first person that has cared more for me then I do myself." She whispered. Sirius chuckled,

"You're crazy." Carly grinned up at him. Taking a deep breath she kissed him. For the first time sense she could remember, she actually kissed him. Not him making the first step, it was her. Sirius was a little shocked at first but pushed against her mouth harder. She began to lean back until she was lying on the seat with him on top of her. She began to unbutton his shirt and made a trail of kisses from his mouth to his chest. When she found her way back to his mouth he pulled away with a questioning look on his face,

"What?" She asked giggling. He shook his head and kissed her again.

* * *

Thanks for RR,

Tandemswipe


	41. Chapter 41: Best of My Love

Disclaimer: I only own Carly. Also the song is the Best of My Love by The Emotions

Thanks to erin and everyone else who reviewed. I love you all.

Also there is a warning on some M rated parts of this chapter. They are marked and you can skip over them…but who wants to do that?

Chapter 41: Best of My Love

Enjoy:

* * *

"HARRY? HAROLD!" 

"Yes Adrianna!"

"The kids are here." Mrs. Potter stepped a side letting in a freezing James and Sirius rush passed her. "Where are your cloaks?" She asked them as they huddled over the fireplace. James pointed a blue finger at Lily and Carly who where still standing outside on the front porch. Both girls had on their own cloaks plus the boys'. "Well that was very gentlemanly of you two." Lily snorted,

"Hardly. They thought it would be funny to push us in the snow once the taxi dropped us off. Needless to say Carly and I stole their cloaks." Mrs. Potter grinned pulling Lily into a hug and allowing both girls in,

"Good to finally see both of you for more then five minutes." Mrs. Potter said. Carly fidgeted nervously. Carly didn't know how to act in the presence of two famous Aurors, who until last month had both worked with her traitor mother and fought against her murderous madman father. _The Potter's never judge children of evil parents like others do. I mean look at Sirius. _True.

"Come here Caroline." Mrs. Potter said pulling Carly in a hug,

"Please, Mrs. Potter, call me Carly."

"Then you must call me Adrianna or mummy Potter as Sirius does." Carly nodded,

"You have such a nice house." Lily stated, "How do you keep it clean with these two?" Lily whispered so only the women could hear. Mrs. Potter, or Adrianna, laughed,

"They aren't home for four months." Adrianna answered, "Harry! Come down here! James go fetch your father and Sirius show these girls around. Dinner should be ready in an hour." She said before hurrying off down a huge hallway.

Let's just say that Potter Manor was humongous. James had to give the taxi specific directions to the place in which the Manor was located, because of the huge amount of land the Potter's owned. Sirius basically said that there once were a lot of Potters who occupied this land, but slowly over the ages all that was left was Mr. Potter and his sister _(An: James' aunt)_. His sister who lives on the estate somewhere in another huge house in which Sirius had never seen. The outside of Potter Manor was brick with vines (that Lily had assumed where magiced to stay green) on the sides. It had three floors and nine bedrooms.

Sirius showed them the ground floor first. This consisted of a gigantic kitchen with two house elves working on dinner, a breakfast nook, a dinning room, a large sitting room, a library, and Mr. Potter's office/study. He then showed them the quidditch pitch behind the house and a large frozen lake.

Then he showed them the second floor which had the master bedroom that belonged to Adrianna and Harry, another office, another sitting room, a room filled with muggle games like pool and darts, and two spare bedrooms.

On the third floor both girls could tell the boys owned this floor. All over the place was random articles of clothing, quidditch supplies, and posters. On one end of the hallway was a door that had _Prongs _etched in the door. On the other end was a door with _Padfoot _etched on it. Next to James' room was a door with _Moony_ on it in gold lettering. To the left of that was a door labeled _Wormtail_ and then right in between Remus, Peter, and Sirius was two doors with nothing written on them. Sirius nudged both girls,

"Well pick one." He said. Lily opened the door next to Remus' and peeked inside. The walls were boarded with shelves upon shelves of books. There was a huge bay window, along with a huge vanity bed, the desk was set up with a quill and parchment, and Lily's long forgotten trunk was unpacking its contents into the closet. There was also another door that led into a bathroom.

"Well I guess that makes this my room." Lily said sitting on the bed. Carly turned from Lily's room and made her way to the door facing it. She slowly opened the door to reveal the same thing as Lily's except it had different models of brooms and a few book shelves on the walls. Sirius came up behind her,

"Its tradition to write your name on the door." Sirius said. Carly nodded and pulled out her wand muttering a spell causing the letters of Carly to carve themselves into the door. After exploring Carly's room Lily turned to unpack her belongings leaving Sirius and Carly alone. Sirius grabbed her hand and showed her the bathroom.

"This is the only reason Remus, James, and Peter never wanted this room." He explained opening the door. It was a decent sized bathroom with a shower and a mini pool sized tub. It had two sinks and on the other side was a door. Sirius led her towards the door and opened it, "Welcome to the bedroom of Sirius Padfoot Black." He said,

"It looks just like your dorm." Carly said. Sirius shook his head,

"True, but look closely." Carly examined the room and saw many posters of Sirius' favorite quidditch teams plus many posters of just her.

"A little stalkerish?" Carly said grinning. Sirius shrugged and went to sit on his bed patting the spot next to him. Carly went to join him while stepping on random articles of clothing, "Are you going to take these down now?" She said motioning to the pictures of her,

"Why?"

"It's a little weird seeing my face plastered all over your room and watching us." Carly answered.

"What are they exactly watching?" Sirius whispered moving behind her and running his hands along her shoulders. Carly blushed and leaned up against him. He slowly turned her to face him and brushed his lips against her cheek. Carly grinned and began to thread her fingers in his hair. Sirius captured her lips and without permission her slid his tongue in her mouth while pushing her to lay down. Sirius left her mouth leaving small butterfly kisses along her jaw line towards her throat where he began to undue the buttons on her shirt. Carly was one step ahead of him when she tugged his shirt over his head, "Feisty?" Sirius asked grinning kissing her again while his hands caressed up her now exposed stomach. He left her mouth again leaving small kisses as he made his way towards her belt buckle where her began to slowly take the belt off. Once Carly's pants where taken care of he kissed her again, but this time she pulled back,

"This," kiss, "is," kiss, "not fair." She whispered. Sirius' eyes glittered and within seconds his pants joined Carly's on the floor. That taken care off Carly rolled over and straddled Sirius who let out a moan as she moved towards his mouth. Carly raised an eyebrow at the new pressure she could feel,

"What? I can't help it!" He said pulling her down towards him and kissing her. Carly groaned as he began to fumble with the clasp on her bra. She finally pulled away from his kisses and undid it herself. His breath hitched in his throat as she pressed against him. This was the farthest he had ever gone with Carly. The farthest she had ever let him go, and by Merlin was he afraid to go farther. What if he couldn't? What if it didn't work? He rolled her over as she started pulling at his boxers. Sirius stopped kissing just long enough to look her over, "Your beautiful." He said. Carly blushed,

"That comes later. This comes now." She said. Sirius was wide eyed. She really wanted to do this now. Now when he had planned something for after dinner. Sirius looked at her causing her to roll her eyes and pull him down towards her. Sirius wagged his finger, "Not just yet." He whispered and kissed her again his hands now traveling up her thighs. Carly groaned,

"Why not?" She panted as his hands got higher on her thighs.

"It has to be right." He whispered in her mouth.

"SIRIUS! DINNER!" Interrupted the loud voice of James. Carly growled as Sirius began to pull away,

"You better have something good planned Black or I will be very disappointed." She said pulling on her clothes again. Sirius came up behind her while draping her cloak over her shoulders,

"Trust me." He said giving her one last kiss and opening the door to reveal a very pissed off looking James,

"What took you so long!" Sirius nodded his head towards Carly and James shut his mouth.

"Right well dinner." James said bounding down the steps.

Carly and Sirius walked into the dining room hand in hand causing Adrianna to smile, "Please sit." She said motioning to the two chairs across from James and Lily. Lily looked at Carly and raised an eyebrow. Carly's eyes got wide and she kicked Lily under the table,

"Ow!" James said rubbing his shin.

"Sorry thought you where Lily." Carly said.

"So what's for dinner mummy Potter?" Sirius asked,

"You will just have to wait and see when Harry comes in." As if he heard this last comment Mr. Potter walked in the room looking a little frazzled,

"Sorry, dear, work." He said sitting down at the head of the table, "What's to eat?" He asked. The food suddenly appeared on the table and every one began to eat with light conversation going on,

"So, Carly dear, I hear you where looking in the job of professional quidditch." Adrianna said. Carly nodded,

"For what team?" Mr. Potter asked,

"I'm not quite sure, any team that will take me. Most likely the Irish team." She answered.

"That is so cool." James said, Sirius nodded in agreement,

"Not really." Carly said looking down at her dinner,

"Why not?"

"Well, I would have to move to Ireland if I play for them." Carly said,

"What about floo? Or apparition?" Sirius asked,

"I have practice every day, Sirius, and a game every week."

"So? There are some Aurors that work for me from Egypt that apparate to work every day." Adrianna said. Carly shrugged and looked down at her food again. James nudged Lily as if asking what Carly's problem was. Lily shrugged,

"Probably nervous." She whispered nodding towards Sirius and Carly. James snorted.

After dinner Sirius stood up and pulled out Carly's chair,

"Do you need any help cleaning up Adrianna?" Carly offered.

"No, no dear the house elves have their job, you can go run along." She said,

"Thank you." Lily said before being dragged up the stairs by James. By the time Carly and Sirius got to the third floor James' door was slammed shut. Carly shook her head,

"Nifflers I say." This caused Sirius to laugh,

"Can I say it now?" He asked staring at her.

"What?" She said looking back into his eyes,

"How beautiful you are." He answered leaning her against his door. Carly grinned and shook her head.

(AN: RATED M! DO NOT READ IF…WHATEVER… JUST TO WARN YOU RATED M!)

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

Sirius opened the door and shut it before following her towards the bed and gently pushing her down on it. "Now can I?" He asked straddling her hips. Carly shook her head again and pulled him down towards her by his shirt. Kissing him made her nerves calm down, it made her forget everything, and let her enjoy the massage Sirius' tongue was doing to her lips.

Without him even paying attention she slipped off his shirt and ran her hands along his chest. He too was undoing her shirt and throwing it over his shoulder. "Can I now?" He asked again looking her over as her bra hit the floor. She shook her head rolled him over pinning his hands above his head. She undid his pants this time without a problem attacked his mouth with hers. He groaned as her hands explored his skin causing him to turn her over. "Now?" He asked as he looked over her again, this time with nothing to stop his vision. She shook her head and kissed him this time slowly. Giving him time to venture his hands over her newly exposed flesh. She arched into him as his mouth left hers and began to suck on her neck. He moaned and his boxers joined the growing pile. From where he was he left a trail of kisses along her leg up to her thigh where he explored Carly for the first time. Sirius smirked as Carly moaned in response to his touch. Sirius pulled away and captured her mouth again in a passionate kiss. Carly could now feel Sirius' hardness on her thigh,

"I want you." She rasped, "Now." Looking deep into his eyes. Sirius did not need to be told twice as he kissed her again. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and she gasped as he muttered a spell and slowly entered her. Sirius let out a breath he had been holding for a long time as him and Carly moved together in a slow yet steady rhythm. He moaned as he climaxed and collapsed on the bed besides her. Carly smiled weakly at him causing him to grin and pull her towards him. "I love you." He whispered,

"I love you, Sirius Black." She whispered back before she fell asleep next to him. Sirius grinned again before falling into a peaceful sleep.

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

(AN: ALRIGHT DONE BEING RATED M!)

The next morning Sirius awoke with the light from the windows shining on his face. He put his hand out and came in contact with mattress. He sat up quickly looking around for Carly. Suddenly he heard the shower running and Carly's horrible singing voice coming from the bathroom. Sirius rolled his eyes and flopped back down listening to Carly's shower singing.

"…That you give so openly, yeah  
I like the way ya make me about you, baby  
Want the whole wide world to see…

Whoa, whoa, you've got the best of my love  
Whoa, whoa, you've got the best of my love  
Whoa, whoa, you've got the best of my love  
Whoa, whoa, you've got the best of my love…"

I checked the billboard charts and made sure I had a song from 1977 and this song was number three. You should go listen to it and your mood will turn into Carly's mood at the time…yeah random okay

* * *

Thanks for RR,

Tandemswipe


	42. Chapter 42: James Talk

Disclaimer: I only own Carly. Also the song is the Best of My Love by The Emotions

Thank you to Erin and MaRoOnCoOl for replying to my last chapter and thanks to everyone else. I really appreciate your reviews they mean a lot. Oh and sorry this took so long, i'm not even going to make up an excuse i am just lazy. Also i am staying with my orignal idea. I am not going to add anything from HBP.

_Recap:_

_By the time Carly and Sirius got to the third floor James' door was slammed shut. Carly shook her head,_

"_Nifflers I say." This caused Sirius to laugh,_

"_Can I say it now?" He asked staring at her._

"_What?" She said looking back into his eyes,_

"_How beautiful you are." He answered leaning her against his door. Carly grinned and shook her head._

"_I love you." He whispered,_

"_I love you, Sirius Black." She whispered back before she fell asleep next to him. Sirius grinned again before falling into a peaceful sleep._

_The next morning Sirius awoke with the light from the windows shining on his face. He put his hand out and came in contact with mattress. He sat up quickly looking around for Carly. Suddenly he heard the shower running and Carly's horrible singing voice coming from the bathroom. Sirius rolled his eyes and flopped back down listening to Carly's shower singing._

"…_That you give so openly, yeah  
I like the way ya make me about you, baby  
Want the whole wide world to see…_

_Whoa, whoa, you've got the best of my love  
Whoa, whoa, you've got the best of my love  
Whoa, whoa, you've got the best of my love  
Whoa, whoa, you've got the best of my love…"_

So on with the show!

Chapter 42: James Talk

Enjoy:

* * *

"Well you deffinatly made someone happy last night." James said walking into the room as Sirius pulled on his pants. Sirius let out a bark of a laugh. The shower stopped, but the singing didn't and James was soon joined by Lily who watched the door as it opened to reveal a (fully clothed) dancing and smiling Carly,

"Goin' in and out of changes  
The kind that come around each day  
My life has a better meaning  
Love has kissed me in a beautiful way

Oooooooh, yea (my love, my love)  
Oooooooh, yea (my love, my love)

Oh, you've got the best of my love

"Whoa, whoa, you've got the best of my love…" She trailed off as she saw James, Lily, and Sirius watching her with amused looks on their faces. Lily was holding back her laughter with her hand and James wasn't even trying to hide it,

"I wouldn't pursue singing as a career." James said laughing. Sirius rolled his eyes,

"Glad I could make you sing." Sirius said standing up and grabbing Carly's hand. She grinned widely, "But now its time to eat!" He said sprinting out of the room,

"Wait what about a shirt?" Carly said trailing behind him. Sirius stopped for a minute really thinking about it before picking up one of the random shirts on the floor and putting it on.

"Are you always hungry…after…?" Carly asked in a whisper as Sirius stopped on the ground floor. He turned towards her,

"It's only happened with you." He said slightly nervous. Carly grinned and walked into the dining room. Adrianna was sitting there with a smile on her face waiting for them to come down to breakfast.

"Where's papa Potter?" Sirius asked sitting in his usual spot. Adrianna's smile slowly faded,

"He was called to the ministry early this morning. Don't ask me because I don't know." She added seeing James' mouth open. He shut it and sat down. Adrianna's smile started to appear back on her face, "Nice shirt Sirius." She said as breakfast appeared on the table. After Sirius loaded up his plate he looked down seeing one of Carly's quidditch shirts. Maybe that was why it was so tight…he shrugged looking over his shoulder and seeing Mullet sprawled across the back and the number thirteen,

"It's mine now." He said stuffing his face with toast. Carly rolled her eyes.

After breakfast James and Sirius dragged Carly and Lily outside for a tour of the Potter estates. Sirius was still wearing Carly's shirt. When Sirius decided he was hungry the boys started to walk back to the house walking a little ahead of the girls _(AN: we all knew this was coming) _

"How was it?" James whispered. Sirius ignored him, "Come on, you always tell me." Sirius ignored him still, "So it was bad?"

"No I just don't want to talk about it, but if you must know it was amazing." James grinned,

"Look at them." He said pointing at the girls who were whispering to themselves, "Their talking about it." Sirius frowned when he looked. Carly caught his eye and smiled. He grinned back,

"What do you think?" Sirius asked, "She seemed well off for only her first time." James smiled,

"Well that's good."

"What about you last night? You two seemed to be rocking the house a little too." Sirius said nudging James a little. James grinned and pushed Sirius back.

/Girls POV/

"Wait, Carly, hold on a second." Lily said pulling Carly away from the boys. Carly stopped, "So…how…?" Lily asked. Carly shook her head,

"How was what?" Carly said. Lily groaned,

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't." Carly looked over at Sirius and smiled when he looked at her.

"Damn it Carly How was your first time!" Lily said.

"My first time…what? Being at James' house. He has a really nice-"

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me about it be that way!" Lily said throwing her arms in the air and stomping off towards the boys.

When they returned back to James' house Adrianna was not there. She had left a note saying how she had to go to work also. It also said that she and Mr. Potter would not be back until late tomorrow. When James read this he sighed running a hand through his hair,

"It's bloody Christmas." He exclaimed. Carly looked at her feet. She knew what was happening and it was her fault. If she had not been stupid enough to run away from her father instead of fighting him Mr. and Mrs. Potter could spend Christmas with their son. Carly slowly edged out of the room and ran out of the house. Lily and Sirius where to busy comforting James to realize that Carly left.

Once outside Carly slumped onto to the step pulling her knees to her chest. 'Why James?' She asked herself, 'Why not someone else?' She asked yet again, but suddenly regretted it. It was what Mr. and Mrs. Potter loved to do. It was what James was some day going to do. It was a noble job doing what they did. _That's right. Deep down James understands why his parents are gone. Believe me he is very proud of his parents and looks up to them. So does Sirius. _I know, so do I, but look at where that got me. I looked up to my mum. _That was different. Your mother made stupid mistakes. She thought Voldemort actually loved her so she stayed with him. Your mother had no one to look up to when she was younger, so when Voldemort came along he tricked her into believing he did. Voldemort is incapable of love. _And this makes me feel better how? _I don't know…I'm here to guide you and make you feel worse about the things you do. This whole cheering up thing is new to me. _

Carly rolled her eyes and shivered. She reached into her pocket for her wand, but it wasn't there. She had tried not to use wandless magic, because she believed Voldemort would be able to track her with it. Of course that was stupid, but she was superstitious and right now very cold. So without really thinking she ran her hand down her body and it instantly heated up.

Staring out onto the Potter massive land Carly sighed. She watched as a rabbit ruined the non-touched part of the snow and fell into one of James' foot prints. She didn't turn to look when someone opened the door and sat down next to her, "I don't blame you." A deep voice whispered. Carly turned her head to see James sitting next to her and flicking snow off the stair.

"I never said-"

"But that's why you came out here." He answered. This was odd to Carly. It was really the first time her and James actually talked alone outside of quidditch. She felt awkward,

"I have a match in two days…on Christmas morning." She said. What was she supposed to say?

"Sounds good. I want you to know that even though we usually don't talk much, and you can relate more to Sirius then me, but I am…um," he yet again ran a hand through his hair. Carly stood up and helped him up as he struggled to find the right words,

"Thank you James." She whispered giving him a hug.

"Any time." After a few seconds James broke off the embrace, "Now enough of this fluffy stuff it seems like my parents left me to do all the decorating so…you are really warm for being out for that long." Carly laughed,

"We need a tree." Carly said running off towards the woods trailing James behind her,

"We could always transfigure one." He said behind her,

"But where is the fun in that?" She asked. James rolled his eyes and followed.

* * *

Thanks again for all the reviews.

Tandemswipe


	43. Chapter 43: More Bad News

I'm sorry it's only a little bit right now and I apologies. I will be gone for a week next week and will not have access to a computer. I will try and get a little more up tomorrow though. Yet again, I'm sorry.

Thanks to HufflepuffQueen, Lipglossnblack, erin, MaRoNcOoL, AnNa, Kel, sour-peach, and cylobaby for review the last couple chapters. I love you all.

Chapter 43: More Bad News

Enjoy:

* * *

Night was falling among Godric's Hollow and the current occupants of the Potter Manor were getting restless. James Potter was pacing the floor and every couple of steps his eyes would look to the clock and then to the front door. His girlfriend Lily Evans sat on the couch, next to Carly, her eyes following James' paces. Sirius was currently whispering words under his breath and waving his wand trying to get the carpet to turn purple. Needless to say all four teenagers where on edge. Suddenly a pop sounded and James jumped five feet. On the table there was a note in Mrs. Potter's neat cursive,

_Dear James, Sirius, Lily, and Carly,_

_Both me and your father our being held at the Ministry a little longer the usual this evening. So don't wait up! We'll be home by tomorrow night._

_Love,_

_Mum_

James let out an aggravated sigh and slumped to the floor, "Stupid Voldemort." Carly winced looking any where but James. Lily joined James on the floor,

"Hey…It'll be alright. Your parents will save the day like usual and still be home to spend Christmas with their son." She said wrapping an arm around him. James nodded pulling her closer and giving her a kiss. Sirius tapped Carly's shoulder and pointed towards the door. She nodded and stood up following Sirius up the steps,

"I feel horrible." She muttered.

"Why?" He asked,

"I don't know for some odd reason I think it's my fault. You know?" Carly asked reaching for her door. Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his room,

"Well its not and I don't want any more talk about sad events. Remus is coming tomorrow and I want it to be a happy time for him, because last night was the first time he's spent the full moon alone in a long time." Carly nodded pulling on one of Sirius' shirts and climbing into his bed,

"Right." She said, "And you know your still wearing my shirt right?" Sirius grinned and jumped in with his boxers and her shirt on,

"I kind of like it. It's a perfect fit." He said standing up on the bed and posing for her. She giggled pulling him back down next to her and covering her lips with his,

"I love you." She sighed leaning her forehead against his. He flopped down on the bed bringing her down with her. He grinned as her back pushed against his stomach.

"I love you too." He whispered in her hair before falling asleep.

When Sirius woke up the next morning he grinned. This was perfect waking up with a professional quidditch player in his arms. Carly had kicked the covers off last night and was now shivering. He pulled her closer and kissed her neck, "Five more minutes." She mumbled turning around and burying her face in his chest.

"Well isn't this cute." A raspy voice said from the door. Sirius looked over without moving his head and smiled,

"How's it going Mooney?" He asked. Carly began to stir and she looked up,

"Remus?" She asked in a tired voice, "How are you?" She asked him again sitting up and patting the space of bed next to her. Remus nodded in thanks tiredly and laid down in the spot,

"I've been better." He answered.

"I'm really sorry mate." Sirius said blushing. Remus looked at Sirius and raised an eyebrow. Sense when did Sirius blush? He looked over at Carly who was staring at the ceiling messing with the covers. Remus let out a laugh,

"That's alright." Carly blushed and looked at him,

"Are you hurt?" She asked. He shook his head,

"Nope just a little tired and worried. James let me in this morning. He seemed to be waiting for someone? Is he okay?" Remus asked. Sirius shot out of bed pulling on his pants and running out of the door,

"His parents were called to the ministry yesterday for work. Their supposed to come home tonight." Carly answered getting up also and dressing.

"On Christmas?" Carly nodded and helped Remus up, "That's really bad. Did you see the Daily Prophet?" Remus asked as they walked into the kitchen where Lily was making breakfast. Carly shook her head. Remus passed it to her and Carly gasped dropping it on the ground. On the cover was a picture of the dark mark above a huge development of houses. Lily looked over and picked up the paper and read the article aloud:

_Exactly twenty four hours ago You-Know-Who stormed the newly renovated wizard community in eastern Scotland._ _Aurors arrived at the scene just in time to stop four death eaters and yet He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named still slipped through their fingers._

"_We are trying are hardest at this moment to pin point the exact location of Lord ," says top Auror Harold Potter at the scene, "But we will be working through the holidays in order to keep every one safe." He said and left this reporter without even answering the question about his own family…"_

"What crap." Lily said flinging the paper into the rubbish bin. "They didn't tell us anything!" She said turning back to her eggs. James soon entered the kitchen looking down trodden with Sirius behind him. When Lily opened her moth Sirius shook his head violently, "How about some eggs, James?" Lily said changing her topic easily.

"Sure." He said sighing.

* * *

Thanks for RR,

Tandemswipe


	44. Chapter 44: Happy Christmas in August

Disclaimer: I only own Carly.

I love reviewers. You are the best people in the world. If I could magically take Padfoot's love's cookies I would not eat them I would give them all to you. Thank you. I love you all so much that I am going to say something back to all of you.

Padfoot's love: Thanks for the cookies and thanks for reviewing. You make me happy.

Robyn: YAY! I'm glad you like it.

anonymous  
2005-07-30  
ch 10, anon: Thanks for the comment. I'm so bad at spelling, grammer, and revising as you can tell. I hope you keep reading!

Deefa: You won't have to wait to long for the part you want to read hopefully I will have the guts to finish it soon.

Erin: The bed is very big ;). And to tell you the truth I didn't have much fun where I was because I was deprived of my computer. I swear I am lost without it. Being gone sort of inspired me to bring back James' parents.

JeNnIfEr88: …i… right back to you too…thanks for reviewing and saying it was a cute chapter. I like cute chapters too…

cylobaby: updating for you.

Needless to say I love you all. You all get five points in my book. Along with everyone else who has read and reviewed in previous chapters.

Alright so you all are probably like who cares on with the show so let's get to it…

_Recap: _

**Exactly twenty four hours ago You-Know-Who stormed the newly renovated wizard community in eastern Scotland. Aurors arrived at the scene just in time to stop four death eaters and yet He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named still slipped through their fingers.**

"**We are trying are hardest at this moment to pin point the exact location of Lord ," says top Auror Harold Potter at the scene, "But we will be working through the holidays in order to keep every one safe." He said and left this reporter without even answering the question about his own family…"**

"_What crap." Lily said flinging the paper into the rubbish bin. "They didn't tell us anything!" She said turning back to her eggs. James soon entered the kitchen looking down trodden with Sirius behind him. When Lily opened her moth Sirius shook his head violently, "How about some eggs, James?" Lily said changing her topic easily._

"_Sure." He said sighing._

Chapter 44: Happy Christmas in August

Enjoy:

* * *

James was pacing again. It was later on Christmas Eve and the Potter's had not come home yet. Lily was trying to read a book but every five seconds she would look at James with a worried expression on her face. Carly stared out into the black of night biting her finger nails, while Remus and Sirius played a very mellow game of exploding snap neither where really playing. Suddenly there was a huge roar in the fire place and out stumbled James' parents. Lily's book shut up a snap and the cards in Sirius' hands exploded. James rushed over to the fire place and helped his mother up. When she stood she pulled him towards her in a tight embrace,

"Happy Christmas." Adrianna said in his ear. James nodded and pulled away helping his father up. His father also hugged James close. It seemed like a very sad assembly line of hugs as the Potter's went down the line of Sirius, Remus, Lily, and finally Carly. Before Adrianna wrapped her arms around Carly she looked straight into her eyes then shook her head. Harold hesitated at her too. Carly sniffed when they turned to talk to James again. She slowly edged out of the room unnoticed and ran to her room.

I knew it. They would judge me by him. Damn it. _Don't go blaming them. _I'm not. I'm blaming him. _They don't mean any of it, but being top Aurors they will suspect everyone and everything. _Fu-

"Carly?" Came a voice with a soft knock. Carly wiped her eyes and sat up,

"Yeah?"

"Okay…um dinner is in ten minutes." Lily said walking into the room slowly,

"I'm really tired Lily, I think I'll skip dinner tonight." Carly whispered rolling away from Lily. Carly heard Lily sigh, but shut the door and go downstairs. Good, I don't want to talk to anyone anyway. _You're being stupid about this. _Yeah…well I don't see you doing anything about it.

Carly was slowly drifting off to sleep when she heard her door creak open. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now so she pretended to sleep. Obviously the other person didn't want too either because he laid down next to her and pulled her towards him. She turned, "Sirius?" She said softly not opening her eyes. He nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry." She whispered before crying in his chest. All he did was hold her close, while running a hand through her hair. He didn't say anything while she cried herself to sleep that night.

Sirius woke with a start. Something had slipped out of his hands in his dream and as he made to go chase it he fell. Rolling over he realized he was in Carly's room and his shirt was damp. Last nights events came rushing back to him as Carly slowly walked into the room from the bathroom, "Hi." She whispered shyly.

"Happy Christmas." He said taking off his shirt and tossing it into the corner. She smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed where her presents where.

"Yours are down stairs." She said in a soft voice. He nodded and waved his wand. A second later his presents appeared next to hers. "Shouldn't you open them with everyone else?" She asked. Sirius shook his head,

"I'd rather see you open my present here." He said joining her at the foot of the bed. She blushed and picked up a small blue box from the top of her small stack.

"Is this yours?" She asked. He shook his head. "Alright I'll open one then you open one." He picked up a square red wrapped box from his rather large pile. She tore open the wrapping paper on her box and smiled as she read the card, "It's from Danny, Sue, Ben, Doug, and Jack." She said pulling out a small ring with a broom encrusted on the top.

"It's from a girl named Jenny from Ravenclaw." He said opening the box and pulling out a stack of cookies. Carly snorted as the card fell to the floor. It had hearts and rainbows all over it. "Don't laugh at my admirers." He said, "I send them all thank you notes later." He added sticking his nose up in the air at her. This caused her to laugh harder. He pulled a stripped wrapped gift from her pile and handed it to her. She ripped it open,

"It's from Lily." She said pulling out a soft white sweater. She pulled it on and watched as Sirius ignored her rule and went through all the presents from admirers. In the gifts where either home baked desserts or pictures of the girl with a little note attached. All of which made Carly laugh. Next he pulled out Remus' gift and ripped it open. Inside was a book on proper hygiene and a toothbrush. Carly laughed but Sirius scowled.

"Some friend he is." Sirius said glaring at the book before he chucked it across the room. Carly pulled out the next gift from James. It was a mini quidditch pitch with the players of the Gryffindor team all beating up an opposite member of the Slytherin team. Even though it was motionless Carly still laughed at the mini Sirius punching Snape in the nose. The next one Sirius opened was from Lily which was a scrubbing brush and a bottle of soap the note attached said:

_To go along with James and Remus._

"They could have just told me I smell." Sirius grumbled. The items from Lily's present soon joining Remus'. Carly opened Remus' next and grinned. They where Quidditch goggles with tinted lenses. Next Sirius opened an envelope from the Potters which basically said that him, James, and Remus, will all get their present later tonight. The last present in Carly's pile was from Sirius, but she waited for him to open his other gifts before he got to hers. James' present was a bucket and a note that said:

_No offense mate, but you stink. Just kidding I thought we might want to get Snape a good washing before we left._

Sirius let out a bark laugh and picket out her present. He tore hers open and smiled. Inside was one of her shirts. This one was red with gold hems and the word Mullet printed across the back with the number thirteen. He smiled and put it on. Behind the shirt was a thin box. He looked over at Carly who urged him to open it. He opened the box to see a small silver chain,

"I hope it won't make you seem too feminine." She whispered as he put it on. He shook his head and nodded towards his present for her. She ripped away the wrapping to reveal a leather bound book with the words _the best times of you life _printed across the front in gold. She raised an eyebrow at him and opened the cover. The first page was a picture of Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter all waving at her. The words under the picture wrote themselves in Sirius messy hand.

_Just five minutes before we met you._

She grinned up at him and turned the page. The next one was when Sirius first kissed Carly in the hallway. You could see Malfoy and the others in the distance sneering at them.

"How did you get this?" She asked amazed at the picture. Sirius tapped his nose and motioned for her to turn the page. The next one was a picture of Carly and Gideon walking into the Great Hall arm in arm with Sirius scowling in the background. Carly laughed and turned the page (_AN: sorry about all this I just thought it was such a good idea and I am so excited about all these pictures that could be in here. I just have to describe all of them. You can skip over it if you don't want a recap of the passed four months with Carly and Sirius.) _There was a picture of the Gryffindor tryouts for quidditch with a red blur moving in and out of the picture with Sirius staring wide eyed at the blur. Next there was a picture of Sirius and Carly's backs walking towards the great hall hand in hand. The next looked completely black with a few stars in the sky. The handwriting underneath read:

"_I was wondering…if you wanted…to umm…be my friend?" She stopped walking,_

"_I thought I already was." He shook his head,_

"_No, no I meant my friend that's a girl…" He said,_

"_Oh…your girlfriend." He nodded and unwrapped his arm from hers looking at her. She snorted,_

"_Why are you so nervous?" He shrugged not really wanting to answer, "Sure." He grinned,_

"_Really?" She walked up to him making their noses touch and she gave him a soft kiss on his lips._

Carly grinned and kissed Sirius, "Honestly where did you get all of these?" She asked as he pulled away. He shook his head,

"Marauder secret." He said flipping the page. The next one was a picture of Carly rushing into the green house with in inside out cloak tucked into her underwear. She laughed and flipped the page. (_AN: Okay I figured that was enough. Basically there is a picture for every chapter. Like one of their fights Sirius finding out he loves her and all of that junk. Yay good gift idea from Sirius!) _When she came to the last picture she stopped and stared at it. It was a picture of her coming out of their bathroom singing. Sirius, James, and Lily where watching her. The words at the bottom said:

_Best of my love. _

The next pages where blank and she shut the book, "Will you ever tell me how you got those pictures?" He shook his head. She stood up and pulled him with her, "That was the best gift ever." She said. Sirius grinned,

"Good, because it took me forever to think of something to get you." He whispered pulling her to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. The clock on the nightstand began to buzz a few minutes later which caused Carly and Sirius to spring apart.

"It's game time." She said her face becoming blank as she turned around, "Time to get into the zone."

* * *

Again sorry for all the discription...psh

Thanks for all the R&R

Tandemswipe


	45. Chapter 45: Finally Some Good News

Disclaimer: I only own Carly.

Thanks to the reviewers again. I am sad to say that this is the beginning of the end. In a few more chapters the story of Carly Mullet will no longer go on…but onto happier news I had two different ways to end this chapter so I sort of added both…I don't know which one I liked better.

Chapter 45: Finally some happy news

Enjoy:

* * *

Christmas break blew by with nothing new happening. The American team had spanked Sweden in less then an hour. Witch Weekly, of course, had a follow up article on gossip about Carly. James' parents where gone for the rest of break and only briefly caught up with them to say good bye at the train station. When they arrived at the castle Remus was dragged away by Sophie and Peter joined James and Sirius while pulling operation wash Snape.

When classes had started up again all the teachers began to stress about the important N.E.W.T test coming up in six months. Needless to say Lily was not to be bothered during night time as she was studying. Everything went by smoothly, except James receiving less and less letters from his parents, until the first day of March when Dumbledore pulled Lily, James, Carly, Remus, and Sirius out of D.A.D.A. All five students sat across from their headmaster in his office,

"I have asked you five here for a certain reason." He studied each face before he continued, "As you all are now a part of the Order of Phoenix I must fill you in on what's going on." James and Sirius sat up a little straighter as Carly slumped lower into her seat. Dumbledore's gaze fell onto Carly who turned away, "We believe that the reason Lord Voldemort has been quiet sense Christmas is because he is planning something." Remus uttered a, 'Well duh…' under his breath. Dumbledore ignored him, "And I believe that it has something to do with you Carly." Carly's eyes became wide,

"Why? I mean besides giving him heirs, and being able to do wandless magic, what more could he want from me?" Carly asked in a shaky voice fearing the answer,

"We are not exactly sure, but from what we do know he not only has his eyes on you, but he has his eyes on the rest of you."

"Why?" Lily asked breathless,

"Besides the special things you all posses?" Dumbledore asked. Lily nodded, "He has come to see you five as a threat. Lily, you and James, have slipped through his fingers once. That is very rare; usually no one can manage that and live." Lily blushed as James puffed out his chest a little. After a few moments of silence Sirius spoke,

"Is that all professor?" He asked. Dumbledore nodded causing all five of them to rise out of their seats,

"Hold on Miss. Mullet I have something for you." Carly stopped and turned. Everyone else stopped also. Dumbledore was holding out an emerald green envelope with Caroline Mullet written across the front in lime green ink. "It is from a very close friend." Carly pulled out the green paper inside the envelope and read who it was from.

"It's from Harper Smith." She said. James rushed over and began to read aloud over her shoulder:

_Dear Miss. Caroline Mullet,_

_A few months ago your captain from the American National team contacted me. She informed me that you where becoming good for a scout team and that you needed to find a real team. I of course wrote to your head of house and asked permission to come see your match against Ravenclaw in a few weeks. I will be coming to scout you out in order to see if you're ready for the big leagues. If so then you are welcome to come join the Ireland team as one of our chasers. Do not think this will be easy. _

_See you on the 20th,_

_Harper Smith_

_Manager of the Irish Quidditch Team_

"Wow." Carly said after James finished. James on the other hand was hyperventilating. Lily waved her wand and handed James a paper back in which be began to breathe into.

"That's great." Remus said clapping her on the back, "Hope he likes the commentary." Remus added grinning and walking out of the office to go see Sophie. Carly turned to look at Dumbledore, who winked and stood up,

"It is now time for dinner." He said ushering the four out of his office. Carly ginned up at him. Dumbledore always seemed to turn a very pressing matter into a light happy matter.

When they arrived in the Great Hall Professor McGonagall walked over to James, "I have booked to pitch for every other night until the match started tomorrow, you better use that time wisely." James who was still breathing into the paper bag nodded. Carly could have sworn that McGonagall had winked at her before turning and leaving the Great Hall. Sirius was still reading the letter over and over again never believing what it said,

"So when you're on the team-"

"If I'm on the team." Carly interrupted. Sirius waved it off,

"Will you get like free tickets and stuff?" Carly shrugged.

The next few weeks swept by in a blur for Carly. Her birthday seemed unimportant compared to her future as a professional Quidditch player. James had practiced the Gryffindor team hard and late every night not even caring about the up coming tests in two months. Finally the day of the Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor match arrived and Carly was actually nervous. Well she was always nervous when it came to important games, but this time it was worse. Lily had to drag her out of bed and into the Great Hall. Sirius and James had to restrain her from running out when she saw the new occupant at the head table. Harper Smith was sitting between Dumbledore and McGonagall chatting merrily to both teachers. Harper Smith was a stout man. He looked like he had the perfect build for a beater had he not been at least fifty years old. He actually reminded Lily of a leprechaun dressed in emerald green robes and a green top hat with red hair poking out.

"It's alright Carly, just eat something." Remus said shoving toast into her face. She turned away not speaking,

"Is she trying to get into her 'zone'?" A fellow Gryffindor asked. Lily nodded and was about to reply when James stood on top of the bench and cupped his hands over his mouth,

"Gryffindor team to the locker rooms!" He shouted. "Now this is a very important match today team." He said as they all sat and watched him pace. They all knew this but decided to let him have his fun. "Today's game relays on Carly's future and maybe the rest of yours one day." He said towards the younger players. James ranted for about fifteen minutes and would have gone longer had a loud whistle not sounded signaling the teams onto the field, "Alright lets go and kick some dumb raven ass!" James said mounting his broom and waiting for Remus to announce the players.

"Today we have our two best teams this year competing against each other for the Quidditch cup of Hogwarts." Remus' loud voice boomed over the stadium. The stands cheered loudly, "We have the smart house of the school, Ravenclaw…" he waited for the cheers from Slytherin and Ravenclaw to subside, "…competing against the bravest house of the school, Gryffindor!" The Hufflepuff and Gryffindor side went berserk. They were so loud that you couldn't hear Remus' voice announce the players from both teams. Carly mounted her broom as she faintly heard Remus call her name. Her eyes scanned the crowed as she waited for the captains to shake hands. Lily and Peter sat in the stands cheering loudly and Harper Smith sat with Dumbledore his eyes resting intently on Carly with parchment and a quill in his hand. Carly shook her head and focused back onto the game.

A half an hour later Gryffindor was in the lead with a score of 160-110. Carly had scored eight of those goals and didn't seem to be stopping as she made her way to the Ravenclaw end of the pitch. The quaffle was tucked safely under her arm as her other arm directed her broom to weave in and out of opposing players. Sirius seemed to be doing a good job hitting bludgers at the opposing seeker as Frank seemed to be hitting them to the people in Carly's way. Her eyes darted around as she looked for James or Stevens. James was right besides her as was Stevens. James nodded at her and she took off throwing the quaffle into the right hoop a second before the opposing keeper reached out and missed.

"And Mullet scores again making the score 170-110 Gryffindor in the lead." Carly's eyes darted to Harper for a quick moment. Harper was scribbling down things on his parchment without even looking. His eyes rested on Carly the entire time. "Oh and what is this? Both seekers are in a dive straight for the ground. Have they seen the snitch?" It was true all play seemed to stop as both seekers raced towards the flittering gold ball just inches above the ground,

"SIRIUS NOW!" James bellowed. Sirius seemed to regain himself and hit a rather angry bludger at the Ravenclaw seeker whose arm was outstretched. The bludger came in contact with the seekers head, who toppled off his broom and onto the ground. Keller the Gryffindor seeker bolted for the snitch and rose seconds later from his dive. The struggling gold ball in his hand.

"Gryffindor wins the quidditch cup for the sixth year in the row!" Remus yelled and ran towards the center of the pitch. Carly was the first to reach Joey Keller. She tackled him to the ground and hugged him. Joey grinned and was soon swept up by the Gryffindor supporters. James soon joined Joey on the shoulders of the Gryffindors with a large smile on his face and a huge gold cup in his hands.

Carly was pulled away from the crowd by Sirius who swept her up in a hug and kissed her. The broke apart from each other when someone tapped Sirius on the shoulder. It was Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Harper Smith,

"Excuse us Mr. Black but would you mind handing over Miss. Mullet for a little bit. I'm sure your house is holding a party that would not be as good if you were not there." Dumbledore said. Sirius bowed and with one last wink at Carly he ran off towards the castle, "Now Miss. Mullet will you join us in my office?" Carly nodded.

A half in hour later the Gryffindor common room was silent. The Marauders had not allowed the party to begin with out Carly being there and the entire house was growing inpatient. The portrait hole creaked open and in walked Carly an emerald parchment clutched in her hand. She was a little surprised that the party was already over but quickly came back to her senses when every single eye in the room was on her, "What?" She asked slightly nervous now.

"So?" James and Sirius asked at the same time. Carly looked at them for a moment before realizing what they meant.

"Oh…" She took out her wand and enlarged the green parchment in her hand.

_  
By signing this official PQL contract, I, Caroline Mullet, am an official member of the Irish National Quidditch Team._

The room burst out in a roar of cheers.

_(AN: This is the alternate ending to this chapter. It begins with Dumbledore asking Sirius to let Carly come to his office.)_

"Excuse us Mr. Black but would you mind handing over Miss. Mullet for a little bit. I'm sure your house is holding a party that would not be as good if you were not there." Dumbledore said. Sirius bowed and with one last wink at Carly he ran off towards the castle, "Now Miss. Mullet will you join us in my office?" Carly nodded.

_Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly Special edition_

_March 20th_

_After many tear jerking stories about You-Know-Who we finally have some good news to report._

_Today the long and agonizing battle between the Irish National Quidditch Team Manager, Harper Smith, and the previous Chasers ended. Before Christmas break Smith had finally fired all three chasers who were asking way too much in pay. Smith had replaced two of the three chasers in early February by finding brand new players Moran and Troy. Today the Irish team can official call themselves a team with their new and final chaser Caroline Mullet. Hopefully we will see the Irish National team in this year's world cup. Many Cannons' fans will be distressed to hear this seeing as they hopped for an easy win, but alas the losing streak will continue on with these new found chasers._

_Good Luck Ireland. _

* * *

Please excuse all my mistakes in the making of the Quidditch teams. I sort of realized afterwards the the National teams where made from the exsiting players of other Irish teams. Sorry...Pluease bare with me on this. I really dont feel like going back and changing it now. Thanks you. 

Thanks for RR,

Tandemswipe


	46. Chapter 46: Black Envelopes

Disclaimer: I only own Carly.

Thanks to Cylobaby for reviewing this is just for you ;).

Chapter 46: Black Envelopes

Enjoy:

* * *

It was finally an early April night when Carly was left alone from what people called themselves, 'the future fans,' or the TFF for short. James and Lily where called to Dumbledore's office for a Head meeting and Sirius, Remus, and Peter where all off doing something. Most likely against school rules. She sighed sitting down on the far bank her back towards Hogwarts. She was thinking about everything that had happened to her. No, she didn't cry this time, and she didn't get angry she was just simply thinking. Like what would have happened had she not of changed schools. Would Danny, Sue, Doug, Ben, and Jack do the same things Sirius, Lily, James, and Remus had done for her? Would Danny save her like Sirius had? Would Danny be there for her whenever she needed him? No, Carly thought, he wouldn't have. He would have been off snogging some girl. What if I never went to ASM in the first place? What if Lily and I had been best friends? Would I have hated the Marauders just like she did? Would I be with Sirius now? _What if…What if…None of that happened so why are you worrying about what if? _I don't know. Do you think that if I wasn't ever born that any of this would have happened? I mean would Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus have to risk their necks by joining the order? _Listen they all would have done it anyway so don't worry about it. You have other things to think about. _Like what? _Like…umm…what kind of wedding gift are you going to get Lily and James? _What do you mean? Their not getting married. _Not yet, but remember it is April…_

And so April came and went. It was the first day of May that things started to get all technical again. Many students had begun to receive black envelopes during breakfast. No one knew what a black envelope meant until the first one was received by a third year Ravenclaw by the name of, Karen Kross. She eyed the envelope with suspicion thinking that her crazy cousin was playing another prank on her, but the silver writing on the front of the envelope was not her cousin's hand. She slowly ripped open the letter and opened the cream parchment inside. What she read made her heart rip in two. Without making eye contact with any of her friends she bolted out of the Great Hall sobbing. Her friends all looked at each other and one picked up the letter and began to read it aloud,

_Dear Miss. Kross,_

_It is with our most sincere regret that we are not telling you in person. Yesterday evening there was a Death Eater attack on your house. Your parents and kid sister where found two hours later in the rubble. You will be returning to your aunts in two weeks time for the funeral._

_Ministry of Magic_

Karen's friends all shook their heads and ran out of the Hall following their friend. Not seconds after the doors had shut behind them the Daily Prophet arrived and the story about the Kross' was printed on the front page with a large picture of their house and the dark mark above it.

Ever sense that fateful May first students of all ages where receiving black envelopes their names printed in silver ink on the side.

Sirius, Remus, Lily, James, and Carly where all sitting in the boys dorm on May fourteenth. Four students had received a black envelope today, "Well," Sirius said slamming down today's issue of the Daily Prophet with the stories of the students families, "I wish they'd come to my house." He said darkly. Carly swatted him, but said nothing.

"It's just a good, in a sad sort of way, that none of us got one." James said stretching out on his bed.

"Yet." Lily added biting her nails. Lily had been on edge ever sense the first black envelope. Karen Kross was a muggle born just like Lily. If Voldemort had attacked Karen's parents for no apparent reason what was stopping him from attacking hers?

"Don't think that way." Remus said flipping through a book titled Dark Creatures and Where to Find Them, "If any of us should be worried it's me." He added as an afterthought,

"Why's that?" Carly asked looking over his shoulder to see what he was reading,

"Well Dumbledore told us in the meeting with him last night that Voldemort has been trying to recruit as many dark creatures as he can. He's already got some Vampires, most of the Dementors, what's stopping him from coming after the werewolves next?" He said timidly looking around at the group.

"Oh, please. He knows you're with us." James said.

"Are you dense?" Carly whispered, "They could come after Remus' parents as blackmail. They could come after you guys. After Sophie just to get Remus to join them." James laughed at shook his head, but Sirius spoke first,

"Never." He said in a flat tone, almost as if he didn't believe himself. Lily eyed him between her bitten finger nails.

"You should really stop that. It's a bad habit." James said taking Lily's hands in his own to stop her from biting her finger nails. Lily rolled her eyes,

"Let's just hope that Voldemort is just a really bad dream." She said pulling away from James and leaving without another word. The boy's turned towards Carly.

"What?" She asked. James sighed and pointed to the door,

"Oh, fine. I know when I'm not wanted." She sniffed and flicked back her hair in a mocking way before exiting.

The next morning was a Saturday and of course everyone slept in. Students that received the black envelope would be able to read them in the privacy of their own dorms.

Sirius rolled over groaning, "Why did I chose the bed by the window?" He mumbled pulling his covers over his head shutting out the light. Remus walked out of the bathroom and closed the drapes,

"Better?"

"Much." Sirius grumbled opening an eye. He surveyed the dorm. There was James sleeping a frown on his face. There was Remus pulling out a pair of socks, and there was Pe- wait no. Peter wasn't there, "Where's Wormtail?" Sirius asked sitting up,

"Went to breakfast early." Remus said flopping back down on his bed and opening up a book. There was a tap on the window. Sirius stood up and opened the drapes. There was an owl wanted to get inside. Sirius saw the black envelope clutched in its talons.

"No." Sirius gasped quietly. He shut the drapes immediately hoping the owl would just go away. Remus looked at him awkwardly, as the tapping became more rapid.

"Just let the dumb owl in." Remus said not even knowing what the owl was holding.

"No." Sirius said more forcefully. Remus sighed, got up and pulled open the drapes behind Sirius. Remus gasped at the owl and shut the drapes just like Sirius did a few moments ago.

"What do we do?" Remus whispered.

"Keep the drapes shut and hope it goes away." Sirius said wishfully.

"What if it's just a distant aunt or third cousin?" Remus said. That would be sad too, he thought, but not as sad as a parent.

"Yeah, maybe it's for Peter." Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes and opened the curtains slowly. The owl was still there looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Just open the damn window, Remus." Sirius said. Remus slowly opened the hatch and the owl barged in. He nipped both boys in the ear hardly before flying around the room twice and resting on James' night stand. Both Remus and Sirius cursed loudly. James' eyes began to open slowly, but they quickly opened seeing his two best mates leaning over him both of their faces expressionless. He grumbled at them before reaching on his night stand for his glasses. Once those where on his face he felt around for his watch, but came in contact with feather's instead. The feathers in his hand hooted before fluttering and landing on his chest. James raised an eyebrow at the owl before it stuck out its leg reveling a black envelope. James didn't waste any time ripping it open.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is with our most sincere regret that we are not telling you in person. Last night at around midnight your parents where on a mission and where killed by two Death Eaters. Earlier this morning your Aunt was also found at her house to the East of your estates both her and her three cats where murdered. Sense you are of age you will be returning to the Ministry of Magic for the reading of their Will._

_Ministry of Magic_

James crumbled. Sirius and Remus caught him on the way down. James clutched to Sirius as a lifeline and let it all out on his shoulder. Remus edged away from Sirius and James mouthing to Sirius, that he would break the news to the girls.

"Why?" James cried into Sirius' shoulder. Sirius could have cared less at that moment about manly-ness as he hugged his friend close tears flooding down Sirius' cheeks also. That was where Lily found them a half an hour later. Remus had tried to track them down all over the school. He finally found both of them in the kitchens. After breaking the news to them Lily ran off. She opened the door and was about to run to James but she stopped seeing Sirius holding James tight as James cried. Lily could faintly hear Sirius whisper,

"I'm sorry." Over and over again. Finally after standing there for a good two minutes she was soon joined by Carly and Remus. Carly looked at the scene before her and instantly burst out in tears. It was like water works. Once Carly stared Lily started. Both of them clutched to each other. They soon invited Remus in, who too, was shedding tears.

It was late afternoon when James regained himself. Sirius had let Lily take over as he took a shower. Carly and Remus sat on Remus' bed leaning on each other. No one knew what to say except Lily who was whispering in James' ear as his tears dried up. "I wish I was there. I could have stopped him." James whispered breaking the silence.

"Shh…so do I." Lily whispered back running a hand through his hair. James pulled away from her and stood up wiping his tears,

"That's it. No more crying. Everyone up." James ordered. Sirius who had just walked out of the bathroom had a sad grin on his face,

"What now, Prongs?" Sirius asked,

"It's time to see Dumbledore and get some answers."

* * *

Not very good at all this depressing stuff…but I guess you all figured that when something good like last chapter happens that something bad will happen right afterwards…eh 

Thanks for RR,

-Tandemswipe


	47. Chapter 47: Funerals, Proposals, and Tim

Disclaimer: I only own Carly.

Okay I am really sorry about the wait I forgot to tell you I would be at a stupid camp. I'm really really sorry. Please forgive me and don't worry Deefa I will finish the story. And Cylobaby you and Deefa where the only ones and I dedicate this really long (well long for me) chapter.

Sorry if it seems too rushed I just wanted to get them at their jobs soon…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Recap:**_

Dear Mr. Potter,

It is with our most sincere regret that we are not telling you in person. Last night at around midnight your parents where on a mission and where killed by two Death Eaters. Earlier this morning your Aunt was also found at her house to the East of your estates both her and her three cats where murdered. Sense you are of age you will be returning to the Ministry of Magic for the reading of their Will.

Ministry of Magic

_James crumbled. Sirius and Remus caught him on the way down. James clutched to Sirius as a lifeline and let it all out on his shoulder. Remus edged away from Sirius and James mouthing to Sirius, that he would break the news to the girls. _

"_Why?" James cried into Sirius' shoulder. Sirius could have cared less at that moment about manly-ness as he hugged his friend close tears flooding down Sirius' cheeks also. That was where Lily found them a half an hour later. Remus had tried to track them down all over the school. He finally found both of them in the kitchens. After breaking the news to them Lily ran off. She opened the door and was about to run to James but she stopped seeing Sirius holding James tight as James cried. Lily could faintly hear Sirius whisper,_

"_I'm sorry." Over and over again. Finally after standing there for a good two minutes she was soon joined by Carly and Remus. Carly looked at the scene before her and instantly burst out in tears. It was like water works. Once Carly stared Lily started. Both of them clutched to each other. They soon invited Remus in, who too, was shedding tears._

_It was late afternoon when James regained himself. Sirius had let Lily take over as he took a shower. Carly and Remus sat on Remus' bed leaning on each other. No one knew what to say except Lily who was whispering in James' ear as his tears dried up. "I wish I was there. I could have stopped him." James whispered breaking the silence._

"_Shh…so do I." Lily whispered back running a hand through his hair. James pulled away from her and stood up wiping his tears,_

"_That's it. No more crying. Everyone up." James ordered. Sirius who had just walked out of the bathroom had a sad grin on his face,_

"_What now, Prongs?" Sirius asked,_

"_It's time to see Dumbledore and get some __answers." _

* * *

Chapter 47: Funerals, Proposals, and Time

Enjoy:

* * *

James had stormed out of the boys' dorm and was half way across the common room before he realized that his was only wearing boxers. He turned around, but Lily was right behind him with pants and a shirt in her hands. He pulled them on ignoring the giggles, and laughs from the other Gryffindors, and continued his dash to the head master's office.

"Come in James." A grave voice said behind the solid wood doors of Dumbledore's office. James walked in slowly Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Carly behind him.

"Why didn't you tell us last night?" James said between his teeth. Lily shuddered backing away from James. His voice had a sort of hidden malice behind it. The Headmaster didn't reply. James walked over to his desk putting the palms of his hands on its surface,

"Please sit." Dumbledore said waving his hand towards the chairs. Once Sirius had dragged James into a seat Carly looked over at Dumbledore,

"Where his he?" She asked her expression blank,

"I don't know." Dumbledore answered,

"I'm going to go find him." She stated turning towards the door.

"And do what? Cry at him? Come on Carly be more logical." Remus said his voice stopping Carly at the door. She looked at him,

"Well what are you going to do about it? Just cry about it here?" She retaliated. Remus opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by Dumbledore,

"Caroline, Remus here, has a point. We need to plan, but quickly before anyone else falls to his feet." Remus made a smug face at Carly who grinded her fist into her hand.

"Not now." Lily hissed turning towards the Headmaster, "So what do you purpose we do?" She asked,

"I want you all to try and forget about the world outside of school for now. Give me your word that you will finish out school and go on with the professions you wish to become. Merlin knows I need more Aurors in the Ministry." Dumbledore replied his eyes never leaving Sirius and James. Sirius nodded, and after a moments hesitation James nodded also,

"Should I become an Auror?" Carly asked quietly feeling a little out of place sense her out burst before.

"No, no I think I would be better if you played quidditch." He answered. Carly nodded as did Lily and James. "Now if you four could please excuse me and James." Dumbledore said now looking older then before. Sirius had to be dragged out of the room by Remus. "Now James the reading of the will is on Tuesday you are aloud to bring one person, besides Sirius." James raised an eyebrow,

"Why, 'besides Sirius'?" He asked,

"Sirius is included in the will." James nodded and stood up, "Your parents sent me this the night before they died." Dumbledore said before James could walk out. James took the roll of parchment from the headmaster and unrolled it slowly,

_Dear James,_

_We love you._

_Mum_

_Dad_

James stared at the note, "So they knew they where going to die?" James whispered a dark expression now filling his eyes. Dumbledore nodded, "And you let them go?" James hissed.

"I told them not to go, but they did it for you James." James shook his head and turned to leave, "Please, James, promise me you will stay and finish out the year." James nodded again and left without looking back to see the Headmaster smile a grave smile.

It was Tuesday and James, Sirius, and Remus where getting ready to leave for the Ministry. Lily, Carly, and Sophie hugged all three before the boys walked onto the misty grounds of Hogwarts. Once all three where out of their site Carly turned towards Lily, "Why didn't James take you?" She asked the question that had been burning her mind ever sense James came back from Dumbledore's last Thursday. Lily shrugged,

"I think it's a guy thing. I mean in the whole seven years I've known him last Thursday was the first time I saw him cry. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want me to see him cry again." Lily said turning back into the castle to write a letter to her parents. Carly shook her head and waved good-bye to Sophie before she followed Lily to their first class.

"Good Morning Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin." A small bald man in a black robe said greeting them at the doors of a large meeting room. James and Sirius ignored the man as the passed him, but Remus nodded politely before taking his seat at the long table. The man sat across from them next to a very, old grumpy looking lady who had a strange smell of cats coming from her bag.

"Mr. Potter this is your only relative left, her name is Gertrude Mack she is your great great cousin once removed on your mother's side. Also a very good friend of your Aunts." James nodded his head to the lady, who only sneered back at him. _(AN: I've never actually been to one of these so you're going to have to bear with me on this)_ "Now on with the Wills." The man looked at a small piece of parchment in front of him, "It says here that your parents left everything to you. The money in their vault is now yours, as is the house and everything inside. It says here that Sirius has gained custody of his own bedroom as do the rest of the boys and girls whoever that may be. Also the week before your parents passed they purchased season tickets, four seven to all of the Irish Quidditch games. That was left to Sirius also." Sirius let out a dry laugh before the man cleared his voice and picked up another piece of parchment, "Now for Mantilla Potter's _(AN: James' aunt)_ will. She left her Gringotts vault to James and her house to Gertrude." Gertrude's sneer became deeper as she glared at James who completely ignored her. "Your parents had one last wish and that was to have a small funeral with only James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Lily, Carly, Minerva, Moody, and Dumbledore. It says here a note was sent to Dumbledore…and that's all it says…" The man flipped through a couple of his pages.

"What about Mantilla?" Gertrude croaked,

"Oh she wished to be buried along side her brother with only you and the rest there." Gertrude nodded and left not without grabbing a grubby looking key on the middle of the table. Remus cleared his throat to get the man's attention, "Oh yes sorry, Mr. Potter, you are supposed to make plans with me right now." James nodded,

"Saturday." He said his voice hoarse yet strangely very mature, "I want them to be buried with the rest of the Potter's preferably right next to Grandma and Grandpa Potter." The man nodded writing this all down, "Make sure Moody gets a notice." And with that James stood taking the two keys that lay on the table and left.

"Thank you." Remus said shaking the man's hand. As the door shut behind Sirius the man shook his head,

'That was the saddest one all day.'

The funeral came on a rainy Saturday morning. Needless to say it was the quietest Sirius, James, Carly, Remus, Lily, and Peter had been in a long time. By the time James slowly came out of his depression it was time to start studying for the NEWTS. Well for Carly, Sirius, and James who had not studied at all it was. The week before the exams the only place you could find the five Gryffindors was in the library, the great hall, and classes. All through out the week black envelopes poured in at an alarming rate as where many students pulled from Hogwarts. The remaining students where at home on the weekend before exams for their relatives funerals. This just drove Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus to study harder. Carly on the other hand seemed to slip farther and farther away from the group. When asked on where she was going she would simply say, "To get some air." She wasn't lying she was simply lying by the lake thinking very deep thoughts about her future and the others.

On Graduation day not much was said, nor was much needed to be said. The after party was dull and James, Sirius, Remus, Carly, and Lily left early to sit at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, "I was thinking…" James trailed off looking at the Sirius and Remus and reaching into his pocket and messing with something inside, "Sense I have Godrick's Hollow I was hoping we could all move there instead of the apartment." The apartment was James' parents' gift to the boys for Christmas,

"Sure," Remus said as Sirius nodded, "but what are you going to do with the apartment."

"Well, maybe the girls would want it." He said looking at them. Carly was shocked she was planning on staying at Lily's place until she found a place of her own. Lily was ecstatic,

"Yes! No more Petunia!" She cheered and then looked at Carly who nodded,

"Of course." Carly replied, "Thanks James." She said.

"No problem." He said quietly. Carly raised an eyebrow; James had been acting weird all day…weirder then usual. James was now staring at Lily, who was giving him a weird look back,

"Uh…come on Carly lets go pack." Sirius said quickly leading Carly out of the hall Remus trailing behind them,

"What's wrong James?" Lily asked.

"Nothing." He squeaked. "Actually there was umm…something I kind of wanted to ask you…" He said standing up.

"Yes?" Lily asked watching him confusion written on her face.

"I was wondering," He got down on one of his knees taking her hand in his, "If you would…umm…marry me…" James whispered faintly causing Lily to strain to hear him, but when she did her hand went limp in James'. "Lily?" He looked up into her face and saw her looking pale, but smiling,

"Yes, James." She said. James smiled widely slipping a huge diamond on her finger. She gapped at the ring. It was huge with two square rubies and a very large diamond in the middle of them all of this was on a small gold band that fit perfectly to her finger. He grinned at her before picking her up and twirling her in the air. They both heard claps and cheers from their friends at the doors, but they ignored them as James kissed Lily deeply.

The next week of school went by very fast. The Marauders said good-bye to Hogwarts forever with one finale prank leaving the teachers and Slytherins in pink and purple robes. James, Lily, and Sirius applied to become Aurors and received an acceptance personally from Mad-Eye Moody who also invited Carly saying that Quidditch was hogwash. She laughed but declined. Remus got a job at Flourish and Blotts inside Diagon Ally, the same day Carly started practice. Peter got an apprenticeship at the Magical Law department in the Ministry when James, Lily, and Sirius started training. Needless to say the four at the ministry where swamped so Remus helped Carly move herself and Lily into the apartment. When all of Carly's two trunks and Lily's fifteen boxes where inside and in their respective room's Carly and Remus stopped to eat at a little muggle café outside their building.

"So in November is when Lily is making me cut my hair." Remus said to Carly. November was the month after Sirius, Lily, and James would be done with training. It was also the month in which James and Lily where going to be married. Carly laughed at Remus,

"It does need a trim." She said.

"Sophie happens to like it this way thank you very much." Remus retorted,

"I'm sure." She said sarcastically. Remus threw his fork at her. She caught it and threw it back, "Don't try it, Lupin, I'm a professional now." Remus shook his head.

"So when is the first game?" He asked,

"Next month." She said with a deep sigh. This year was going by to fast for her. With all of the stuff going on about Voldemort, quidditch, and her friends she barely had time to think. She was shocked when Remus waved a hand in front of her face,

"That's tomorrow." He said. Carly raised an eyebrow and he nodded shoving his wrist in her face. She looked at the date and sure enough it was July 30th.

"Oh man, what happened to the time?" She asked. Remus shrugged,

"I wish I knew." He whispered back.

* * *

Again I am so sorry it's rushed.

Thanks for RR

Tandemswipe


	48. Chapter 48: Only The good Die Young

I am really really sorry for not posting anything lately. Of course I have an excuse…a lame one but an excuse…volleyball pre-season has started and coach always needs older players to help him out with the lame players…no offense to lame volleyball players out there…okay well sense I got yelled at for just writing an authors note I have a little something (even though its lame) to keep you entertained. Be prepared for next Carly Mullet post around noon on Monday…sorry again.

Love all of my reviewers

-Tandemswipe

* * *

Only the Good Die Young- Billy Joel (Song fic)

James Potter tapped his foot and checked his watch. Sure his friends where five minutes late, but it wouldn't bother him much because in about one minute and thirty five seconds NEWT charms would let out and Lily Evans would be walking out of the door first chatting with her friends about the class. Every Friday this would happen. He would always catch her eye and give her a wink. She would blush the color of her wavy auburn hair and hurry down the hall whispering to her friends.

Now usually James Potter wouldn't bother with a girl like Lily Evans. She was a good girl. She was top of the class, Head Girl even. She was a good catholic girl, besides being a witch, she always followed the rules.

James Potter on the other hand was the opposite. Although he did get good grades when he actually went to class, he always pulled pranks, was with a new girl every week, and thought rules and religion where for chumps who wanted to live a short unhappy life. Yup, right now James felt on top of the world. He already had a job lined up after school, he had the three best mates a guy could ask for, the only thing he couldn't do was crack Lily Evans of her good girl shell. He was slowly getting through her shell though when he got her to blush when he smiled at her.

The first time he met Lily was when she first moved across the street when she was eleven. Her parents had thought it would be a good idea if Lily came home to a neighborhood full of other witches and wizards. It was a week before Hogwarts started and James' mother had made him clean up and go over to invite the Evans' over for dinner. When James knocked on the door a short girl with braided red hair answered the door. He of course still thought girls had cooties so at first he glared at her,

"Hi, I'm James Potter; my mum wanted me to invite your family over for dinner tonight." Lily looked at him with her huge green eyes before she spoke,

"Umm…come in. I'll go ask mummy." She stepped back and let him in before she ran down the hallway still filled with boxes. James surveyed the house and saw a couple of pictures that didn't move, the people in the pictures seemed to have light coming from the back of their heads none of them looked really happy. Next to each picture was a stick with another stick across it. He was about to touch one when she came bounding back into the room.,

"What are those?" He asked pointing at the sticks and paintings. Lily giggled,

"Well those are pictures of saints and those brown things are crosses." James still looked confused. "My family is Catholic." He raised an eyebrow, "It's my religion." His eyes popped out of his head,

"You mean you worship these sad looking people?" His voice squeaked, and she giggled,

"Uh-hu oh I forgot to tell you my mummy said we'll be over at six." James nodded,

"Whats your name? How old are you? Are you going to Hogwarts?" Lily giggled,

"Lily Evans, eleven, and yes I am." James nodded and left without another word.

Later that night at exactly six o'clock there was a knock on the Potter's front door. "James answer the door." His mother said from the kitchen. James ran to the door and ripped it open,

"Hello we're the Evans." A man with bright red hair said in a deep voice. Lily waved from behind him. James smiled back and let them in. "You must be James?" The man said. James nodded and was soon joined by his mother,

"I'm Maria Potter, I'm sorry but my husband couldn't make it tonight he's working." She said shaking Mr. Evans hand,

"I'm Patrick Evans, this is my wife Jane, and my daughters Petunia, and Lily." James sniffed at the horse looking girl standing next to Lily.

"Please come in and sit down there is plenty to eat." Maria said showing them to the dining room. The Evans all sat down their posture perfect. It kind of unnerved James a tad to see all of them with perfect manners, "So Patrick, what do you do?" James' mum asked,

"I'm a doctor at Saint Mary's Hospital."

"They have hospitals too?" James asked. Lily began to giggle, but the rest looked confused,

"James." His mother hissed shutting up James instantly, "What do you do Jane?" Mrs. Evans whipped her mouth daintily before answering,

"I stay home and tend the house." James' mum nodded politely, "You work?" Mrs. Evans asked in a sort of shock. From that moment on Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Potter did not get along very well,

"Yes, my husband and I are Aurors at the Ministry of Magic."

"And what do you do?" Mr. Evans asked also shocked to hear that James' mum worked,

"We are almost the FBI of the muggle word only we work for the wizarding world." Petunia sniffed in distaste when Maria said wizarding. James decided he hated Petunia and all of the Evans besides Lily that night.

After the very tense dinner that night Jane Evans advised Lily to stay away from the Potter's. Lily of course was a good girl and listened to her mother. When school started she saw how James acted with his friends around and began to hate him. He never went by the rules and it irritated her.

_Come out Virginia, don't let me wait  
you Catholic girls start much too late  
aw But sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well be the one_

Every Sunday during the summer James would go out early on his broom and see the Evans' family car pull out of the drive way. Mr. Evans driving wearing a suit, Mrs. Evans in the passenger seat wearing a clean pink dress. Lily wearing a light green dress sat behind her father, and Petunia wearing a light blue dress sat behind her mother. During the summer after his third year he decided to find out where they went so he followed them on his broom at a good distance so he wouldn't be seen. When they came to a pointing looking building Mr. Evans parked the car and they all filed out and walked into the church. James landed and followed them in. He watched the church mass for the full hour on the last pew. He watched the Evans family. Mrs. Evans was bent over a bead necklace looking thing. Mr. Evans was reading from a black book, Petunia was grinning and winking at a fat boy across the isle and Lily was listening intently to the man in the front wearing a white robe. Her hair had gotten darker over the summer and she had grown in a feminine way. This might have been what attracted James to Lily, or it could have been that she was a complete challenge. She hated him and wouldn't give him the time of day. That made him smile. He needed to get her attention so he decided to cough. A couple of people turned one of them was Lily. Her eyes became wide when she saw who coughed. She glared at James then turned around towards the robed man again. After the man exited the pointy building everyone followed, "I'll catch up Daddy." Lily said to her father as they walked out behind the robed man. She watched her parents as they talked to the robed man and walked back into the church to find James. He was leaning back on the last pew his feet up and he was flipping through a black book, "What are you doing here?" She hissed,

"I followed you." He said without looking at her. She grunted at him,

"You have to leave before my parents see you." She hissed again turning red. James looked up at her with a sly grin,

"Why?" She stomped her foot,

"Because."

"Because why?" He asked standing up and coming closer to her,

"Because I said…" She trailed off as he came closer. Her expression softened as he leaned in,

"Said what?" He whispered bringing his lips to hers. She couldn't help herself as she leaned in closer,

"LILY ANN EVANS!" Her mother's voice shrieked. Lily jumped away from James who was grinning like a madman. "In the Lords house! To confession NOW!" She screamed dragging Lily by the wrist towards a large looking closet. Lily turned her head and shrugged at James who winked and walked out of the church listening to Lily's mum rant at her, "…you where told to stay away from him! What happened to Amos? He was a nice boy and a Christian…" James laughed and went behind the church and mounted his broom. _  
_  
_They showed you a statue, told you to pray  
they built you a temple and locked you away  
but they never told you the price that you pay  
for things that you might have done...  
Only the good die young  
that's what I said  
only the good die young  
_

During Lily's fourth year she would stay away from James as much as possible and when he started to ask her out constantly she would get angry at him for trying to tempt her. Her mother wrote her monthly to make sure her perfect Lily was staying away from the bad Potter boy. Lily would always reply with _I promise mum, just today I yelled at Potter and his friends for making fun of a less unfortunate boy in our year._

That summer one of James' best friends ran away from home and was living with him. James and his friend, Sirius Black, where always outside playing Quidditch. Every time Lily would come outside James would fly over causing her to run back into her house. One day Lily was outside with her best friend from CCD sun tanning. James and Sirius where extremely bored so they decided to have a look in Lily's back yard. What they saw made Annabelle, Lily's friend, shriek and cover up. Lily in her new bathing suit became furious and stomped over, "What do you think your doing?" Lily hissed again checking her house to make sure her mother wasn't watching.

"Seeing what you fine girls are up too." James said leaning over her fence. Sirius joined him,

"It seemed you where having fun. Mind if we join?" Sirius asked opening the fence. Lily slammed it shut,

"Yes I mind. Leave now before my mum sees you." She whispered frantically looking over her shoulder to check again. James leaned over the fence further,

"Why?"

"Not this again." She said aggravated.

"This has happened before?" Sirius asked amused. They ignored him,

"Why should I leave." James whispered now dangerously close to Lily. This time they didn't even have a chance before Lily's mother came rushing out a frying pan in her hand. James winked before him and Sirius walked away. Sirius slipped something in Annabelle's hand,

"Call me." He mouthed to her. Annabelle blushed causing Lily to look at her friend.

Needless to say Lily and Annabelle got yelled at for talking to Potter and Black. The next week Lily could see Annabelle and Sirius kissing on the Potter's front step. Lily even witnessed when Sirius broke up with Annabelle and unfortunately so did her mother, "That is why you have to stay away from Potter and Black." Her mother said, "He only wants you for the body God gave you."

"MUM!" Lily shrieked,

"What it's true. I've seen it before people like Potter only care about the girl's body, not the girl."

"That's not true." Lily retorted,

"You are contradicting your mother?" Her mum said now very firmly,

"No, mother." With that Lily was sent to bed early to prey and to forget about boys like Potter.

You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd  
We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud  
We might be laughing a bit too loud  
aw But that never hurt no one

The next day James followed on his broom as Lily and her mother drove to what he learned was called a church. Lily was wearing a white blouse and a white skirt that came to her knees today. James watched as her mother dropped her off at the front of the church and told her as punishment she would walk home. James watched as she walked into the church and into the huge closet from the year before. James saw a colored window and looked in. Lily was bowed her head facing the opposite wall and she seemed to be talking to the wall. He raised an eyebrow and knocked softly on the different colored window after she stopped talking. She looked up and her eyes became wide. She motioned with her head for him to leave. He shook his head. She rolled her eyes and ran her finger across her throat.

"Lily Ann?" The priest asked through the wall,

"Sorry father." She whispered now ignoring James in the window. When Lily walked out of the church she saw James leaning against the railing his broom slung over his shoulder,

"Need a lift?" He asked. Lily looked around and back into the church before nodding. When Lily came home three hours later her mother was frantic,

"Where have you been!" She asked her daughter.

"Walking home from the church mum." Lily said quietly.

"Don't lie Father Macking told me you left with a boy with wild black hair! You where with Potter!" Lily nodded,

"So!"

"Go to your room, tomorrow I will accompany you to confession." For the rest of the summer Lily's mother never let Lily out of her sight.

_So come on Virginia show me a sign  
Send up a signal I'll throw you the line  
The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind  
Never lets in the sun  
Darlin' only the good die young  
I tell ya  
only the good die young_

Every time James would approach her at school she would back away and become snappy towards him. She was afraid her mother would pop out of no where and make her go to confession. The next summer was when Lily turned sixteen. It was also the year she got confirmed at her church. On the third Sunday of July James watched from his room as Lily and all her family members took pictures outside her house. She was in a pretty white dress and when her family packed into the car he followed again wondering what the special occasion was. When he got to the church he saw a lot of the girls wearing white dresses and all the boys wearing tuxedos. He laughed as the waddled down the isle at the end, but stopped when he saw Lily come down. She looked so beautiful in all white it made him want to stand up from his seat in the back and swipe her off her feet and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Of course when she saw him she stood up straighter and walked a little faster ignoring him.

_You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation  
You got a brand new soul  
mmmm, And a cross of gold  
But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information  
You didn't count on me  
When you were counting on your rosary_

Lily was frantic as she paced the bathroom. She was supposed to be at the after party in the basement with all the other confirmation teenagers, but that was so boring and plus she had other matters on her hands. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She was not ready to see James there. Hopefully he was gone, she thought as she opened the door and saw him standing there his broom in hand, "You want to get out of here?" He asked in a soft voice. She looked down the steps seeing everyone looking bored and looked back at James,

"Sure."

_They say there's a heaven for those who will wait  
Some say it's better but I say it ain't  
I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints  
the Sinners are much more fun..._

* * *

alright its not done but its something to post so i dont get yelled at for only telling you stuff... 


	49. Chapter 49: Game Time

Disclaimer: I only own Carly.

Sorry again about the delay and thank you Deefa for reviewing. I dont know if I'll need more chapters like the last one...eh we'll see how this week goes.

Chapter 48: Game Time

Enjoy:

* * *

"Carly? Are you home?" Came Lily's voice from the door way. Lily walked in and flicked on the lights. Carly's cloak and broom where gone so Lily figured she must be a practice or something. She changed out of her work clothes and wrote a note to Carly,

_At the guys place. Pop over when you come home. _

And with that she apparated to the guys kitchen. She didn't even have to call out for the boys. All three of them where sitting there stuffing their faces with random foods from their fridge.

"Mph…Wiwy!" James said loudly food coming out of his mouth. Needless to say she was disgusted,

"Chew, swallow, and then talk." She saw all three boys gulp, "So have you seen Carly?" James shook his head,

"I had lunch with her two weeks ago and that was the last time I saw her." Remus answered. Sirius raised an eyebrow,

"She's not home?" He asked looking at his watch. Lily shook her head, "She should be back from practice by now…wait what's today?"

"Umm…the tenth I think." James said, "Why?" Sirius groaned,

"Carly's game is in 15 minutes." He said stuffing his face with the rest on his plate. Before Remus could even say, 'Where are the tickets?' Sirius was gone. He popped back a second later, "Sorry, I've got the tickets." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling them out. Lily shook her head and apparated to the stadium. There was a long line of people waiting for their tickets to be collected. Sirius groaned again as he followed the rest to the end of the line. A little boy six people in front of them turned around and stuck his tongue out at them. Sirius growled at the boy who yelped at turned back around. A large man walked over to them. He had a huge roll of parchment in his hands,

"Are you five Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, and James Potter?" The man asked in a low deep voice. Sirius slowly shook his head, "Come with me." The man turned and walked ahead of every one in the line. When Sirius passed the little boy he stuck out his foot causing the boy to trip. James snorted as did Remus. Lily grabbed Sirius' shirt,

"What are you five?" She asked pulling them along. When they got to the gates the man stopped,

"Miss. Mullet gave you five V.I.P. passes. For every home match you are aloud to come to the front of the line. You also have the reserved Potter box on the twenty fifth floor. Have a good time." The man said dryly stepping aside to let them pass.

"Score!" Sirius whispered under his breath. When they got to the box they saw Carly already there. She was pacing and her breath was short,

"About bloody time!" She said wringing her hands.

"Sorry, we had to eat." James answered.

"There is food already here." She exclaimed hysterically,

"We didn't know we where V.I.P." Remus said calmly,

"That doesn't matter you still have the box seats." She said picking up the broom,

"Where sorry." Lily said taking a seat. Carly shook her head and James approached her,

"Calm down. Now breath…in…out…" He said his hands on her shoulders. Carly listened and breathed deeply, "Now what time is it?"

"Game time." She whispered her eyes becoming distant. She grunted at them before rushing out of the box and down the stairs.

"How long do we have till it starts?" Remus asked checking his watch,

"Ten minutes." Sirius said watching the crowd below him,

"Good, I'm going to get some food, anyone want something?" He asked.

"You just ate." Lily said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Let him go, he's a growing wolf." James said, "Fish and chips my dear Moony." Remus stepped out of the box and sniffed making sure he caught the whiff of food before following the scent. When he was trying to balance James' food and his own someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and almost dropped the food,

"Remus Lupin?" The man said. He was a good head taller then Remus with messy sandy colored hair and large blue eyes,

"Danny?" Remus squeaked.

"Hey Ben look who it is." Danny said calling over to a brown haired man,

"How you doing Remus?" Ben said his voice a little deeper,

"Fine. How's your last year at school?" Remus asked. Danny groaned as did Ben. Remus was about to fall over with the amount of food in his hands. Suddenly a large red haired boy came over and helped him out, "Doug right? Are you all here?" Remus asked now becoming hesitant,

"Yup Sue, and Jack are over there getting drinks. So where you sitting?" Danny asked,

"James' parents got us a box." Remus said,

"Is everyone from your crew here too?" Doug asked eyeing the chips. There was a roar of the crowed and Remus shifted his feet,

"Yeah and their probably wondering what happened to me. It was nice seeing you all again." Remus said grabbing the fish and chips out of Doug's hands and running off. When Remus got back to the box he was looking a little harassed, "What happened?" He asked seeing the players already warming up on the field,

"Nothing they just announced the players." Sirius said.

"What happened to you? You where gone forever." James said grabbing his food,

"I ran into some…people." He said sitting down next to Sirius,

"Who?" Lily asked,

"Doug Benner, Ben Lynch, and Danny Koler." He whispered,

"What did they want?" Sirius in a low voice,

"Nothing they just wanted to say hi that's all." Soon the game started and their was little room left to converse. Carly had started off slow getting blocked when she shouldn't have and so on, but about ten minutes later she was scoring goal after goal,

"Makes me want to have practiced more at Hogwarts." James said watching as Carly scored another goal. Halfway through the game the stadium became dark. The whistle from the referee blew and the players stopped. All the lights where out in the entire stadium. James cursed under his breath and grabbed his wand. Always when where having a good time, he thought. Sirius was up with his wand out as was Remus. Lily seemed to be looking every which way. They saw a light from a wand shine and Sirius sighed in relief as Carly's face appeared before the light. Their was a flash of red light and a scream Carly's wand fell to the ground. Everyone in the stadium jumped five feet when there was a scream coming from center field.

"Carly." Sirius croaked rubbing his neck. James put a levitating charm on himself and jumped out of the box and onto the field. Lily, Remus, and Sirius followed. The entire stadium was now in an uproar as the lights turned back on. Sirius looked up at the players who where all scared to touch down. One of the chasers who was brave enough flew down,

"She was next to me." Troy said in a thick Irish accent, "And then she flew towards the ground. She pulled out her wand then she screamed and was gone." Sirius cursed,

"What the hell do we do?" Remus asked. James straightened,

"Remus go tell Dumbledore we'll be their in a minute. Lily go to the Minis-" He was cut off as Ministry Aurors flooded the field. Sirius snatched up Carly's wand, "Okay…we need to go to Dumbledore now." His apparated home just in time to see Remus leave the fire. He followed shouting, "Dumbledore's Office." He closed his eyes as he spun. When he got there Remus was already telling Dumbledore what happened. Hagrid and McGonagall where already there. James helped Lily and Sirius up before joining in on the conversation,

"I thought something like this would happen." Dumbledore said stroking his beard, "Minerva find Benjamin Fenwick right away and bring him to me. First Dorcas and now this."

"What about Dorcas?" Lily asked.

"Two weeks ago she went missing and not to worry Benjy we didn't tell him. Then yesterday we found her body at the front gate."

"Here?" Lily squeaked. Hagrid nodded blotting his eyes with a large napkin,

"Wait…" Remus said. He was having a strange sense of deja-vu.

Carly struggled against the bonds on her chair. She screamed out but her scream was muffled by the gag in her mouth, "Try as you might, Caroline, you can't get through." A voice hissed in her ear. She stopped moving. _Work with me. _Okay. _Think fire. _Carly thought of fire. The heat, the brightness of it. Little did she know that a ball of flames was forming in her hands and slowly burning away the ropes. Suddenly she felt her hands go numb. "Now, now none of that. You hear to talk to me." The hiss said now moving in front of her. She gasped. If this was Voldemort she didn't recognize him, "You like my new look? Thanks to your little friends I was severely damaged, but that's okay now because I am stronger then ever." She glared at him. His eyes where now bloodshot and red. They seemed like slits that just opened enough for him to see through. His nose was flatter on his face and his mouth was lipless, "And now that I am stronger I can take your power, and with your power I can destroy Dumbledore, Potter, Black, the werewolf, and the Mudblood." She growled under her breath. _Think of a brick wall. _Okay. Voldemort stared at her and she felt him inside her head. _Brick wall. _She thought with all her mind and Voldemort was pushed out slowly. With one last push she knocked him on his feet, "Your getting good at this. That's good, because now it's even stronger for me." He hissed. "Why don't you talk to me?" He asked waving his hand. Carly's bond was let lose and she breathed deeply before speaking,

"All you want is my power?" She asked and he nodded.

* * *

Thanks again

Tandemswipe


	50. Incomplete

I am sorry again. I love all of you on Monday there will be a new post.

Incomplete: Backstreet Boys

There he was. Alone. By himself. Staring out of the window day dreaming of something perfect that would never happen. He had tried everything to get that perfect being, yet always he was shot down. His friends begged him to give up, to just leave it alone. But every time he ignored their pleas and where had it gotten him? Every time he was rejected of this perfect image his friends never had the heart to tell him 'We told you so'. The boy rolled away from the newly risen sun outside.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess  
_  
Now he was facing the perfection itself. He lifted his hand and traced the frame in which the perfection was held. The perfection turned away from him and walked out of the frame. The rejections caught up to him in one whirl wind of anger. Grabbing the frame he threw it across the room. It hit the door in a crash and the perfection fluttered to the ground face down.

The crash startled the other occupants in the room. Three figures shot up in their beds with their wands pointed at the broken frame on the floor. One slowly lowered its wand and looked back at the boy, "James?" the figure whispered. The boy called James ignored the call of the figure and rolled the other way. One of the figures grumbled and lay back down while the other two looked at each with worried expressions. The one that spoke nodded at the other one motioning towards James. With that the spoken figure laid back down leaving the only sitting figure left.

"Prongs?" The figure said now standing up and walking towards James' bed. James ignored him making sure his face was hidden by the pillows. The figure sat down on James' bed, "Come on I know your not sleeping."

"Go away Sirius." James muttered,

"No." Sirius said, "Not until you tell me you give up on this Evans business."

"I can't." James whispered. Sirius let out an aggravated sigh,

"Yes you can. Look at what's she's doing to you! She's killing you Prongs and you don't even know it."

"That's stupid Sirius." James said burying his face deeper in the pillows.

"You're changing James. You're not around anymore-"

"Yes I am!"

"Listen to me. You are there with us physically not mentally. Look mate she's changing you and she doesn't even no it. You are not the same James. And it's not for the better." Sirius said slowly choosing his words carefully. He got up and stormed out of the room shaking his head. James turned around and stared at the door slamming shut rattling some of the shattered frame. The other figure sat up at this point and walked over,

"Don't tell me the same thing Remus." James whispered trying to disguise the hurt in his voice. Remus shook his head,

"Just forget her James. At first it was fun. Then you became obsessed. Lily is not good for your health mate. Just let her go." Remus said staring at James. When he said nothing Remus turned around and followed Sirius out of the room.

"I've tried." James whispered when the door shut.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

"What's wrong with Potter?" A brown haired girl asked nudging her red haired friend and pointing at James. He was sitting alone at breakfast the next morning. He looked horrible. His face was un-shaven he had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, and his hair was more of a mess then usual. Sirius and Remus were no where to found that morning making many people in the great hall wonder about the Marauders. They had not done any of their usual stunts sense last year. Was it because they had finally grown up? Or was it that they finally grew apart?

"Why do you care?" The red head shot back,

"Why are you so touchy about it?" The brown haired girl countered. The red head shrugged, "You can not deny it Lily, and he has changed."

"What are you talking about?" Lily glared at her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. He looks completely different. I can't believe you can't see the way he looks at you." The brown haired girl said with aggravation in her voice,

"He looks at me the same way he looks at any other girl in this school, Bianca. With pure animal lust. He just wants to get in my pants." Lily said now annoyed that her friend brought it up again,

"And you're supposed to be the smartest girl in the year." Bianca said standing up. She walked away shaking her head at Lily,

"What's that supposed to mean!" Lily screamed after her. Bianca stopped and turned around. The whole great hall was silent watching the two girls. Bianca stormed up to Lily who was now standing also. Bianca jammed a finger at Lily,

"You are to dense to realize that there might actually be a man in this world that wants you for your love not for your body! You are obviously held up in this lie that all men are scum. Your wrong, Lily Evans, for once you are wrong! There are plenty of good men in this world; you just never open your eyes wide enough to realize that one has proclaimed his love to you over and over again. You are the pig Lily not him." She hissed the last part pointing at James to make her point clear. With that Bianca stormed out of the hall. Leaving Lily there stunned not knowing what to do. James was now looking up at Lily his expression un-readable. At that point Dumbledore stood up,

"Its time for class." He said. The other students eyed the professor and stood up to leave slowly keeping their eyes on Lily and James. 

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  
_  
_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)  
_

Both of them stood alone in the great hall staring at each other. Finally James stood up picking up his bag and started to walk out of the hall. Lily opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She struggled to let out the simple on syllable word; 'wait' but it wouldn't leave her mouth. She slumped down on the bench burying her head in her arms.

"Lily?" A soft male voice whispered behind her. She didn't answer, but she could feel the owner of the voice sit next to her, "Look Lily, this thing, thi-this love, James has for you is tearing him apart. He's not the same James and it hurts the rest of us to see him like this." Lily wiped her eyes on her sleeve before looking up to find Sirius sitting next to her and Remus behind her.

"What am I supposed to do?" She said in a small voice staring down at the table,

"Just try." Remus whispered.

_  
I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Incomplete


	51. The real chapter 50

Disclaimer: I only own Carly.

Okay first I must apologies…I got all caught up in volleyball that I had barely enough to scrap up this little bit. Thanks to all my reviewers especially Duchess Winna. I want to thank you personally for pointing out that Carly is a Mary Sue. I know she is, but I want to point out that if she's not fun to read about how come people seem to enjoy my story?  
Okay in all honesty I like the constructive criticism about capitalizing certain things and the beta (I know I need one but the story is almost done so…).  
Although to defend my story I have pointed out many times before that I don't care that Malfoy is older in the realHarry Potter books. This is fan fiction. Key word fiction. Fiction means an imaginative creation or a pretense that does not represent actuality but has been invented (as stated by Websters dictionary) or in this case created by another person such as JK Rowling.  
But I want to thank you again for taking the time to point out all these things to me I needed a reminder that I am a horrible writer.

I love everyone who had positive reviews on my song fics and the like. So here is more Carly.

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE READ BEFORE READING CHAPTER 50!**

I have some very interesting news. To make this story actually end…because right now it's in that never ending story kind of mode I had to fix a couple of things. In Chapter 47: Funerals, Proposals, and Time I had said the date was July 30th… I'm not sure how to go back and change things yet, but I will find out. So for now I am going to repost the little bit I fixed:

_Needless to say the four at the ministry where swamped so Remus helped Carly fix up their apartment (AN: they had been living in it without paint and other things till then). When everything was painted and fixed Carly and Remus stopped to eat at a little muggle café outside their building._

"_So I have two months before Lily makes me cut my hair." Remus said to Carly. November was the month after Sirius, Lily, and James would be done with training. It was also the month in which James and Lily where going to be married. Carly laughed at Remus,_

"_It does need a trim." She said._

"_Sophie happens to like it this way thank you very much." Remus retorted,_

"_I'm sure." She said sarcastically. Remus threw his fork at her. She caught it and threw it back, "Don't try it, Lupin, I'm a professional now." Remus shook his head._

"_So when is the first game?" He asked,_

"_October 2nd." She said with a deep sigh. This year was going by to fast for her. With all of the stuff going on about Voldemort, quidditch, and her friends she barely had time to think. She was shocked when Remus waved a hand in front of her face,_

"_That's tomorrow." He said. Carly raised an eyebrow and he nodded shoving his wrist in her face. She looked at the date and sure enough it was October first._

"_Oh man, what happened to the time?" She asked. Remus shrugged,_

"_I wish I knew." He whispered back._

Sorry for the confusion and mix up. I have confused myself and I'm sorry. Please forgive me. And now you're probably like shut up and let me read the rest. Sorry…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Recap (from chapter 49):**_

_Carly struggled against the bonds on her chair. She screamed out but her scream was muffled by the gag in her mouth, "Try as you might, Caroline, you can't get through." A voice hissed in her ear. She stopped moving._ Work with me_. Okay_. Think fire_. Carly thought of fire. The heat, the brightness of it. Little did she know that a ball of flames was forming in her hands and slowly burning away the ropes. Suddenly she felt her hands go numb. "Now, now none of that. You hear to talk to me." The hiss said now moving in front of her. She gasped. If this was Voldemort she didn't recognize him, "You like my new look? Thanks to your little friends I was severely damaged, but that's okay now because I am stronger then ever." She glared at him. His eyes where now bloodshot and red. They seemed like slits that just opened enough for him to see through. His nose was flatter on his face and his mouth was lipless, "And now that I am stronger I can take your power, and with your power I can destroy Dumbledore, Potter, Black, the werewolf, and the Mudblood." She growled under her breath._ Think of a brick wall_. Okay. Voldemort stared at her and she felt him inside her head._ Brick wall_. She thought with all her mind and Voldemort was pushed out slowly. With one last push she knocked him on his feet, "Your getting good at this. That's good, because now it's even stronger for me." He hissed. "Why don't you talk to me?" He asked waving his hand. Carly's bond was let lose and she breathed deeply before speaking,_

"_All you want is my power?" She asked and he nodded._

Chapter 50: YAY chap. 50 (I can't think of anything else)

This chapter might seem confusing at first, but I promise as you read everything will begin to make sense.

Enjoy:

* * *

Carly struggled against the bonds holding her and tried to scream again. This time Voldemort grabbed her and began to shake her, "Carly!" He yelled in Lily's voice, "Carly WAKE UP!" Lily's voice came again shaking Carly awake. Carly bolted up white sheets clinging to her sweaty body,

"Lily?" Carly croaked. Lily nodded looking at Carly with a raised eyebrow. Carly grabbed Lily and hugged her close,

"Did you have another dream?" Lily asked through Carly's hair,

"I need to see Dumbledore." Carly whispered standing up pulling the covers off of her.

"We're already at Hogwarts." Carly stopped untangling herself,

"We brought you here after the match." "And he wants all of us right now in his office." Lily answered as Carly's eyes darted around the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts and landed on the clock on the wall that read three thirty in the morning, "What was your dream about?"

"Tell you later." Carly said pulling on clean clothes and running out of the infirmary. Lily shook her head and followed Carly. When she was almost there she was met by James and Sirius, who had grave expressions,

"Where did you go?" Lily asked looking at their disheveled appearances.

"There was an attack on a muggle school yesterday morning."

"Where's Carly?" Sirius asked,

"She left right after I told her."

Lily said the password and they squeezed into the packed room. Carly was at the front whispering in Dumbledore's ear. His face seemed to grow older as she continued to whisper. When Carly pulled away Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands. Everyone grew silent,

"Last year Carly Mullet had a dream or vision if you will about Dorcas Meadows being killed. A few weeks later she had a dream about Benjy Fenwick being killed." James and Sirius groaned and Lily looked at them.

"Hey." Remus whispered sliding in next to Lily. Lily shook her head and Remus nodded now facing Dumbledore. Peter joined Remus a few seconds later,

"After hearing this information I sent Benjy and Dorcas into hiding. Dorcas went missing two weeks ago. Benjy was killed yesterday in his hiding spot at a muggle high school in America." A couple people gasped and many shook their heads.

"What are we going to do?" Someone in the front asked. Dumbledore shook his head,

"I have no idea." Lily cringed as these words left the Headmaster's mouth. She had never heard him say those words in the same sentence. "I will say though that it appears Voldemort has found out about us and is picking us off one by one starting with the Potters." Lily looked over and put a gentle hand on James' clenched fist. "I say we lay low for a little and if I come up with something better I will inform you at once. Please try and keep a low profile. Now if James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter please come here." Everyone began to leave pulling cloaks and jackets over their heads. When everyone left Dumbledore flicked his wand and the door slammed shut and locked. Lily and Remus took a seat as James paced, Peter sat on Remus' arm rest, and Sirius leaned against the wall. Carly was fidgeting nervously, "Carly just told me she had another dream." Sirius' eyes flicked towards Carly who looked down,

"Who died?" James said stopping his pacing,

"No one died." Carly said in a weak voice, "You guys remember the power outage at the game yesterday and how when the lights turned on I was on the ground unconscious?" Lily nodded she had been so scared when that happened.

_Flash back_

_Remus had just gotten back from getting the food and was acting very strangely. "I ran into some…people." He said sitting down next to Sirius,_

"_Who?" Lily asked,_

"_Doug Benner, Ben Lynch, and Danny Koler." He whispered,_

"_What did they want?" Sirius in a low voice,_

"_Nothing they just wanted to say hi that's all." Soon the game started and there was little room left to converse. Carly had started off slow getting blocked when she shouldn't have and so on, but about ten minutes later she was scoring goal after goal,_

"_Makes me want to have practiced more at Hogwarts." James said watching as Carly scored another goal. Halfway through the game the stadium became dark. The whistle from the referee blew and the players stopped. All the lights where out in the entire stadium. James cursed under his breath and grabbed his wand. Always when we're having a good time, he thought. Sirius was up with his wand out as was Remus. Lily seemed to be looking every which way. They saw a light from a wand shine and Sirius sighed in relief as Carly's face appeared before the light. There was a flash of red light and a scream Carly's wand fell to the ground. Everyone in the stadium jumped five feet when there was a scream coming from center field. _

"_Carly." Sirius croaked rubbing his neck. James put a levitating charm on himself and jumped out of the box and onto the field. Lily, Remus, and Sirius followed. The entire stadium was now in an uproar as the lights turned back on. _(AN: This is where Carly's dream picks up) _Carly was unconscious on the ground. Lily was whispering spell after spell to wake her up, but nothing would work. _

"_What do we do?" Remus asked,_

"_Take her to Dumbledore." Sirius said picking Carly up and walking off the field. The medi-wizards tried to stop him as he walked through the stadium, but he just ignored them as James petrified the ones in his way._

_When they arrived at Hogwarts Dumbledore studied Carly for a long time, before shaking his head and turning towards Remus, James, Lily, and Sirius, "I assume she'll come around later tonight. Her own magic is blocking me from getting inside her head. She must be having another dream." Lily slumped into a chair and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a tapping on the window. Sirius opened the window and an owl flew in and landed on James shoulder._

"_It's from Moody." James said reading over the letter, "He needs me and Sirius at the Ministry right now." _

"_Why?" Sirius asked. James shook his head,_

"_It doesn't say anything but GET HERE NOW! In capitol letters." With one last glance at Carly's unconscious form he ran out of the hospital wing with James on his heals. _

"_Albus! Albus!" Came McGonagall's voice as she ran to the headmaster, "There is urgent business about Benjamin Fenwick." She said dragging him out of the infirmary. _

"_Bring her to my office when she wakes up." The headmaster said before the door shut. Lily ran a hand through her hair,_

"_This is too much." She said, "I'll stay if you want to go." She said looking at Remus,_

"_I'll stay too; I just need to get some food." He said standing up, "Be right back." And right after the door shut behind him Carly let out a strangled scream._

_End Flashback._

"…and that's when I woke up." Carly said finishing her dream.

"Wait, wait, wait he wants to use your magic to destroy us?" Lily asked confused, "Why does he want to destroy us?"

"I have a strange theory…" Dumbledore said looking at his calendar and flipping through it. The date today was October third. He stared at Lily and at James tapping his chin before speaking. "Last week I had an interview with a new Divination teacher…"

* * *

Again I apologies for the change of dates, but this story will END I promise you. Alright so from now on I will be using the information from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince in my stories. It makes life easier. Please forgive me for being a loser and changing things around.

Thanks for RR,

-Tandemswipe


	52. Chapter 52: REALLY THE END

Disclaimer: I only own Carly

All my comments for this chapter are at the bottom . Thanks for sticking with me!

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Wait, wait, wait he wants to use your magic to destroy us?" Lily asked confused, "Why does he want to destroy us?" _

"_I have a strange theory…" Dumbledore said looking at his calendar and flipping through it. The date today was October third. He stared at Lily and at James tapping his chin before speaking. "Last week I had an interview with a new Divination teacher…"_

* * *

Chapter 52: The End

* * *

"Wait…wait…wait…you're telling me that Lily's pregnant with a baby that holds the fate of the entire muggle _and _wizard population?" Remus said waving his hand in front of James' face. _(AN: we all know what Dumbledore told them. About the prophecy and everything else. I am just too lazy to go up to my room and get the book and write it all down again. Go read book five if you have no idea what I'm talking about.) _After Dumbledore had told him about the Divination teacher James had promptly fainted along with Peter. Sirius was sitting in his chair petrified and Lily was staring at Dumbledore with wide eyes.

"Well it's a theory." Dumbledore said, "If you wouldn't mind Lily I can run some simple spells to make sure." All Lily could do was nod. She was getting dizzy with all the thoughts running in her mind. She was only eighteen. Her mum was going to kill her. She was only eighteen. She wasn't even married yet. She was only eighteen. She was going to kill James. She was only eighteen. She was brought back to reality by a rumble from her stomach and a blue light that came from it. "Congratulations it's a boy." Dumbledore said with a sad smile. Remus stood abandoning James and becoming the voice of reason again,

"There could be many babies born as the seventh month dies." Remus said.

"There is that too, but I believe that Voldemort has already marked Harry as his equal."

"Why would you say that?" Carly asked taking James' place in pacing,

"Think about it," Remus answered, "He has been defeated by James and Lily once. James and Lily are very powerful. They are linked to some very powerful people too. Such as yourself, Sirius, and Dumbledore and if I remember correctly you are the center of all of it Carly."

"What do you mean?" Sirius whispered,

"He means." Dumbledore said looking off into the distance, "That if something happened to Carly something happens to all of you. For example if Voldemort some how captures Carly's magic he would have the power he needs to defeat Lily, James, and you Sirius."

"Wait, so without Carly's power he cannot defeat us?" Remus asked,

"Maybe."

"What if Lily and James had my power?" Carly asked,

"Then their baby would be safe." Dumbledore said.

"What about Lily and James?"

"I'm not sure."

"So no matter what it all revolves around me now?" Carly asked wringing her hands. Dumbledore nodded slowly and Carly stopped pacing, "What if there was no me?" She asked.

"What!" Sirius said standing up. Dumbledore considered her question looking deep into her eyes,

"Your power would have to go somewhere. For example if you where killed your power would go to your creators in other wards your parents. Unless you give up your power to someone else before you die."

"You are not killing yourself." Sirius stated. Carly rolled her eyes. Dumbledore turned his chair away from the Marauders, Carly, and Lily.

"Someone better take Lily and James to the hospital wing." Remus was already levitating James in the air when Dumbledore said this.

"Peter walk with Lily." Remus ordered. Peter got up and helped Lily out of her chair. Before Lily left she turned towards Carly,

"It's not worth it." Lily whispered and left leaving Carly, Sirius, and the Headmaster.

"Sirius I need to talk to Carly alone." Dumbledore said still not facing them. Sirius eyed them and pulled Carly to him,

"Please don't do it." He whispered in her ear. She kissed his lips lightly,

"I promise." He turned to leave and when he was outside he pressed his fingers to his lips and sighed.

"Is there a better way?" She asked her old Headmaster,

"Like what?"

"Like somehow giving my power to the baby but staying alive." Dumbledore turned to face her,

"There might be a way…" He trailed off going over the one of the many bookshelves. He pulled out a few books before pulling out a tiny square book, "I'm not positive but if we find a way to do this are you prepared for what might happen afterwards."

"Like what?"

"Like saving the lives of many people not only the ones close to you, and you not even knowing, remembering, or living through it." Carly did not hesitate at all when she nodded.

Sirius was pacing back and forth in the hospital wing. James was being informed about all the stuff that happened after he passed out by Lily and Remus. Peter just sat in a chair staring off into space. All five jumped when the door opened and Carly walked in with her head held high, "What's going on?" Sirius asked still pacing.

"Nothing now." Carly answered,

"What do you mean, 'now'?" Lily said her eyes narrowing.

"I have no idea." She said with a sigh, "All he told me was that there was a way to save us, but he wouldn't tell me how." She didn't tell them the truth, but she didn't want to lie to them.

"When is he going to let us know?" Remus asked. Carly shrugged,

"He told me that we have rooms on the third floor and that you guys would know how to get there." Carly said as James stood up and began to help Lily up,

"Oh stop it; I'm not a balloon yet." Lily said swiping away James' hand.

When they got to the rooms everyone said goodnight and went into their rooms. Sirius who was in the room next to Carly stared at the ceiling thinking about what Carly might get herself into and if he would be there to save her. All of a sudden the knob on his door turned and in walked Carly. He shut his eyes pretending to be asleep. He could feel her eyes on him as he lay motionless. Then she sat on his bed and pushed the hair off his face. She sighed and lay down next to him pulling him close. His arms automatically wrapped themselves around her body. As he did this he could feel her shoulders starting to shake and wetness on his chest. He peeked open an eye and saw her silently sobbing against him. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, "It's all going to be okay." He whispered to her,

"I love you Sirius Black." She sniffed looking into his eyes. He kissed her lips lightly,

"I love you too."

When Sirius woke up the next morning Carly was gone, but a note lay on the pillow where he head had been. He felt a terrible clenching in his stomach and without reading the note he pulled on some clothes and sprinted out of the room. He found Remus and Peter sitting on the couches, "Where's Carly?" Peter shrugged,

"She, James, and Lily left really early this morning." Sirius cursed out loud and sprinted out of the room and to Dumbledore's office. He yelled the password from the other day, but the gargoyle did not move. Sirius pounded on the statue, cursed at the thing, and then broke into hysterics.

_Meanwhile inside the office_

"So Lily and James do you have any questions?" Dumbledore asked,

"Umm...yeah, why is this all going on? Is Carly going to die? Why does she have to do this?" James asked very confused,

"You remember your powers correct?" Dumbledore asked and James nodded, "Do you remember how Carly holds all of your powers, as in yours, Lily's, and Sirius'?" James nodded, "Then let's just say Voldemort gets a hold of Carly, he has the power to take away her powers. This would result in him having so much power that he can kill you, Lily, the baby, and everyone else in the wizarding and muggle world. What I am going to do is perform a very complex and ancient charm that will rid Carly off her extra powers and give them to you, Lily, and the baby."

"And what will happen to Carly?" Lily asked,

"She will forget everything from when she first developed her extra powers till now. I will inform her of her future and her job and the likes. I will make up a happier life story."

"Wouldn't Voldemort still be after her though?" James asked,

"No, because he will feel this separation between Carly and her powers, thus making Carly useless to his plans."

"What would happen if she didn't do this?" Lily asked,

"We will have a much harder life." Carly said in a whisper,

"We can protect you." James said turning towards her. She smiled sadly and shook her head,

"I'm taking the coward's way out." She said causing Lily to stand up,

"You are not a coward for choosing our lives over yours." Lily said coming close to her. Carly hugged Lily close then turned towards Dumbledore. She nodded at him and he nodded back.

"Lily, James, may I have your wands." Dumbledore said holding out his hand. James hesitated _(AN: I'm not saying Lily didn't either.)_,

"Are you sure?" James whispered towards Carly who nodded. When Dumbledore had their wands he reached out for Carly's. Before she stuck her wand out and almost dropped it when she heard Sirius' voice yelling. James ran towards the door and yanked it open. By the time he reached Sirius Dumbledore had already begun the charm. Sirius ran up the steps James just a beat behind. When they entered he stopped. Everything in the office was gone except Dumbledore who was now chanting something under his breath, Lily, James, their wands, himself, and Carly who was floating in the air before them surrounded in a black ball of light. She turned towards him in the air and gave a weak smile before sinking to her knees in the black ball. Sirius just stopped and stared tears falling down his face. Carly put her hand against the orb and whispered, 'I love you,' before she fell to the ground unconscious. The school shook as Carly hit the ground. Sirius had not noticed Lily and James in the air where Carly had been. They too where surrounded by black balls of light Lily's stomach gave off an odd blue tint before both of them landed on the floor out cold like Carly. Dumbledore who was now pale walked over to Sirius who was holding Carly's limp body.

"Come with me." Dumbledore said levitating James and Lily's bodies out of his office and sending them on their way to the hospital wing. Sirius did not budge, "I will explain everything."

_In Voldemort's Hide-Out_

Hundreds of Deatheaters watched as their master was levitated into the air and dropped in a matter of seconds on the ground. When he came too he cursed and killed three random people.

_Three Days Later_

Sirius watched as Dumbledore escorted Carly onto a hideous horse drawn carriage. He saw her turn her head one last time to look up at the school with questioning eyes and her eyes landed on the window he was looking out. He turned away from the window clutching the note in his hand before he dropped it and left the room. Remus stepped out of the shadows and picked up the note:

_Remember me._

_Love,_

_Carly_

**_THE END_**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue:**

_**(AN: Sorry about all the one month later crap…)**_

Sirius re read Harry's letter over and over not believing the contents that were sprawled over the page in Harry's chicken scratch writing. Harry was going to see the quidditch world cup. The quidditch world cup. Where had he heard about that before? Glancing around the little cottage in which he had been staying with Remus he saw it. The Daily Prophet had done a report on the quidditch world cup. It was Ireland vs. Bulgaria. He glanced at the article seeing that is was all about a player called Viktor Krum, he flipped the page. What was on the page made Sirius gasp and drop the paper. Right there on the second page was a picture of both teams. And right there smiling up at him and waving was the third chaser with the caption of _Carly Mullet _over her head. He reached into his pocket and pulled a wrinkled piece of parchment out. The note Carly had written to him was given back by Remus the night Sirius met Harry. He glanced at the note and then back at the paper. Something on Carly caught his eye. Something made him reach into his pocket and pull out his wand. Something made him cast a spell on the paper to become larger. Something that made him pull down his collar and trace a faint scar around his neck. The something was a small chain linked necklace around her neck.

_

* * *

_

_One year later_

She had come, just like she had last year, to say good by to her goddaughter Katy. And just like last year she began to think about her seventh year. And just like last year she remembered nothing about it. She turned to her best friend, Katy's mom, and asked her,

"What did I do my seventh year of school?" Her best friend shrugged and pointed towards something following the train. She turned her brown haired head and looked for what her friend was pointing at and when she saw it her heart stopped. It was a large black dog following the school train. Why her heart stopped, no one may ever know.

_

* * *

_

_Ten Months Later_

"I need to see her, Remus don't you understand?" Sirius snapped at the werewolf who sat there with an unreadable expression.

"You can't." Remus whispered looking at his friend. Sirius glared,

"And why the hell not! I have waited for fourteen bloody years, to see Harry, her, and you! Dumbledore wouldn't let me see her last year! And I refuse to wait any longer for him to say its okay!" Sirius yelled. Remus stood up and came face to face with Sirius.

"You can not see her." He said again. Sirius let out an aggravated scream,

"WHY?"

"She doesn't remember you Sirius! I can't believe you've forgotten." Remus screamed back,

"I haven't forgotten." Sirius whispered, "I can make her remember." Remus shook his head,

"No you can't." Sirius slumped back into his chair,

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Remus patted his friends back,

"Have you also forgotten that you are a wanted man?" With that Sirius stormed out of the room and up the steps to fetch Buckbeak. Remus shook his head and disappareated to tell Dumbledore what Sirius was about to do. Right when Remus disappareated a small gangly figure stepped out from behind the couch,

"Master is leaving the house again." Suddenly the head of Harry James Potter popped into the fire place,

"SIRIUS? SIRIUS?"

_

* * *

_

_To answer a few questions, yes I am aware that everything in this chapter is wrong and probably does not follow the book at all. Also I just figured Lily and James defeated Voldemort two more times after Carly gave up her powers. If you hate this ending and it sucks, I'm sorry but this story seemed like the never ending story and I just wanted to end it. _

_I want to thank every single person that reviewed. I love everyone even the flamers. I am very sorry I never got around to putting in pie in this chapter. Sorry. _

_Till later dates,_

_Tandemswipe_


End file.
